Total Drama Refresh
by agreenparrot
Summary: 17 OCs, four canon emmigrants, and one blatant expy compete in the same challenges as Total Drama Island. Partially inspired by Jason Kreuger Meyers and The Kobold Necromancer.
1. Episode 1: Not So Happy Campers Part 1

_Author's Note: Okay, I've got a lot to say about this series. This is going to be a series made up mainly of my own OCs; I am aware that it is ironic since I only created an account because I didn't like the idea of removing the old cast, but I did what I wanted with them, now I seriously need a break from writing about them. As for Total Drama Roadtrip, I may get back to that eventually, I may not. But you can think of this series as an origin to Montana, Edward, and Sophie. Another thing about this series, the campers will be going through the same, or similar, challenges as season one. This is not a rewrite though; it does take place in the same universe, just after World Tour. There will be some differences, and although some things may seem similar, I promise that it will not just be a repeat of the same season with new characters. Lastly I'd like to say that I had some inspiration for this piece, I got the idea from Jason Kreugar Meyer's Total Alternate Island, and I was inspired to create my own characters by The Kobold Necromancer's Total Drama Battlegrounds. Okay, I'm done, I leave you with the three R's of fanfiction: Read, Review, and Recommend :)_

Chris MacClean stood on the dock on the edge of Wawanakwa Island. Behind him was the familiar beach, the wild forest, and the rundown cabins. He had his usual sadistic grin on as he rubbed his hands together eagerly.

"Welcome to the beginning of something amazing, another season of Total Drama," he exclaimed. "But this time we're starting right back from the beginning. We're going back to the island and we'll be going through some of the classic challenges. But what's not going to be classic is the new cast. That's right, we've got a whole nother 22 campers, each with their own crazy quirks."

An old shaky boat slowly arrived at the end of the dock.

"Ah, here they come now," Chris said as his grin widened. "First off, we decided to bring in some friends and family from the original cast. Let's give it up for the first contestant of the new season, it's…Brady, the Beloved Boyfriend."

A slightly tan boy with a smile carefully stepped off the boat. He wore a red shirt and had blue pants. His hair was slightly gelled up on the tip of his head to get some a slight poof.

"Brady, boyfriend of old favorite, Beth," Chris exclaimed. "Tell the audience a bit about yourself."

"Hi everyone, I'm Brady," he said with a small smile. "I've done a variety of activities like modelling and search and rescue, but that's not important to me. What's important is my wonderful girlfriend, Beth. I saw how she did on this show and I decided that I should try it out. I'm sure that if I keep a friendly attitude I'll have a tonne of new friends by the end of the show."

"That's sweet," Chris exclaimed. "Unlikely, but sweet."

Brady walked down past Chris to the other end of the dock as the next person stepped off the boat.

"Hi, everybody, I am soooo excited to be here," exclaimed the girl.

She had a sky blue hat and matching skirt, her shirt was turquoise green. Her hair was deep red.

"Jasmine, the Fame-Hungry Best Friend," Chris greeted. "Your pal, Leshawna, did pretty nice in her run. Think you can surpass her?"

"Oh, absolutely," Jasmine exclaimed. "I mean, no offense to you, Leshawnie, but there's no way I'm not winning this. And then all the world will be dying to get their hands on my talent. I know, how about I read a monologue right now? This one's from 'Macbeth'…

"We really don't have time," Chris said carelessly as she shoved her towards Brady. "And here we have our youngest player on the show, it's Michael, the Annoying Brother."

"Hey, Chris," grunted the small boy.

He had a backwards blue baseball cap over his shaggy brown hair. His shirt was a yellow green colour with a skull on it. He wore jeans and sneakers.

"You're actually the reason for one of our big players, Gwen, was on the show, right?" Chris asked.

"Yep, I dared her to send in that audition," Michael explained. "Neither of us thought that she'd actually get in. Boy she was mad when she got home, but I didn't see what the big deal was. I mean it's not that bad, right? Anyways, to prove a point, here I am."

"Well, if you're half as interesting as your sister, we're sure to have another drama filled season," Chris said as he pushed him over to the other two contestants.

"Don't bet on it," Michael scoffed under his breath.

"And we go from the youngest to the older," Chris said. "Here's Delilah-Janet, the Multi-Talented Mother."

"You sweeties can just call me, Momma," said the woman.

She was a plump woman with black, wavy hair. Her entire top was all shades of mauve. Her hat was covered with extravagances such as flowers and feathers.

"My baby boy, DJ, was on this show for three seasons," she explained. "And, although I love him very much, he was still a big wuss. So I'm here to show that the DJ family can survive in this environment."

"Um, excuse me…uh, Momma," Jasmine called. "No offense, but isn't there an age limit of sixty for this show?"

"Don't you talk back to me, sissy girl," Momma DJ snapped. "Sixty? You think I'm sixty?"

"Okay, okay, let's just all get along," Brady hushed.

"Brady, you're no fun," Chris pouted. "This show is all about conflict."

He then turned to see that the boat was returning again.

"That's it for familiar faces," Chris said. "From now on the contestants will be totally new…and we're starting with Nicole, the Logical Thinker."

She was a slightly short girl with a pair of square glasses. Her skin was a deep chocolate colour and her smooth hair was ebony black. She wore a single bow in her hair and wore what looked like an indigo school uniform.

"Hello, Chris and everyone else," she said lightly. "My name is Nicole. I've noticed that there's been a lot of craziness on this show, but I can promise you that I'm not like that. I'm a clear thinker and I will get through this without resorting to insanity."

"Uh, Chris, didn't you just say that you wanted conflict?" Michael pointed out. "She doesn't seem to fit that description."

"Oh, don't worry," Chris said with an evil glint in his eyes. "I'm just thought that it'd be fun to watch her driven to insanity."

"Huh?" Nicole said before she was shoved towards the group.

"And here's our next contestant," Chris continued. "Edward, the Upper-Class Schemer."

A tall thin boy stepped off boat. He had a small condescending smile on his lips and a determined sparkle in his eyes. His dusty blond hair formed a smooth swirl and he wore a fancy cream suit with a bowtie.

"Greetings, everyone," he said regally. "As you can no doubt tell from my clothes, my introduction, even my voice, I am from a wealthy family. Money isn't so much important to me as becoming a true champion. I intend to prove myself through this show."

"Yes, and Edward also is behind the donations to our enormous prize this year," Chris added.

"And what exactly will that prize be?" Michael asked.

"Oh, I'll get to that," Chris replied. "But first let's welcome Sophie, the Sociopath."

The girl that got off the boat took steps that seemed to send a tremor through everyone. Her violet eyes glared forward icily. Her platinum hair was done up in a tight ponytail. She wore a long-sleeved shirt and tight pants. Everything she wore matched a purple and blue scheme.

"Hello," she said powerfully as she nodded at the crowd. "My name is Sophie, I will be winning this show. I suggest that you don't get in my way or else things will get painful…for you."

"Oh, you talk tough, but I bet you'll fall before even the halfway point," Jasmine scoffed.

Sophie turned her eyes on Jasmine slowly. Everyone held their breath in slight fear, except for the two girls who stared at each other. Sophie marched over to Jasmine with determination. Jasmine stood her ground firmly. Sophie raised a fist, Jasmine tried to defend herself. Sophie ended up grabbing Jasmine's wrist and tossing her into the water.

"That's the only warning you get," Sophie hissed. "Next time it'll be much, much worse."

Nicole squeaked in terror as she moved away from Sophie. Edward kept his cool and eyed her curiously, Michael tried to keep his cool, but it was clear that he was nervous.

"Somebody help me!" Jasmine demanded as she flopped about in the water.

Brady was eager to give her a hand and pull her out.

"Oh, this is going to be great," Chris cackled to himself as he looked at Sophie. "But let's move on to our next contestant, Eliot, the Conspiracy Theorist."

A very thin boy stepped off the boat; his head twitched from side to side. He had brilliant orange hair that was gelled up to look like a troll's poof. His jade eyes were darting from side to side and he had a bit of orange stubble on his chin. He wore a jungle green T-shirt and old jeans.

"Are you okay?" Nicole asked.

"Shh," Eliot said desperately. "There are aliens everywhere. The government just doesn't want you to know about them. The aliens have been following me, but no one believes me."

"Don't worry, Eliot, there's no aliens here," Chris assured.

Eliot grabbed Chris's shoulders and exclaimed, "Oh no, oh no, that's what they want you to think! But they're everywhere. Nowhere is safe!"

The other campers looked at each other uncertainly. Michael rolled his eyes, Edward gave a slight chuckle, Nicole was looking at Eliot nervously.

"And next up we've got a special contestant," Chris said. "All the way from Australia, it's Montana, the Eccentric Action Girl."

The boat arrived, but no one came off.

"Great, is she a fraidy cat too?" Jasmine scoffed.

Suddenly a girl cartwheeled out of the boat and onto the dock.

"Who ya, calling a fraidy cat?" the girl laughed. "Or where I come from, fraidy roo, right, since in Australia we have kangaroos, right, and…"

"Montana," Chris urged under his breath. "Tight schedule here."

"Right, right," Montana said. "So like Chris said, I'm from Australia, and that means that I embody all the Australian stereotypes that you Canadian folks see us as. Like for instance I brought my boomerang, since I'm Australian, right, and everyone always thinks of boomerangs…"

Montana had long burgundy hair that swayed down to her waist. She had a yellow sunhat on and a white T-Shirt. She wore an enormous grin on her face as he talked.

"Okay, although we'd all love to hear more about your Australian stereotypes, we really need to move on," Chris said. "So let's introduce our next contestant, Dirk, the Flamboyant."

A tall boy skipped off the boat. He had golden hair in a smooth swirl over his deep blue eyes. He wore a bright pink shirt and jeans that were edged with rainbows.

"Hey everybody it's so fantabulous to be here," he giggled. "Ooh, this island has got to be, like, the most glamorous place. Ever."

Once again, the contestants looked at each other uneasily. Dirk then spotted Chris and rushed over to shake his hand eccentrically.

"OMG, you're Chris MacClean," he laughed . "It is, like, the superest thing ever to get to meet you."

"Uh, thanks," Chris said as he pulled away from the handshake. "Why don't you go stand over there?"

"I like this guy," Montana exclaimed.

"Well, I like you too, beautiful," Dirk replied.

"Next up, we've got Beatrice, the Friendless Hopeful," Chris continued.

A tall girl stepped off the boat happily. She had brown fluffy hair that cascaded down to her shoulders. Her face was framed by her long bangs and she wore a scarlet headband. She wore a short-sleeved red top that revealed her arms and midriff. She wore a short pair of jeans over her legs.

"Hi guys, I'm Beatrice," she said in slightly squeaky voice. "I look forward to making some new friends."

"Okay, Beatrice, go ahead and meet your new friends," Chris said, then under his breath, "or enemies."

Beatrice walked over to the group where Dirk approached her.

"I absolutely love your headband," he exclaimed giddily. "It just looks like so perfect on you."

"Aw, thanks," Beatrice said before emitting an incredibly grating laugh.

Everyone except Dirk covered their ears in pain.

"She's got to be an alien in disguise!" Eliot cried. "Aliens hate water though."

With a shove Eliot knocked her into the lake.

"Wow, we've only just started and already two people have been pushed into the lake," Chris laughed.

Beatrice just giggled as she surfaced.

"Good one," she exclaimed.

"It didn't work," Eliot said nervously. "They must be getting stronger."

"Now let's welcome, Lionel, the Shirtless Beauty," Chris continued.

A muscular boy stepped off the boat confidently. He had bright blond hair that spiked down his head and just above his bright blue eyes. He had a cocky grin on his face. He wore no shirt and only had a pair of thin, light blue shorts on.

"Uh, dude, where's your shirt?" Michael asked.

"Didn't figure I'd need," Lionel chuckled deeply. "I mean, I'd just have to take it off for the ladies."

Beatrice, Nicole, and Jasmine all sighed as they stared at Lionel.

"And that's super," Chris said moving along. "Now let's meet Sooz, the Technoholic."

A girl with deeply tanned skin stepped off the boat. She had curly black hair that puffed out all the way down her back. She wore a short magenta shirt and deep blue jeans. She was deeply in conversation on her cellphone.

"Uh-huh…right..." she muttered. "Well just tell her to take that test and stop complaining…what do you mean, 'Brad doesn't think that's a good idea'…tell Brad to leave her alone."

"Uh, Sooz, could you put down your phone for a minute?" Chris said.

Sooz just held up her hand in Chris's face and walked over to the crowd. In annoyance, Chris grabbed her phone and tossed it into the lake.

"What do you think of that?" he exclaimed proudly.

But when he turned back to Sooz she had just pulled out another device and was texting fervently.

"Okay, whatever," Chris sighed. "Up next let's welcome Tony, the Strong Silent."

Tony was even more muscular than Lionel. He wore a white undershirt and green shorts. He had fluffy brown hair that covered his eyes.

"Hey," he said without any emotions.

"Moving along, here's Ezmyralda, the Whiny Feminist" Chris continued.

This girl wore a smoky green hoodie and teal jeans. She had a matching teal toque over her brown hair that was done up in a small ponytail. She had a look of complete dissatisfaction.

"Hey, you remind me of someone," Chris said. "You aren't by any chance related to a guy named Ezekiel, are you?"

"That sexist pig from season 1?" she barked. "He was a disgrace to women everywhere; you should have censored his comments, or better yet never have let him compete in the first place! People like him make me sick, thinking they can bring down women like that, I swear if I—"

"Okay, you're not related," Chris said. "Just go join the others."

Everyone immediately stepped away from Ezmyralda.

"And here's Ethan, the Spaced Out," Chris continued.

Ethan was a big boned guy wearing a red Hawaiian shirt with a flowery pattern. His wavy hair was done up in a puffy ponytail. He had a bemused look on his face.

"Really cool to be here, man," he said. "I just—whoa, look at that cloud. I think it's waving at me…Hi, little cloud."

"You can talk to clouds later," Chris scoffed.

Jasmine muttered to whoever was standing next to her, "Cuckoo."

"He's probably had his brain replaced by aliens," Eliot suggested.

"I take that back, Ethan's just weird, and Eliot's cuckoo," Jasmine said.

"Here's a pretty face," Chris continued his introductions. "It's Annie, the Pretty in Pink."

The girl who got off the boat next had bright yellow hair that was done up in a long flowing ponytail. She had bright eyes and a glossy pink smile. She wore a billowing dress that was an electric pink. It had short sleeves and stopped just short of her feet. She had a curvy chest which the dress did not hide. Many of the guys were staring and drooling at her.

"Hi people," Annie laughed. "You all look so nice I can't wait to—"

"How dare you wear that kind of dress?" Ezmyralda shouted. "Don't you realize that it's turning you into an object of male desire? People like you are no better than the sexist oppressors that have kept our kind down!"

"Well, I don't like you," Annie sniffed as she moved to the opposite side of the crowd.

"And here's just the opposite, Parry, the Depressed Goth," Chris announced.

Parry was a shorter boy with pale skin. His messy hair was streaked between jet black and green. He wore baggy clothes that was all black. He kept his eyes down and moved slowly.

"Well, I can see that you've been inspired by last year's Goth, Gwen," Chris exclaimed.

"No," Parry said bluntly. "She wasn't really a Goth, really Goths never let themselves become slaves to emotions. I am aware of the absolute cruelty that surrounds us which is why I cannot let myself feel emotion."

"Aw, I think someone needs a hug," Annie exclaimed as she rushed over to him.

Parry cringed as she squished him against her chest. He pulled back and bumped into Dirk.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be feeling absolutely fantastic by the end of this," Dirk assured.

Parry glanced between Annie and Dirk and shuddered, "So much pink."

"As fun as it is to torture the emo, we still need to move on," Chris said. "Let's welcome Victoria, the Genre Savvy Fangirl."

Victoria was a tall girl who appeared to have some Asian features. Her hair was dyed deep cobalt and she smiled friendly at everyone. She wore a T-Shirt that said 'Team Jacob' and wore thin jeans. Attached to her waist was a collection of key-chains of various cartoon characters.

"Hi Chris," she greeted. "I was sure to watch every season three times before I came here, I adore this show…actually I adore every show I watch."

Victoria waved at the now large crowd as she approached them.

"Just a couple more now," Chris said. "Here's Matthew, the Shy Guy."

Matthew was one of the shortest contestants yet. He had shaggy black hair that hung down his back. He had dark skin and wore a crimson hoodie. His eyes were kept on the ground.

"Hello," he breathed.

"Aw, do you need a hug too?" Annie exclaimed.

"You'd better not," Nicole said to her. "You don't want to crush him."

"We're down to our last girl," Chris said. "Let's all welcome Greta, the Food Fanatic."

Greta was the largest girl, maybe even person, yet in both height and weight. She had a stack of auburn hair on her head and a smile with rosy cheeks. She wore a green muumuu that was patterned with leaves and flowers.

"Hi there," she exclaimed. "I'm really looking forward to this. Say, where's that Chef fellow?"

"I dunno. Around," Chris said not interested.

"Who needs a Chef when I'm around?" Momma DJ exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh, I saw you on TV," Greta gushed. "I can't believe that I'm here with a food celebrity. This must be heaven."

"And our last contestant of the season," Chris said. "Bobby, the Resentful Inventor."

Bobby was an average sized boy with messy red hair. He had a pudgy face and freckles. He wore a lab coat with various gadgets hanging out of its pockets.

"Hi," he said icily as he walked over to the crowd.

"So, now that you're all here, I'll go over how this is going to work," Chris said. "I assume that you've all seen, or at least heard of, the first season, Total Drama Island. Well this season we're going to be going through everything that the original cast went through that season. Of course, we've made sure that everything will be a little more…extreme. For instance, the prize this season is a whopping…five…million…dollars!"

That sent a chorus of admiration through the crowd, except for Edward who just smirked proudly.

"Now let's get you into teams," Chris said. "We'll be having two teams of eleven, the Screaming Badgers and the Killer Flounder. First off Dirk you're a badger."

"Go badger!" Dirk exclaimed as he stood to one side.

"Ethan, you'll be on flounder," Chris said.

"Alright, flounder," Ethan exclaimed.

"Sophie, badger."

Sophie marched over to Dirk who smiled at her. She fired a glare at him.

"Edward, flounder."

"I look forward to working with you, Ethan," Edward said with a smile.

"Whoa, that bowtie," Ethan just gaped.

"Uh…yes, what about it?" Edward said uneasily.

"Just…wow," Ethan said.

"Brady, you'll be a badger."

Brady smiled at his new teammates. Dirk eagerly shook his hand while Sophie just continued to stare at anyone who got close to her.

"Annie, you get to be with the flounders."

Annie skipped over to her new team. Edward smiled at her, then uneasily glanced back at Ethan who was still gaping at his bowtie.

"Jasmine, Screaming Badgers."

Jasmine clenched her teeth as she eyed Sophie. Dirk and Brady tried to introduce themselves, but she ignored them.

"Nicole, get over to the flounder side."

"Well, you all seem like a nice bunch of people," Nicole said.

"Well, I can't speak for the others," Edward said as Ethan still wouldn't budge, "but I can guarantee that you'll get along fine with me."

"Beatrice, Screaming Badgers for you."

Beatrice smiled and waved at her team. The girls ignored her, but Brady waved and Dirk happily rushed over to meet her.

"Parry, it's the Killer Flounder."

"Whatever," Parry moaned as he approached his team.

"Smile, little guy," Annie exclaimed. "I've got a bag full of hugs if you need anymore."

"No!" Parry cried as he backed away from Annie.

"Eliot, it's the Screaming Badgers for you."

Eliot stilled eyed Beatrice. She gave an uneasy chuckled, but Brady put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's probably best not to laugh when he's around," Brady suggested.

"Greta, you get to be a flounder."

Greta smiled and joined her team. Edwards smiled at her, but he looked disappointed when he looked away.

"Sooz, you're on the Screaming Badgers."

Sooz was still texting and seemed completely oblivious to all those around her.

"Hey, Sooz!" Jasmine shouted. "Get over here!"

"I'll get her," Sophie growled as she walked over to Sooz.

She grabbed her arm and dragged her over to her group. Sooz didn't even seem to notice.

"Momma, you can join the Killer Flounder."

Momma DJ walked over to the group.

"Yay!" Greta squealed.

"Tony, get over to the Screaming Badgers."

Tony nodded and joined his team.

"Hey," Brady said friendlily.

"Hi," Tony replied without saying anything else.

"For the Killer Flounder, you get Montana."

Montana cheered with joy as she leapt over to her new team. Nicole looked uneasily at Montana and moved closer to Edward.

"On the Screaming Badgers is now…Lionel."

Lionel grinned at his team as he walked towards them. Beatrice swooned as he approached and Jasmine couldn't resist breaking her gaze at Sophie to look at him. Lionel frowned, though, when he saw that Sooz and Sophie were oblivious to him.

"Killer Flounder will now be joined by…Michael."

Michael nodded and joined his new team.

"Hi, Michael!" Annie greeted warmly.

"'Sup," Michael replied.

Annie just giggled at him.

"For the Screaming Badgers, it's Victoria."

"Ooh, this is looking like a fine team indeed," Victoria exclaimed. "Two potential alpha females, a crazy guy and his sane foil, and everyone else in between."

Eliot looked slightly offended at being called crazy, Jasmine looked a little annoyed, and Brady just looked awkward.

"For the Killer Flounder, how about…Matthew."

Matthew timidly joined his new team.

"Hi, welcome," Greta exclaimed.

Matthew nervously stepped away from Greta.

"Don't worry, little guy, we don't bite," Annie exclaimed.

Matthew just remained silent.

"Well, better too quiet than too loud," Nicole commented to Edward.

"Couldn't agree with you more," Edward said. "Although, there are certain types of silence that tend to get on my nerves."

As he spoke he shot another glance at Ethan who seemed frozen in place.

"Screaming Badgers, you're final member is…Bobby."

Bobby grunted as he joined his team.

"And that leaves Ezmyralda for Killer Flounder," Chris concluded.

"I can't believe that you picked me last," Ezmyralda exclaimed. "That is blatant sexist behaviour and I will not tolerate it. Furthermore, these teams are unbalanced. The Screaming Badgers have five girls while the Killer Flounder have six."

"Look, there were eleven contestants on a team, there's going to be some inequalities," Chris sighed.

"And you're just all about inequalities aren't you!" snapped Ezmyralda.

Chris just shook his head and sighed.

"Oh, before I forget," he added. "Our Confession Cam is just over there if any of you have anything to say."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Bobby-**All my life I've been bullied by people bigger than me, even though I'm the smartest guy in my school. But I've learned that to avoid this happening again I need to take action first. So, I'll be sure to take control of my team.

**Edward-**Well, I suppose my team could be better, but I'll make do with what I have. They should do what I say easy enough.

**Jasmine-**These guys don't stand a chance against me. But first there are a few people I have to deal with in my own team. First off, that blond freak who thinks she can push me around, then there's that blue haired weirdo who seems to know a little too much for her own good. Plus she's sure to get annoying soon.

* * *

><p>"Alright, campers, are you ready to get started?" Chris exclaimed. "Since this season will be a refreshing new beginning I think we'll call it…Total Drama Refresh."<p>

The crowd was silent for a bit, then Dirk exclaimed, "I love it, Chris."

"Yes, it combines originality with tradition," Victoria added.

"Suck ups," Jasmine scoffed under her breath.

"So, I'll let you get settled into your cabins," Chris said. "But we'll be having our first challenge before the end of the day."

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Montana exclaimed.

Victoria, Dirk, and Annie agreed with Montana. Matthew, Nicole, and Beatrice looked a little nervous. The two teams headed off to their own cabins. The cabins were divided in two halves, one for boys and one for girls. In the boy's half of the Screaming Badgers cabin Brady, Eliot, Lionel, Tony, Bobby, and Dirk began to unpack their things.

"Didn't you bring any clothes," Brady asked Lionel.

"I wouldn't be the Shirtless Beauty if I did," Lionel laughed.

"Idiot," Bobby scoffed under his breath.

"What was that?" Lionel snapped as he grabbed Bobby.

"Guys, guys, let's not fight," Brady said. "Especially on our first day here."

"Yeah, we should all be best friends," Dirk added.

"Not likely," Bobby spat as he turned away from them.

Tony remained silent during all of this. Meanwhile, in the girl's side, Jasmine, Sophie, Victoria, Sooz, and Beatrice were also getting it up.

"I demand the top bunch," Jasmine hissed at Sophie.

"It makes absolutely no difference," Sophie growled. "So just take the one on the bottom."

"Uh, guys, there are more than one top bunks," Beatrice pointed out at the three bunk beds.

"Don't bother," Victoria said. "They're trying to assert their dominance."

"Oooh," Beatrice exclaimed.

She then noticed Sooz sitting on the floor typing rapidly on a small keyboard.

"Which bed do you want, Sooz?" Beatrice asked her.

Sooz made no response to show that she even heard.

"Hello, Sooz?" Beatrice called. "Earth to Sooz."

"What? Is this important?" Sooz exclaimed irritated.

"Which bunk do you want?" Beatrice asked.

"That's not important," Sooz scoffed as she returned to her device.

* * *

><p>Over in the Killer Flounder cabin, the boys were also getting settled into their side. Matthew, Edward, Ethan, Parry, and Michael were all picking their beds. Silence filled the room.<p>

Edward decided to break it as he said, "So, what do you fellows think so far?"

"Meh," Michael replied unenthusiastically.

Matthew mumbled something that couldn't be heard. Ethan was busy staring at a stain on the ceiling.

"Whoa, I think the ceiling is, like, trying to send us a message or something," he exclaimed.

"How about you, Parry?" Edward asked.

"My feelings will not be altered at this point in my life in any significant way," Parry replied. "We'll go through the challenges, probably get hurt physically, but that won't matter to me because I am incapable of being hurt mentally."

"Really? You seemed pretty scared of Annie," Michael mocked.

Parry didn't reply. Edward just sighed and shook his head. Over in the girl's half, Montana, Momma DJ, Greta, Annie, Nicole, and Ezmyralda were getting unpacked.

"I can't believe that they have to separate us like this!" Ezmyralda moaned. "We won't make any progress until we can move past the need for separation."

"I'm pretty sure it's just standard procedure," Nicole sighed.

"Oh really, well this standard procedure is an obstacle that we women must overcome!" Ezmyralda cried. "Witch hunts were standard procedure, election where only men could vote were standard procedure, but women victoriously demolished those obstacles just as we must do now."

Annie was talking to Greta while this was going on.

"So, what are you looking forward to?" Annie asked.

"Oh, the food," Greta replied reverently.

"Really?" Annie said confused. "Because, from what I saw, the food here isn't exactly the best."

"Is that so?" Greta replied. "Well who cares, I've got my idol, the Delilah-Janet. Will you be doing any cooking, Mrs. DJ?"

"Well, I did break a few essentials," Momma DJ said as she reached into her coat.

She pulled out a jug of milk, a cartoon of eggs, a box of chocolate chips, a bag of flour, and a whisk.

"I suppose I could whip out a little lunch if you girls wanted," she said.

"No time for food, right," Montana exclaimed. "Chris said the challenge would be starting soon."

Greta looked disappointed. Then, just as Montana had said, Chris blared his air horn and called them all out.

"It's time for us to begin," he exclaimed. "So, who here remembers what the first challenge was?"

The campers murmured amongst themselves before Victoria exclaimed, "Ooh, ooh, it was the drop into the shark infested water."

"Correct!" Chris exclaimed.

Nearly everyone paled at the thought of that. The only ones who remained unfazed were Montana, Sophie, and Victoria.

Chris then turned to the camera and said, "We're gonna cut it off there, but be sure to come back next time to see how our first challenge goes. Who will complete the drop, who will chicken out? Who will take charge, who will refuse orders? And most important of all…who will be the first camper eliminated? Find on next time on Total…Drama…Refresh!"


	2. Episode 2: Not So Happy Campers Part 2

_Author's Note: Thanks for continuing to read my current project :) I've discovered how to use polls and set one up on my profile. The question is who is your favorite character so far in Total Drama Refresh. I'd really love to get some votes so check it out._

"Welcome back to the first challenge of the new season," Chris MacClean greeted from the Dock of Shame. "Last time we met a variety of colourful campers who would be competing for the prize of…five…million…dollars! The challenges would be the same as season 1, though, so that means that today they'll be taking the dive of doom. Let's watch and see who can handle the intensity and who will chicken out!"

* * *

><p><strong>Theme Song:<strong>

(Cameras spout out of various places)

_To Mom and Dad I'm doing fine…_

(The camera zooms down the Dock of Shame, past Chris, and to the top of the cliff.)

_You guys are on my mind…_

(In the water Sophie is swimming and runs into a shark. She growls at it and it leaves her alone.)

_You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plane to see…_

(On the lake Bobby and Nicole are in a boat. Bobby is trying to build a motor for it while Nicole looks on skeptically.)

_I wanna be famous…_

(In the woods Parry is trying to hang himself from a tree branch. The branch breaks, though, and he just ends up hurting his head. Further in the woods Edward is trying to explain something to Ethan who just collapses like a cardboard cutout.)

_I wanna live close to the sun…_

(Jasmine and Ezmyralda are having a heated argument inside of a river raft that falls off a waterfall.)

_Well pack your bags 'cause I've already won…_

(The girls fall past Eliot who is on a log and nervously looking around.)

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way…_

(Eliot is knocked over by Montana swinging on a vine. Both of them crash into an outhouse and Michael rolls out unhappily.)

_I'll get there one day…_

(Chef serves a plate of slop to Greta and Momma DJ. Momma DJ adds some spices and Greta eagerly eats the food.)

_Cause I wanna be famous…_

(Brady and Tony arm-wrestle. Tony wins and Brady rubs his arm in pain.)

_Na na, na-na-na-na na, na-na-na-na-na…_

(Beatrice stares at Lionel who is posing on the Dock of Shame. Sooz walks by on her phone oblivious and shoves Lionel into the water.)

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous…_

(Dirk prances around the Dock of Shame with a baton covered in sparkles. He tosses it into the air where the sky turns to night and full of fireworks.)

_I wanna be famous!_

(Annie and Matthew smile at each other around the campfire before Victoria pops up between them. The camera zooms out to reveal all of the campers around the fire, whistling the theme song.)

* * *

><p>The 22 campers stood on top of the very high cliff in their swimming outfits. All of them were looking incredibly nervous, and the ones closest to the edge were peering over uneasily.<p>

"Welcome to the very first challenge," Chris exclaimed. "For those of you who don't remember the rules, you need to drop down into the itsy-bitsy safe zone and grab a crate. If you miss the safe zone—"

"You'll be attacked by vicious sharks!" Victoria answered proudly.

"That's what would happen if this was season one…" Chris said with a sadistic grin. "but, like I said, we're making things a little more extreme. So, it's not just sharks, but piranhas, poisonous jellyfish, and even a Giant Squid."

All of the campers started to murmur in fear.

"Guys, there's no need to worry," Nicole exclaimed. "All those creatures would probably just kill one another. So it's perfectly safe."

"Congratulations, Nicole, you just volunteered the Killer Flounder to go first," Chris exclaimed.

Everyone on the Killer Flounder groaned and stared at Nicole.

"Don't get angry with her!" Ezmyralda cried.

"Thanks," Nicole said to Ezmyralda, but she wasn't done yet.

"Because blaming a woman is sexist!" she continued. "We should be blaming the oppressors in our society."

"So, who's going first?" Annie asked.

"I say that Miss 'It's perfectly safe' over there should take the jump," Michael scoffed.

"What?" Nicole exclaimed as she looked down. "That's…that's…"

"Banzai!" Montana cheered as she dived off the cliff.

With a splash she burst into the center of the safe ring.

"Woohoo!" she cheered as she surfaced.

"That was good, Montana," Chris said slightly annoyed, "but, 'Banzai,' isn't particularly Australia."

"Sorry, mate, I'll work on that," Montana said.

"That's more like it," Chris replied. "Who's next?"

The remaining Killer Flounder glanced at each other.

"Oh, what the hell?" Michael exclaimed as he stepped forward. "If my sister can do it, so can I."

Michael dived down with slightly less grace than Montana. He still managed to land in the safe zone, though, and grabbed a crate. His team cheered for him.

"I'll go," Parry said next. "I have no need to fear since my life will end eventually; it might as well be today."

Parry jumped unenthusiastically, however hit ended up landing on a jagged rock between his legs.

"Ow," he wheezed as he tumbled into the safe zone.

He too grabbed a crate. Edward turned to the rest of his team. Nicole, Annie, Matthew, and Greta all looked incredibly nervous. Ezmyralda just looked annoyed, Ethan was looking amused at something in the distance, and Momma DJ remained neutral.

"Come on, guys, who's next?" Edward urged.

Annie stepped forward nervously, but stopped when she was at the edge.

"Oh…I don't know if I can do this," she moaned.

"It's for the team, Annie," Edward said. "We all need to do it."

"But, I'll get my dress wet, and my hair, and my makeup," Annie sobbed. "I'm sorry, guys."

She backed up.

"How about you, Ethan?" Edward asked.

"Wha?" Ethan replied dazed.

"Jump," Edward commanded.

"Whatever you say," Ethan said as he leapt clumsily off the cliff.

He ended up missing the safe zone and splashing into the water.

"Ethan, look out for the creatures!" Annie cried.

Nicole was also looking over nervously.

"Still think it's safe?" Edward asked.

"Oh…definitely," she replied uneasily.

Ethan swam slowly and leisurely back to shore. He didn't seem to be in any danger, but his team held their breath. He was just about to reach the land when an enormous red tentacle burst out of the water.

"Aw man, that sand dollar is totally giving off an aura," Ethan exclaimed as he rushed to the sand.

The tentacle slammed down on nothing but water.

"So, now do you believe me?" Chris asked mockingly.

Nicole nodded rapidly.

"We can still do this guys," Edward continued to urge. "Just make sure you land in the safe zone."

"But what if we don't?" Greta cried. "We'll be dead."

Edward drummed on his head thoughtfully. Then he turned to Momma DJ and whispered in her ear.

Momma DJ nodded and reached into her pocket exclaiming, "A sure hope I don't drop this delicious bag of strawberries…Oops, I dropped it."

"Strawberries?" Greta exclaimed. "Here I come!"

She dived into the water with an enormous splash. She surfaced with the strawberries as well as a crate.

"I'm next," Momma DJ added as she prepared to dive. "My son may have chickened out, but that's not my style."

With that she jumped next and also managed to get a crate.

"Well, that just leaves the five of us," Edward said. "You're up, short stuff."

Matthew stepped forward shaking. He looked over the edge and cringed with fear.

"Come on, everyone else did pretty good," Edward said. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

"I'm…I'm scared," he murmured faintly.

"Aw, little guy, don't worry," Annie said as she hugged him from behind. "You don't have to jump if you don't want to."

An idea struck Edward as he watched Matthew struggle against Annie's crushing embrace. With a slight push on Annie's back he sent both of them crashing into the safe zone.

As they splashed into the water, Nicole exclaimed, "Hey, they didn't want to jump!"

"True, but I'm not going to lose my first challenge," Edward said.

Annie surfaced and exclaimed, "That was super! I can't believe I almost didn't do it."

Matthew surfaced too with his hair flopped over his face due to the water. He looked a little less amused.

"Sorry about that, Matthew," Annie apologized. "But, we're safe now and we've got some crates for our team."

Matthew nodded and both of them brought a crate to the shore.

"Ezmyralda, you're next," Edward said.

"Oh no, you can't make me jump," Ezmyralda exclaimed. "You think that just because you're a big man you can tell me what to do?"

"Look, everyone except the three of us have jumped now," Edward said.

"Well, I don't see you volunteering," Ezmyralda sneered.

"That's because somebody needs to stay up here and make sure everyone jumps," Edward said.

"I know what you're thinking," Ezmyralda said. "I can tell from your fancy clothes and the way you stand. You think that because you're a man and you've got money, you're better than me."

"No!" Edward protested. "Well, yes to the money."

"Guys, can we hurry along, please?" Chris said impatiently. "If the three of you don't jump soon, you'll all forfeit."

The three looked at each other. Nicole trembled with terror, Ezmyralda stood stubbornly, Edward just sighed. He stepped forward and jumped off the cliff. He landed in the water and grabbed a crate.

"And you two lovely ladies?" Chris asked the final two Killer Flounder.

"I'm so sorry," Nicole moaned.

"Don't be," Ezmyralda said. "There's no shame in throwing off the shackles of men and choosing to think for yourself."

"Yeah," Chris added. "Except that makes you both chickens."

He slapped a chicken hat on both of them.

"You can't make me wear this, MacClean!" Ezmyralda cried. "I have rights, you can't just choose what I wear."

"Read your contract, it's in there," Chris said. "And now it's time for the Screaming Badgers!"

The next team moved up to the end of the cliff, looking nervous.

"Well, who first?" Beatrice asked.

Everyone glanced at each other…except for Sooz who was chatting on her phone again.

"Right…right," she muttered. "Well, Mr. Jewels may think that he can give her a B but he clearly hasn't spoken to Carlos yet…"

Sophie rolled her eyes and grabbed the phone from Sooz.

"Hey, give it back!" Sooz snarled.

"Go get it," Sophie said as she tossed it into the water.

Sooz steamed with rage as she dived after it. She landed it the safe zone and surfaced with her phone.

"Got it!" she exclaimed happily.

"Uh, she didn't grab a crate," Brady pointed out.

Jasmine slapped her face in annoyance then said, "Okay, I'm next."

"No way, I'll go," Sophie declared.

The two growled at each other as they both tried to dive off the cliff. They ended up slamming into the side of the cliff. However, they did both land in the safe zone. Still growling at each other they both grabbed a crate and returned to shore.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Jasmine-**She's going down. You can't just act like a psycho and expect everyone to treat you just fine. It's only matter of time before Sophie boards the Boat of Losers.

**Sophie-**Jasmine is making a big mistake. I will crush her into the dust if I have to. That's what happens to people who get in my way.

**Bobby-**With all the aggression going on, it should be easy to take control. But I can't make my move yet, I need to wait for just the right moment.

* * *

><p>"I'll go next," Brady said as he performed a perfect dive.<p>

His team clapped for him as he grabbed a crate.

"Okay, who's next?" Beatrice exclaimed.

Tony raised his hand before diving into the water.

"Hm," Chris muttered, then louder, "Well, Badgers, you're off to a good start. So, like we said last time, if you can get more than the Flounder did to jump, you'll be rewarded with some carts to carry your crates."

Dirk looked down at his clothes nervously.

"Well, I'd sure hate to get these clothes wet," he said. "They were quite expensive…but if Annie can get her dress wet, then so can I!"

He leapt forward and dived into the safe zone.

"Come on guys, just a few more of us," Victoria exclaimed.

"I'm not doing it," Lionel protested. "The Princess of Pink brought of a good point, getting wet would be horrendous for my looks."

"You're not even wearing anything," Bobby complained.

"Hey, I spend hours on my hair," Lionel protested. "And I don't want that wasted. Why don't you jump, nerd?"

"What did you call me?" Bobby growled.

"Guys, guys," Beatrice tried to break up the two boys.

"Nope, it's another lost cause," Victoria explained. "All that's left to do now is pick a side. Brains versus Brawn is a typical conflict, but knowing who will win is not always easy. I'm going to wait this one out a bit."

"Oh, okay," Beatrice said. "Then how about you jump, Eliot?"

"Oh, you'd like me to jump, wouldn't you?" he accused. "I think I've figured you out. You're one of the rare marine aliens. You'd like to get into the water where you'll be strongest."

As he spoke he continually jabbed an accusing finger at Beatrice. She was forced to back up to the edge of the cliff where she lost her balance. Before she fell she grabbed onto Eliot and the two of them fell into the water. Eliot managed to grab a crate, but immediately moved away from Beatrice. She just sighed as she grabbed her crate.

"Well, boys, it's just the three of us," Victoria exclaimed.

She saw that Bobby and Lionel were still arguing.

"Well, guess I'm up then," she shrugged and jumped into the water.

She laughed as she grabbed a crate and swam to the surface.

"Screaming Badgers, you just need one more to get those carts," Chris exclaimed.

"I'm not doing it," Lionel said stubbornly.

"Fine, I'll go," Bobby snarled as he jumped.

He also landed painful as he dived improperly and face planted on the surface of the water. He did manage to get a crate though.

"And that means that Lionel also gets the chicken hat," Chris said as he slapped it on the boy's head.

"Oh no, this might give me hat hair," Lionel moaned.

"As promised, the Screaming Badgers will be getting carts to help them carry their nine crates back to the campsite," Chris continued. "Killer Flounder, sucks to be you, you'll be forced to move your eight crates on your own."

The team moaned in annoyance, while the Screaming Badgers cheered.

* * *

><p>(Later, Screaming Badgers)<p>

The team carried their crates in the wooden carts that Chris had provided. Sophie and Lionel were up front both walking without speaking. Beatrice and Victoria, however, were much more talkative.

"So, what do you think is in these crates?" Beatrice asked.

"Well, if I recall correctly, it's parts for a hot tub," Victoria answered.

"Ooh, a hot tub," Beatrice exclaimed. "Say, uh Victoria, I know we just met and all, but…are we friends?"

"Of course," laughed Victoria.

"Hooray, my first friend!" Beatrice cheered.

Bringing up the rear was Jasmine and Bobby.

"I know what you're thinking," Jasmine exclaimed. "There are too many hot heads on this team. I think you and I should stick together and get rid of them."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Bobby replied bluntly.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Victoria-**I really am quite curious to see who will come out on top of this power struggle. Sophie has villainous tendencies so I don't think that'll work for her. But is Jasmine any better? Hm, these characters have a bit more depth than I'm used to.

**Beatrice-**I have a friend! I have a friend! I knew coming here was a good idea.

**Bobby-**Playing this game requires a lot of strategic thinking. I can't do anything too drastic at first, or else people won't trust me. Although I agree with Jasmine, working with her would be a bad idea, she's the controlling type and she wouldn't see me as any more than a tool to get what she desires.

* * *

><p>(Killer Flounder)<p>

"Come on, come on, keep pushing!" Ezmyralda screamed.

"We. Are. Pushing." Nicole growled.

"Faster, faster, harder," Ezmyralda ordered.

"Why don't you help out?" Edward asked. "On second thought, don't answer that, I already know the answer, 'It's sexist to imply that you have to do any work at all.'"

"Are you mocking my beliefs?" Ezmyralda cried.

However, before the argument could escalate, she noticed something else worthy of her rage.

"Why aren't you two pushing?" she screamed.

Parry was lagging behind and Ethan as lying in the sand.

"I totally could hear the ocean calling my name," Ethan explained. "I think it wants to talk to me."

"There's no point to trying," Parry mumbled. "We've already lost."

"And you two are making a very good argument as to why I should vote one of you off!" Ezmyralda screamed.

"Hey, chill out, man," Ethan said.

"'Man? Man?'" Ezmyralda looked like she was about to burst. "You did not just call me that!"

(At the campsite)

"Congratulations to the Screaming Badgers," Chris said. "You've arrived first and that'll give you the head start on building…your hot tub!"

Victoria and Beatrice high-fived while the rest of the team cheered. They began opening their crates and finding what they needed.

"Just leave the building to me," Bobby boasted. "I'm an expert at putting thinks together."

"Sorry, shrimp, building is a man's job," Lionel said.

Bobby looked ready to kick Lionel, but restrained himself.

"So, you're volunteering to do all the work?" Jasmine asked.

"Oh, God, no," Lionel said. "I don't want to get any splinters or anything. I meant a man like Tony."

Tony shrugged as he approached the material.

"Come on, we can all work together," Brady said. "We're a team after all."

"And look who it is," Chris said. "Killer Flounder, you decided to show up?"

"Zip it!" Ezmyralda barked.

"Like I told the Screaming Badgers, you'll be building a hot tub," Chris explained. "You've got less pieces and you're already behind. So you'd better get cracking."

The team sighed and moaned as they began to open their crates.

"So, who wants to do all the work?" Edward asked.

No one stepped forward at first.

"Oh, I'll do it, I had to build a few hot tubs back in my day," Momma DJ exclaimed.

"I'll help, right," Montana added.

"Whoa no," Momma DJ argued. "I won't have some out of control girl like you making a mess of everything."

Everything went downhill from there. Ezmyralda yelled at everyone for being sexist, teammates couldn't work together, and the hot tub looked like a mess by the time the sun started to set. Chris looked between the two teams. The Screaming Badgers had built a find hot tub, the Killer Flounder's look like it would collapse any second.

"No question here," Chris said. "The Screaming Badgers win! Killer Flounder, today just hasn't been your lucky day. I'll be seeing you at the elimination ceremony."

The team collapsed in exhaustion.

* * *

><p>(Mess Hall)<p>

"For those of you who don't know, this is Chef, he will be cooking all of your meals during your stay," Chris explained.

Chef stepped out of his kitchen and growled at the new cast.

"Now listen here, I don't want to hear any complaining about my food!" he barked.

"Oh my gosh, you're Chef?" Greta exclaimed. "It's such an honour to meet you. What's on the menu tonight? Spaghetti? Fondue?"

"Tonight you'll be eating the same thing I always serve," Chef declared. "Grey sludge."

Greta looked slightly put off by that, but shrugged and returned to her team. The two teams each sat down on a separate table. The Screaming Badgers were mostly in a good mood, while the Killer Flounder were tense. Chef slopped down his food in front of each of the campers.

Edward poked at his food uneasily and exclaimed, "Well, I guess some sacrifices have to be made on the road to stardom."

Momma DJ added some spices to her meal while Greta looked on fascinated.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Family secret," Momma DJ declared.

"Well, I must say, I am shocked at our loss," Ezmyralda declared. "Seeing as how we've got all the girls on our team. And everybody know that women can do things much better than men can."

Edward rolled his eyes at Michael. Parry and Ethan remained oblivious.

"But come to think of it, you ladies don't seem to be making the effort to break free of your prisons," Ezmyralda continued; she then gestured at Annie and said, "Like you, you demean your entire sex by dressing like a slut."

Everyone gasped at that, Annie looked like she was ready to cry.

"Um, I hope you won't think me sexist," Nicole began, "but isn't that term a little…sexist?"

"Yeah, and you haven't really been pulling your own weight," Edward added.

Ezmyralda marched off away from her team as she said, "Well, I'm off to vote and the next time I see you, you better get your act together and respect the female gender!"

* * *

><p>(The campfire)<p>

"Killer Flounder, welcome to your various first elimination ceremony," Chris greeted. "There was a lot of tension today, and that's good, keep it up and we'll reel in the viewers. But, nevertheless, someone must go home today. You've all cast your votes so now all that's left to do is hand out the marshmallows."

The campers all glanced at each other nervously.

"The first one goes to…Momma DJ," Chris exclaimed.

The woman got up and took her marshmallow.

"Also safe," Chris continued. "Matthew, Nicole, Greta."

The three smiled slightly and took their marshmallows.

"Michael, you're safe as well," Chris continued. "As is Montana and…Annie!"

The final four remaining campers were Parry, Ezmyralda, Edward, and Ethan. None of them looked particularly concerned.

"And this lucky marshmallow goes to," Chris continued. "Parry."

Parry didn't seem any happier to receive his marshmallow.

"Now, the final three," Chris concluded. "You all have a reason to be voted off, Ethan, you missed your crate and weren't much help in pushing, Edward, you shoved two loveable campers into the water, and Ezmyralda, I don't think I even need to say it. The second to last marshmallow goes to…Ethan!"

"Alright, man," Ethan exclaimed.

"What?" Edward said nervously. "I'm in the final two? Somebody voted for me?"

"'Fraid so, rich boy," Chris continued.

"It's all about you, isn't it?" Ezmyralda sniffed. "You never stop to think the pain you might be causing others."

"And the final marshmallow of the night," Chris finished, "goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Edward."

"What!" Ezmyralda shrieked. "This is absurd, this is insane. This. Is. Sexist!"

"Chef, take her off my hands, please," Chris moaned.

Chef emerged from the back of the seats and grabbed Ezmyralda.

"Put me down, you can't do this to me!" she screamed. "You are making a big mistake, MacClean. Just wait till the feminist community hears about this. You are going to be in so much trouble."

Chef tossed her on to the Boat of Losers and it took off with Ezmyralda still screaming.

"Well, she was more like Zeke than she thought," Chris commented. "As for the rest of you, get some sleep, for you never know when the next challenge might come."

* * *

><p><strong>Votes:<strong>

**Ezmyralda-**It's a tough choice since they're all so horrid, but I'm going to have to go with Edward. Who does he think he is, bossing me around?

**Edward-**Hm, I don't think that Ethan is going to be much help, but, God, Ezmyralda is annoying. She is going to drive us all nuts. I vote for her.

**Annie-**She called me a slut, I want Ezmyralda gone.

**Nicole-**She gives feminist a bad name, I can't wait to see Ezmyralda leave.

**Ethan-**Whoa, I feel like I just stepped into another dimension in here…Oh, right, I vote for Ezmyralda since she's so mean.

**Parry-**My elimination is inevitable, as is my eventually death, but in the meantime I think that Ezmyralda should go first.

**Michael-**One thing that my big sis didn't have to put up with was someone like Ezmyralda. Oh well, I'm voting for her and maybe then she'll be out of our lives.

**Montana-**Hm, I'd really hate to have to vote for anybody since they're all so nice…oh wait, except Ezmyralda.

**Momma DJ-**I am a woman who just happens to love cooking and cleaning, I'm sure that prissy little feminist won't approve some I'm voting her off before she can complain.

**Greta-**I heard Momma DJ say that she was going to vote off Ezmyralda so I'd better do the same.

**Matthew-**…Ezmyralda.

* * *

><p>Chris stood alone at the campfire now.<p>

"Well, that sure was quite the exciting first day," he exclaimed. "We saw some similarities and some new surprises. Up next, the campers will have to fight to stay awake. Will Bobby make his first move then? Will Michael be able to live up to his sister's victorious record in the next challenge? Find out on the next Total…Drama…Refresh!"


	3. Episode 3: The Big Sleep

"Here we go for another episode of Total Drama Refresh," Chris exclaimed. "Last time, the campers went through the familiar task of diving of a cliff and building a hot tub with the crates they achieved. The Screaming Badgers had some issues between certain hot heads...like Jasmine and Sophie, and Lionel and Bobby. But, the Killer Flounder still fell behind due to their lack of cooperation and Ezmyralda's constant nagging. So it was no surprise when Ezmyralda got the boot. Who next will walk down the Dock of Shame? Keep watching and we'll find out."

_Theme Song Plays…_

* * *

><p>(Screaming Badger Cabin)<p>

Lionel awoke in his bottom bunk and immediately felt his hair.

"Oh no, I can't have bedhead," he moaned. "My look will be ruined."

He grabbed a hairbrush and began working on his hair with dedication. However, he paused as he noticed that a group was forming outside. He came to investigate. He saw that Beatrice, Dirk, Jasmine, and Victoria had all clumped around Tony who was lifting weights.

"Wow, Tony, you're so strong," Beatrice sighed.

Sitting on her bed, Sooz was currently in deep conversation. However, when she hung up, Brady took this chance to talk to her before she got another call.

"Hi, Sooz, how are you doing?" Brady asked.

"Fine," she replied.

She then pulled out a device and started typing.

"Uh, what are you doing now?" Brady asked.

"I'm Twittering," she explained. "I need to let the world know that I just got up."

"I…see," Brady said a little uncertain.

"Now I need to tell the world that I just explained that I was Twittering to Brady," Sooz continued.

Brady stepped away from her and noticed that Lionel looked upset.

"Everything alright, Lionel?" he asked.

"Huh?" Lionel exclaimed as he turned around. "Oh, yeah…yeah, everything's peachy."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Lionel-**I never thought that there would be so much competition here. Tony already has all the girls enamored and Brady's friendly enough to be noticed too. Well, this just means that I've got to work even harder to be as irresistible as possible.

**Brady-**I want to get know each of my teammates. Sooz is making it kind of hard since she's always so deep into her technology, but I think that I made a slight connection with her.

* * *

><p>(Killer Flounder Cabin)<p>

"Wakey wakey everyone," Annie sung to her cabin-mates.

Some jumped in shock or annoyance; Montana, though she rolled out of bed happily.

"Wow, you don't seem tired at all," Annie exclaimed.

"That's cause I'm Australian, right," Montana exclaimed. "For me it's not morning but mid-evening."

"That doesn't make any sense," Nicole muttered.

Annie then knocked on the boys' door and asked, "Are you guys up yet?"

Edward opened the door and sighed, "I'm not having any luck getting them up."

"Leave it to me," Annie said as she entered the room.

Parry, Michael, Matthew, and Ethan were all lying in bed and snoring.

"Come on, boys, rise and shine," Annie exclaimed.

"What's the point?" Parry sulked. "We're safer in our beds anyways, if we leave we'll just have to face the torments that the day brings."

"That's silly," Annie laughed. "Day is full of sunshine and all sorts of wonderful things."

"Ah, to be so naïve," Parry sighed.

Matthew had been awaken by Annie and was groggily getting out of bed.

"Nice boxers, Matthew," Annie exclaimed.

Matthew blushed as he pushed his hair aside and saw who had spoken to him.

"Oh…maybe I should go," she said.

The Killer Flounder all got prepared for the day, and not a moment too soon Chris blared his air-horn to summon them. Both team exited and found him waiting eagerly for them outside their cabins.

"Ooh, is it breakfast time?" Greta exclaimed. "I'm looking forward to our first breakfast of the season."

"Oh, you'll get the breakfast of your lives," Chris said with a sly look. "But first you gotta complete a race around the island."

Many campers groaned at this.

"Quit your complaining," Sophie snarled. "It's not so bad."

"Yeah, and just think," Victoria added, "we're re-enacting the same race that the original cast went through."

"Well, I'll see you at the finish line," Chris said. "In the meantime, you may begin!"

* * *

><p>(Later)<p>

Sophie, Montana, Tony, and Lionel had all taken the lead and were racing through the woods. Coming up at the rear was Annie.

"Oh, I can't run in this dress," she moaned.

"You're telling me," Momma DJ sighed. "These shoes are nothing but a nuisance."

"Don't…worry…," Greta wheezed as she crawled along the ground, "I'll…keep you…company."

Even further behind them was Bobby who was grumbling angrily to himself about this being an unfair challenge. Near the middle of the woods, Edward was starting to slow down.

"I can't believe that MacClean expects us to do this all without food," Edward moaned.

"C'mon, it's just a little further," Dirk urged as he jogged happily next to him. "You can't give up now."

"You just keep saying that over and over again," Edward complained. "It's not doing any good."

"Outta the way, Richie Rich," Jasmine exclaimed as she shoved past him; she then turned to Dirk and said, "And you, Rainbow Dash, stop talking to the enemy."

Dirk sighed dramatically and followed after Jasmine.

* * *

><p>(The Mess Hall)<p>

Chris and Chef waited at the finish line for the first campers to arrive.

"So, who do you think will get here first?" Chris asked.

"Oh, obviously that muscular kid," Chef said. "Did you see the way he was lifting weights this morning?"

"Hm, he's a likely choice, but I've learned that action girls like Montana are usually full of surprises," Chris said.

Sophie was the first to arrive and she looked to be putting no effort into her run. Montana and Tony arrived next, also seeming to take the challenge easily. Lionel arrived behind them sweating and wheezing.

"Congratulations to all of you," Chris said. "We've currently got the Badgers and one Flounder. Better pick up the pace Flounders."

Eventually the rest of the campers arrived. Sooz was more interested in her handheld device and didn't realize that she was headed right for a wall.

"Are you okay?" Brady asked as she rubbed her head.

"No," Sooz replied. "I can't believe that Mary has more followers than I do."

Brady raised an eyebrow quizzically but didn't press the subject. The final four to arrive were Greta, being carried by Momma DJ, Annie, and Bobby. As they slowly made their way into the cabin, Chris announced that everyone had arrived.

"Way to go," Jasmine scoffed as she jabbed a finger at Bobby. "We were in the lead, but lost since you were too slow."

"Leave…him…alone," Annie worked out.

"You stay out of this," Jasmine ordered. "You're not even on my team."

"Ahem," Chris said. "As promised, here is your breakfast."

He revealed a table covered with turkey, gravy, potatoes, corn, pancakes, and various other food products.

The campers were silent with awe, until Greta cheered, "Food!"

She rushed over to the table and started eating. Others followed her example.

"Uh, guys, this is probably a trick or something," Nicole said.

"You're right," Victoria gasped. "I remember this episode…"

"Well, good for you, Victoria," Chris said silencing her, "but the question is, even if you know the risk, can you still resist the food?"

It only took a few seconds of watching the others eat for Victoria and Nicole to crack.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Victoria-**I knew that the Awake-a-thon was coming up next, but that food was just so delicious. There's no way anyone could have resisted that.

**Greta-**Oh, it was like heaven. So many different courses of superb food. I don't know why this show has such a bad rep, if they keep this up I'm going to be one happy camper.

* * *

><p>"Did you enjoy the meal?" Chris asked the group of stuffed campers. "Good, that means we can start the challenge."<p>

"There's more?" Annie asked nervously.

"Of course, it's time for…The Awake-a-thon," Chris exclaimed.

Nicole slapped her forehead in frustration while Victoria just sighed and shook her head.

"That's right, now that you're all ready for a nice nap, you've got the stay awake for as long as possible," Chris said. "The team that manages to have the last standing camper will win immunity while the other team will be voting someone off. Now let's get over to the beach."

* * *

><p>(The beach, twelve hours in)<p>

"Still no one's ready to go beddy bye?" Chris exclaimed.

"This challenge is dumb," Sophie scoffed. "I'm not gonna let myself fall asleep and that's final."

"Well, I'm not going to let myself fall asleep either," Jasmine said as she stared at Sophie. "I guess we'll see which one of us stays true to our word."

"Ladies, you're on the same team," Dirk said but he was ignored.

Sooz was rapidly tapping her keyboard and looked nowhere near ready to go to sleep. Victoria was pacing the sand trying to keep her eyes open, while Bobby was on the ground drawing the blueprint for something.

"What helps keep me energized is cooking," Momma DJ said. "Maybe I'll do a little of that."

"Ooh, a chance to sample some of the deliciousness of Mrs. DJ," Greta squealed.

"Didn't you eat enough at that buffet?" Edward asked.

"You don't turn down a chance to eat the perfections of Mrs. Delilah-Janet," Greta exclaimed.

Michael looked nervous as he sat against a rock.

"You okay?" Matthew asked softly.

"I've got the live up to my sister's record," Michael exclaimed. "She stayed up the whole time."

"Oh," Matthew responded not sure what else to say.

Nicole was holding her head in hands mumbling, "Why did I eat that food? I knew it was a trap, why did I eat it?"

"I'm done," Parry said solemnly.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"I know that I won't make it," Parry said. "So I'm just going to give up now and get some sleep."

"You can't do that!" Edward snapped.

But Parry had already curled up and gone to sleep.

"That's one down for the Killer Flounder," Chris exclaimed.

Nicole went down next as she collapsed into a deep sleep.

"Make that two down for the Killer Flounder," Chris said.

"I'm going for a jog," Tony exclaimed. "That'll keep me awake."

"Excellent idea," Montana exclaimed. "Mine if I tag along?"

"Yes, we mind, you're from the enemy team!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"I don't mind," Tony said though.

"That sounds like a splendid idea," Dirk said. "I'll come along too."

The threesome started their jog and headed off into the woods. Beatrice chose this time to nervously approach Lionel.

"So, Lionel, what do you…like?" she asked awkwardly.

"I like your sweet little eyes," Lionel replied. "What do you like…about me?"

"I love your muscles, and your hair, and your eyes," Beatrice exclaimed eccentrically. "I could stay up forever just listing the things that I love about you."

"Well, that's too bad because I'm not missing another second of my beauty sleep," Lionel said. "Good night."

"Hey!" Beatrice cried out as Lionel lay down and fell asleep.

"That Screaming Badgers have their first casualty," Chris exclaimed.

"Mm, this food is absolutely delish," Greta exclaimed as she devoured everything that Momma DJ cooked.

She then curled up and was the next camper to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>(24 hour mark)<p>

The campers were looking terrible with deep bags forming under all of their eyes. Brady decided to sit down next to Sooz who was talking on her phone as usual.

"No, don't hang up on me, Chad, I'm doing some stupid contest where I have to stay awake," Sooz said. "Chad? Chad? He hung up on me!"

"Well, it's a bit demanding for someone to stay on the phone with you for 48 hours," Brady pointed out.

"Yeah, I suppose," she sighed.

"Say, Sooz, I was wondering if I could ask a favour from you," Brady exclaimed. "I'd love to get a chance to talk to my little Bethy, I was hoping maybe I could borrow your phone."

Sooz looked conflicted but she eventually handed her phone over and said, "Just don't make it too long. If I don't have something in my hands I just—"

She collapsed to the ground asleep. Brady sighed and shook his head as he prepared to dial the phone. However, before he could complete Beth's number it started to ring.

"Um, hello," he said as he answered it. "This isn't…hi, Carmen, it's nice to meet you but, I'm not…yeah, she's asleep right now, if you want to…hold on, hold on, slow don't. You want me to tell her what?"

Beatrice was looking at the still sleeping Lionel when Victoria approached her.

"So, do you think that he's into me?" Beatrice asked almost pleadingly.

"I suppose it's possible," Victoria replied.

On the other side, Michael was pacing and slapping his face to keep himself awake.

"Come on, man, Gwen could do it, so there's nothing to it," he told himself.

Annie had sidled up next to Matthew and said, "Sorry for embarrassing you this morning."

"Don't worry about it," Matthew said.

"You don't like talking much, do you?" Annie said.

Matthew shook his head.

"Well, you should try it," Annie said with a smile. "People are usually quite nice. Here let's try; what's your favorite colour?"

"Red," he answered.

"Really? Mine's pink, but I'm sure you could tell," Annie laughed.

Greta was still snoring next to Momma DJ who had made a pile of different delicacies. She was surrounded by pies, cakes, muffins, and other treats that should have been impossible to make with her limited supplies. Bobby was tinkering on something in the corner and Ethan was coming over to investigate.

"What's you got there, little dude?" Ethan asked.

Bobby held out what looked like a green TV remote and exclaimed, "I have hear the sleep ray, behold!"

He fired a green beam at Ethan. However, Ethan showed absolutely no change and just kept staring forward.

"Huh, I must have made a mistake on the lens," Bobby said as he examined it. "I'll just tweak this…"

He ended up zapping himself and he collapsed on the ground asleep.

"Feeling tired yet?" Jasmine challenged Sophie.

"Not a bit," Sophie declared.

Next to them Eliot was shaking as he sat with his hands around his knees.

"You okay?" Jasmine asked.

"I've got to stay awake!" he told them. "If I fall asleep out here in the open the aliens will surely come and replace my body."

"Riiight," Jasmine scoffed. "Well, whatever keeps you awake."

"I think that it's time we made things a little more interesting," Chris said. "Chef, hit the music."

Chef put on a record player and the vicinity was filled with soothing music.

"You'll have to try harder…than that, Chris," Jasmine said as she yawned.

"Oh, I feel so sleepy," Annie sighed.

"No, don't go to sleep," Matthew said. "Keep talking; um, what's your favorite movie?"

"Oh, Legally Blonde for sure," Annie said.

Beatrice was also having trouble keeping her eyes open.

"Maybe I'll just take a few seconds to rest my eyes," Beatrice mumbled.

"Don't!" Victoria said. "I need you to keep me awake."

Yet Beatrice just yawned and collapsed asleep. Her yawn spread to Victoria who had soon collapsed on top of Beatrice.

* * *

><p>(The Forest)<p>

"We've been jogging for hours," Dirk moaned. "My feet are ready to burst."

"Yeah, maybe we should head back, right," Montana suggested.

"So…which way is back?" Tony asked.

"Oh no, don't tell me that we're lost!" Dirk cried.

"I think it's this way," Montana said uncertainly. "I'm pretty sure, right."

The three walked between the trees that all seemed to look the same. They were all exhausted and their vision was getting blurry. Suddenly they all perked up when they heard something growl.

"Wh-what was that?" Dirk mumbled.

"Probably nothing," Montana said nervously. "I'm it was just the wind or a—Bear!"

A large brown bear stepped out of the bushes and growled at the campers. It targeted Dirk approached him. Dirk backed up nervously, but eventually found himself against a tree.

"N-nice b-bear," he trembled.

"Hey, bear!" Montana cried. "Feel the wrath of my boomerang, right!"

She tossed her boomerang at the bear, but he just swatted it aside easily.

"Oh, um oops," Montana said.

"Back off, bear!" Tony cried as he swung a tree branch at the bear's face.

The bear growled and clawed at the tree branch. Montana rushed to her boomerang and prepared to toss it again.

"Hey, bear, fetch!" she shouted as she threw the boomerang into the woods.

Surprisingly, the bear chased after the weapon. It was at that point that Dirk fainted.

"Well, I guess he's out, right," Montana commented.

"Uh, forgive me for not being informed on Australian culture, but don't boomerangs come back?" Tony asked.

"You're right, let's get out of here!" Montana exclaimed.

Tony picked up Dirk as he followed Montana further through the trees.

* * *

><p>(The Beach, 48 hour mark)<p>

Jasmine was digging her nails in the stump she was sitting on as she glared at Sophie. Sophie still sat proud, but her eyes showed that she was absolutely exhausted. Eliot was rocking back and forth as he kept telling himself that the aliens were coming. Edward was stretching as he paced along the shore. Momma DJ wasn't even looking at what was cooking anymore and was mixing uncracked eggs with melted chocolate. Michael was banging his head against a tree trying to stay awake.

"That's a really interesting story, George, but I keep telling you, I'm not Sooz," Brady sighed into the phone. "Can you please just call back when she's awake? Hang on, I got another call coming in…Hello again, Chad, I don't know if Sooz plans on going to the dance in December seeing as I'm. Not. Sooz!"

"And my fifteenth favorite artist is Taylor Swift," Annie said drowsily. "Or is she my sixteenth favorite artist? I don't know, I forget. What about you?"

"I seriously never counted that high," Matthew sighed.

"Chris! Chris!" Montana cried as she ran out of the woods. "There's a bear out there!"

"Oh, you met Molotov," Chris said as he took a sip of coffee.

"He has a name?" Montana asked.

"Sure, we all love Molotov around here," Chris exclaimed.

"So, he's harmless?" Tony asked as he set the unconscious Dirk down.

"Oh, absolutely not," Chris said. "He'd tear your guts right out if he had the chance."

Montana and Tony sat down and sighed as they looked at how many campers still remained.

"Well, once again we're going to have to step things up a level," Chris said. "Chef, bring in the supplies."

Chef dragged out a large crate which he then opened. He tossed out various sleeping supplies such as sleeping bags, pillows, and teddy bears.

"Enjoy," he cackled evilly.

Sophie swatted aside the supplies and Jasmine reluctantly did the same. Annie grabbed a pillow and rested her head against it.

"Oh, I'm so comfy," she sighed. "I could just…"

"Noooo!" Matthew cried in slow motion.

But it was too late. Annie fell asleep and came crashing down on top of Matthew. The little boy was eventually forced to fall asleep as well under her weight.

* * *

><p>(51 hour mark)<p>

Michael splashed his face with water from the ocean as he winced slightly. Montana and Tony were half-heartedly punching each other's arms in attempt to keep them awake.

"I'm not tired at all," Jasmine announced loudly as she shot a look at Sophie.

"Me. Neither," said the blonde through clenched teeth.

Edward was examining the corner were Bobby was curled up asleep and Ethan was still staring off into space.

"What's this?" he muttered as he picked up the remote.

He pointed it outward and pushed a button. It fired a beam towards Momma DJ, but hit one of her frying pans instead. It ricocheted off the pan and hit Michael.

"Darn it," he moaned as he fell asleep.

"Ooh, interesting," Edward exclaimed.

He then pointed the device at Jasmine and pushed the button again. Jasmine fell asleep instantly. He pointed it at Sophie, but she was quick enough to dodge.

"Oh no, you don't," she growled as she charged at Edward.

She grabbed the remote, but Edward held on tight.

"No one gets the better of Sophie," she growled as she wrestled with Edward for the remote.

In the struggle several beams were fired off in different directions. Tony shoved Montana out of the way and was hit by a beam. However, his sacrifice was in vain as another stray beam hit Montana. Sophie was eventually able to rip the remote out of Edward's grasp and crush it in her hand.

"This is what you get for crossing me," Sophie snarled as she slammed Edward against a tree.

"Ooh, just when I thought things were at risk of getting boring," Chris exclaimed eagerly.

Sophie continued to pound Edward against the tree before tossing him into the water. Edward got up though and just chuckled sinisterly.

"I'm not done yet," he said. "And I'm going to stay up until you collapse."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Sophie-**Jasmine is the first one on my list, but Edward is next.

**Edward-**It's not a good idea to get into physical fights with people like Sophie. But I can still gain a victory out of outlasting her this challenge.

* * *

><p>(One Hundred hour mark)<p>

"Come on, just drop already!" Chef cried. "I'm getting sick of just waiting here."

"No, I can't sleep," Eliot moaned. "It's still too risky."

"I'm not closing my eyes until I see that rich boy down," Sophie growled.

"Ditto to you," Edward replied. "Except replace 'rich boy' with 'poor girl.'"

Momma DJ eventually couldn't take anymore and collapsed face first into one of her pies.

"And that leaves us with two Screaming Badgers and one Killer Flounder," Chris declared.

"What about Ethan?" Edward asked.

"Oh, he's been asleep ever since he got hit with that sleep ray," Chris said as he tapped Ethan on the head. "He's just a master of sleeping with his eyes open."

"You might as well give up now," Sophie growled at Edward. "There's two of us and only one of you. And I could go for another hundred hours."

"Well, I'm going to be making sure it doesn't take quite that long," Chris declared. "Since the three of you are going to be filling out my tax forms."

"Easy enough," Edward said. "I've been doing that since I was eight."

Edward grabbed the forms enthusiastically as he shot a smug grin at Sophie. She sneered at him and took the papers. As the three remaining campers wrote, Eliot kept looking over his shoulder nervously.

"Eyes on the page, Eliot," Chris ordered.

Sophie was chewing her pencil with frustration. Her eyes blinked once. Twice. And by the third time she didn't open them.

"Ha, in your face, in your face!" Edward cheered.

"Well, I think now would be a good time for bathroom break," Chris said. "But keep in mind, that's how we eliminated our last camper last time."

Edward and Eliot made eye contact. However Eliot made the realization that he really had to go to the bathroom.

"Oh, do you have to go?" Edward asked. "Well go ahead, I'll just claim my victory now."

Eliot shook his head in determination, but his face cringed desperately. Eventually he couldn't hold it in and rushed to the outhouse. Edward tapped his knee as he waited for his opponent to return. After a few minutes, Chris sent Chef to look for Eliot.

"He's asleep alright," Chef declared as he opened the door to the outhouse.

"Then that means that Edward is the winner," Chris exclaimed. "Congratulations, Killer Flounder!"

Edward weakly cheered, "Wonderf—"

He then collapsed asleep as well.

"Eh, I'll break it to them later," Chris said. "I need a little shuteye for myself."

* * *

><p>(Later, outside the Screaming Badgers cabin)<p>

"I can't believe that we lost!" Jasmine shouted at her teammates. "But I know exactly whose fault it is. If that little geek hadn't created that remote I'd still be awake. Nothing was going to take me down. So as leader of this team I declare that we vote off Bobby."

A very tired Sophie tried to say, "You're not our leader."

However it came out as more of a yawn. Bobby just looked down and grumbled to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Bobby-**I didn't want to have to act so soon, but now it doesn't look like I have a choice. I've been watching the team and I've concluded on which campers will follow my orders easily.

* * *

><p>As the Screaming Badgers disbanded, Bobby grabbed Beatrice, Eliot, Sooz, Tony, and Dirk.<p>

"Guys," he said. "I know that Jasmine wants you to vote me off, but I can tell you that that would be a bad idea. Sure, my invention backfired a bit, but it was still a marvelous idea. Just think of what I could do for you throughout the rest of the season. And don't tell me that you're not sick of Jasmine bossing you around already. So I say we vote off her instead."

* * *

><p>(The Campfire)<p>

"Screaming Badgers, welcome to your first elimination ceremony," Chris greeted. "You all look exhausted so I'll just throw you your marshmallow this time. First up…Brady."

Chris tossed the marshmallow which Brady caught.

"And next up," Chris continued. "Sooz, Beatrice, and Dirk."

The three each caught their marshmallow, except for Sooz who was too busy texting.

"And one for…Sophie, Eliot, and Lionel."

Sophie squashed her marshmallow as she caught it.

"This one goes to…Victoria."

The final three were Tony, Jasmine, and Bobby. Bobby was glaring at Jasmine who was sitting proudly still. Tony looked neutral.

"The second to last marshmallow goes to," Chris said suspenseful, "…Tony!"

Jasmine grabbed her knees in annoyance; Bobby started twitching his fingers.

"And the last marshmallow of the day goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Bobby."

Jasmine stood up in silent rage.

"Ha," Sophie cried. "I win…Ugh, I'm too tired to care."

"Jasmine, any parting words?" Chris said.

"Just that you all made a big mistake," Jasmine sniffed. "I would have carried you to victory, but you don't respect my talents. But I won't let this get in my road to fame and one day you'll be hearing my name on all the radios and seeing my face on all the TVs. When that day comes, don't expect any sympathy from me."

Jasmine then marched across the Dock of Shame furiously and stepped onto the Boat of Shame.

"Alright, Badgers, get back to your cabin," Chris said. "Do what you please, but just be ready for when the next challenge comes."

* * *

><p>(Later, Screaming Badger cabin)<p>

"Aw, I am so glad that we got this hot tub," Lionel exclaimed as he dipped into it.

"Me too," Beatrice added as she also dipped in with him. "So, shall I continue listing the things that I love about your body?"

At this time, Victoria was just walking past and she smiled at her friend.

"Hey, gorgeous, come on in and join us," Lionel called.

"No thank you," Victoria replied with a smile.

"C'mon, Victoria, it's great," Beatrice said.

"You two look comfortable," Victoria said. "I'd rather not interrupt."

Beatrice then returned her attention to Lionel as Victoria left. However, they were once again interrupted as Ethan surfaced.

"Ah! How long were you down there?" Lionel cried.

"I dunno man," Ethan said hazily. "I kinda just faded out for a while."

Beatrice looked at Lionel and shrugged. Meanwhile, inside Brady was sitting down next to Sooz again.

"So, did you get to talk to your girlfriend?" she asked.

"Sadly, no," Brady sighed. "So, is Chad your boyfriend?"

"One of my four," Sooz answered matter-of-factly.

"What? You have four boyfriends?" Brady asked.

"Well, I met them online and it's just so awkward breaking up over the internet," Sooz replied.

"Oh, that reminds me, Chad says he wants to take Lucy to the dance," Brady said.

"What?" Sooz cried. "I gotta Twitter about this."

* * *

><p>(Killer Flounder cabin)<p>

"Let's give three cheers for Edward for winning us the challenge," Annie exclaimed.

"Thank you, you're too kind," Edward said with a smile.

Everyone cheered except for Michael and Parry.

"What's the matter, mate?" Montana asked Michael.

"I barely got half as far as my sister," Michael sighed. "I told her that I'd show her up in this game, but I kinda failed at that already."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Montana exclaimed. "You can still hope to get farther than she did in the overall show."

"Yeah, except she came in second," Michael pointed out.

Montana paused before adding, "Well that just gives you all the more reason to aim for first."

Parry sighed from behind them and Montana took note of this.

"And what are you all mopey about?" Montana asked. "We won the challenge."

"It doesn't matter," Parry sighed. "We're just prolonging the inevitable. Eventually all of us will be eliminated."

"Correction, all of us, but one," Montana said. "And you could be that one."

"Doubtful," Parry scoffed.

"Well, you've got to pick up your attitude and good for it," Montana said. "Don't worry, I'll help you."

"Oh, goody," he replied sarcastically.

* * *

><p>(Playa Des Losers)<p>

The Boat of Losers arrived at the glamorous resort. Jasmine got off and stepped onto the ground angrily.

"I can't believe this," Ezmyralda snorted as she approached the new arrival. "They voted off two girls in a row. This show is corrupt and against women. I've already sent a tonne of hatemail to the producers and now I have even more proof."

"Why?" Jasmine moaned. "Why do I have to be stuck here with you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Votes:<strong>

**Jasmine-**Bobby has no physical abilities and his little inventions just screwed things up. He'll only get in the way.

**Bobby-**Jasmine things she can push me around. Well it's time I showed them that no one's gonna push me around anymore.

**Sophie-**I promised to crush Jasmine into the dust, but voting her off works too. That way I don't have to get my hands dirty.

**Brady-**I feel bad about voting someone off, but Jasmine said Bobby so I guess I might as well vote for him.

**Sooz-**I am not voting off the techy kid, I might need him if my phone breaks. So bye-bye Jasmine.

**Eliot-**Bobby wants me to vote off Jasmine, but I don't trust him. Where does he get all that technology from? He could be with the government, or worse, maybe he's an alien in disguise.

**Beatrice-**Bobby has a good point, I do not want to put up with Jasmine for the rest of the season.

**Lionel-**I vote for Tony, with him gone the girls will come swarming to me.

**Victoria-**Hm, it's a tough call. I sense that both Jasmine and Bobby could be trouble. But I'm picking up on some definite signs of darkness within Bobby so I better vote for him.

**Dirk-**Jasmine is a big meanie, she wouldn't even let me talk to people on the other team. I think she should go.

**Tony-**Jasmine…I guess.

* * *

><p>(Conclusion)<p>

"Well, that about wraps it up for another excellent episode," Chris said. "With Jasmine gone, will Sophie take charge of the Screaming Badgers? What potential relationships are starting to form? And more importantly, what drama will they bring? Be sure to come back next time on Total…Drama…Refresh!"


	4. Episode 4: Dodgebrawl

_Author's Note: Wow, this is a long one. Let me know if it's too long or it's okay so I can plan out my next chapter better._

"Thanks for joining us on another exciting episode of Total Drama Refresh," Chris greeted. "Last time we had the Awake-a-thon where both teams had to resist the urge to fall asleep. Things got intense between Edward and Sophie. But in the end it was the Killer Flounder who won and bossy Jasmine who got the boot. It's only been one day since that challenge and many of the campers are still exhausted. But that's what'll make today's dodgeball challenge interesting. So get ready, set, and let's go…"

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

><p>(Screaming Badgers Cabin)<p>

In the girl's side of the cabin, only four remained. Sophie was snoring loudly and Sooz was busy texting. Victoria was scribbling something in her notebook and Beatrice came over to investigate.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Oh, this is my shipping log," Victoria explained. "As an avid fan of romance I feel that it is my duty to make sure that I match up all the perfect couples before I leave."

"Aw, that's so sweet of you," Beatrice exclaimed. "Is my perfect match a certain muscular, blond guy named Lionel?"

"It's possible," Victoria said with a shrugged.

"Oh," Beatrice sighed downtrodden. "You don't think so?"

"Well, maybe," Victoria said. "I'd have to give it more thought. But right now I'm working on Dirk…I'm thinking that he and Matthew would be nice together."

"Wait a minute…Matthew?" Beatrice exclaimed. "Dirk's gay?"

"Of course," Victoria replied.

"How do you know?" Beatrice asked.

"Well, it's obvious from the way he dresses, talks, and acts," Victoria said with another shrug.

"I thought was just his way," Beatrice said.

"Trust me, when you're a genre savvy fangirl you tend to pick up on these things," Victoria assured.

Meanwhile, in the guy's side, Lionel had gotten up first and was doing sit-ups in the middle of the room.

"I always start my morning this way," he exclaimed even when no one had asked. "Exercise is really important to me."

"Well, that's…nice," Brady said.

Tony just shrugged as he watched him. Bobby was drawing something on a sheet of paper. As Brady approached he saw that he had designed several blueprints that were strewn over his bed.

"What are you working on?" Brady asked.

"None of your business," Bobby replied curtly.

From his bed, Eliot eyed Bobby suspiciously.

"Hey," Dirk said from behind him.

Eliot leapt up in surprise and whirled around.

"Don't do that," he gasped.

"Sorry, sorry," Dirk apologized. "You don't seem too tired considering how long you stayed up."

"Oh no, I've got to stay in a constant state of adrenaline," Eliot explained. "If I let my guard down long enough I could live to regret it. You never know when the aliens will strike."

"I see," Dirk replied. "So, what were you looking at?"

"It's…probably nothing to worry about," Eliot said.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Eliot-**That Bobby is looking more and more suspicious every day. It's not natural for a human boy to have such an inventive mind. I'm onto him and I'm not going to let my eye off of him.

**Lionel-**I've let Tony get the lead, but I've got to such the ladies of the island who the true master of sexy is. I hope this time we have a challenge that actually requires strength, 'cause that's sure to get the girls' attention…especially that blue-eyed beauty.

* * *

><p>(Killer Flounder Cabin)<p>

In the boys side the guys were slowly dragging themselves out of bed. Edward rubbed his eyes groggily as he yawned.

"So, what do you think the next challenge will be?" he asked.

"I should probably remember it from when I watched Gwen," Michael sighed, "but I'm just too tired to sleep."

"Someone should get Matthew up," Edward suggested before yawning again.

"Why?" Parry moaned. "Sleep is the only escape one can hope for the unending suffering that inevitable comes with every waking hour. I wouldn't wish this eternal punishment on anyone."

"Thank you, Parry," Michael sighed sarcastically. "I feel so inspired and optimistic right now."

"You guys, what's taking so long?" Montana exclaimed as she burst into the room. "Come on, come on, let's go. There might be a challenge today."

"You know, what's the point of dividing the genders if you're just going to come in here unannounced every morning?" Michael scoffed.

Over in the girls' side Nicole was fiddling her fingers nervously as she sat on her bed.

Eventually she said, "Everyone, I have something that I'd like to say. I know that I haven't been much help to the team yet, but I promise that I will prove my worth before the end of today."

"Hooray, Nicole!" Annie cheered.

She and the other girls clapped for Nicole happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Nicole-**I know enough about this show to know that people who don't contribute can easily become targets for elimination. I didn't jump on the first challenge and I fell asleep pretty early in the one after that, but this time I'm going to really show what I got.

* * *

><p>(Mess Hall)<p>

Nearly everyone was in a state of exhaustion as they ate the food that Chef served them. With slow motions they clumsily worked the slop into their mouths. The Screaming Badger table had a fair share of tension among it. Dirk was looking at Eliot curiously, who was looking at Bobby suspiciously, who was looking at Lionel resentfully, who was looking at Tony smugly. Brady was at the end and trying to keep a smile despite the clear unease.

"Wake me and you're dead," Sophie barked before she collapsed her head against the table.

"Well, I sure hope that there's a challenge today," Lionel announced. "That way I can really show off my skills."

He sent a grin at the three girls sitting across from him. Beatrice smiled back infatuated, Sooz ignored him as she kept her eyes on her phone, Victoria only smiled politely. Lionel's smile broadened as he looked at her.

The Killer Flounder table was slightly friendlier. Edward was still incredibly groggy and looked on the verge of falling into a deep sleep. Momma DJ was somehow slicing her sludge like a pie while Greta looked on in admiration. Ethan was aimlessly dragging his fork through the sludge.

"Whoa, I think I'm starting to see a face in here," he exclaimed.

"Well, I can't wait to see what challenge we get to do next," Annie exclaimed. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be tonnes of fun."

Matthew grinned at her. Michael just shook his head.

"From what my sister tells me, these challenges are far from fun," he said. "I mean, she was probably just being a baby and exaggerating, but I'm sure it's going to be no picnic."

"It doesn't really matter what the challenge is," Parry sighed. "Eventually every single one of us will come to a challenge that we can't complete and have to leave and return to painful reality."

"I keep telling you, everyone except _one_ of us will go home, right," Montana said.

"Whatever," Parry scoffed.

Chris entered and blared his air-horn with a sadistic grin.

"Hey, hey, we're already awake," Greta moaned.

"Well…most of us are," Beatrice commented as she pointed at the sleeping Sophie.

"Hey, when I want your attention, I get it," Chris declared. "And the reason is…it's time for the dodgeball challenge."

Annie began clapping, Lionel pumped his fist, Bobby scoffed, Nicole just slapped her face.

"We're dead," she moaned. "We don't stand a chance."

"Hey now, what happened to your attitude this morning?" Montana asked.

"Well, I'm still going to give it my all, but look at who they've got," Nicole said. "Tony and Lionel are just brimming with testosterone and if Sophie wakes up she will be one powerful force of nature. And who do we have?"

She gestured at Ethan staring up into space, Parry drawing on his wrist, and Edward who could barely keep his head up.

"Me, that's who you got," Montana declared.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Bobby-**Great, another stupid physical challenge. Luckily, I should be able to come up with just the invention to win over my team.

**Lionel-**Finally something I can really display my skills in. Once this challenge is done I'll have all the ladies all over me.

**Annie-**This is going to be so much fun. I mean, this is what I really came out here for, to compete in fun, but challenging, activities.

**Nicole-**I know that my little speech of despair probably wasn't the best way to win my team over, but come on, we are doomed.

* * *

><p>(The Dodgeball Court)<p>

Ten campers stood on either side of the green court.

"Alright, first let's go over the rules," Chris said. "The goal of the game is, simple enough, to dodge the balls. If you are hit, you are out. However, if you manage to deflect a ball to hit an opponent then they are out. If you go one step beyond that and actually catch a ball then not only will the thrower be out but you can also pick one player to come back in the game. It will be the best three out of five. Oh, and each team needs to start with someone sitting out."

The teams got together to discuss who would be sitting out.

"Well, it's no question about it, we can't wake up Sophie," Beatrice exclaimed.

"It was hard enough carrying her here," Tony scoffed.

"For you maybe," Lionel retorted. "I would have had no trouble with it."

Meanwhile, the Killer Flounder were also in discussion.

"I'll sit out," Parry volunteered. "At least that way I can avoid the physical pain. Sadly there's no escape from the emotional pain that I feel every day."

"Alright, that's settled, let's play some dodgeball!" Annie giggled eagerly.

"Are the teams ready?" Chris announced. "Annnnddd…go!"

"Here I go," Nicole exclaimed as she stepped forward. "I'm going to—Oof!"

A ball smacked right into her face and knocked her to the ground.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Nicole," Victoria apologized.

"I feel dizzy," Nicole moaned as she sat down next to Parry.

"Aha, I got one!" Annie laughed as she picked up a ball.

She began to twirl around and tossed it. Unfortunately she was facing the wrong direction and ended up knocking Michael over.

"Oopsies," Annie exclaimed.

Michael rubbed his head and sat down with the others that were out. Edward slapped his forehead in frustration, then had to dodge a ball thrown by Tony.

"Hey, check this out," Lionel called, particularly to Victoria.

He grabbed a ball and threw it with great force. It ended up knocking off Momma DJ's hat.

"Does that count?" Greta asked.

"You bet it does," Chris said with a smirk.

Momma DJ stuck up her nose in annoyance and walked over to the bench. Matthew managed to grab a ball and feebly rolled it at the other team. It was easy to dodge, except that Sooz was too busy chatting on her phone to notice it as it rolled into her foot.

"Sooz, you're out," Chris informed.

Sooz shrugged as she sat down next to the sleeping Sophie.

"Take this!" Beatrice exclaimed as she tossed a ball.

"Ethan, look out!" Edward shouted.

"Huh," Ethan muttered as he didn't budge.

The ball landed on his head. He simply shrugged and sat down.

"Wow, you guys really suck," Chris laughed.

"Alright, looks like it's up to Montana, right," Montana laughed as she jumped for a ball. "Eat this!"

With a powerful toss she was able to catch Victoria off guard.

"Don't worry, Victoria, I will avenge you," Lionel promised as he tossed a ball at Montana.

Montana rolled out of the way just in time though.

"That's so chivalrous of you," Beatrice exclaimed to Lionel.

Brady had caught a ball by now and tossed it at Greta.

"Eep!" she exclaimed as she punched it away.

The ball bounced back and hit Dirk.

"Greta is safe and Dirk is out," Chris exclaimed.

Montana had managed to collect a group of balls which she was tossing at the opposing team. Brady and Eliot both awkwardly dodged them.

"Come on, Eliot, just pretend that they're alien eggs," Victoria shouted out.

"Aliens eggs?" Eliot cried. "Get me out of here."

The redhead rushed to the edge of court and crawled out.

"That counts as an out," Chris said.

"Well that was stupid," Victoria sighed as she slapped his forehead.

"Both teams are down to five members," Chris exclaimed. "If neither of you catch any balls this round will be over pretty soon."

"Montana, you need to catch one," Edward ordered. "It's the only way we can get back ahead."

Montana nodded and waited for a ball to come her way. When it did she launched forward and grabbed it.

"Alright, Montana," Chris exclaimed. "Brady, you threw that ball, so you're out. And Montana, you may pick one member out to come back in."

Montana looked at everyone sitting on the bench. Nicole was nodding at her, Michael was pointing at himself, Momma DJ waved at her, Ethan just stared off as usual. Parry shook his head as she focused on him.

"I choose Parry, right," Montana decided as she shot him a smile.

Oh joy," Parry moaned as he took a step forward.

He was immediately knocked over by a ball from Tony.

"Parry is now out again," Chris declared.

"Oh joy," Parry echoed as he sat back down.

Edward had managed to grab a ball. His throw lacked strength, though, as he was still tired. It bounced past the Screaming Badgers, but managed to tap Bobby on the foot. Bobby at the time had been too engrossed in his designs.

"Way to go, nerd," Lionel sneered.

Bobby just gave him a cold stare and sat down.

"Now I can work on this in peace," he declared.

On the benches, Victoria realized that she was sitting close to Dirk. She moved towards him and smiled.

"Hey, Dirk, isn't Matthew amazing?" she asked.

"Well, he's doing pretty good," Dirk commented. "But if we're discussing the other team, I think Montana is the real star."

"Hey, hey, Victoria, look at me," Lionel called. "Victoria, you're not looking, I'm about to do something awesome."

However, since Lionel was so distracted he didn't see a ball from Montana coming straight for him.

"Keep your eye on the game, Lionel," Victoria said as he sat down next to her.

"I will if you keep your eye on me," he replied with a smug grin.

Beatrice and Tony were both shooting balls at the Killer Flounder.

As one ball zoomed towards Annie, she exclaimed, "I got this."

She delivered a kick to the ball and sent off to the side. Unfortunately, that was right where Matthew was standing.

"Eek, I'm so sorry," Annie cried.

"How many times has someone said that this challenge?" Edward moaned to himself.

Victoria noticed that Matthew was now sitting down on the edge of the Killer Flounder bench.

"You should go talk to him," Victoria told Dirk.

"But he's on the other team," Dirk pointed out.

"So? Jasmine's gone and Sophie's not going to be waking up anytime soon," Victoria pointed out. "I don't think anyone else cares."

"Well, he does look a little lonely," Dirk noted as he moved to sit next to him; he then said, "Hi."

"Hi," Matthew replied meekly.

Back in the game, Tony fired many powerful shots, but only at Edward. The upper-class boy jumped from side to side frantically.

"Hey, lighten up," he complained.

Eventually one of Tony's many shots managed to hit his target right in the chest.

"Great job, Tony," Beatrice exclaimed. "Now we've just got three more."

Tony looked nervously at Annie, Greta, and Montana.

"I dunno," he mumbled.

"What's the matter?" Beatrice asked.

"I don't know if I can hit a girl," Tony answered. "It just feels wrong."

"Oh," Beatrice said not knowing what else to say.

"Incoming!" Montana laughed as she launched another shot.

This one bowled over Beatrice.

"Well, it's all up to you now," Beatrice said as she left.

Montana continued her relentless attack on the one remaining Screaming Badger. Greta and Annie tried to help out, but they couldn't keep up. Tony made no attempt to retaliate and just dodged the balls.

"Come on, Tony," various Badgers cried from the benches.

Eventually Victoria got an idea as she said, "Tony, if you don't want to hit them, you can still catch a ball to bring one of us in."

Tony nodded as tried to catch one of the many fast balls that Montana fired at him. He readied himself and dived for one. He missed, however, and this left him open for another attack. Montana fired one more shot and got him out.

"And the Killer Flounder win round one!" Chris cheered. "Both teams have five minutes to discuss who will be sitting out and what their new strategy will be. Then we start round two."

The Screaming Badgers clumped together as they planned their next step.

"We need to wake up Sophie," Victoria declared. "With Eliot missing in action we're already short one."

"Well, if you want to wake her, be my guest," Beatrice said nervously.

Everyone glanced at the sleeping Sophie uneasily. Brady stepped towards her slowly. He poked her shoulder once, then pulled back.

"Yep, I don't think she's waking up," he exclaimed shakily.

"Well, you know who could help out?" Lionel said. "Chatty Soozie over here."

Everyone then turned to face Sooz who, as usual, was talking away on her phone. Victoria stepped forward and ripped the phone out of her grasp.

"Hey, I need that!" she snapped. "Lucy was about to tell me what Chad actually thought of Mary."

"You can get it back after you help us win the next round," Victoria declared.

Sooz growled at her, but just said, "Fine."

"Actually, there's really no need to worry," Bobby declared. "While I was on the bench, I managed to put the finishing touches on my Dodgeball Cannon."

He held up a small, but wide, sleek silver pipe. It had several wires sticking out of it and a large button on one end.

"That piece of junk is supposed to help us?" Lionel laughed scornfully.

"No, it _will_ help us," Bobby declared icily. "Any ball launched out of here will be undodgeable."

"Well, as long as it helps us, I say we give it a try," Brady exclaimed.

Meanwhile, the Killer Flounder were in their own discussion.

"Okay, we pulled through," Edward said. "And we learned a few things. One: Montana is by far our strongest player; I say we rely our strategy on her. Two: Tony can't hit girls, we can use this to our advantage. And three: Annie is too dangerous to have on our team, so she'll be sitting out this round."

"What?" Annie whined. "But I really want to play."

"It's for the greater good," Edward declared. "I can't risk you knocking anyone else out."

Annie pouted as she sat down.

"Does this mean that I have to play then?" Parry asked.

"Yes, and I don't want to hear anything about your constant pain," Edward declared.

Parry just rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Edward-**It was a tough call. Ethan doesn't even know what we're doing, Greta is a walking target, but Annie is the weakest link. If I learned anything from season 1 is that having someone as clumsy as her on your team is just a death sentence.

**Annie-**I can' believe this, I wanted to compete, not sit on the sidelines. Oh well, I'll be a good sport, and I'm sure they'll bring me back in eventually.

* * *

><p>"Alright, it's time for round two," Chris announced. "Begin!"<p>

"Okay," Nicole exclaimed as she stepped forward, "This time I—Ow!"

"I want my phone back," Sooz snarled as she launched a ball at Nicole.

"Not again," Nicole moaned as she sat down next to Annie.

"Behold, my boomerang attack," Montana cackled as she threw a ball.

Brady ducked but the ball whirled around and hit him on the head.

"Ha," Montana cheered. "You see, 'cause I'm Australian, right, I have boomerang related techniques, right."

She gave a wink to Chris who gave her a thumbs up.

"Get me a ball," Bobby ordered his team. "I need to use my cannon."

"Worth a shot," Victoria exclaimed as she grabbed a ball and tossed it to Bobby.

Bobby shoved the ball inside his cannon and pointed it at the opposing. He pushed the button and in an explosion the ball blasted forward. It crashed into Momma DJ and knocked her right through the fence and outside.

"Okay, I'm going to have to outlaw that," Chris declared.

"Yeah, that could totally hurt someone," Annie exclaimed.

"No, because I have a budget and we can't risk any major damage," Chris corrected.

Bobby grumbled angrily as he kicked his cannon away.

"That's no way to play the game anyways," Lionel said. "This is!"

He tossed a ball that smacked right into Parry.

"Ow, I'm out, I guess," he sighed in monotone.

Tony followed up by launching several balls at his opponents.

"Show off," Lionel grumbled.

"And you're not?" Victoria scoffed.

One of Tony's powerful shots managed to hit Michael. Another one went for Edward. However, Edward came up with an idea.

He dived behind Greta and exclaimed, "I'm behind a girl you can't hit me."

"That doesn't mean that I can't," Lionel declared as he launched a ball of his own.

It crashed right into Greta.

"Thanks," Edward said as she left. "You were a great shield."

"Well, I try," Greta exclaimed as she sat down.

Montana had accumulated a collection of balls which she was now tossing in a massive onslaught. Victoria, Dirk, and Tony were all hit.

"Come on, hurry up," Sooz complained. "I want my phone back."

She shot an angry toss at Montana. Montana just rolled out of the way, but Ethan was behind her. He was hit and moved to sit down.

Beatrice had managed to grab a ball and exclaimed, "Take this!"

She launched the ball, and it soared right over Matthew's head. This allowed Edward to catch.

"Beatrice, you're out," Chris announced. "And Edward, pick a player to bring back in."

"Ooh, ooh, me, me, me," Annie begged as she raised her hand.

Edward stroked his chin as thought.

"I'll take Nicole," he decided.

"Aw man," Annie moaned.

"You won't regret this," Nicole promised. "I will get someone out this time."

She grabbed a ball and prepared to throw it at Lionel. However, at that minute the sun reflected off his bare chest and caused her to be momentarily stunned. Lionel grinned at her and still in a trance she smiled back, then Sooz knocked her over.

"No!" Nicole pouted as she returned to the bench.

"Montana, you need to go for Sooz," Edward ordered.

"On it," Montana exclaimed as she fired several shots at Sooz.

Sooz managed to dodge them, but Bobby behind her wasn't so lucky.

"Okay, only two Screaming Badgers remain, Sooz and Lionel," Chris declared. "And only three Killer Flounder are left, Edward, Matthew, and Montana. Who will pull through?"

"Me!" Lionel and Montana both announced at the same time.

Lionel fired a ball at Montana who just laughed as she rolled away. Montana returned the shot, but Lionel was quick too.

"This is taking too long!" Sooz complained as she grabbed as many balls as she could find.

She then began pelting the other team relentlessly. Edward, Matthew and Montana were all knocked down. Matthew and Edward got up and walked over to the bench, but Montana just revealed that she had caught the ball.

"Sooz, you're down," Chris declared. "And Montana, who do you want this time?"

Annie was jumping up and down eagerly. Edward pointed at Annie and shook his head.

"Hm, I think I'll go with Parry again," Montana said. "You really need to get into the game, right."

Edward punched his face while Parry moaned,"Why do you insist on torturing me like this?"

"You need to learn to really play the game, right," Montana answered. "Then maybe you won't be so down."

"If only all my depression could be erased by a single game," Parry sighed glumly.

"Lionel, you can do this!" Beatrice shouted out.

"Anything for you, gorgeous," he said, however, once again, his attention was more focused on Victoria than Beatrice.

Montana and Lionel began bombarding each other with balls. Parry shrugged as he watched from behind Montana. Lionel grinned as he switched his target to Parry.

"Look out!" Montana cried as she shoved him aside.

This led to her being hit instead.

"Yes!" Lionel cheered.

At the same time Edward moaned, "No!"

"You can do this, Parry," Montana assured as she kicked a ball towards him. "Use the boomerang attack."

"Ha, hit me with your best shot, wimp," Lionel laughed.

Parry shrugged again and threw the ball unenthusiastically. Lionel ducked and kept laughing. Then the ball whirled around and smacked him right in the back of his head.

"Ha, boomerang attack for the win!" Montana cheered.

"And that's too wins for the Killer Flounder," Chris announced. "Screaming Badgers, you'd better pull it together soon or else you'll be finished before we even get the round five."

"Gimme my phone," Sooz barked as she swiped it back. "I did what you said and we still lost. Now I need to Twitter about it."

"Well, things aren't looking so bright for us," Victoria sighed

"If Chris let me used my machine we wouldn't have a problem," Bobby pouted.

"Hey, just accept it, nerds everywhere suck at sports," Lionel scoffed.

"Well, I didn't see you exactly winning the game for us," Bobby retorted. "In fact, you were beaten by a, as you put it 'wimp.'"

"I think the only way we're going to have a chance is if we…wake up Sophie," Victoria sighed nervously. "So…who wants to wake her?"

Everyone looked at each other uneasily.

"Oh, I'll do it," Dirk finally came forward. "I mean, she can't be too angry."

Dirk moved over to Sophie and began poking her.

"Sophie, Sophie, get out," he prodded.

He sighed as he decided to hold her nose. After a few seconds, Sophie bolted up.

"Who the hell did that!" she snapped.

"I did," Dirk answered. "Because we need you to win the game for us."

"I warned you," Sophie growled as she jabbed her finger at Dirk. "You will regret that."

"You need to chill out," Dirk replied. "Smile more, you'll live longer, you know."

Sophie was about to complain some more when she spotted Edward strategizing with his team.

"What's the score?" she barked.

"Two-nothing," Victoria answered.

"Fine, rich boy is going down," Sophie declared viciously.

Meanwhile, Edward was discussing the strategy with his team.

"You just have to put me in this time," Annie begged.

"I'm sorry, Annie," Edward said, "but they've got Sophie up now; she's going to be taking us out all over the place. We don't need you helping her."

"M-maybe sh-she," Matthew stuttered.

"No discussion," Edward declared. "We just need to win one more time and we'll have this down. Our strategy has worked so far, so let's just go for. And Montana, no more taking a dive for someone else; you're too valuable to waste."

"Get ready," Chris exclaimed. "Start!"

"Go, go, go, no mercy!" Sophie barked at her team.

Tony, Lionel, and Victoria ran forward and grabbed a group of balls. The Killer Flounder weren't as fast and Montana only managed to grab one ball.

"Take them down!" Sophie ordered.

Balls flurried all across the court. Greta, Momma DJ, Michael, and Matthew were all taken out.

"Ha, I'm not first this time!" Nicole cheered.

A ball from Sophie knocked her to the ground though.

"Why?" she moaned as she crawled back to the bench.

Montana had managed to evade all the shots aimed at her and also kept hold of her ball. With a toss she launched it forward and got Sooz out.

"We can still do this!" Edward told his team. "Just make sure Montana stays in."

Dirk grabbed a ball and spun it with a twirl. It soared towards Ethan, who surprisingly managed to catch it.

"Don't worry, little ball, I got you," he said to the ball.

"Dirk, go sit down," Chris said. "Ethan, pick someone to return to the game."

"Me!" both Annie and Nicole cried.

"Okay, I'll take the cute girl," Ethan said.

"He means Nicole," Edward said.

"Aw thanks, Edward," Nicole exclaimed, but then, "Hey, did you just call me cute because you don't want Annie back in?"

"Hey, you're in, stop complaining," Edward replied.

Montana had managed to gather enough balls for a small attack. She still managed to take out Victoria, Beatrice, and Bobby though.

Annie had taken to talking to Matthew now, "I'm really sorry I got you out. But I think I could actually help the team."

"I think so too," Matthew agreed.

Suddenly Dirk was shoved towards them by Victoria.

"Oh, hi Dirk," Annie greeted. "You were pretty good so far."

"Thank you," Dirk said with a small laugh. "I'm sure if you went back out you would be just marvelous out there."

"Even with Sophie back in action, the Killer Flounder still have one more player in," Chris commented.

"Not for long," Sophie growled. "Brady, go for Nicole, Lionel, you can handle Ethan and Parry, Tony, you take down Montana, and I'll handle Edward."

Brady, Lionel, and Sophie went to action, but Tony was looking at Montana uneasily. Balls flew in both directions, but in the end Edward, Nicole, Parry, and Ethan were all taken down. Tony, however, didn't attack and this made him an easy target for Montana.

"What was that?" Sophie complained. "You just stood there."

"I don't hit girls," Tony declared as he sat down.

"Fine, there's still three of us and only one of her," Sophie declared. "We can take her."

Balls were hurled at Montana, but she rolled from side to side laughing.

"Die!" Sophie roared as she tossed a ball.

Montana kicked it aside and it crashed into Lionel.

"Alright, just you and me," Sophie said to Brady.

Brady was then immediately hit by another shot from Montana.

"Fine, just me," Sophie growled.

Sophie grabbed a ball and tossed it with fury. Montana dodged and launched her own shot. The two went back and forth for a while with no progress being made on either side. Eventually Sophie switched her strategy. She held her ground and waited for Montana to launch another ball. Then she reached out and just the last second. She caught the ball.

"Montana is out!" Chris cheered. "That means that the Screaming Badgers when their first game. Once again, you'll get a quick break for any planning."

"I'm disappointed," Sophie declared to her team. "Maybe I didn't make myself clear enough, but I don't like losing. I don't lose. So next time I don't want to be the last one standing. I want that team wiped out before we even lose half over our team. Got it?"

Everyone swallowed and nodded. Even Sooz put down her phone to participate.

"I really, really, really, _really_ want to go out," Annie pleaded.

"I'm sorry but even you're the only member who doesn't have some use," Edward pointed. "Ethan can catch a ball in midair, Parry has already master the boomerang attack, Greta makes a great shield."

"What about Michael?" Annie pointed out. "He hasn't done anything at all this challenge."

"Well at least he doesn't hit his own teammates," Edward argued.

"I told you, I'm sorry," Annie said with a hint of anger.

"I'm sure you are," Edward said. "And you'll probably be sorry when you lose us the challenge, but that won't change anything."

Annie sat down angrily, but Matthew approached her.

"Don't worry, I'll bring you in if I catch the ball," he promised.

"Aw thanks," Annie exclaimed as she gave him a brief hug.

"On your mark," Chris announced. "Commence!"

* * *

><p>(Mess Hall)<p>

Chef had been preparing another batch of his trademark slop for dinner when he heard a noise. He scratched his head and looked outside. He was surprised to see a fort that looked to be made entirely made of tinfoil in a tree.

"Hey, what is this?" he barked.

Eliot's head poked out and he exclaimed, "It's much worse than I thought. The aliens are already here, we've got to protect ourselves."

Chef just shook his head and muttered, "Kids these days."

* * *

><p>(The Dodgeball Court)<p>

It had been a brutal match. Sophie had led her team into a slaughtering victory. All of the Killer Flounder were rubbing sore parts of their body and moaning. Except Annie who was just complaining that no one had brought her in again.

"Wow, that was scary," Chris commented. "When we edit this for TV we're probably going to have to cut to a semi-related side story during that match. But, anyways, the teams are tied that means that whoever wins the next round will win the challenge."

"You just have to put me out there," Annie exclaimed. "This is my last chance. I mean, you put Nicole out and she gets hit immediately every time.

"I don't know," Edward muttered.

"Stop being so stubborn!" Matthew shouted surprising everyone, himself included, but he continued. "You just don't want to admit that you were wrong about not putting Annie in. Well I think that she could help us win and that's what we need for this round."

Edward glared at Matthew but then sighed, "Fine, fine, sent her in. Michael, you can sit out, you've had no relevance in this challenge whatsoever, I doubt that'll change in this round."

Michael shrugged as he sat down.

"Let's get this over with," Edward sighed.

"Last round," Chris declared. "Go!"

Sophie ordered her team to charge. A barrage of balls soared at the Killer Flounder. Annie squealed as she tried to dodge them. Montana performed various gymnastic movements to avoid the balls. Nicole grabbed a ball and growled. She tossed it and slammed it into Brady.

"Ha, ha, I'm not useless!" she cheered.

However, by the time that Sophie's onslaught had ended, Greta, Momma DJ, Matthew and Ethan were all out.

"Alright, no more Miss Nice Australian," Montana declared as she tossed three balls at Sophie.

Sophie rolled out of the way, but the balls split off into three different paths. One hit Bobby, one hit Beatrice, and one hit Dirk.

"Parry, use the boomerang attack," Edward ordered.

"Okay," Parry muttered as he tossed his ball forward weakly.

The ball immediately pulled back and slammed Parry in the face.

"Yeah, that happens sometimes, right," Montana pointed.

"Thanks for letting us know in advance," Edward sighed sarcastically.

"We are not losing this!" Sophie barked at her team.

Lionel, Tony, Victoria, and Sooz all grabbed balls with determination. Montana dodged, Annie jumped, Edward was too slow.

"Edward, to the bench with you," Chris ordered.

Sophie noticed that once again Tony was hesitating.

"Just throw the ball," she ordered.

Tony's target was Nicole. He sighed as he tossed it lightly. This made it easy for Nicole to catch.

"Why thank you," she exclaimed as Tony sat down. "I guess I'll bring in Michael, might as well give him some time to shine this match."

Michael smiled at Nicole as he stepped forward. Meanwhile, Victoria had formed a new idea.

"Hey Sooz, I think that Chad has something trivial to tell you," she said. "You'd better hurry up and win this."

Sooz ground her teeth as she launched ball. It headed right for Annie. Montana, however, jumped in and kicked in to the air. The ball came crashing down on Lionel.

"We're losing!" Sophie growled. "I told you, I don't lose!"

She grabbed a ball and with furious force knocked over Nicole who was bowled back into Michael.

"Both of you are out," Chris declared.

"Well, I tried," Nicole sighed.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that, right," Montana exclaimed as she rolled a ball.

The ball weaved between Sophie and Sooz and hit Victoria. As Victoria sat down she spotted Sooz's found.

"Hey, Sooz, you have ten missed messages," she called.

Sooz growled and tossed several balls at her opponents, but couldn't hit them.

"Forget this," she scoffed. "I've got a better idea."

She then dropped a ball on her foot.

"Oops, I'm out," she said. "Gimme my phone."

"Ugh," Victoria moaned. "I've really got to work on my genre-savvy abilities."

Sophie was not ready to give up though. She tossed ball after ball at her two targets. They began ricocheting off the floor and walls. Montana and Annie both hopped from side to side as they tried to avoid them. Eventually, Montana slipped and fell down to her knees. A ball from Sophie took her out.

"Great, it's over," Edward said. "All that we have is Annie. We're doomed."

"We've all been doomed from the start," Parry moaned.

"Hey, I don't want to hear from you," Edward snapped.

Annie was frozen with terror. She stood in the center of the court shaking with fear.

"You can do it, Annie!" Matthew called.

Sophie grinned evilly as she threw a final ball. Annie closed her eyes and cringed, but couldn't move. The ball hit her square on the chest where it bounced off, hit the ground, bounced back up and smacked Sophie in the face.

"And the Killer Flounder are the winners!" Chris announced.

Sophie looked ready to explode. She marched over to her team murderously.

"Weak, guys, very weak," she growled. "I'd like to tell you who was the biggest failure, but frankly that's just too hard of a decision. So, I'll let you decide who you're voting for, but if you even think of voting for me, I will find out and make you regret it."

Meanwhile, the Killer Flounder were cheering for Annie.

"Good job, Annie," Edward said softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Nicole-**Well, I didn't really prove anything today, but that's okay because we won. But next time I'll be the one they cheer for.

**Edward-**This isn't good. We win despite my strategy. If people start thinking that I'm an incompetent leader, my dream could be ruined. No, I'll have to take care of Annie and Matthew soon.

**Victoria-**Hm, I didn't really make much project on my Dirk/Matthew project, but maybe I should let Dirk know what I'm planning. I'm sure he'll love the idea once I explain to him.

**Bobby-**Well, we lost, but this is a chance for me to get rid of one of those muscle-heads. Lionel is a jerk, but he could be useful for later challenges, Tony, however…what good is he going to be if he won't hit girls?

* * *

><p>(The Screaming Badgers Cabin)<p>

Dirk, Beatrice, Eliot, and Sooz had all been gathered by Bobby again. Tony was absent this time

"Guys, it's time to discuss who we're going to vote for this time, "Bobby said. "I suggest Tony. He's not going to be much use when he won't hurt girls, especially since half of the other team is girls. Not to mention how he doesn't talk too much, he could be hiding something. All and all I don't trust him."

The others nodded in agreement with what Bobby was saying.

"And, I hope you'll forgive my mishap today," he continued. "Chris was being unfair, but you saw how genius my invention was. I can guarantee that my inventions will help us in a lot of the upcoming challenges."

Once the group returned inside, Beatrice decided to talk to Lionel while Victoria approached Dirk.

"I thought that you were really dashing in today's challenge," Beatrice said to Lionel.

"Why thank you," Lionel said. "The admiration of a beautiful girl more than makes up for my defeat."

Beatrice giggled at his comment; however, her laugh was incredibly graining. Lionel looked repulsed until she stopped laughing.

Meanwhile, Victoria was saying to Dirk, "Look, I probably should explain. Today I was trying to hook you up with someone."

"Oh that's so sweet of you," Dirk exclaimed. "Annie does seem nice, but I don't think she's right for me."

"Oh no, you misunderstood," Victoria exclaimed. "I was trying to get you with Matthew."

"Matthew?" Dirk said confused. "But…why?"

"Well, I just thought that you two would be so cute together," Victoria said. "I mean, I haven't concluded if he's gay yet, but he's probably the most likely."

"Well, that's nice and all," Dirk said awkwardly. "But I'm not."

"Not what?" Victoria asked.

"Gay," Dirk answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Victoria-**I don't believe this. I thought that after watching movie after movie and reading book after book, I'd know all there is to know about tropes and genres, yet nothing is working out like I planned today.

**Lionel-**I think Beatrice is a little too into me. I mean she's nice and all and I love the attention, but that laugh tears it. And besides, once I start dating Victoria she'll have to move on.

**Beatrice-**Lionel has been looking at Victoria a lot today, and she didn't seem too confident about us getting together. Maybe she's trying to steal him for herself…nah, she wouldn't do that.

* * *

><p>(Campfire)<p>

"Screaming Badgers, welcome to your second elimination in a row," Chris announced. "I saw a lot of potential in some of you, but I saw a lot of suck in some of you too. So let's see who's staying and who's going."

Sophie glared at her team. All of them shuddered slightly in fear.

"Safe tonight are…" Chris announced, "Victoria, Lionel, Beatrice."

The three walked up to get their marshmallows. Beatrice smiled at Lionel who smiled at Victoria who didn't seem to be paying attention.

"Also safe tonight," Chris continued. "Brady and Dirk."

The two cheered as they received their marshmallows.

"The rest of you have reason to worry," Chris declared. "Eliot, you were absent for the majority of the challenge, Sooz, you threw the challenge so you could talk on your phone, Tony, refusing to hit girls might have been a bad idea, Bobby, you're invention turned out to be a little useless, and Sophie, well, you're just big and scary."

"I think that's a reason why people _shouldn't_ vote for me," Sophie declared.

"Well these next three marshmallows go to," Chris continued, "Sophie, Bobby, and…Sooz!"

Eliot looked at Bobby angrily, then he realized that he was in the bottom two. Tony remained unfazed.

"And the final marshmallow of the night," Chris concluded, "goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Eliot!"

Tony sighed and hung his head down. He didn't say anything as he slowly walked down the Dock of Shame and stepped on the Boat of Losers.

"Bye, Tony," Dirk called. "We'll miss you."

Tony shot a small smile at Dirk before taking off into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Votes:<strong>

**Sophie-**After much thought I've decided that Sooz has to go. She purposefully threw the challenge right in front of me when we were the last two left. She has to pay for that.

**Bobby-**As much as I'd like to get rid of Lionel, for now I'll have to settle for the next best thing, Tony.

**Beatrice-**Bobby brought up some pretty good points. I really hate to vote off someone as nice as Tony, but better him than me, I guess.

**Tony-**Sophie can't intimidate me, I vote for her.

**Eliot-**I'm betting that Bobby only has me in his little alliance is so he can keep me close. Well that works both ways, I vote for him.

**Brady-**Well, I like mostly everyone on the team, but Eliot kind of blew it. He just abandoned us during the first round.

**Sooz-**Yeah, yeah, whatever I vote for Tony. Now I need to Twitter my vote to the world.

**Victoria-**After much consideration I've decided that Eliot is the weakest link. We just can't rely on him.

**Lionel-**Duh, I vote for Tony. Once he's gone they'll be nothing to steal away Victoria's attention.

**Dirk-**I think that Bobby is making a mistake in voting off Tony. I vote for Sooz, she seems more useless. But don't tell Bobby I said that, I'd hate to become his next target.

* * *

><p>(Playa Des Losers)<p>

Tony sadly stepped off the boat and onto the glamorous resort. He was immediately stopped by a furious Ezmyralda.

"So, you don't like hitting girls?" she snarled. "What's the matter, think that we can't handle ourselves, eh?"

Tony just smiled and said, "When you say 'eh' you sound like—"

"No I don't!" Ezmyralda shrieked.

Tony sat down on a seat next to Jasmine while Ezmyralda continued to rant.

"You're gonna want these," Jasmine said as she handed him a pair of earplugs.

* * *

><p>(Conclusion)<p>

"Another day done," Chris said. "How will the Screaming Badgers fare now? Will Sophie take charge, or will her terrifying ways be too much for some people. And what about Edward and the Killer Flounder? Is he in trouble, or is it Annie and Matthew who should watch out? Be sure to come back next time as the plot thickens on Total…Drama…Refresh!"


	5. Episode 5: Not Quite Famous

_Author's Note: Thanks so much for everyone who voted on my poll. This actually helps me plan out who to feature more and who to lose; so far Montana is quite popular. I'm thinking about putting up another one soon so if you havent voted yet, be sure to do that soon. _

"Welcome to the next super episode of Total Drama Refresh," Chris greeted. "Last time we turned a dodgeball court into a battlefield. Montana and Sophie both proved to be valuable assets, while Nicole wasn't quite able to prove herself. However, in the end it was Annie who won the game for the Killer Flounder, leaving Edward a little annoyed and Sophie more than a little. Bobby got his alliance to vote off Tony, due to him refusing to hit a girl. The drama can only grow from here so let's watch."

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

><p>(Screaming Badgers, The Beach)<p>

This morning many of the Screaming Badgers had decided to spend their time at the beach. Brady and Victoria were passing a ball back and forth. Dirk was showing off different shells that he collected, while Eliot inspected them suspiciously, certain that had traces of alien DNA in them. Sooz seemed to be oblivious to the fun going on around her and had her eyes focused on her miniscule screen. Brady noticed this and decided to approach her.

"Hey," he greeted. "Mind putting down your devices for a bit?"

"Can't," Sooz answered without looking up. "I spotted a typo in this Wikipedia article and now I have to edit it."

"I'm not going to dictate your actions," Brady said as he sat down next to her, "but I must warn you that if you don't participate people are going to see you as an easy choice to vote off. And that would be the end of your shot at five million dollars."

Sooz sighed as she put down her device. She looked in deep thought as she glanced at Brady.

"Well, I guess I could try for the next challenge," she finally decided.

Meanwhile, Lionel was lying in the sun. Beatrice approached him eagerly.

"Hi, Lionel," she greeted. "I made you a sandwich and also I found some soda in Chef's kitchen."

Lionel looked at her uneasily as he said, "Uh, thanks."

Beatrice giggled her aggravating laugh as she sat down next to him.

"Say, uh…Beatrice," Lionel said awkwardly. "Don't you think that you're taking things a little fast?"

"Oh gee, maybe," she exclaimed. "The truth is I've never really had a boyfriend before."

She laughed again and Lionel cringed.

"Oh, boyfriend, you say?" Lionel said getting more uneasy as she gazed him. "I have to, um, just go…over here, for a bit…now."

He moved away from her and spotted Victoria. An idea struck him.

"Victoria, I think I might need a little help," he said to her as he pulled her aside. "You're the genre-savvy one, right?"

Victoria shrugged modestly and smiled as she said, "I guess so."

"Well, how do you deal with a girl who's nice and all but you don't really like in a serious way and she has the really annoying laugh and there's actually some other girl you're interested in?" Lionel rambled.

Victoria paused for a second to consider what he said.

"Oh…I see what's going on," she said accusingly. "You're planning on breaking Beatrice's heart. I'm sorry, but there's no easy way out of this. You're the one who led her on, you'll have to deal with her."

Victoria turned away from him and marched off. Lionel reached out to stop her, but then just sighed. Unknown to him, he was being observed from someone in the cabin. Bobby had several screens set up that displayed what various campers were doing.

"I knew that hacking into the cameras would pay off," he exclaimed to himself. "And now I know just how to deal with Lionel."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Beatrice-**I wonder what's gotten into Lionel. I don't know much about relationships, but I know enough that I should be suspicious…probably.

**Lionel-**It's not my fault that I've got Beatrice stuck to me, no girl can resist me. Except Victoria. (sighs) What do I have to do to get her attention?

**Victoria-**I made a couple miscalculations last time, but I don't think there's any doubt about Lionel. All the good-looking guys on this show end up being jerks and he's proving to be no different.

**Bobby-**I can't vote off Lionel because with Tony gone we might need his muscle. But that doesn't mean that I can't make him miserable. I think I've found a way to do that and break up any other possible alliances; too many of those and people might turn on me.

* * *

><p>(Killer Flounder Cabin)<p>

This morning, Momma DJ had taken to moving around various items in the cabin. She placed potted plants on all the windowsills, she moved the rugs into the center of the room, and then she began organizing the contents of the wardrobe.

"Um, what exactly is she doing?" Nicole asked.

"Oh, Mrs. DJ is more than just a cook," Greta exclaimed eagerly. "That's just one of her many talents; like, she's also an interior designer."

"That's right," Momma DJ said. "And this room was a disaster before I got here."

Nicole didn't really see a difference but she said, "Okay, thanks for that. It's very nice."

The majority of the guys in the Killer Flounder had decided to only use the morning to sleep in. Edward was the first to awake. After he had gotten himself ready for the day, he observed the sleeping Matthew curiously. Matthew eventually awoke and glance at him.

"Good morning, Matthew," Edward said with a small smile.

"Hi," Matthew greeted softly.

Edward was about to turned away when something hit him in the eye.

"Ow!" he cried out. "What was that?"

From the top bunk, Michael laughed, "Heads up!"

Edward looked up only to be shot with another spitball to his forehead.

"Cut that out," Edward ordered.

"But it's so fun," Michael laughed again.

Edward looked angry, but he took a deep breath and turned away.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Michael-**I know that I came off as a little boring and glum during the last couple of days, but now that I've found a new target to prank I can finally have some fun.

**Edward-**This is deteriorating fast. I can't get angry, though, that would just make me look bad. What I need to do is win the next challenge for my team. That will make them respect me once more.

* * *

><p>(The Mess Hall)<p>

Momma DJ handed up a series of clay plates to her team.

"I threw these together last night," she explained. "The dishes here are far too unsanitary; I won't have my team eating off of them."

"Thank you, it's very considerate," Edward said as he took a plate.

"It's a shame they'll be ruined as soon as Chef's food touches them," Nicole commented.

Over at the Screaming Badgers' table, Bobby was busy working on another project.

"Is that actually going to do something useful this time?" Lionel mocked. "Or will be just a piece of junk like the last two things you made?"

"I think you'll be surprised with this one," Bobby said evilly.

As Sophie sat down she slammed her fist down firmly.

"I am not happy," she declared acidly. "Your performance has been weak and you've all cost us two challenges already. This will not continue."

"You know, you fell asleep before me in the Awake-a-thon," Eliot pointed out.

"What was that?" Sophie growled as she grabbed Eliot's wrist.

"Oh, calm down," Dirk said as he pried her hand off Eliot's wrist. "We're all trying our best and that's all we can do."

"I beg to differ," Sophie replied. "If Sooz were trying her best she'd put down her phone once in a while and do something, if Eliot were trying his best he'd forget about aliens and thought more about winning, and I could go on about each of you. So you'd all better start working harder."

Sophie's deadly glare was enough to get everyone to pay attention and remain silent, despite the protests that many were thinking.

"Campers, welcome to your next challenge," Chris announced as he entered. "Finish up your breakfast and join me and the theatre."

"We have a theatre?" Nicole asked.

"Ooh, sounds exciting!" Dirk exclaimed.

"No, it sounds boring," Lionel scoffed. "I mean, theatres don't exactly scream extreme sports."

"No, but there have been some of the most captivating musicals done on stage," Dirk argued. "I'd say that a performance of 'Cats' is far more fascinating that any sport."

"Either way, it makes no difference," Sophie declared. "Because we are still winning this challenge."

* * *

><p>(The Theatre)<p>

The nineteen campers sat down in series of benches. In front of them was the massive stage that Chris was currently standing on.

"As I'm sure at least some of you recall," Chris began, "this stage is used for the Talent Contest. The goal of this challenge is to display whatever epic skills you have. Chef will be judging your performances and giving you a score between zero and nine. The team that ranks the best out of three performances wins the challenge and immunity. You have eight hours to find your three most talented members and to get your act together, so get to it."

The two teams grouped together and began planning out their strategy.

"I've got just the thing," Nicole and Edward said at the exact same time.

"I'm an expert tap dancer," Nicole explained to her team. "I even brought my shoes with me just in case."

"Well, that sounds nice," Edward said, "but I've got something that'll really close the show. I've been playing the piano since I was two, it should be no trouble to get a nine with my skills."

"Um, except we don't have a piano," Annie pointed out.

"Oh, I'm sure Chris has one somewhere," Edward exclaimed.

He went over to where Chef was standing and asked, "Chef, I was wondering if there was a piano somewhere I could use."

"No!" Chef exclaimed defensively.

"Hey, wait a minute, Chef," Chris said overhearing the conversation. "Don't you have a piano in the back room off your kitchen?"

"That piano has been handed down from my great grandmother," Chef exclaimed tearing up; then angrily again, "and I don't want talentless teenagers getting their hands on it."

"But I can assure you that I am far from talentless," Edward argued.

"I said 'no!'" Chef barked.

Edward sighed and returned to his group.

"Well, so much for that idea," he sighed. "Unless someone wants to break in Chef's kitchen and steal his piano."

"I'll do it," Montana exclaimed eagerly.

"Uh…I was being sarcastic," Edward pointed out.

"Right, but I'll still do it," Montana said. "I'm just happy to help out, right."

"But, if Chef is the judge, won't he not appreciate you using his piano?" Nicole pointed out.

"Not if I can melt his heart with the most moving song he's ever heard," Edward exclaimed.

"Hey, hey, Edward, over here," Michael beckoned from the stage.

"What is it?" Edward asked as he stepped onto the stage.

He was suddenly tripped by a rope that had been tied close to the ground. Michael snickered as Edward pulled himself up.

"I think I liked you better when you were quiet," Edward scoffed.

While all this was happening, Annie decided that she wouldn't be needed for the rest of the planning.

"Say, Matthew, care to take a walk with me?" she asked. "I'm sure that Edward and Nicole can handle putting the performances together."

"Okay," Matthew said quietly as he followed after her.

* * *

><p>(Screaming Badgers)<p>

"Alright, we need three people that have amazing talent," Sophie declared. "I'm not talking about the lame kind of talents; I'm talking about the kind of talent that will make people stop and stare for hours on end. Who here has that kind of talent?"

"Actually I was thinking that this would be the perfect time to display my newest invention," Bobby declared. "It should be done before our eight hours are up."

Sophie walked up to him and stared him deeply in the eyes.

"This had better work, I seem to recall your inventions being less than helpful lately," Sophie declared.

"I can guarantee that you will be amazed by what I've got," Bobby said with a dark grin.

"Don't bet on it," Lionel scoffed as he feigned a yawn.

"You're just jealous because taking your shirt off isn't considered a talent," Bobby retorted.

"Actually, when the original cast did this challenge, one guy did that as a talent," Victoria pointed out. "Granted, he was voted off later that evening, but hey, now you know."

"Okay, who else?" Sophie asked.

"I'd love to show off my artistic ability," Dirk squealed. "I even brought my art kit. Maybe I could do a portrait, or a mural. Oh, I don't know; this is all so exciting."

"Are you sure that this is something that will really get us a nine?" Sophie asked.

"Oh, certainly," Dirk assured. "I'll make a masterpiece that is sure to stun Chef senseless."

"We still need one more," Sophie said.

Everyone looked around nervously as Sophie scanned through them.

"I can juggle," Brady said finally.

"Hm…"Sophie thought. "It had better be the most intense juggling I've ever seen in my life."

"Okay, we got three," Sooz exclaimed. "That means I'm not needed. Well, I'm going back on YouTube so I can post some pointless troll comments."

* * *

><p>(Chef's Kitchen)<p>

Montana rolled up to the back door stealthily. She scanned the vicinity for anyone then got up. The back door had a sign that read, 'Keep Out' and then beneath that, 'you've been warned.' Montana just shrugged as she opened the door.

"What's the worst that could happen, right?" she muttered to herself.

She stepped into Chef's kitchen. It was a disaster of dishes and old food. However, Montana was able to spot a door down on another wall. She took one step forward and suddenly a series of knives launched at her. She immediately ducked, then jump, then swerved to the side.

"Ah, things just got exciting," he laughed to herself.

* * *

><p>(The Forest)<p>

Annie and Matthew walked through the woods tranquilly.

"You know, Matthew, although there are a lot of nice people here, I think I really enjoy talking to you the most," Annie said.

"That's nice," Matthew said with a slight blush. "I really like being with you too. I don't really like talking too much, but you're just so nice."

"Aw, thanks," Annie replied. "I came here with the intention of winning the big prize, but I just can't resist making a few new friends. Why did you come out here?"

"Well, my parents have big dreams for me," Matthew explained. "They're convinced I'm going to be a big stare someday. It gets kinda annoying, but still they convinced me that auditioning for this show would be a good idea."

"Oh, that's too bad," Annie sighed. "You shouldn't have to do things you don't want."

"Well, at least I got to meet you," Matthew said with a smile. "I'd say that's worth it."

"You are just too sweet," Annie giggled.

* * *

><p>(Killer Flounder, Later)<p>

"Well, we still need one more act," Edward said to the remaining campers.

"Correction," Nicole said as she approached in a black dress and tap shoes. "We need two more acts because your piano idea isn't going to work."

"Montana is working on it," Edward assured. "Anyways, Parry as an Emo Goth doesn't that mean that you right a lot of poetry?"

"Well, that's stereotyping," Parry scoffed.

"Isn't this show about stereotyping?" Nicole pointed out.

"Yeah, that's what I'm doing right now," Michael as he hung from a light. "Bombs away!"

He dropped a water-balloon down which splatted over Edward's hair. Edward clenched his teeth, but didn't open his mouth.

"Ooh, ooh, I've got a suggestion," Greta exclaimed. "We should have Momma DJ do something. She has so many talents, we'd be here all day if we listed them all."

"Well, that's true," Momma DJ exclaimed. "I'm sure a bit of my cooking will be enough to impress that Chef."

"Wow, cooking, that's exciting," Michael said sarcastically as he swung down from the lighting.

"Yeah, I know, it is," Greta said completely missing the sarcasm.

"Well, my cooking is," Momma DJ assured. "One bite and he'll have to give me a nine."

"Well, if you say so," Edward said.

* * *

><p>(Screaming Badgers)<p>

"Let's see what you got," Sophie said after the team had spent some time preparing.

"Ta-da," Dirk exclaimed as he presented a painting of a sunset. "I call it 'The Hour of Change,' and I'm sure that if I paint something like it in front of Chef he'll be impressed."

"It's hideous!" Sophie scoffed as she ripped the canvas in half. "I told you that I wanted something to win; that was not it."

"Oh…well, thank you for your constructive criticism," Dirk said slightly saddened. "I'll try to put something a little better together."

"And what have you got?" Sophie asked Bobby.

He was screwing on some final feature to what looked like a projector.

"I'm just about done," Bobby assured.

"You still haven't told me what this is," Sophie pointed out.

"It's going to be a surprise," Bobby said deviously.

Sophie didn't look happy, but she didn't say anything. She came to Brady who was juggling nine different balls.

"Hm, are you sure this is really going to make an impact?" Sophie asked.

"Hey, do you know how hard it is to juggle nine different balls?" Brady asked.

"Not nearly as hard or exciting as juggling something like knives," Sophie said. "Keep that in mind as you work on your act."

Lionel had taken to rest against a nearby tree. Beatrice was admiring him from afar.

"Uh, Beatrice, I think we should talk about how you feel about this guy," Victoria said in a hushed tone. "Are you sure that he's the right guy for you?"

"Oh, definitely," Beatrice exclaimed. "I really feel a connection when I'm with him."

"Alright, I just don't want you to be hurt by your first real relationship," Victoria said. "Trust me, I've seen it happen before, both on TV and in real life."

"That's sweet of you to worry," Beatrice said, "but I'm sure that we'll be fine together."

"Okay, just be careful," Victoria sighed.

* * *

><p>(Chef's Kitchen)<p>

Montana rolled to avoid a sharpened log being swung at her. As she neared the over, a blast of fire shot out of it. Above her she could see a series of spikes ready to fall down on her. She paused slightly to time her jump. Then just as the fire stopped she leapt forward before she was skewered.

"Wow, Canadian kitchen's sure are weird," she exclaimed, "but exciting."

She had arrived at the door. She opened it to find a tiny little room. Inside was a bed in the corner and a very old, dusty piano.

"Bingo!" she exclaimed. "Now…I've just gotta get it out of this deathtrap of a kitchen."

* * *

><p>(The Theatre, Show Time)<p>

Annie and Matthew returned to their group as Chris announced that time was up.

"I hope you've all got something good prepared," Chris said, "because Chef is hard to please."

"Montana still isn't back," Nicole pointed out. "What are we going to do?"

"She'll get here," Edward stressed. "And it's just as well, I'm going last. That way I can really bring down the house."

"First up, it's the Screaming Badgers," Chris announced. "What do you have for us?"

"I'll be doing some juggling," Brady declared as he stepped onto the stage.

He started tossing the nine balls into the air. He grinned as he juggled all of them in perfect rhythm. Next he started tossing them up and kicking them back into the air as they fell back down. Soon he had all of them being juggled off his feet. For a final he managed to balance all nine balls on his nose.

"Very good," Chef exclaimed as he clapped.

The score lit up to show that Brady had earned his team eight points. Beatrice, Victoria, and Dirk all cheered. Sophie just nodded her approval.

"And now let's see the Killer Flounder top that," Chris said.

Nicole walked up onto the stage and declared, "I will be doing a tap dance number."

She immediately burst into a skillful movement. Her feet swept from side to side as the tapped along to the stage. She kept up a cheerful grin as her body twirled around the stage. Her feet became a blur as she sped up. However, as she came the conclusion she lost her footing just slightly; it was enough to throw her off. She still finished with a grin though.

"That was good, except for the part at the end," Chef concluded.

Her score was a seven.

"Well, not too bad," she said as she returned to her team.

Backstage, Momma DJ had prepared several pies.

"Once this next act is done, I'll go out there and put the finishing touches on these," she explained. "Once Chef sees all the talent that went into these he'll have to call off the contest and just declare me winner. Hm, you know would really look nice with these? Some wildflowers. Greta, be a dear and guard these."

"No problem, Mrs. DJ," Greta exclaimed as Momma DJ left.

Once she was gone, Greta couldn't resist examining the pies.

"Hm, I'm sure she won't mind if I take just one taste," she said.

Back on the stage, Bobby had stepped up.

"I present to you my latest invention," Bobby declared. "The mindreader."

"Um, question," Michael exclaimed. "If you can invent things like this, then why are you not a billionaire already?"

"The question is irrelevant," Bobby snapped. "Now, I just need someone to test this on."

He spotted Lionel looking at Victoria.

"Perfect," Bobby breathed to himself. "How about Lionel?"

Bobby pushed a button and his projector device fired a thin beam at Lionel's head.

"Huh," Lionel exclaimed as he looked forward.

The machine display his voice as it said, "Victoria is so hot, as soon as I lose Beatrice she's so mine."

"Hold on, that is so not what I was thinking!" Lionel protested. "That's what I was thinking before I thought, 'This stupid machine probably isn't going to work.'"

Beatrice and Victoria, however, were not amused.

"But you don't deny that you thought that? I can't believe this," Beatrice exclaimed. "My first real relationship and my best friend steals him."

'Whoa, whoa," Victoria protested. "I did not encourage him."

"Oh really?" Beatrice argued. "But you were just so eager to break me away from him. Now I see why; you just wanted him for yourself."

"You've got this all wrong," Victoria exclaimed.

"I don't want to hear it," Beatrice said angrily as she stormed away.

"Ooh, due to all the drama, I think right now would be a good time to take a break," Chris declared. "Chef, what's the score."

"Well, that doohickey was pretty neat," Chef exclaimed, "but using it for evil was not. I give it a four."

"A four!" Sophie bellowed as she charged towards Bobby. "How dare you ruin us like this!"

She grabbed the smaller boy angrily.

"Hey, hey, I didn't know that was what he was thinking," Bobby defended.

"You'd better hope that you didn't just cost us the challenge," Sophie growled as she shoved Bobby down to the ground.

"Sophie, Sophie, there's no need for violence," Dirk exclaimed.

"Don't even start!" Sophie snapped as she shoved him. "And you're our last shot a winning this; so don't screw up!"

Dirk sighed as Sophie stormed away furiously. Lionel was glaring at Bobby, while Victoria glared at Lionel.

* * *

><p>(Chef's Kitchen)<p>

Montana had tied a rope around the piano and was dragging it through the kitchen. She paused as an anvil slammed down in front of her.

"Just a little further, right," she told herself.

She kept dragging with force. She had to immediately push backwards, though, as a sharp pendulum swung in front of her.

"Okay, careful now," she exclaimed.

She waited for the pendulum to pass by again before charging through with the piano behind her.

"Ha ha, I did it!" she cheered. "But…I've still got a bit to go before I get to the door."

* * *

><p>(The Theatre)<p>

"You ate all my pies!" Momma DJ cried.

"I'm sorry," Greta exclaimed. "I couldn't help myself; they were so good."

"Well, I can't argue with that logic," Momma DJ said with a shrug.

"I can," Edward said irritated. "We don't have time to make any more food that'll impress Chef. We need another act."

"Why don't you use your invisible piano?" Michael laughed.

"Not helping," Edward said.

"But he does bring up a good point," Nicole added. "We're actually two acts short with no food and no piano."

"Look, I trust Montana to get the piano," Edward assured. "What we need to do right now is find someone who can go on next. Does anyone have any other talents?"

Ethan raised his hand.

"Oh great," Edward sighed. "What's your talent?"

"Well, while you were all working I spent some time enjoying the miracles of nature," Ethan explained. "And I came up with a couple haikus."

"I don't know," Edward said uneasily.

"And we're back," Chris announced. "Killer Flounder, you're up."

"Okay, fine, just go," Edward said as he shoved Ethan out.

Ethan stepped to the centre of the stage and announced, "I will be reading to you some of my poetry."

He cleared his throat and read,

"Marshmallow clouds of fluff

Taking me away to dreams

And clearing my mind."

He paused and then cleared his throat again and then began again,

"Butterflies fly by

A rainbow within their wings

Bringing happiness."

He paused once more then started his final poem,

"The bear is sleeping

Molotov is what he's called

He snores tenderly."

"Well, that was pretty an all," Chef said, "but I don't know if it captured my interest. Still, five points."

"I guess that could have gone worse," Edward sighed.

"And the teams are tied now," Chris announced. "It's up to the last two acts to win this challenge. Up first is the Screaming Badgers."

"Hello, everyone," Dirk greeted as he stepped onto the stage. "After much…discussion with Sophie I've decided to go with spiral art."

He set up a canvas and pulled out a pencil. He swirled the pencil back and forth along the canvas, creating a crisscrossing pattern. As the pattern grew, Chef seemed entranced. Eventually Dirk finished and displayed a canvas covered with spiral designs.

"That's right, Chef, look into the vortex," he exclaimed.

"Nine points," Chef said in a trance.

"Thank you!" Dirk exclaimed as he took a bow.

He expected applause, but didn't get any. Bobby was too busy rubbing his back where Sophie had dropped him, Lionel and Victoria were too angry, and Eliot was convinced that the spirals were alien symbols. Only Sophie looked content and she didn't even bother to smile. Dirk sighed as he sat down.

"Well, Killer Flounder, can you in the contest in a tie?" Chris asked.

"Well, Edward, what now?" Nicole asked.

"Here's your piano," Montana exclaimed as she dragged the instrument up to the stage.

"Oh, thank you!" Edward cried.

"Like I said, happy to help, mate," Montana exclaimed.

"Is that my great grandmother's piano?" Chef barked.

"I can assure you that I will do your great grandmother honour," Edward promised.

"I'll let you play it," Chef grumbled, "but only because I'm impressed that somebody actually got though all my deathtraps."

"It was fun," Montana laughed.

"I will be performing a Beethoven medley," Edward declared.

He sat down on the piano and began playing rapidly. With flawless effort he switched between tunes. Nearly everyone was impressed with his skill. Eventually he came to a finish and stood up. Chef was silent for a minute.

Then he exclaimed, "You call that doing my great grandmother honour? She must be turning over in her grave. Where was the heart, where was the feeling? A piano's not just an instrument, like you clearing seem to think, it's a part of who you are. Two points!"

"Two…two points," Edward gasped.

"That means we win," Sophie exclaimed.

"And it also means that the Killer Flounder will be sending someone home today," Chris added.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Michael-**Well, we didn't win, but I still think today was a good day. Nothing like a few good pranks to stop stressing. Although, I hope this doesn't lead to me going home; Gwen would not be impressed.

**Edward-**That did not go as planned. I can't do anything too drastic now, but I still think that I have a scapegoat that everyone else can vote for.

**Nicole-**Wow, I was actually the most valuable member of my team this time. I told ya so!

* * *

><p>(Campfire)<p>

"Killer Flounder, welcome back," Chris greeted. "Let's get started shall we? The first marshmallow of the evening goes to…Nicole!"

Nicole caught her marshmallow smugly.

"And we've got another few for," Chris continued, "Momma DJ, Montana, and Matthew!"

The three caught their marshmallows as Chris threw them.

"And this next one goes to Edward," Chris said as he tossed Edward a marshmallow.

Out of the final five remaining, Greta twiddled her fingers nervously, Michael tapped his knees anxiously, Annie had her hands clutched together hopefully, while Ethan and Parry looked unaffected by the suspense.

"And another one for Ethan," Chris continued.

The marshmallow bounced off Ethan's head as he was too busy gazing at the moon.

Everyone except Parry tensed nervously.

"Also safe are," Chris said, "…Annie and Parry!"

Annie breathed a sigh of relief as she caught her marshmallow; Parry didn't seem to care.

"So, it comes down between Greta and Michael," Chris announced. "Greta, you ruined Momma DJ's pies, but Michael, you were too busy pranking Edward to be any help to your team. The final marshmallow of the day goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Michael."

Greta sighed as she stood up.

"I'm sorry for letting you down Mrs. DJ," she announced. "But I know that you'll win this thing easy."

"Thank you dearie," Momma DJ replied. "And don't forget to subscribe to my new magazine that comes out next month."

"Ooh, I can wait," Greta squealed as she stepped onto the Boat of Losers.

"Well, that's a relief," Michael sighed as he looked at his marshmallow.

"Not really," Parry said. "It's just longer that we have to endure the unknown before we lose everything."

"Parry, what did I tell you?" Montana scolded.

"Alright, Flounder, get out of here," Chris ordered. "And be ready for another challenge soon."

* * *

><p>(Screaming Badgers Cabin)<p>

"Beatrice, we have to talk," Victoria said.

"No," Beatrice protested. "You humiliated me. I've already switched to Jasmine's bed so I can be farther away from you."

"Beatrice, you have to believe, I didn't do anything," Victoria urged. "I only tried to warn you that Lionel was a jerk."

"No, you're wrong," Beatrice protested. "I had a connection with him, but you just had to confuse him and make him think that you were the one for him."

Victoria moaned in frustration, but then spotted Lionel heading out.

"Hey!" she shouted. "Why would you think something like that?"

"Hey, my thoughts should be private," Lionel argued. "It's that little nerd's fault that this happened."

As he left Victoria exclaimed to Beatrice, "You see, he doesn't even bother to deny what he was thinking."

"Hmph," Beatrice pouted. "Once I vote you off I'll have him all to myself and make him realize that he was wrong about you."

"Fine, we'll talk later," Victoria decided.

Outside, Lionel had grabbed a bucket and was approaching a puddle of mud.

"What are you doing?" Sophie demanded from behind him.

"I'm getting payback to that geek for what he did," Lionel declared angrily. "I'm going to drench him in mud."

"No," Sophie ordered.

"What do you mean?" Lionel complained. "He could have cost us the challenge and he was being a jerk."

"True, but we won in the end, and that's all that matters," Sophie declared. "Bobby may be valuable and that means that I don't want him to resent us."

"You can't stop me," Lionel protested.

"Yes. I. Can," Sophie hissed as she shoved Lionel forward.

He tumbled into the mud painfully. His head slammed down on hard earth while his body was splattered with mud.

Sophie kicked the bucket away and said, "I suggest you do what I say in the future. Without argument."

As Sophie walked away, Lionel turned around to glare at her. He wiped some blood off of his lip and narrowed his eyes hatefully.

* * *

><p>(Playa Des Losers)<p>

Greta stepped off the Boat of Losers glumly, but she looked thrilled at the resort she'd be staying at.

"Ooh, I bet they've got great meals here," she cheered. "I can't wait to try out room service."

She noticed Tony and Jasmine sitting down and reading magazines and went to join them

"Hi guys," she greeted.

"Hello," they replied.

"Hey, wasn't there another girl eliminated?" Greta asked.

"Oh yeah," Jasmine said with a smug grin. "Where did Ezmyralda go?"

"Haven't seen her," Tony replied with a similar grin.

"You guys let me out of here right now!" came a muffled cry from the distance. "I'm telling you, this treatment will not be tolerated."

"Do you hear something?" Greta asked.

"Nope," Tony and Jasmine replied.

* * *

><p>(Votes)<p>

**Edward-**I may have gotten the lowest score, but if we'd have had Momma DJ go on, maybe she would have won. It's such a shame that Greta ruined that for us.

**Momma DJ-**That Greta girl may have eaten my pies, but really, who could resist? And I like having her around. Now that Michael kid, he's got no respect. I vote for him.

**Greta-**People are probably going to all vote for me, but Momma DJ said that she'd vote for Michael instead. I'm voting for him too, and just maybe I'll be able to survive.

**Michael-**Edward got the lowest score, but I think it'll be fun to keep messing with him. So I vote for Greta.

**Annie-**Edward said that we should all vote for Greta, but she seems too nice. Not like Michael, he was nothing but a meanie today. I vote for him.

**Matthew-**I vote for Parry. I mean, he doesn't do anything. We should just get rid of him.

**Ethan-**Well, Edward said to vote for Greta, so sure, why not?

**Parry-**Annie. Her constant happiness is just a reminder of my constant pain.

**Montana-**While I don t like blaming my friends, I gotta admit, eating all those pies was a really dumb move. Sorry Greta.

**Nicole-**Well, I guess we should get rid of Greta. Better her than me.

* * *

><p>(Conclusion)<p>

"Wasn't that fun?" Chris exclaimed. "And I'm just loving the drama between Beatrice and Victoria and everyone else involved with that mess. Does Victoria have to watch out now? What about Sophie or Bobby? As for the Killer Flounder, can they rebound back to victory? Will Edward or Nicole get the respect they desire? Find out when we return with more Total…Drama…Refresh!"


	6. Episode 6: The Sucky Outdoors

_Author's Note: I got another poll up. Now you can let me know who you want to see gone._

"Thank you for joining us on the most awesome show to grace your television set," Chris boasted. "Last time, we took to the stage as campers had to prove their talent. Nicole and Edward were eager to gain some respect from their team, while Sophie took control of her team and demanded nothing less than perfection. In the end, due to Greta's lack of self-control and Edward's lack of heart in his piano performance the Killer Flounder lost. Of course, throughout the process more than enough drama was sprouted. Thanks to Bobby Beatrice hates Victoria and Victoria isn't too happy with Lionel. How will this drama grow? Find out today on Total…Drama…Refresh!"

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

><p>(The Campfire)<p>

Chris blared his air-horn into his megaphone as he grinned malevolently.

"I love my job," he cackled.

Slowly the teams started to arrive. Sophie showed up first from the Screaming Badgers, but the rest were a little slower.

"Come on, you guys, pick up the pace," she ordered.

Brady, Eliot, and Dirk came up behind her, but were glancing back uneasily at the tension in the others. Beatrice marched ahead of those behind her stubbornly, while Lionel kept his hateful stare on the ground. Victoria had a frustrated look on her face as she followed. Behind her, Bobby repressed a smug grin. Taking up the rear was Sooz who couldn't be bothered to look up from her phone.

"Badgers, you seem to be having some teamwork issues," Chris noted. "Not like the Killer Flounder."

The Killer Flounder team had all arrived together punctually. Nicole and Momma DJ stood up front. Annie was happily with Matthew, while Edward shot them a brief glance before looking forward again. Ethan and Michael lazily brought up the back, while Montana had to carry Parry to the crowd.

"Uh, Montana, what are you doing?" Chris asked.

"He didn't want to get out of bed today, right," Montana explained.

"I just don't see the point anymore," Parry sighed. "You can vote me off now if you want and save yourself the stress of doing another challenge."

"Oh no we can't," Montana protested. "Nobody gives up on Montana's team, right."

"That's the spirit," Chris exclaimed. "Anyways, now that you're all here, it's time for another challenge: The camp trip challenge."

He didn't receive much of a reaction, positive or negative.

"Okay, so…" he continued a little put off. "There are several tasks that I expect you to go through during this challenge. You must find your campsite, set up your tent, start a fire, catch some fish to eat, scavenge for some berries to balance out the meal, and set a bear trap."

"A bear trap?" Nicole exclaimed. "What for?"

"Well, for the bear. Duh," Chris answered. "Last time we did this challenge, ol' Molotov caused all sorts of trouble, so this time I'd like to see in any of you can catch him. Once you complete all these tasks, you must spend the night in the woods. When the sun rises you can race back to camp. The first whole team to arrive wins immunity."

"Sounds like a fun challenge," Dirk exclaimed.

"Except for the bear," Brady added nervously.

"You know, I've been going through old surveillance footage, and I've noticed that Molotov is smarter than the average bear," Eliot said. "I suspect that he may actually be an alien invader. Or at least had his brain tampered by aliens."

"Well, I guess that's just an added incentive for you to capture him," Chris said. "Now, you'll want these…"

He tossed some backpacks to various members of each group.

"These are full of all the supplies you may need," he said. "And leaders, you'll be getting these…"

He tossed a map to Sophie and Edward.

"I've marked your site, the river, and Molotov's cave," Chris explained. "I believe that's everything, so get going!"

* * *

><p>(The Woods, Later)<p>

Sophie was in the lead as she followed the map. Dirk kept up with her, but everyone else preferred to stay far behind her.

"We should arrive at the site soon," Sophie declared.

"Maybe we should slow down a bit," Dirk suggested. "Everyone else is kinda falling behind."

"No," Sophie said. "The sooner we arrive, the sooner we can get the tasks done. And if we get the tasks done early then that means that we can get to sleep early, giving us the advantage when it comes to getting up on time."

"Okay, if you say so," Dirk said. "But I'd hate for the others to get lost, or something."

"Then they should pick up the pace," Sophie said without stopping.

Behind them came Victoria, Brady, Bobby, and Lionel. A tense silence filled the air and the deadly glares going between the seemed to almost generate heat. Brady tried to break some of the tension.

"So, Victoria, how are you doing?" he asked.

"My new friend hates me," she scoffed. "And it's all thanks to these two jerks."

"Hey, since when is it a crime to be interested in a certain girl?" Lionel protested.

"That doesn't change the fact that you've hurt a naïve girl," Victoria argued. "If you had any decency in you, you'd actually make an effort to make things right."

"I did nothing wrong," Lionel persisted. "The dork here should be the one apologizing."

"I told you, I had no way of knowing that you were thinking that," Bobby snapped.

"Oh, so that means it's fine to just invade the privacy of my head?" Lionel scoffed. "I still feel violated by how you did that."

"Guys, can we please get along?" Brady said. "We're a team, let's act like one."

From the trees Eliot watched them and scribbled down notes.

"Hm, Bobby does seem a little heartless," he commented. "That's a common attribute of aliens. But it's also a common attribute of government agents. I'll have to investigate further."

Following behind the group were Sooz and Beatrice.

"I just can't believe that someone like Victoria can seem so nice," Beatrice fumed.

"Uh-huh," Sooz said with a nod.

"I mean, I thought that I'd found a new friend," Beatrice continued. "And then she goes and steals the heart of the boy I was into."

"Right," Sooz replied.

"And Lionel was totally into me too; I made sure of that," Beatrice said. "I don't know what tricks Victoria used, and I don't care. What matters is that she has to go."

"Yep," Sooz said. "Uh-huh…right…true…oh yeah."

"Um, I've stopped talking," Beatrice sighed.

A gust of wind blew through Sooz's hair and revealed a miniature phone on her ear.

"Oh, you haven't been talking to me at all," Beatrice sighed again.

* * *

><p>(Killer Flounder)<p>

"Don't worry everyone," Edward exclaimed. "You can count on me to lead us to victory."

"Really?" Michael challenged. "I find it hard to imagine a snob like you going camping out in the dirty outdoors often."

Edward opened his mouth to argue, but then paused.

"You know what, I think you're right," Edward said. "I'm not fit to lead for this challenge. We need someone like…Matthew."

"Huh?" Matthew exclaimed. "M-m-me?"

"Sure," Edward said. "You've been camping before, right?"

Matthew nodded.

"Then you've got some experience," Edward said. "I think you'd be perfect. And besides, everyone else on the team is too wimpy, clueless, or old."

With the last comment he eyed Momma DJ who huffed but made no argument.

"What about Montana?" Matthew asked.

"Ooh, is that one of those Canadian geese?" Montana exclaimed. "I've got to get a closer look. Over here little goosy."

She climbed up a tree eagerly to get a better view.

"Too unpredictable," Edward concluded. "So here's the map, leader."

Matthew took to map nervously and glanced down at it.

"O-okay," he mumbled. "Let's keep moving."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Edward-**This is actually a perfect opportunity. If things go bad, people can blame our new leader, Matthew. And I can make sure that things go wrong so I can get rid of that little pest.

**Matthew-**I'm not really the leader type, but I guess I'll have to try. My team's depending on me, and all.

**Annie-**I don't like this. I don't trust Edward and I suspect he's up to something.

* * *

><p>(Screaming Badgers)<p>

Sophie and Dirk came to a split in the path.

"Which way, captain?" Dirk asked.

"Left," she answered.

"Do you think that maybe we should wait here for the others?" Dirk suggested again.

"For the last time 'no!'" Sophie snapped.

The four behind them arrived in silence again.

"Well, which way do we go?" Victoria exclaimed.

"Where's Sophie?" Brady asked. "She couldn't be that far ahead of us."

"Well, we're not going to get any closer just standing here," Lionel said. "Let's just go right."

Even further behind, Sooz had stopped to sit down and talk on her phone.

"Joey, say that again?" she said. "No way! I don't believe it…hold on, run it by me one more time…"

Beatrice walked on by herself. She stopped, though, when she spotted something moving in the bushes. She took a few steps forward and found Eliot with his back against a tree.

"Uh, hi," she said.

"Ah!" Eliot cried as he twirled around to face her. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry, sorry," Beatrice apologized. "Mind if walk with you? I kind of need to talk to someone who will actually listen to me."

"Go ahead," Eliot said, "but I am in the middle of an investigation."

"Okay, whatever you say," Beatrice said.

She followed Eliot as he explored deeper into the woods.

"So I'm not exactly sure what I should do right now," Beatrice said. "I mean, I want to get Lionel's attention again, but I'm not sure I can do that with Victoria around. Getting rid of her might be tough though, she knows so much about these shows."

The two arrived at a running river. Eliot stopped and turned to Beatrice.

"I've come to a conclusion," he declared.

"What's that?" Beatrice asked.

"That you are not an alien," Eliot answered. "You seem too concerned with the human concept of 'love.'"

"Oh, well, I guess that's good," Beatrice said. "Say, while we're here how about we help out our team and catch some fish?"

She dropped her bag and began searching for some fishing equipment.

"If you were an alien, though, you'd definitely be an aquatic one," Eliot concluded.

"Whatever you say," Beatrice said with a slight smile.

* * *

><p>(Killer Flounder, Later)<p>

As the team walked over the hilly terrain, Ethan lagged behind. A hummingbird fluttered around his head.

"What's that little fella? You want me to follow you?" Ethan said. "Okay, if you say so."

He kept his eyes on the tiny bird as it then fluttered off, deeper into the woods. No one noticed that Ethan had disappeared from the group.

"Well, this is the site," Matthew declared as they arrived at a clearing.

"Wonderful," Edward exclaimed. "What next, leader?"

"I guess we should divide the task up into groups," Matthew decided.

"Ooh, ooh, I want to set up the bear trap!" Montana exclaimed eagerly.

"Okay, you do that," Matthew said. "Mrs. DJ, you can take Annie and Michael and find some berries."

She nodded as she gestured for Annie and Michael to follow after her. Annie smiled at Matthew and waved at him before she departed.

"Um, Nicole, can you get the fire started?" Matthew continued.

"I'll give it a shot," Nicole exclaimed.

"And that leaves Edward, Parry, and I to set up the tent," Matthew concluded.

"Perfect," Edward said under his breath.

The campers all got to work immediately. Nicole piled a group of small sticks and began banging a pair of rocks together. Montana scaled a tree happily. Momma DJ guided Michael and Annie through the forest.

"You see these leaves here?" Momma DJ exclaimed. "They always mean that food is nearby."

"Fascinating," Michael moaned sarcastically. "But where is the food?"

"It's around here somewhere!" Momma DJ snapped. "Now quick yakking and get searching."

Michael rolled his eyes, but Annie looked eager to help. The three scoured through bushes and shrubs searching for anything edible, with little result.

Back at the site, the three boys had managed to have the tent in place. Matthew was currently in the process of hammering in stakes to keep it in place. Michael grinned to himself as Matthew finished up the last stake. Edward crept over to another stake a casually bent over. He made sure that no one was looking at then loosened the knot.

"There, that should do it," Matthew declared.

"Magnificent," Edward exclaimed. "You see, you make a great leader."

"Guys, I might need a hand," Nicole called from the ground. "I don't know if I'm using the rock kind of rocks or I'm not banging them together the right way but nothing's happening."

"Sure, I'll help," Matthew said.

"I'll try but I'm probably no better than you, so it's really hopeless," Parry said.

Once both boys had turned away, Edward "accidentally" stumbled backwards into the tent.

"Oops, I'm so sorry," he exclaimed.

A rope came loose and the tent caved in on itself.

"Oh no!" Matthew cried. "What happened?"

"Well, I slipped and stumbled into it," Edward explained. "Then this rope came loose."

"It mustn't have been tied very tight then," Nicole commented.

"What? But I was sure that it was fine," Matthew exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it," Edward said. "Anyone can make a mistake when they're being careless. Let's just make sure you do it right this time."

"It'll probably just fall apart again," Parry moaned. "There's really no point to trying."

"Well if you want to sleep out in the cold tonight, be my guest," Edward said. "But the rest of us would prefer to have a tent up."

* * *

><p>(Screaming Badgers)<p>

The sun had almost set by the time that Dirk and Sophie arrived at the site.

"Well, we're here," Sophie declared as she dropped her pack.

"And no one else is in sight," Dirk sighed.

"God, I can't believe those wimps are so slow," Sophie scoffed.

"You know, I hate saying, 'I told you so' but," Dirk began.

"Just shut it!" Sophie snapped. "Stay here and set up the tent; I'm going to search for them."

"You're the boss," Dirk said as he began searching through the pack.

Sophie left him in an angry march back the way she had come. In a different part of the woods, Sooz was wandering around lost.

"Guys, where are you?" she shouted. "Oh, nothing, Joey, I'm just lost in the middle of a forest right now, but go on; what was Mary wearing?"

She continued to chat on her phone while she searched for her group. She had absolutely no idea where she was going and was only aimlessly moving between trees. Eventually she spotted someone and moved towards them. She found Ethan lying on his back staring up at the sky.

"Hey, you're from the other team," Sooz said as she approached him. "What are you doing out here?"

"A little bird told me to watch the sunset with him," Ethan explained. "It truly is one of nature's greatest gifts to us."

"Yeah, that's super and all, but where's your group?" Sooz asked.

"Huh, come to think of it, I'm not too sure," Ethan answered. "But whatever, I have all the company of the wildlife with me."

"That's not gonna cut it for me," Sooz said. "Now come on; I don't care who I find as long as I get somewhere safe before dark."

* * *

><p>(Killer Flounder, Nightfall)<p>

The boys had finished the tent again and Nicole had finally got the fire started.

"We're back," Momma DJ exclaimed.

"We got all sorts of different fruits," Annie laughed. "Red ones and blues ones and—"

The three of them gasped as a giant wooden cage dropped down over them.

"What do ya think of my bear trap?" Montana asked.

"Very…effective," Michael said.

Once Montana let them out, Momma DJ examined the tent.

"Well, I wouldn't give it my seal of approval," she muttered. "Maybe I can fix it up."

"I suppose you should," Edward said. "The last time Matthew set it up, it easily fell apart. Not to mention, we should get started on fishing; it's already dark."

"Sorry, I thought that we'd be able to go before the sun set," Matthew said.

"I guess you should have planned that out a little better," Edward remarked. "But let's go, the river should be just around here."

Annie eyed Edward suspiciously before saying, "I'll come too."

"Good idea," Matthew said happily.

Edward glanced at Annie with a hint of disapproval, then it disappeared. Matthew used the map to guide the three of them to the river. Once they had arrived he searched through his pack and pulled out some fishing equipment. He stood up on some rocks and looked down on the water.

"This should be a good spot," Matthew said. "I can see a couple swimming around."

"Well, you're probably the expert here," Edward said, "but I know enough that you have to make sure you don't scare them away. And in this darkness it might be hard to find them again."

"I know," Matthew said. "I'll be careful."

Matthew waited patiently for the fish to start biting. It was a slow process and Annie soon got restless. Once she started pacing around Edward had his chance at sabotage. He carefully slid his foot under the rock that Matthew was standing on. With a jolt he sent the smaller boy sprawling into the water. Annie whirled around just in time to see it happen.

"Great," Edward sighed. "Now it'll take even longer to catch any fish."

Annie narrowed her eyes and Edward then grabbed a nearby stick.

"Uh, Annie, what are you doing?" Edward asked.

Annie charged at the river and swung her stick down. When she brought it up she revealed that she had speared a fish.

"Wow, good job," Matthew exclaimed as he got out of the river.

"Yeah, great," Edward said unenthusiastically.

Annie sent him a victorious smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Edward-**How am I supposed to sabotage my team when they're so damn good at wilderness survival?

**Annie-**I'm pretty sure that Edward is trying to make Matthew look bad. But he's not going to fool me.

**Matthew-**This leadership job sure comes with a lot of pressure. I wish Edward would lay off a bit, but at least I've got Annie's support.

* * *

><p>(Killer Flounder)<p>

"Great, it's pitch black and there's no sign of any campsite around here," Lionel moaned.

"I really should have expected this," Victoria sighed. "Whenever a dysfunctional group goes off into the woods, they always end up lost."

"We'll about okay, guys," Brady said. "As long as we find some shelter to sleep in we've got enough supplies to last the night. Then we can hopefully regroup on our way back to the main site."

"Look, I think I can see a cave up there," Victoria exclaimed.

The four made their way through the darkness to a gaping hole in a rock wall.

"Great, let's set up for the night here," Brady said.

"Hold on, what about that bear?" Lionel asked. "This might be his home."

"I've got just the thing," Bobby exclaimed as he reached into his coat.

He pulled out a device that looked like a glowing green plate.

"This can be our bear trap," he explained. "It delivers an electric shock to anything that comes within its proximity. I just need to add a few touches and—"

"Oh no," Lionel exclaimed as he grabbed the disc from Bobby. "You're inventions have been nothing but trouble. Especially for me."

With that he tossed the device into the distance.

"I'd rather take my chances with the bear than have to deal with anything you made," he declared.

"Fine, waste my genius," Bobby scoffed.

The four entered the cave and set up their sleeping bags once they were deep inside. Meanwhile, Beatrice and Eliot were walking along the river. They were each a little wet and carried a couple fish.

"Well, that was fun," Beatrice exclaimed. "And a nice break from thinking about all that stress."

"Yes, and I could ease my mind a bit too," Eliot said. "Although not too much, that would be risky. And now that I think about it, I suspect that these fish might actually have come from another planet. They—"

"Oh stop worrying," Beatrice said. "I'm pretty sure they're just ordinary fish."

The two spotted a glow in the woods and moved towards it. They arrived at the site where Dirk was waiting at a campfire.

"We brought fish," Beatrice exclaimed.

"Wonderful," Dirk replied. "Now if only the rest of the group would show up."

"You mean they're not here?" Beatrice asked.

"Nope," Dirk sighed. "Sophie went looking for them, but I'm guessing that she didn't have any luck."

"Oh this is bad," Eliot exclaimed. "The aliens could be picking them off right now. From now on, if you see someone make sure that they have pupils. That's a key sign to know if they're actually an alien replacement."

"I'll…keep that in mind," Beatrice replied.

Currently, Sooz and Ethan were still hopelessly lost in the woods.

"My feet are killing me," Sooz moaned. "Joey, are you still there? I need someone to talk to. Damn, he hung up on me. Maybe I can call Lucy instead."

However, before she could dial she spotted something. On a bush was a lush clump of berries.

"Well, I guess we might as well help out our teams in some way," she exclaimed as she approached the bush.

She began harvesting the large berries, but she soon heard a furious buzzing. She looked up and cringed.

"Wasps!" she cried as she ran backwards.

The wasp swarmed after her angrily.

"Nah, wasps are our friends," Ethan said.

"Well, you have a very lax criteria for friends," Sooz said. "And I'm getting out of here."

She grabbed his ponytail and dragged him with her as she ran from the furious insects. Not too far away, Sophie was angrily exploring the woods.

"Unbelievable," she muttered. "How hard could it be to just follow behind me?"

She would have continued to rant angrily; however she felt a sudden jolt go up her leg and through her body. She looked down to see that she had stepped on some odd disc. Then she collapsed.

* * *

><p>(Killer Flounder)<p>

Momma DJ had set up a massive tent that looked both sturdy and spacious.

"Wow, that's amazing," Annie exclaimed. "We brought fish."

"Yes, sorry we're so late," Edward added. "Matthew had some difficulties."

"Oh, leave him alone!" Annie snapped. "Matthew is doing just fine."

"Alright, alright, sorry," Edward said defensively. "I guess now we can just eat our food and then go to sleep. It's already quite late though, so we'd better be quick."

The team cooked the one fish that they had caught and Momma DJ skillfully cut it into pieces.

"I also brought some of my trademark plates with me," she declared. "Just in case."

She handed up a plate to everyone and put a piece of fish and pile of berries on each one.

"It's not my best work, what with limited resources and all, but I think you'll be satisfied," she said.

"Mm, this is delicious," Annie exclaimed.

"Definitely," Nicole added.

Parry opened his mouth to say something sombre, but realized that he couldn't find any fault with the food. He shrugged and kept eating. Once everyone was finished they all yawned and stretched tiredly.

"I guess we should get some shuteye," Nicole declared. "We need to get up bright and early tomorrow."

"Yes, can we rely on our leader to wake us?" Edward asked challengingly.

"You can," Matthew promised.

Annie glared at Edward. Edward made no response. The eight campers got into the camp and set up their sleeping bags. Edward made sure that he stayed up past everyone else. The other campers fell asleep easily and soon he was the only one still awake. He crept over to Montana and picked up her sun hat which was lying next to her. He then moved over to Matthew and placed it over his eyes.

"Sweet dreams, leader," he whispered malevolently.

* * *

><p>(Screaming Badgers)<p>

Sooz and Ethan had escaped the wasps and were back to wandering the woods.

"Ugh, I can't take any more of this walking," Sooz moaned. "And the worst part is that not one of my friends is awake to chat."

"I'm awake," Ethan replied.

"That's a matter of opinion," Sooz muttered under her breath.

After a bit more walking, the two came to someone lying on the ground.

"What the?" Sooz exclaimed.

She leaned down to see that it was an unconscious Sophie. Her hair was incredibly frizzy and Sooz received a shock when she came in contact with her.

"Well, I suppose we should help her out," Sooz said. "She may be a major jerk, but Chris's probably dock my team points if we leave her here."

So the two carried Sophie by her arms and legs as they continued to search for anyone else. If they had walked down in the opposite direction they would have come to a cave. In the cave Brady, Victoria, Lionel, and Bobby were trying to get to sleep. Lionel heard something and went out to investigate. He froze at what he saw.

"Uh…guys," he said uneasily.

"What is it?" Brady asked.

"B-b-b-bear," Lionel worked out.

"Huh?" Brady exclaimed as he joined Lionel

Brady came face to face with Molotov the bear who was growling at the intruders angrily.

"Oh…uh, nice bear," he said.

The two scurried backwards and Victoria and Bobby soon did the same. Molotov chased after them slowly. Brady spotted a crevice in the back of the cave and immediately slinked into it. He found that it led to a smaller space. Lionel and Bobby followed after him. Molotov had caught up with Victoria and raised his paw ferociously. Victoria cried out, Lionel gasped. The boy reached up and grabbed onto Victoria. He managed to pull her under the crevice before the bear could swipe at her.

"A-are we safe back here?" Lionel asked Brady.

Molotov approached them and tried to claw at them, but couldn't reach.

"That's a yes," Brady said.

Lionel breathed a sigh of relief, but it didn't last as the bear eyed him murderously.

"What's the matter, macho man, can't take the bear?" Bobby mocked. "If we still had my trap this wouldn't be a problem."

"Not helping," Brady said to him.

Molotov stopped clawing, but he was still eyeing them intensely.

"Well, now what?" Lionel asked.

"Looks like we're spending the night here with an angry bear," Victoria sighed. "He's got to leave eventually."

The four waited, and Molotov made no sign of moving. Without their sleeping bags it soon got very cold.

"I need someone to cuddle with," Lionel exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around Victoria.

"You have three seconds to let go," Victoria growled.

"Alright, alright, sorry," Lionel said. "But I seriously _am_ cold."

"Ever consider actually wearing a shirt?" Bobby scoffed.

"Guys, please, we're stuck in a cave with a bear and you still can't stop fighting," Brady sighed. "Can you just let it go for one night?"

Over at the campsite, Beatrice, Dirk, and Eliot were much more comfortable. They were all happily asleep in their tent. Sooz and Ethan soon arrived with the unconscious Sophie.

"Finally," Sooz exclaimed with great relief.

She dropped Sophie in the tent carelessly and set up her own sleeping bag.

"I don't think they'll mind if you stay with us for the night," Sooz said to Ethan. "Well, Sophie might, but it's better to face her wrath then keep wandering about alone."

Ethan shrugged and dropped down his own sleeping bag. As time passed by, eventually everyone fell asleep. Even the four in the cave, though it was an uneasy sleep. After they had all closed their eyes, Molotov also began to feel a little sleepy. He curled up in the corner of the caves and also closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>(Morning)<p>

"Come on, come on, let's go!" Sophie screamed at her team. "It's morning, that means that we have to get back to the main site now!"

"Whoa, man, I was having the most wicked dream," Ethan exclaimed as he got up.

"You? What are you doing here?" Sophie demanded. "And where is the rest of the team? Never mind, it doesn't matter. What matters is that we get back to Chris now!"

Sophie managed to usher all of her teams into a rapid sprint. Ethan followed along. Meanwhile, in the cave, Victoria had awoken and realized that Molotov was still asleep.

"Guys, I think this is our chance," she whispered. "On the count of three let's make a run for it."

The others looked at each other uneasily, but eventually agreed.

"Okay, one," Victoria began.

Molotov cracked an eye open.

"Three!" she screamed.

The four darted out from under the crevice and burst through the cave fearfully. Molotov was soon on his feet and chasing after them.

"Faster, faster, he's gaining on us," Lionel cried.

* * *

><p>(Killer Flounder)<p>

The team was still asleep as the sun rose. Edward soon awoke and grinned to see that everyone was still asleep. He looked at Matthew to see that he was snoring from underneath Montana's hat.

"Aw, too bad," Edward muttered to himself. "It looks like our leader has let us down."

"Oh my gosh!" Annie exclaimed as she woke up. "Guys, wake up, it's morning!"

Slowly the others woke up. Montana spotted her hat on Matthew and grabbed it possessively.

"Huh, it's morning?" Matthew exclaimed. "But…but…I could swear…"

"No time now," Edward said. "We need to make a run for it."

The eight of them left behind their tent and began sprinting through the woods.

* * *

><p>(Main Campsite)<p>

Chris stood outside as he waited for the campers to arrive.

"They should be getting here any minute now," he announced.

Right on cue, he spotted Sophie leading some of her team through the woods. Coming from another part, Montana was at the head of the Killer Flounder. Then out of a third part, Lionel, Victoria and Bobby ran frantically.

"Bear!" Lionel cried.

"Ooh, sounds exciting," Chris exclaimed. "And it looks like it's going to be a photo finish."

As the teams neared the campsite, Edward slowed down slightly. He allowed Matthew to catch up with him then stuck his foot out. Matthew tripped and stumbled into the dirt. Then Edward pulled ahead.

"The Badgers are the winners!" Chris exclaimed. "With Matthew falling behind the Killer Flounder lose this challenge."

Edward shook his head and sighed, "I guess Matthew just wasn't cut out to be a leader."

"Will you stop it?" Annie snapped.

"Face it," Edward said, "Matthew couldn't set up a tent right, or fish, or get us up when he guaranteed he could, and just now he lost us the race."

Annie was horrified to see that various others were agreeing with Edward.

"You can't believe this," she cried.

"Well, Killer Flounder, you've got the whole rest of the day to plan your elimination," Chris said. "So, I'll leave you to it."

* * *

><p>(Campfire, That Night)<p>

"Welcome to another lovely campfire ceremony," Chris greeted. "I have here eight marshmallow, you have here nine campers. You do the math."

Annie glared at Edward who remained neutral. Matthew looked down in shame while Annie tried to comfort him.

"The first marshmallow of the night goes to…," Chris announced. "Parry!"

Chris tossed the marshmallow and Parry sighed as he caught it.

"Annie, Nicole, Michael, you're all safe," Chris continued.

He tossed a marshmallow to each of them.

"Next up we've got Momma DJ," Chris said, "and…Montana."

All that remained now were Ethan, Matthew, and Edward. Matthew stilled refused to lift his head. Ethan was keeping himself entertained by drawing lines in the sand.

"Two marshmallows left," Chris declared. "The first of which goes to…Ethan."

Edward glanced at Matthew, then up at Chris. He showed the briefest hint of fear.

"Edward, you've been in the bottom before," Chris declared. "Looks like you've made some enemies. But Matthew, you're leadership skills weren't exactly stellar. Anyways, the final marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Edward."

"Nooo!" Annie shouted.

Matthew just sighed as he stood up. He didn't say anything as he walked down the Dock of Shame.

"Matthew, wait!" Annie cried as she rushed up to him. "I just wanted to let up know that meeting you really made my stay here so much better. I'll really miss you."

She then kissed him on the forehead.

Matthew smiled at her and replied, "I'll miss you too, but I know that you'll do great."

Then Matthew got on the Boat of Losers and took off into the night.

* * *

><p>(Playa Des Losers)<p>

Matthew sighed again as he left behind the island and arrived at his the new island. He stepped out and onto the resort.

"Aw, I'm sorry that you didn't make it, little guy," Greta exclaimed as she pulled him into a hug. "Here, the buffet will really cheer you up."

Jasmine and Tony were in their usual seats.

"Shall we join them?" Jasmine asked. "It is getting a little dark."

Tony looked thoughtfully. Then they saw something approaching them. It was Ezmyralda, except she looked disheveled and had a piece of rope hanging off of her.

"I'm going to get you!" she cried. "You're gonna pay!"

"Let's go," Tony said frantically as Jasmine was already getting ready to run.

* * *

><p><strong>Votes:<strong>

**Edward-**This'll teach Matthew, or anyone else, not to mess with me.

**Annie-**I vote for Edward. That big jerkhead deserves to go.

**Matthew-**Annie's convinced that Edward was setting me up, and I'm starting to believe her. I vote for Edward.

**Ethan-**Well, I heard that we lost because of Matthew, so I guess I'll vote for him.

**Momma DJ-**Matthew seems like a sweet boy, but he doesn't quite have the skills to last in the contest.

**Montana-**That Matthew stole my hat while I was asleep. I don't get angry about most things, but touching my hat is not okay.

**Michael-**Matthew seems like a pretty cool guy, even if he did screw up a couple times. I vote for Ethan; where was that guy all this time.

**Parry-**Judging by how many people are going to vote for Matthew, my vote for him won't make any difference.

**Nicole-**Matthew may not be perfect, but at least he could be useful later on. Ethan on the other hand doesn't look like he'll be too helpful.

* * *

><p>(Conclusion)<p>

"And one more is gone," Chris declared. "Who will go next? Will it be a Badger or a Flounder? Will the high amounts of tension affect the Screaming Badgers? What lies in store for Annie and Edward? Find out on the next Total…Drama…Refresh!"


	7. Episode 7: Phobia Factor

"Previously on Total Drama Refresh," Chris announced, "the two teams were sent into the woods and forced to survive there over night. Edward placed Matthew as leader, but only so he could take the blame when things started going wrong. Drama between Victoria, Beatrice, Lionel, and Bobby was still going on; but Beatrice found some solace in talking to Eliot and the other three were stuck in a bear cave together. Fun stuff. Anyways, this week it's time to see if the campers can face their fears. It's sure to be a riot so keep watching Total…Drama…Refresh!"

(**Theme Song Plays)**

* * *

><p>(Campfire, Just After Elimination)<p>

The Killer Flounder were still sitting around the campfire after Matthew had left. Annie was off to the side silently sobbing to herself. A few shot her sympathetic glances, but most felt too awkward about trying to comfort her. Nicole, however, eventually sat down next to her.

"Hey, it'll be okay," Nicole said.

Annie nodded but sighed, "Matthew was such a nice guy, though. It doesn't seem fair that he had to go."

"No, but if I know anything about this show, it's that things rarely play out fairly," Nicole explained. "You've just gotta keep your head and keep doing your best."

"Hey guys!" Victoria exclaimed as she led the Screaming Badgers over to them.

"Okay, Victoria, we're here, now what?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Edward asked.

"Victoria just said that we had to come join you," Brady answered with a shrug.

"That's right," Victoria exclaimed eagerly. "I realized that the next challenge was going to be the phobia challenge. So that means that we all have to discuss our fears."

"That's ridiculous," Edward scoffed. "If we tell the world our fears, Chris will just use them against us. I say we don't give him that satisfaction."

"But I think it'll be fun for us to face our fears," Victoria protested. "I'm sure it'll really help you get something off your chest. Here, I'll go first. My fear is horror film villains, because those are the only villains that can actually win. Okay, who's next?"

Everyone else glanced at each other uncertainly.

"I'll go," Montana offered. "My fear is dingoes, 'cause I'm Australian, right. In Australia you've got to be careful that a dingoes don't steal your babies."

"Seriously, have you even been to Australia?" Michael scoffed. "Because it sounds like you're just throwing this stuff together from movies and such."

Montana just shrugged with a smile.

"Well, my fear isn't anything too special and it's not much of a secret back home," Annie said having recovered slightly. "I hate moths, just the thought that they can get into your clothes and ruined it. Eck."

"This is crazy," Edward exclaimed. "All of you are going to regret having this conversation tomorrow."

"My fear is unnatural noises," Ethan said completely ignoring Edward. "They really throw me off when I'm trying to listen to the voices of nature."

"Good, good," Victoria exclaimed. "How about you, Brady?"

"I'm terrified of zombies," Brady said. "I saw a horrifying movie about zombies when I was younger and it's left me scarred for life."

"I suppose I might as well confess," Parry said. "Seeing as how I'm sure I'd end up confessing sooner or later. Zombie movies never bugged me, but I hated old Mickey Mouse cartoons. The happiness in that is so unnatural and forced."

"Well at least there is happiness," Dirk said. "I'm always afraid of black holes, they just suck out the light of everything into an endless void."

"All these fears are nice and all, but I actually have a practical fear," Beatrice said. "Calculus, that stuff is impossible to do, but I keep getting assigned more and more homework."

"Calculus is easy," Bobby scoffed. "Now, Shakespeare, that's scary."

"Who else wants to confess?" Victoria asked.

Brady nudged Sooz who was oblivious of the conversation as she was busy texting.

"Huh, what?" she asked as she looked up.

"What are you afraid of?" Brady asked.

"Oh, too easy," she exclaimed. "Isolation. I've just got to have someone to talk to at all times."

"Well, that explains a lot," Michael said. "And I bet I can guess Eliot's fear in less than three guess."

"My fear is perfectly rational," Eliot protested. "Aliens do exist and they could strike at any time."

"What's your fear, Mr. Sarcastic?" Nicole scoffed at Michael.

Michael rubbed the back of his head and said, "Well, it's kinda a long story…"

"We're waiting," Victoria said.

"Okay, my fear is Donkey Kong," Michael confessed.

"Like, the gorilla?" Brady asked.

"Yeah, that's right," Michael said slightly defensively. "We I was younger I didn't have a game system, but Gwen would often take me to the arcade. We had a lot of fun, but I never liked the old Donkey Kong game. It just freaked me out."

Once Michael had finished he glared at Nicole and said, "Well, I confessed; what's yours?"

"Oh no, it's too ridiculous," Nicole said nervously.

"Nothing could be more ridiculous than cotton candy," Lionel said.

"That's your fear?" Dirk asked. "But it's so fluffy and lovely."

"Yeah, and sticky," Lionel shuddered. "It can get stuck in your hair or skin and be impossible to wash out."

"Wow, my fear of clowns suddenly doesn't seem so ridiculous after all," Nicole said.

"I'm afraid of yeast," Momma DJ said.

"But aren't you a cook?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, and a darned good one," Momma DJ exclaimed. "But I refuse to use that one ingredient. I don't like the idea of having something living in my cooking."

"Well, this has been a very productive session," Victoria exclaimed. "But there are still two people who haven't confessed."

Everyone looked at Edward, who had refused to give his fear, and Sophie who hadn't spoken at all during the conversation.

"Already guys, we've all confessed," Victoria said. "Now it's your turn."

"I told you, I'm not saying anything," Edward protested. "You can all terrify yourselves tomorrow, but I'm not letting that happen to me."

"Fine, party-pooper," Victoria scoffed. "What about you, Sophie?"

"I don't have a fear," she declared.

Everyone groaned and protested at that.

"Come on," Annie exclaimed. "Everyone's afraid of something."

"Fear is a weakness," Sophie declared. "And I've purged myself of any weaknesses."

"Well, there's no need to pressure her," Victoria said. "Because I'm sure Chris will find out eventually. That goes for you, too, Edward."

Once everyone had finished talking, they decided to head back to their cabins and get some sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Edward-**I never realized how many gullible idiots were on this show. I'm not going to have myself humiliated in anyway. Though, I did realize something during that conversation: Victoria has a clear advantage on this show. She could be the key to getting far. I've got two options, ally with her, or get her eliminated.

**Victoria-**Tomorrow is going to be a fun day. Sure I'm a little worried about what Chris will do to me, but I've always wanted to a chance to challenge my fear.

**Nicole-**Ugh, I don't know why I ended up confessing my fear. Stupid peer pressure. Now I'll probably have to face a clown tomorrow (shudders).

* * *

><p>(Mess Hall, The Next Morning)<p>

The teams were at their tables, and some of them had forgotten about the conversation they'd had last night. Beatrice, for example, had something else on her mind and was angrily jabbing her fork into her food.

"You can't still be mad," Victoria sighed. "You have to accept that I didn't do anything. I only want to be your friend."

Beatrice kept her eyes down and remained silent.

"Both of you need to forget about any of your personal issues," Sophie declared. "It'll only negatively affect your abilities, and I need my team to be flawless."

"That's not going to happen as long as permanent flaw by the name of Bobby is still here," Lionel grumbled.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about," Sophie exclaimed. "You need to forget about your grudge and just focus on winning."

Lionel looked at her and was about to say something. Sophie's glare silenced him and instead he just gazed down at the table angrily.

"Sorry I'm late," Edward exclaimed as he sat down next to his team. "Some little pest filled by shoes with ketchup."

"It worked!" Michael laughed.

"This is getting old fast," Edward said icily as he looked at Michael.

"Not for me it isn't," Michael replied.

However, he noticed that he was getting more disapproving stares than laughs so he stopped. Annie had taking to staring at Edward suspiciously. Edward returned the look with a slight smile.

"Good morning, campers," Chris greeted. "Are you ready to—"

"Face our fears? Yes, we are," Victoria exclaimed.

"Ahem, who's the host here?" Chris said annoyed. "Anyways, we monitored your conversation last night and we've got personalized challenges set up for each of you to face your fears. Who wants to go first?"

"Oh, me, me, me," Montana cried.

"Alright, we had some dingoes flown in just for you," Chris said. "They're out back. Ha, see what I did there?"

He received several blank stares.

"I saw what you did there, mate," Montana exclaimed. "Because I'm Australian, you said out back, right—"

"Never mind, it's not funny when you explain it," Chris sighed. "Anyways let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Lionel-**I don't want to mess with Sophie, but I'm not going to let her keep up reigning as supreme dictator. People are bound to get fed up with her and then we can get rid of her.

**Victoria-**I can't believe that Beatrice still blames me. I've got to do something to show her that I'm still her friend.

**Edward-**Well, it looks like Annie will be going next. It should be easy to convince people to vote her off, especially after this challenge. She'll probably freak out as soon as her challenge begins.

* * *

><p>(Outside The Mess Hall)<p>

The contestants had all gathered around a fenced off area. Inside the fence were several dingoes pacing around.

"Well, here you are, Montana; if you can go in there with those dingoes, you'll earn the first point for the Killer Flounder," Chris explained.

"Okay," Montana said as she took a couple of deep breaths. "I…can do this."

"Go Montana!" Annie cheered.

Montana took a final breath before charging over the fence.

"Alright, you dingoes, back off!" she cried. "I brought my boomerang, right."

The dingoes approached her viciously. Montana pulled out her boomerang and wielded it threateningly. The dingoes showed no sign of stopping.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Montana said as she tossed the boomerang.

It reflected between the beasts, flicking each of them on the nose. The dingoes began whining as they retreated.

"Ha ha, Montana rules!" Montana cheered.

"Congratulations," Chris exclaimed. "The score is now Killer Flounder-1, Screaming Badgers-none."

"So, where are the rest of our challenges?" Victoria asked.

"We've divided them up for you," Chris explained. "Victoria, Ethan, and Dirk will be visiting…the Haaauunnted Hoooouse just over that hill."

"Haunted House?" Dirk asked sounding a little nervous.

"Super," Victoria exclaimed. "I can't wait to see what you have in store for us."

Ethan didn't reply.

"Yo, earth to Ethan," Chris called as he snapped his finger in from of his face.

"Oh sorry, man," Ethan said. "I was just so caught up in how the sun was shimmering off the ocean. I could just stare at that shimmer all day."

"No, you can't because you've got a date with a haunted house," Chris said as the three headed off. "And for Nicole, Michael, and Lionel, the carnival came to town just down on the beach."

"Carnival?" Nicole's voice cracked. "But that means…"

"That's right, clowns," Chris exclaimed. "Chop, chop, get to it."

Nicole shivered as Lionel and Michael grabbed her hands and helped her walk down the beach.

"Brady and Eliot," Chris said, "you'll find a little surprise for each of you in the woods. Sooz, you go with them, but you'll have to stay there all day. Without any of your devices."

"Alright," Sooz said as she put her phone down.

"Oh no," Sophie said. "You are not blowing this challenge for us."

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Sooz asked.

Sophie grabbed her and pulled out several more devices from her pockets. Further search produced something from her hair, shoes, and bra.

"I feel some violated," Sooz exclaimed with a shudder.

"And I'm going with you," Sophie said. "To make sure you don't snap."

The four took off leaving seven campers remaining.

"So, what do the rest of us do?" Annie asked. "That is, aside from Edward"-she said his name acidly-"who refuses to participate in this challenge."

"You guys can just return to your cabins," Chris said. "Chef or I will take it from there."

* * *

><p>(The Killer Flounder Cabin)<p>

Momma DJ, Annie, and Parry all walked up to their cabin. Inside they found Chef waiting for them.

"Alright, wimps, I've got a little something for each of you," Chef said. "First off, Walking Raincloud, get over to the boys' side."

Parry sighed and entered the room. Once he was in, Chef slammed to door shut and pushed a wardrobe against the door. Parry looked around and spotted a TV in the center of the room that hadn't been there before. He flicked to life and showed a colourful screen.

"Hi kids, I'm Mickey Mouse!"

Parry cringed at the squeaky voice. Back in the girls' room, Chef was instructing the other two on what to do.

"Alright, cook, I've got a special order for pie," he barked at Momma DJ. "And the secret ingredient is yeast."

He gestured to a table that had a large bowl and several ingredients on it. A box marked yeast was in the middle. Momma DJ trembled slightly as she moved towards it.

"And as for you, pinky," Chef growled. "I've got some friends I'd like you to meet."

He pulled out a tube and opened it up. Several moths fluttered out and towards Annie.

"Eek!" she cried as she ran in the opposite direction.

She ran back and forth throughout the room while Momma DJ slowly put ingredients inside the bowl. She kept shooting fearful glances at the box of yeast while she worked. Annie eventually stopped running when she spotted something lying on the floor. She grabbed a flyswatter and held it up victorious.

"Ha ha, the tables have turn now," she laughed.

She then began swinging the swatter wildly as she chased after the insects. Soon she had ushered them all outside.

"I win!" she cheered.

"Yeah, yeah," Chef grumbled. "Your team now has two points."

Momma DJ was almost finished her recipe now, she was just staring at the box of yeast with determination. She reached out shakily, then pulled back.

"Come on, Mrs. DJ, you can do this," Annie cheered. "I conquered my fear; I know you can do the same."

"Yeah," Momma DJ exclaimed. "I'm not going to let a silly little phobia get in the way of being the world's greatest cook."

She grabbed the box courageously and dumped the contents into the bowl.

"You did it, that's three points!" Annie cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Annie-**Helping people overcome their fears give me a good feeling. Plus if I help out others, I'll earn their support. Support so I can vote off Edward.

**Chef-**I once had a dream to be the world's greatest cook but…(starts sniffling) I'm sorry, I need a minute.

* * *

><p>(The Haunted House)<p>

Ethan, Victoria, and Dirk all approached the foreboding house that had been added to the island.

"Well, who's first?" Dirk asked nervously.

"Come on, we'll all go together," Victoria exclaimed as she linked arms with the boys and entered.

The interior was incredibly dark. They could hear the sounds of things scurrying along the floor or footsteps clopping in the distance. Carefully they made their way through the dark room.

"I'm really excited to see what Chris has in store for us," Victoria exclaimed.

No sooner had she spoken when suddenly a clawed hand burst out from the wall right in front of her. Victoria screamed at the top of her lungs and bolted out of the house. She slammed the door behind her in terror, leaving Dirk and Ethan alone in the house.

"Well…I guess it's just you and me," Dirk said incredibly shakily.

Hearing no response he got even more nervous. He began to feel around for Ethan.

"Uh, Ethan, you still here?" he asked fearfully.

"Oh, yeah, I'm still here, man," came Ethan's voice. "I was just thinking about something though: It's, like, day outside, but it's dark in here, so it's, like, it's night, but only inside."

"Right, right," Dirk exclaimed nervously. "Well, let's just stick together."

* * *

><p>(The Carnival)<p>

Many colourful tents had been set up along the beach. Merry music played loudly throughout the entire area. Michael and Lionel walked through the carnival curiously, while Nicole was looking behind her shoulder constantly.

"I just know that a clown is going to jump out somewhere," she exclaimed nervously.

"I don't see what you're so nervous about," Michael said. "Clowns never hurt anybody."

"But who knows what they're capable of?" Nicole exclaimed. "We don't know what lies behind that goofy face paint and colourful clothes. For all we know the circus could have just hired some axe murdered from off the street and now he's parading around with innocent children."

"I'm just saying it sounds a little irrational," Michael said. "Now, Donkey Kong, that's scary. He kidnaps people and carries them away. I was always terrified that he's come get me in my sleep."

"Yeah, that's totally rational," Nicole replied sarcastically.

"Alright, I love this game," Lionel exclaimed as he spotted ring toss booth. "And there's no lines."

"That's right," Chris exclaimed as he came out from behind a tent. "The three of you can just enjoy the carnival."

"That is until the clowns show up," Nicole said nervously.

"But until then you can just have a good time," Chris said. "It'll be more hilarious if you get freaked out when your guard is down."

"Oh no, there's no way I can relax in a place like this," Nicole exclaimed.

"Suit yourself," Chris said. "And Michael, there's someone here who wants to see you."

"There is?" Michael asked.

"Yep, just over here," Chris guided him behind a tent. "It's your old pal, Donkey Kong."

Chris gestured at a cardboard standee of the 8-bit gorilla. He was grinning mischievously at Michael.

"Go ahead, Michael, give him a hug," Chris ordered.

Michael took a few steps forward slowly. He approached the cardboard standee nervously. He looked up at it and prepared to wrap his arms around it. Then his eyes rolled back and he collapsed.

"Aw, so sad, that means that you forfeit for your team," Chris said. "But on the bright side, Killer Flounder are still in the lead with 3-nothing."

Nicole felt something tap on her shoulder. She turned around and came face to face with a leering clown. He laughed goofily, then Nicole screamed. She immediately ran as fast as she could as the clown pursued after her.

"Ha, clowns _are_ funny," Chris laughed.

* * *

><p>(The Forest)<p>

Sooz, Eliot, Sophie, and Brady all walked through the forest together. Sooz was shaking violently as Brady tried to comfort her.

"I need someone to talk to," Sooz moaned. "I feel so alone. So cold."

"Okay, okay," Brady said. "So, um, why did you come to Total Drama Refresh?"

"Well, I figured that there was a lot I could do with such a big prize," she explained. "Every month there's a new model of something or other and it's not cheap paying for all of them. I'd already seen some of the original episodes on YouTube and I thought, 'I could probably do that.'"

"Well, you haven't got eliminated yet," Brady said.

"Key word: Yet," Sophie growled. "This is where you stay."

They were deep in the woods now and Sophie was gesturing at a rock. Sooz began shaking again as she sat down.

"The rules are that you have to stay out here alone," Sophie said. "But don't even think about throwing this challenge or else I will make sure that you are eliminated next."

Sooz nodded nervously from the rock.

"Now, you two each of have something else in the wood," Sophie said to Eliot and Brady. "So let's keep moving."

* * *

><p>(Campfire)<p>

Victoria sighed as she sat down next to the campfire.

"Why hello there," Edward exclaimed as he sat down next to her. "Conquer your fear already?"

"No," Victoria sighed bitterly. "I freaked out. I really let my team down."

"Well, I don't think you have any need for worry," Edward said. "After all, you know everything about this show. You're clearly giving your team the advantage."

"I guess so, but I don't know if I'm actually being helpful at all," Victoria sighed. "And now my new friend hates me because of a stupid misunderstanding."

"It seems to me that this show seems to attract a lot of crazy people," Edward said. "I'd like to think that you and I don't fall into that category. Perhaps you'd like to talk to me about it."

"Well, Beatrice is a really nice girl, but she's kind of clueless," Victoria sighed. "And she got it in her head that she and Lionel were destined to be together. I tried to warn her, but she just took that as a sign that I was jealous. Then Bobby played Lionel's thoughts out loud and she found out that he was interested in me. No matter what I try to explain to her, she just ignores me."

"That sounds tough," Edward sighed.

"Hold on!" Victoria immediately exclaimed. "You're from the other team, and your title has the word 'schemer' in it. You're probably just trying to use me to give away my teams weaknesses."

Edward grinned at her as he said, "You see, you really are the smartest one here. No one could fool you and that's what makes you so valuable. And that's why I want you as a friend."

"Ha, I'm not falling for that," Victoria argued. "You just want to use my genre-savvy abilities to help out your team."

"Good guess, but not quite," Edward said. "Think about it, eventually the teams will be dissolved and it'll be everyone for themselves. You'll need a friend, a sane friend, to make sure that you don't get voted off too soon. I think that you and I would work well together when the time comes. But I'll let you think on it."

With that he got up and left Victoria with her thoughts.

* * *

><p>(Screaming Badger Cabin)<p>

Chris had set up Beatrice and Bobby each with an academic assignment. Beatrice stared at a chalkboard, covered with numbers and symbols, while Bobby turned a Shakespeare book in all sorts of directions trying to make sense of it.

"Ugh, this is impossible," Beatrice cried out as she snapped her chalk in half.

"I don't really see what the big deal is," Bobby said. "This is actually a pretty easy question."

"Well not to me it isn't," Beatrice replied.

"First off, you might want to simplify it a bit," Bobby suggested as he began writing on the chalkboard.

"Uh-huh," Beatrice said as she nodded her head slightly. "Then what?"

"Well, if you take this and bring it over here like this," Bobby said as he began adding some more the chalkboard.

"Aha, I think I got it!" Beatrice exclaimed.

"You see, this is no problem compared to Shakespeare," Bobby said. "I cannot figure out what on earth Juliet is talking about. 'Wherefore art thou Romeo?' Is she asking where he is?"

"No, no, no," Beatrice said as she sat down next to him. "Allow me to explain…"

* * *

><p>(The Haunted House)<p>

Dirk was shivering violently now. He squeezed Ethan's hand tightly as the duo make their way up a flight of stairs.

"So dark," Dirk mumbled. "I just know that there's something terrible waiting for us at then off this."

They continued to walk along another dark hallway. Eventually they came to a door.

"Well," Dirk said as he swallowed deeply, "I guess we'd better open it."

"Hold on, man," Ethan exclaimed. "Did you notice that it just went silent all of a sudden?"

Dirk paused and listened. It was true, all of the creeping noises had ceased. It was just an unnatural silence. Then suddenly they heard the sound of an angry crash. The next sound that Dirk heard was the thud as Ethan fainted.

"Ethan…Ethan," Dirk said as he lightly kicked at the other boy. "Great…just me now."

He closed his eyes and slowly worked the door open.

* * *

><p>(The Forest)<p>

Chris had given the boys specific instructions and this meant that they eventually had to split up. Sophie had decided to stick with Brady, so now Eliot was alone as he wandered through the forest. He took careful steps and paused at every sound. He would frequently slink behind trees or bushes when he felt like he was being watched. Then he heard an eerie humming.

"Oh no, they're coming!" he cried out. "I knew this day would come, I tried to warn them."

He began pacing around the area frantically. He looked out as something blocked out the sunlight. He saw a metal saucer with a glass dome on top hovering over him. He opened his mouth to scream, but paused.

"Wait a minute," he exclaimed. "That can't be an alien. That dome is made out of glance and certainly would not protect the aliens from the sun's rays. As extensive research has shown, the only planets that could house alien lifeforms are nearly twice as far from their sun than earth is from its. So if they wanted to invade earth then they would have to make a dome out of at least platinum."

The saucer seemed to shrug before floating away. Meanwhile, not too far away, Brady and Sophie were wandering through the forest. Brady was casually looking around for anything out of the ordinary.

"Did you hear that?" Brady asked as he heard a noise from the distance.

"Hear what?" Sophie asked.

"Nah, it was probably just a rabbit or something," Brady said.

Brady didn't realize that Sophie's eyes had widened suddenly; then she returned to normal. The two kept walking with Brady continually searching for anything. Suddenly he felt his heart stop as he a hand reached out of the earth and grabbed his ankle.

"Ah, zombie!" he cried.

Then several figures slowly made their way out of the forest and towards him. They were all a sickly green and had red gashes all over their bodies. They reached their hands out longingly and took slow, steady steps.

"This is lame," Sophie scoffed, but Brady had already fainted.

Sophie rolled her eyes as she shoved the zombies aside and picked up Brady.

"Hey, not so rough," one of the zombies complained in a whining voice.

Sophie ignored them as she carried Brady back the way she had come. Back at the rock, Sooz was getting frantic. She was pacing back and forth, slapping he forehead trying not to think about how alone she felt.

"You can do this, you can do this," she chanted to herself. "I can't do this!"

She collapsed on the dirt and began punching the ground in frustration.

"But, I can't give up," she sighed. "I want that five million dollars."

She stood up and immediately started pacing again.

"Maybe I can talk to nature like Ethan does," she suggested to herself.

She walked up to a try and said, "So, Mr. Tree, how was your day today?"

She paused and waited for a response. She didn't get one.

"Oh, really, fascinating," she said as she pretended that the tree had answered her. "So…how's the Missus Tree doing?"

* * *

><p>(The Beach)<p>

Nicole continued to run in terror as the clown pursued after her menacingly. Several other campers had gathered in the area by now. Beatrice and Bobby were exiting their cabin, as were Momma DJ and Annie, only they had a pie with them. Victoria and Edward had walked back from the campfire by now.

"Come on, Nicole, show that clown who's boss!" Annie shouted.

Nicole just kept running without any sign that she had heard Annie.

Annie turned to Momma DJ and asked, "Can I borrow your pie?"

Momma DJ nodded and Annie took the pie. She then threw it at the clown and it splattered in his face.

"Now's your chance, Nicole," Annie shouted. "He doesn't look so scary now."

Nicole reluctantly turned around and faced the clown who was rubbing the pie off of his face.

"Okay," Nicole said with a deep breath. "Here is goes."

She charged back and the clown and tackled into him. She ended up shoving him into the lake where the water washed his face paint off.

"Ha, ha, not so scary are you now?" Nicole cheered.

Edward looked slightly frustrated, but he didn't say anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Edward-**If Annie keeps helping out, then no one will want to get rid of her. It seems as though I'll need to give this plan a little more thought.

**Nicole-**Whoo! Take that, clowns everywhere; you can no longer scare me!

* * *

><p>(The Haunted House)<p>

Dirk had opened the door and found that it led to another flight of stairs, this time going downward. He walked down them, one step at a time. When he finally arrived at the bottom he found himself in a sort of cellar. There was an unnatural breeze sucking in from the center of the room. He stepped forward and gasped. In the middle of the room was a large hole where the breeze was being sucked in.

"A black hole," Dirk whimpered.

He began shaking even more than before. He stepped back and was ready to leave, but stopped himself. He looked at the hole and took several deep breaths.

"I can do this," he told himself.

He closed his eyes and ran forward. He started to scream at the top of his lungs as he dived into the hole. He didn't stop screaming as he was sucked in and started tumbling through the pitch black tunnel. Then he felt light shining down on him. He risked opening his eyes.

"Hey…I'm outside," he realized. "I'm alive."

He turned around and saw that the "black hole" had only been a tunnel that led him out the back of the haunted house.

* * *

><p>(The Carnival)<p>

"Well, I played every game in carnival," Lionel declared proudly.

"Good job, Lionel," Chris said patronizingly. "And for a reward…wouldn't you like some cotton candy?"

He guided Lionel to a large pool that was filled with fluffy, pink clouds. Lionel cringed in horror as he hid behind Chris.

"If you want to pass this challenge, you'll have to go for a swim in that pool," Chris explained.

"No way," Lionel protested. "That stuff is awful."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Chris said. "I mean, even Nicole could conquer her fear of clowns, but everyone knows that cotton candy is much scarier than clowns. And I'm sure Sophie will understand, after all, she probably already suspected that you weren't as manly as you said you were."

"Alright, alright, fine, I'll do it," Lionel said.

He closed his eyes and jumped into the pool of cotton.

"Ew…eck…ack," he moaned as he swam through the pink fluff. "So gross…get it off, get it off."

When he emerged on the other side he was completely covered in cotton candy.

"I need a shower," he declared. "Now!"

Soon all of the campers had gathered back at the main site.

"Well, I think that's about everyone," Chris announced.

"Wait a minute," Annie exclaimed. "We forgot about Parry."

Chef whistled inconspicuously as several campers returned to the Killer Flounder cabin. They removed the wardrobe and found Parry curled up in a ball on the floor.

"So much happiness," Parry moaned.

"Well, you made it without turning off the TV," Chris declared. "So I'll count that as a point of the Killer Flounder. But that only gives the Killer Flounder five points, while the Screaming Badgers have six."

"Aw man," Annie moaned. "So we lost?"

"Not yet," Chris said mischievously. "We've still got a couple more challenges out in the forest."

The campers looked at each other with confusion, but followed after Chris.

* * *

><p>(The Forest)<p>

"It's time for Sophie to do her challenge," Chris declared. "If she can conquer her fear then the Screaming Badgers when, no question."

"But I already told you, I don't have a fear," Sophie protested.

"Oh, really?" Chris said sadistically. "Because while I was watching you, I noticed that you seemed a little worried about the idea of bunnies."

"That's…that's ridiculous," Sophie said but she was clearly showing some unease. "Bunnies are just nature's wimps."

"So, you wouldn't mind petting one?" Chris said as a small white rabbit crept out of the forest.

"Yeah…no problem," Sophie said as she stepped towards the rabbit.

The small creature looked up at her and blinked. Sophie recoiled with terror.

"Aw, is Sophie scared?" Chris laughed.

"Well, this doesn't change anything," Edward pointed out. "The Screaming Badgers are still ahead."

"Yes, but if you complete a challenge you can tie the game," Chris declared. "And just to make things fun, I'll give you a double score if you conquer your fear, giving the Killer Flounder the win."

Edward started to sweat as he said, "but…but, I never said my fear."

"Yes, and you did a good job at keeping it hidden," Chris said. "But if you want your team to win, you'll have to confess it. And just so you don't feel like lying, Chef…"

The large cook came up with a bulky metal chair. He shoved Edward into it and strapped him in.

"This is the truth chair," Chris explained. "It lets us now if you're lying or not. So, honest answer, what is your biggest fear?"

Edward was really sweating now. His eyes darted back and forth as he just mumbled nervously.

"Uh…um, well," he said. "My fear is, uh, spiders, yeah spiders, they freak me out."

The chair let out an angry blare.

"The truth please, Edward," Chris said.

"Well…uh…," Edward mumbled. "I can't say it! I can't face my fear, I just can't! It's too horrible."

"Well, that means that you forfeit for your team," Chris pointed out.

Edward had already unstrapped himself and was eagerly getting himself away from the chair.

"Okay, then," Chris exclaimed. "Screaming Badgers win. Killer Flounder, I'll be seeing you tonight."

The two teams departed back to their cabins. A shaky Sophie made sure to distance herself from everyone. Lionel glared at her, then grinned sadistically. Victoria offered a slight smile to Beatrice, who ignored her. She then glanced over at Edward who waved at her friendlily. Sooz eagerly took out her phone and started chatting with more vigor than ever. Montana had to carry Parry once again due to him being paralyzed in the fetal position.

* * *

><p>(The Campfire)<p>

"Three times in a row, Flounder," Chris declared. "Not exactly a good sign. But, let's get this over with. A marshmallow for…Nicole, Parry, Montana, and Momma DJ."

The four of them caught their marshmallows, except Parry who had to have it handed it him by Montana.

"And a two more for…Ethan and Annie!"

The two grabbed their marshmallows and grinned.

"Edward, you seem to make it a habit of showing up in the bottom two," Chris commented. "And Michael, this isn't your first time either. Anyways, the final marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Edward."

"Aw man," Michael sighed. "Gwen is so going to kill me when I get home."

Michael kept his head down as he walked down the Dock of Shame and stepped onto the Boat of Losers. Edward grinned victoriously as he held his marshmallow.

* * *

><p><strong>Votes:<strong>

**Edward-**I can't get rid of Annie tonight, but I know someone else who needs to go, Michael.

**Momma DJ-**Sure, that Edward boy couldn't complete his challenge, but at least he has respect for his teammates. Not like that Michael kid.

**Annie-**I vote for Edward, hopefully everyone sees him as not being so great anymore.

**Nicole-**Annie seems convinced that we need to get rid of Edward, but given the choice between him and Michael I'd have to say that Edward will be more useful.

**Montana-**Edward wouldn't even say what his fear is, that's not very good sportsmanship, right. I vote for him.

**Parry-**I can't stand to look at anything remotely happy anymore. I have to vote for Annie.

**Ethan-**I vote for Michael, that little guy's not gonna make it too far.

**Michael-**I vote for Ethan, seriously, why hasn't he left yet?

(Conclusion)

"Thanks for joining us," Chris wrapped up. "Next week we take a trip to Boney Island. Will the curse return? What drama will unfold there? Keep watching Total…Drama…Refresh!"


	8. Episode 8: Up The Creek

"Welcome, you're watching the wondrous show known as Total Drama Refresh," Chris announced. "Last time we learned the fears of all the campers, or all but one. Edward refusing to reveal his fear cost his team the challenge, whatever his fear was it must have been worse than bunnies, cotton candy, and Mickey Mouse all put together. Tension is quickly growing between Annie and Edward, Sophie and Lionel, Beatrice and Victoria, and plenty of others. An explosion is inevitable between all of them, when and how will it happen? Let's keep watching and see…"

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

><p>(The Beach)<p>

Both teams had once again decided to spend their morning at the beach. On the Screaming Badger side Lionel was lying in the sun, while Eliot helped Dirk make a sandcastle. Over at the Killer Flounder side Momma DJ had set up a grill and was cooking burgers for the eager teammates. Victoria spotted Beatrice and tried to approach her; Beatrice immediately looked the other way. Victoria sighed and looked behind her; she saw Edward smiling at her.

"Hi there," she exclaimed as she sat down next to her.

"Reconsidering my offer?" Edward asked.

"I just need someone to be with who's not going to blow up at me," Victoria sighed.

"I'll try my best," Edward said with a smile.

"Say, what was your fear? I've been dying to know," Victoria asked.

"Now, Victoria, someone as clever as you must know that it's a bad idea to reveal weakness," Edward said. "Especially to someone from the other team."

Sooz, unsurprisingly, was sitting off to the side with her eyes glued to her phone. Brady sighed as he sat down next to her.

"Really, Sooz, you can't spend the whole season with your eyes fixated on a digital screen," Brady said with a small smile.

"Is that a challenge?" Sooz exclaimed as she looked up at him returning his challenge.

"I just don't get it," Brady laughed. "I came here to meet new people, but you can't really do that when you're always in a digital world."

"Well, that's great for you, but I'm only here for the five million dollars," Sooz said. "And I don't see any reason why I can't spend my time texting."

Beatrice had spotted Lionel and sat down next to him.

"Hey there," she greeted; then in one breath she quickly said, "I know there's been a lot of drama going on with us already, and I think that part of that might be my fault. So I want you to know that I'm willing to take it a little slower. Maybe we could start out as just friends and build from there."

Lionel didn't reply; he was too busy eyeing Sophie as she arrived.

"There she is," he muttered. "Thinks she's so tough; well, she wasn't so tough when she had to face her pathetic fear."

Beatrice looked a little confused as she said, "Uh, yeah…Sophie, she's…"

Lionel had gotten up by now and walked up to Sophie.

"You look like you've had a rough night," he taunted. "Did you have a nightmare about bunnies?"

Sophie instantly slapped him across the face. Beatrice looked like she was about to say something, but one glare from Sophie silenced her.

"Never mention that again," Sophie growled.

Lionel sighed as he rubbed his face.

"Are you okay?" Beatrice asked once Sophie had walked past them.

Lionel remained silent as he continued to glare at Sophie. Meanwhile, on the other side, Montana was trying to play pass with Parry.

"Come on, mate, just catch the Frisbee," Montana exclaimed as she tossed the Frisbee at him.

The disc just bumped into Parry's head before flopping to the ground.

"Ow," he muttered.

"Come on, Parry, just pick up the Frisbee and throw it this way," Montana urged. "It's fun, you'll see."

"This is pointless," Parry sighed.

"Come and get it," Momma DJ called out as she finished her cooking.

The Killer Flounder grouped towards her eagerly.

"Hey!" came Chef's angry voice as he marched out. "No one cooks here, but me!"

He kicked over Momma DJ's grill and spilled the food over. This was met by a collective groan.

"Well, I never," Momma DJ sniffed as Chef marched back to his kitchen.

While the group sighed and dispersed again, Annie grouped up with Nicole and Ethan.

"Okay, guys, we need to talk about Edward," Annie declared. "We need to get rid of him at the next chance we get. He can't be trusted and he could sabotage us at any time."

"I don't know," Nicole said uneasily. "I mean, yeah, he's definitely a little crafty, but I feel like he's one of the few people who can actually be relied on in this team."

Annie sighed then asked, "What do you think, Ethan?"

"I think…" he said dreamily, "that the wind is whistling in rhythm to a tune. I think it's either 'The Can-can' or 'Oh Canada.'"

Annie rubbed her temples as she glanced over at Edward talking with Victoria.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Annie-**Great, I'm on a team of people too gullible to realize the threat that Edward poses. How am I supposed to get rid of him now?

**Nicole-**Edward is one of the only guys on this team, this show even, that's somewhat sane. I feel like if I need an ally he's the best one to rely on.

**Ethan-**Yep, after a bit more thinking, I'm pretty sure it was 'The Can-can.'

* * *

><p>"Campers, it's time for a challenge!" Chris announced as he rang a bell at the shore.<p>

The campers sighed as they left behind their beach time and grouped around Chris.

"So, as you can see here, we've got some canoes set up," Chris pointed out. "And this challenge is to—"

"Canoe to Boney Island where we have to portage our canoes to the other side and build a bonfire," Victoria finished.

"Impressive," Edward exclaimed.

"Yes, but it'll be a little different this time," Chris declared. "Since explosive bonfires tend to lead to investigations from the RCMP, we've decided to change it up a bit. Instead, in the midst of the terrors of Boney Island, you'll each find a crystal totem. You must retrieve this and bring it to the other side of the island. Once there you must find an altar to place your totem, the sunlight will be reflected into a beacon. Once you've finished you must race back to Wawanakwa Island."

The teams divided up again as they began to plan out who would be in which canoes.

"Alright, before we break into groups," Sophie declared, "I have a rule. You must work with someone that you have nearly no connection with. I don't want any fights breaking out and I don't want you too busy flirty. I want to win."

She stepped out to Lionel and stared him in the eyes as she asked, "Is that going to work you?"

Lionel had trouble meeting her gaze, but he answered, "Absolutely,I was planning on working with my buddy, Dirk."

Lionel slid over to Dirk and put his arm around him.

"I'm your buddy?" Dirk asked.

"Sure you are," Lionel replied.

"And I'll work with Eliot," Beatrice exclaimed as she grabbed Eliot's hand.

Eliot immediately pulled it away complaining, "Please, personal space."

"I don't mind taking Sooz," Brady offered.

"And you're probably the only one," Victoria added.

"Okay, that leaves Victoria, Bobby, and myself to be the final team of three," Sophie declared.

Meanwhile, the Killer Flounder were also discussing.

"Ooh, ooh, I'll take Parry, right," Montana said. "I'll make sure that he doesn't throw the challenge by trying to drown himself or something."

"Lucky me," Parry sighed.

Annie was examining her choices carefully; she eventually decided, "I'll go with Nicole."

"And that leaves me with Momma DJ," Edward declared, "and…Ethan."

He sighed as he looked at the dazed boy.

"Alright, teams, get ready," Chris announced.

Everyone jumped into their canoe and grabbed an oar. Sooz had to be guided on by Brady, who handed her an oar.

"Go!" Chris shouted.

The canoes took off. Some pulled ahead, while some fell behind. Eliot was nervously looking around at the water surrounding them.

"Looking for aquatic aliens?" Beatrice giggled.

"How did you read my thoughts?" Eliot cried. "This tinfoil headband isn't working anymore, I need a new one…"

"No, no, it was just a guess," Beatrice explained.

"Right, a guess," Eliot said with a hint of suspicion.

Taking the lead was Sophie, Bobby, and Victoria. Sophie and Victoria were stroking vigorously, while Bobby was occupied with something else.

"I think I have just the thing to improve the speed," he declared.

"No!" Sophie barked. "The last time you tried to invent something I ended up paralyzed for the rest of the night."

Bobby protested, "But this will work, and it'll help us—"

"What part of 'no' don't you understand?" Sophie shouted as she grabbed the gadget in his hand and tossed it into the water.

"That could have helped us win," Bobby pouted.

"I don't need help to win," Sophie declared.

Behind them came Edward, Momma DJ, and Ethan.

"Come on, come on, they're pulling ahead of us," Edward said.

He then noticed the reason why they weren't going any faster.

"Ethan, you're paddling in the wrong direction," Edward pointed out.

"Am I?" Ethan asked. "Or is it that I'm paddling in the right direction, and it's the lake that flowing the wrong way?"

Ethan clenched his fists and growled.

"You look stressed, sweetie," said Momma DJ as she reached into her purse. "Here, have a lozenge, it might help you stay calm."

Edward accepted the lozenge and immediately crunched it to pieces. Falling behind were two boats with people who weren't trying. Sooz paddled half-heartedly with one hand as she texted with her other hand. Parry, meanwhile, just wasn't putting any energy into his strokes.

"You know, Sooz," Brady began, "you say that you want to win the five million dollars, but don't you think that spending all your time on your phone will get you voted off."

"No," Sooz replied. "It's called flying under the radar. As long as I don't get involved with the drama, no one will have any reason to vote me off."

"What about you, Parry?" Montana asked, overhearing their conversation. "Are you flying under the radar too?"

"No," Parry answered. "I just don't care."

"Then why would you come to this show if you have no hope of winning?" Montana asked a little frustrated.

"I thought that it would be an escape from the burdening pain of reality," Parry explained. "It turns out, I was wrong, and I might as well get voted off now, while I still have a slice of dignity."

"You know what, Parry, before you do leave, I promise, I'm going to make you forget all your misery," Montana declared. "Even if it's just for a minute."

Meanwhile, in the middle of the race, two different groups were planning out a scheme. First, Annie was still trying to convince Nicole to get rid of Edward.

"I'm certain that he set up Matthew," Annie continued. "He sabotaged the challenge and made it look like it was his fault, just so he could get Matthew eliminated. Think about it, anyone of us could be next."

"Like I said, I don't agree with sabotage and scheming," Nicole said. "But as long as I stay on his good side I think that he will be a good ally. I want to win, and to do that I need to plan who will be the most valuable friends."

"But you can't trust Edward," Annie pressed. "He could turn on you just like that."

"Well, I'll have to be careful then," Nicole replied.

The other group conspiring was Lionel and Dirk.

"Sophie has got to go," Lionel declared. "But the problem is everyone's afraid of her. And with good cause, she's only shown to be quite violent. But that's where you come in."

"Me?" Dirk asked uneasily.

"That's right, you don't seem to be so afraid of her," Lionel explained. "We need to work together to convince everyone to vote off Sophie at the next chance we get. And to do that we need to prove that she's not so scary. We already know her hidden fear; with a bit more work I'm sure we can break her."

"I don't know," Dirk said as he fidgeted his fingers. "I don't like all these scheme things. And Sophie isn't _too _bad."

"She's got everyone in a state of fear," Lionel said. "She's not above using physical violence to assert her dominance. Sure, no one's been seriously hurt so far, but when she gets really mad she could break someone's arm or something. We need to get rid of her before that happens."

"Uh…okay," Dirk said meekly.

The first group to arrive at Boney Island was Sophie, Victoria, and Bobby.

"Come on, grab the boat and let's go," Sophie ordered.

"Can't we…take a quick…breather?" Victoria asked.

"No, we have the lead and we need to keep it," Sophie declared as she already began lifting up the boat.

Bobby and Victoria sighed as they joined her. The three took off into the foreboding forest. Not too much longer, Edward, Momma DJ, and Ethan arrived. They were all exhausted a collapsed on the sand.

"I have just the thing," Momma DJ declared as she again searched through her heart.

She pulled out a couple of water bottles with her face on them.

"Momma DJ's patented ultra-water," she explained. "It's 2% more refreshing than normal water."

She handed a bottle to Ethan and Edward who drank it eagerly.

"Alright, let's keep moving," Edward said once he was finished. "Sophie's group already has the lead. We've got to move fast."

The three lifted up their canoe and began carrying it into the forest. The next two groups to arrive were both from the Screaming Badgers. Lionel and Dirk joined up with Beatrice and Eliot.

"Let's make sure we stick together," Beatrice said. "I might need someone strong like Lionel to protect me."

After them came two groups from the Killer Flounder, Nicole with Annie, and Parry with Montana.

"Let's go, let's go," Montana chanted. "We gotta win this."

Annie and Nicole agreed with her enthusiasm, Parry just remained neutral. They took off while Chris and Chef watched from their helicopter.

"Now everyone has arrived on the island," Chris narrated. "The Badgers have the lead, but the Flounder are catching up—"

"Uh, boss," Chef said as he pointed down at the lake.

Chris looked down to see that Brady and Sooz were still in the middle of the lake making minimal progress.

"Okay, make that almost everybody has arrived," Chris corrected. "But this doesn't make the race any less intense."

(Boney Forest, Screaming Badgers)

Sophie marched through the thick vegetation with determination while Victoria and Bobby strained to keep up. Victoria tried to rest against a tree, but immediately recoiled in pain.

"Ow, even the trees are vicious here," she moaned.

Eventually, the three came to a clearing. A large ruby idol was placed on a smooth stone. However, it was surrounded by a pack of woolly beavers.

Sophie glanced at her two panting companions and declared, "I'll handle this."

She tossed aside the canoe then stepped out towards the pack. They turned to face her and growled menacingly. Bobby, meanwhile, began pulling bits and pieces out of his pockets.

"What are you doing?" Victoria asked.

"Sophie thinks that my inventions are useless, but I'll show her when I get rid of all these beavers," he declared. "I just need a few minutes."

Victoria glanced at Sophie who had just marched up to one of the beavers and punched him in the nose.

"I think that she can survive for that long," Victoria declared.

The beavers began circling Sophie, ready to attack now. Sophie waited, unfazed. A beaver charged, she moved out of the way at the last second. This caused the beaver to slam into another one. However, this just made them angrier. More than one began leaping at Sophie, she was finding it harder to keep dodging them. She received several cuts along her arms as she tried to defend herself. Of course, she was able to deal a fair amount of damage back at the beavers as well.

"How's that thingy coming?" Victoria asked slightly anxiously.

"It's just about done," Bobby declared. "This should scare them off."

He revealed what looked like a metal soccer ball covered in blinking lights. He kicked it out towards the pack who all investigated it curiously. Then it started shooting blaring lights in all directions. The beavers let out hissing sounds before they took off in all directions.

"You did it!" Victoria cheered.

However, her joy didn't last long. One of the fleeing beavers spotted her and began chasing after her instead. Victoria, being nowhere near as daring as Sophie, immediately ran as fast as she could. The beaver was fast though and gained on her quickly. Victoria cried out as it jumped towards her.

"Leave her alone!" Lionel cried as he swung in by vine.

He stretched out his feet as he slammed into the prehistoric beaver. He managed to knock the beast away from them. The beaver decided that it would be better to flee. Lionel then let go of his vine and landed next to Victoria.

"Well, you're certainly lucky that I showed up when I did," he declared as he smiled at Victoria.

"Oh, don't think I'm going to fall for the knight in shining armor trick," Victoria scoffed.

"Huh?" Lionel asked.

"You think that just because you saved me I'm going to fall head over heels for you," Victoria explained.

"Well, that would be nice," Lionel said.

"Sorry, not going to happen," Victoria concluded.

It wasn't long before Eliot, Dirk, and Beatrice joined up with them.

"Is everyone okay?" Dirk asked.

"I think so," Victoria said. "Sophie and Bobby are around here somewhere."

They managed to find Sophie, with the ruby totem, glaring at Bobby angrily.

"I told you that I could handle it," she growled. "You're interference could have wrecked everything."

"You were not handling it," Bobby protested. "If I hadn't saved you—"

"What's this?" Lionel exclaimed mischievously. "Our fearless leader needed to be saved by the nerd. What's the matter; did a herd of bunnies attack?"

Sophie grabbed a large stick and hurled it at Lionel. He didn't have time to dodge and was knocked to the ground. As Lionel rubbed his head, he glanced at Dirk.

"Now, now, let's not fight amongst ourselves," Dirk said.

Sophie ignored him and said to Lionel, "I'm warning you, if you mention that one more time, you're going to be the one who needs saving."

"Every second we spend arguing is time that the other team can use to get ahead," Dirk pointed out.

That got Sophie's attention.

"Let's keep moving," she ordered. "We got what we need."

The campers grabbed their canoes and prepared to move on. As they began to head out, Lionel rubbed his chest where he had been hit.

"I can't believe she did that," Beatrice exclaimed to him. "You've got to stop provoking her, though; I'd hate to see you really get hurt."

"I don't think she's serious," Lionel said, though it was through clenched teeth. "She thinks that she can intimate us with some harsh threats and a few sticks here and there, but other than that, I doubt she's really that dangerous."

"She looked pretty serious to me," Beatrice argued. "I wouldn't put it past her to do something crazy."

"Well, we won't have to worry about her if we vote her off," Lionel pointed out.

"Shh!" Beatrice urged. "If she hears you, she's really going to be mad."

Lionel sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Lionel-**I don't know what Sophie is capable of, but if I want to get her voted off, I need to convince people that she's mostly harmless. Sadly, this team is mostly wimps who are right in Sophie's grip.

**Sophie-**It's important for a team to get along if they want to win, but it's more important for the leader to be feared. That's why I need to put Lionel, and anyone else, in their place.

**Beatrice-**I don't know what I'd do if Lionel got hurt. Why can't he just get along with Sophie before she goes ballistic on him?

* * *

><p>(Killer Flounder)<p>

Edward, Momma DJ, and Ethan had walked slowly and so it was easy for the rest of the team to catch up. Together they worked through the wild plants growing over the path. Annie was eying Edward, like she was just waiting for him to do something evil.

"Look, there it is," Nicole exclaimed as she pointed up.

Every looked to see a sapphire totem placed in a nest on top of a very high tree. A flock of Stymphalian Canadian Geese were swarming around the top of the tree.

"Well, any ideas?" Edward asked.

Montana seemed to concocting an idea.

"Okay, here's what we'll do, right," she exclaimed. "I'll distract the geese with my trusty boomerang, and someone will have to climb up the tree and grab the totem."

"But who's suicidal enough to climb the tree?" Nicole asked.

"Why not Parry?" Montana suggested.

Everyone glanced at the Goth boy.

"Well, I suppose it's one way to end my misery," he sighed.

Montana then began climbing up another, shorter tree.

"Hey, birdies, over here!" she shouted. "I'm from Australia, right, so that means you're not a national symbol for me."

The geese looked infuriated at this started diving at her.

"Ha ha, boomerang time!" Montana cheered as she pulled out her weapon.

She tossed the boomerang and managed to hit several of the nearest geese before catching it again.

"Bet you can't catch me," she laughed as she swung to another branch.

Parry, meanwhile, had started to scale the larger tree. He slowly pulled himself up from branch to branch as he rose higher and higher.

"I can't watch this," Annie exclaimed.

She covered her eyes and trembled. Edward just rolled his eyes and sighed. Parry showed no signs of stopping as he kept rising. Eventually he reached the top and stretch out his hand to grab the idol. He ended up knocking it out of the rest and sent it falling down to the ground.

"I got it!" Nicole exclaimed as she and Momma DJ tried to grab the treasure.

Neither caught it as it bumped Ethan on the head.

"Whoa, a gift from the heavens," he exclaimed as he picked up.

"Great, hand it over," Edward said.

"Wait a minute," Annie exclaimed. "I'm not sure if we can trust Edward with this. He might 'accidentally' lose it."

"What are you implying, Annie?" Edward asked while keeping his cool.

Before Annie could reply, Nicole said, "How about I take it? Anybody got a problem with that?"

No one said anything.

"Good," she said as she took the totem.

Montana had escaped the geese by now and was climbing up to meet Parry.

"Hey, I bet it feels pretty good to help out your team like that," she exclaimed.

"I supposed," Parry said with the faintest hint of satisfaction; then he just said glumly, "but they'll probably forget in no time and that won't save me from being voted off."

Montana just grinned at him.

"What?" he asked.

"I think we're making progress," she declared. "Now let's rejoin the group, right."

She picked up the boy as she leapt to a lower branch. She managed to get the both of them safely to the ground and reunited with their group.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Montana-**I knew that Parry getting to do something both productive and exhilarating would make him feel just a little less down, right. I think I'm onto something here.

**Nicole-**Annie and Edward's rivalry could cause some troubles for our team. I guess it's up to me to make sure neither of them does anything drastic.

**Edward-**Annie is fighting a battle she can't win; she has no allies and no particular skills to save her from elimination. It's Nicole that I'm worried about; with her taking charge like that, it might not be too long before she decides that she'd like to be leader.

* * *

><p>(The Shore)<p>

Brady and Sooz arrived at the beach with Brady panting in exhaustion and Sooz still focused on texting.

"We'd…better…keep moving," Brady worked out.

"In a minute," Sooz brushed off. "All that canoeing has left me a little dizzy. I could really use a breather."

"You're telling me," Brady sighed as he collapsed on the sand.

* * *

><p>(The Other Side of Boney Island)<p>

Both teams managed to pull out of the forest and arrive at the beach.

"Great, we lost the lead," Sophie moaned. "I blame all of you for being so slow."

"Temper, temper," Dirk chided. "Let's focus our energies on beating the other team, not each other."

While, the teams searched for their altars, Edward spotted something. It was a small stone with a Tiki design.

"Hm, this could be useful," he muttered to himself as he slipped it into his pocket

Both groups managed to find the small altar for their totems. Sophie slammed down her ruby while Nicole placed down the sapphire one. Suddenly a beam of red and blue shot up from the jewels and into the sky.

"Well, well, both teams arrived at the same time," Chris declared from his helicopter. "It looks like it's all going to depend on the race back to Wawanakwa."

The campers readied their canoes and began paddling rapidly. Sophie was paddling with twice as much strength as anyone else. Montana had managed to motivate Parry enough into getting him to actually stroke with some enthusiasm. With furious splashes, the canoes all raced neck to neck. They circled around the island and headed back towards Wawanakwa.

"Oh, this is going to be close," Chris narrated.

Sophie had the lead, but Montana had managed to catch up with her.

"We'll never win," Parry sighed as he stroked.

"We will if you stroke faster," Montana ordered.

Parry obeyed and they had soon come side to side with their opponents.

"Faster, faster!" Sophie ordered.

"My arms feel like they're going to fall off," Bobby complained.

Behind them came Dirk and Lionel, who were racing with Edward's group. Both groups were soon passed by Beatrice and Eliot. Taking up the rear were Annie and Nicole. As they approached the island, Sophie's boat began to slow due to Victoria and Bobby collapsing in exhaustion. Everyone else was giving everything they had to catch up. The six boats all arrived so fast that it was hard to tell who got their first.

"Quite an interesting turn of events," Chris commented as his helicopter landed.

"So who won?" Sophie demanded.

"Well, it would be hard to tell," Chris said, "…if the Screaming Badgers had all their members."

"Huh?" Bobby exclaimed.

"Oh, that's right didn't we work someone?" Beatrice realized.

As they spoke, Brady and Sooz came paddling up to the shore. Brady looked ready to pass out, while Sooz looked no more stressed than ever.

"Brady, Sooz, where were you?" Chris asked.

"We just turned around after arriving," Brady explained. "I figured that we were already too far behind."

"And you figured right," Chris said, "but that still didn't save you from costing your team the victory."

Sophie growl ferociously as Sooz and Brady backed away from her.

"Badgers, I'll leave it to you to decide who's going home tonight," Chris said.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Edward-**(eyeing Tiki stone) Looks like I'll be giving this to someone on the other team. They're all dumb enough to believe that it'll curse them and no doubt vote off whoever has it. And I know who the biggest threat is.

* * *

><p>(Screaming Badgers' Cabin)<p>

"Well, I think that it's pretty obvious who we're voting off," Sophie declared as she gestured at Brady and Sooz. "You both lost us what should have been an easy victory."

Lionel looked like he was ready to argue, but he stopped himself at the last minute. Instead he pulled Dirk aside.

"We're going to have to wait a little longer," Lionel told Dirk. "People are still too scared of Sophie to vote for her."

Dirk nodded.

"Well, I guess we'd better pack," Brady told Sooz. "Since it's obvious one of us is going home tonight."

"You can pack," Sooz said. "I'm still confident in my strategy."

"Right," Brady sighed as he pulled out his suitcase.

However, when he opened it, he spotted something out of place. A small stone with an odd design carved into it had been left in his case.

"Hey, that's a cursed item from Boney Island!" Victoria cried out as she spotted the stone. "It's known to cause massive losing streaks."

"So, that's why we lost," Beatrice gasped.

"I can tell it's bad news," Eliot added. "It's obviously something that was left behind by aliens."

"Guys, guys, you're overreacting," Brady said. "I don't even know where this came from."

"Well, we didn't even see you this whole challenge," Bobby pointed out. "You could have easily grabbed it when you arrived at the island."

"And since it was clear that we were losing, you didn't think it would matter if you took a little souvenir," Beatrice deduced.

"And not to mention, your girlfriend did the same thing on season 1," Victoria added.

"Hey, leave Beth out of this!" Brady snapped.

As everyone turned away from Brady in annoyance he sighed and returned to his packing.

"FYI, that was not flying under the radar," Sooz muttered to him.

"Thanks, Sooz," Brady sighed.

* * *

><p>(Campfire)<p>

"Badgers, I haven't seen you here in a while," Chris greeted. "It must be a painful wake up call."

"Get on with it!" Sophie snapped.

"Alright, alright," Chris said. "Let's start off with…Sophie, Dirk, Lionel, and Bobby."

He tossed a marshmallow to each one of them.

"Victoria and Beatrice, also safe," Chris declared as he tossed two more marshmallows.

Victoria smiled at Beatrice who didn't smile, but didn't frown either.

Brady had his head down, Sooz had a slight grin as she looked down at her screen, Eliot was busy putting together a new tinfoil hat.

"Eliot, you're also safe," Chris declared as he threw the second to last marshmallow.

It hit his hat and deflated it. Eliot sighed in annoyance as he picked up the marshmallow.

"And that just leaves Brady and Sooz," Chris said. "No surprise here. Both of you cost your team the challenge. Sooz, you haven't done much at all to be of use, and Brady, you brought the dreaded Boney Island curse to your team. Anyways, the final marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Sooz."

Sooz looked up briefly to catch her marshmallow. Brady sighed as he stood up. Sooz looked slightly pained to see him prepare to leave.

"Sorry, buddy," She said to him. "You were a really nice guy. At least now you can get a chance to see your girlfriend again."

"That's true," Brady said with a small smile. "And I hope to see you go farther. Whether you're strategy works or you learn to actually participate."

"Ha, not happening," Sooz snorted.

"Let's go, people," Chris ushered.

Brady sighed and waved goodbye to his team as he stepped onto the Boat of Losers.

* * *

><p>(Screaming Badgers' Cabin, That Night)<p>

The eight remaining Badgers got into their beds. Beatrice gave a slight smile to Lionel as he crossed over to the boys' side. He didn't seem to notice. Both Beatrice and Victoria sighed for their own reasons. No one noticed that a certain Tiki idol had been left behind in the room. Without looking at his feet, Lionel accidentally kicked it across the room. It slid down between the dilapidated planks in the floor where it remained stuck. Thunder struck ominously.

"Whoa, did anybody else hear that?" Lionel asked.

Dirk and Bobby looked around in confusion.

"Sorry, that was me," Eliot explained as he tossed tinfoil together, eerily mimicking thunder.

* * *

><p><strong>Votes:<strong>

**Brady-**I'd like to see Sooz stick around longer, but it's obvious that I've got to vote for her to save myself.

**Sooz-**Brady's a good guy, but I'm going to have to vote for him to keep myself in.

**Sophie-**At least Brady is somewhat useful, Sooz is just a load, I vote for her.

**Victoria-**I can't believe that Brady would do something as thoughtless as bringing a cursed idol with him. Oh well, I guess he wasn't as clever as he seemed.

**Lionel-**I can't get rid of Sophie yet, but I'll settle for getting rid of Brady. With him gone, I'll be the most eligible bachelor, and Victoria will have to notice me.

**Dirk-**I feel bad about voting off anyone, but Sooz really hasn't contributed much.

**Beatrice-**It's a good thing that we spotted that Tiki idol, or who knows what sorts of horrors the curse could bring down on us? But it was still a careless thing for Brady to do.

**Eliot-**That idol is probably watching us right now, gathering intel for its evil creators. I blame Brady for this.

**Bobby-**I'm not sure if I believe this curse thing, but everyone seems set on voting off Brady, so why not?

* * *

><p>(Wrap up)<p>

"That's the third relative competitor gone already," Chris narrated. "It's all up to Momma DJ now to bring glory to the old cast. And what lies in store for the rest of the campers? Will Sooz survive without Brady's support? Will Lionel succeed in eliminating Sophie? How will Edward, Annie, and Nicole resolve their power struggle issues? All this is coming up so be sure to return for the next episode of Total…Drama…Refresh!"

_Author's Note: So, I've planned out all of the eliminations up to the merge, as well as which two characters will be returning. There are a few things that I'm unhappy with, such as eliminating Michael and Brady, two relative characters, in a row, but I've decided this plan works best. If you haven't voted on my poll yet you can give me your input on who should be eliminated._


	9. Episode 9: Paintball Deer Hunter

"Greetings, viewers, are you ready for more drama than ever with another episode of Total Drama Refresh?" Chris announced. "Last time the campers raced to Boney Island and back again. Montana managed to get Parry just the slightest bit into actually trying. Lionel brought Dirk into his scheme to get rid of Sophie, while Annie tried, and failed, to persuade Nicole to vote off Edward. In the end, Sooz cost her team the challenge due to her lack of effort. However, thanks to a little trickery from Edward, it was Brady who got the blame and the boot. This week the campers will be pitted against each other in good old physical violence. It's sure to be a sight to see so keep watching…"

(**Theme Songs Plays…**)

* * *

><p>(Outside)<p>

It was early in the morning when Victoria slipped out of her cabin. She made her way down to the beach where she found Edward. The boy was sitting on a log watching the sunrise.

"Just the guy I was looking for," Victoria exclaimed as she sat down next to him. "I figured you were a morning person."

"Very deductive of you," Edward said as he smiled at her, "but I'd expect nothing less from somewhat as clever as you."

Victoria returned his smile and said, "I'm actually really glad that I've got you. I thought I'd be able to get along with my team, but it turns out it's just full of jerks. Sophie is a control freak, Sooz is always in her own digital world, Beatrice is a drama queen, and Lionel…"

"Just forget about them," Edward said. "They'll be gone eventually, but I'm certain that your skills will keep you safe. Then when the merge comes, you and I will be an unstoppable force."

Victoria smiled again and said, "You're certainly optimistic."

"So, what do you suppose the next challenge will be?" Edward asked.

"Let's see…I believe we'll be doing the paintball hunting challenge," Victoria answered.

"Aha, any tips on how to survive?" Edward asked.

"I probably shouldn't be giving you any advice," Victoria sighed. "We're still on separate teams for now."

"True, but if you lose, you can vote off one of the many people making your trip unpleasant," Edward explained. "And, like I said, you're knowledge of the show will keep you safe, but I don't have that advantage. If I let my team down, they may decide that they're better off without me."

"Well, I'd hate for that to happen," Victoria said. "How's this, if I'm a hunter I'll promise not to shoot you."

"Sounds fair," Edward replied. "And I'll try to do the same for you."

Meanwhile, Montana was on the roof of the Killer Flounder cabin. Parry climbed up to meet her.

"Okay, here I am," he said. "What do you want?"

"We're going to have a little fun, right," Montana exclaimed.

"And why are we on the roof?" Parry asked. "I may be emo, but I would rather not fall to my death. I'd prefer poison."

"You don't know how close you are," Montana said with a laugh.

She then shoved Parry off the other side of the roof. He little out a small cry before falling over the edge. He then bounced back up into the air.

"Isn't it great?" Montana exclaimed. "It's a trampoline!"

"I'm…going…to be…sick," Parry moaned between bounces.

Several other campers had heard the commotion and had come out to investigate. Some, like Sophie, were annoyed that their sleep had been interrupted, but others, like Annie, were ecstatic to see the trampoline.

"Ooh, that looks like fun!" Annie exclaimed as she joined Parry on the trampoline.

She hadn't even bothered to get changed out of her nightie. This had led several guys to stare at her bouncing chest.

"Uh…Annie, you might want to put something more on," Nicole suggested.

Lionel eyes bounced up and down along with the girl. Beatrice notice this and was not happy.

"Don't you have any shame?" she scoffed. "How dare you steal away my boyfriend's attention."

"Boyfriend?" Lionel asked as he glanced at her quizzically.

"I meant…potential boyfriend," Annie corrected.

"That's better," Lionel exclaimed.

As more contestants began to crowd around the trampoline, Sophie spotted Lionel pulling Dirk aside. She stared at him suspiciously as he glanced behind him. Sophie returned to the cabin where she found Bobby tinkering with something in the corner.

"I need something from you," Sophie declared as she stepped out to him.

"I don't owe you any favors," Bobby sneered.

Sophie tightened her glare as she grabbed Bobby's neck.

"You do what I say, or else you will get hurt," Sophie threatened as she lifted him up against the wall.

"Hey, you could get in trouble if you hurt me," Bobby pointed out nervously.

"Do I look like I care?" Sophie said icily.

"Okay, okay, what do you want?" Bobby said desperately.

Sophie let him drop and said, "I suspect that people are plotting behind my back. You've already managed to hack into the cameras; I need you to find out who is involved and what they are planning."

"Fine, fine, just don't go all psycho on me again," Bobby replied.

Meanwhile, back outside, Chris had arrived.

"Campers, are you ready for another challenge?" he announced.

"Does it have to do with the trampoline?" Dirk asked eagerly.

"No," Chris answered. "I don't even know how that got here."

Montana whistled to herself.

"But anyways, today's challenge is the deer hunting challenge," Chris continued. "Both teams will be divided into hunters or deer. If you're a hunter, your goal is to blast enemy deer with these paintball guns. If you're a deer, your goal is to not get blasted."

"So, who gets to be the hunters?" Nicole asked.

"I was just getting to that," Chris said. "From the Screaming Badgers, our hunters are Sophie, Sooz, Bobby, and…Beatrice."

He tossed a paintball gun to each of them. Sophie grabbed hers firmly, while Bobby examined his curiously.

"And for the Killer Flounder," Chris continued. "We'll have Momma DJ, Annie, and…Ethan."

He tossed another three guns to the hunters. Next he brought up a collection of antler hats and tails.

"The rest of you are deer," Chris declared as he threw out the costumes.

"Hooray!" Dirk cheered as he put on his costume. "I feel so cute."

"These antlers are very unpractical," Eliot pointed out. "They're like walking antennae for alien mind readers. Luckily I came prepared."

He pulled out a roll of tinfoil and began wrapping it around the antlers. Lionel glanced at Sooz as she was talking frivolously on the phone.

"Well, Sophie, it seems your leadership skills are slipping," Lionel said deviously.

"What do you mean?" She snapped as she raised a fist to him.

"I'm just saying that we don't have much of a chance when Sooz is more concerned with her phone than winning," Lionel continued. "As leader, I'd expect you to do something, but whatever."

"Deer, you'll get a headstart," Chris declared. "Find somewhere to hide before the hunters come after you."

The deer took off. Dirk pranced through the woods happily, while Eliot slinked from tree to tree nervously. Montana grabbed Parry.

"This looks like another chance to get some adrenaline pumping, right," she exclaimed as she pulled him along.

Parry started to say, "I don't think—"

"No talking," Montana ordered, "unless you've got something positive to say."

Parry remained silent. Meanwhile, the hunters began strategizing.

"I say we stick together," Momma DJ said.

"Let me guess, hunting is one of your many talents," Annie said.

"Well, I've got to catch my ingredients somehow," Momma DJ explained, "and I don't trust those farms."

Ethan was currently looking into the barrel of his gun.

"Uh, Ethan, you'd better be careful with that," Annie cautioned.

"Wouldn't it be weird if there was, like, a whole universe in here that got shot out every time we fired?" he mused.

"Uh, yeah, very weird," Annie replied.

Over at the Screaming Badger side, Sophie was giving orders to her team, "There's not much to it; just shoot the deer."

Bobby and Beatrice nodded, Sooz wasn't paying attention.

"Hey, you!" Sophie snapped. "You cost us the challenge last time, you'd better make up for that this time."

"Chad, I'm telling you, if Lucy was pregnant she wouldn't tell Mary," Sooz chatted on her phone. "I don't care what Mr. Carlson is saying—"

She was interrupted when Sophie ripped the phone out of her grip and smashed it against the tree. Sooz glared Sophie murderously.

"You are going to be of some use for once," Sophie ordered. "Or else I will make sure that you leave tonight."

"You broke my phone," Sooz growled.

"I can break more," Sophie threatened. "So I suggest that you start pulling your weight."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Lionel-**I figured that if Sophie took out her anger on Sooz, that would give Sooz a reason to fight against her. I may have just gained another supporter. Who says you can have body _and_ brains?

**Sooz-**Sophie is going to pay for that. Sure, she's big and scary, but no one-and I mean no one- messes with my phone like that.

**Sophie-**Sooz isn't a threat, she has no allies. However, I've got to be careful about Lionel and whatever he's got planned.

* * *

><p>"Okay, hunters, I think they've had enough of a headstart," Chris declared. "Have at them."<p>

The two groups went off in different directions with their guns raised. Except for Bobby who was heading back to the cabin.

"Uh, Bobby, the action is out there," Chris instructed.

"I'll head out soon," Bobby assured. "I've just got to make a few adjustments to my weapon."

Out in the woods, Momma DJ led Annie and Ethan in their hunt. The two women had their weapons ready, while Ethan just let his eyes drift after fluttering butterflies.

"Remember, they can smell fear," Momma DJ explained. "So never let your guard down."

"Um, you do realize that we're hunting people, right?" Annie asked.

Something shone from behind a tree. Annie looked in the direction and saw that it was an antler wrapped in tinfoil reflecting the sun.

"We've got you now, Eliot," she declared as she jumped behind the tree and began firing blue paint.

Eliot twirled around and yelped before ducking the blast of paint. He rolled under Annie's legs and rushed to another tree.

"Don't let him escape!" Momma DJ cried as she fired after him.

Ethan oblivious began picking flowers from a bush.

"Hey, where'd everybody go?" he asked himself as he looked up.

* * *

><p>(Screaming Badgers, Hunters)<p>

"As soon as you see something start firing and don't let up," Sophie ordered.

Beatrice nodded as she followed, while Sooz just grumbled to herself. It wasn't long before Beatrice heard a noise. She glanced through some heavy shrubs and managed to spot Nicole and Edward walking together.

"There!" she cried as she began firing.

Sophie and Sooz joined her in firing, while Nicole and Edward panicked. The two deer rushed in opposite directions frantically. Both received painful blows as the three hunters fired at them rapidly. Eventually, they managed to get out of range, though.

"You chase the girl," Sophie ordered Beatrice. "We'll find the guy."

Beatrice darted after Nicole, firing at her at every chance she got. Sophie and Sooz went after Edward; however, a quick glance in his direction revealed that he had managed to hide himself.

"Come on, he has to around here somewhere," Sophie declared as she poked her gun in the bushes.

Sooz raised her gun as if to shoot Sophie, but then swung it down as Sophie turned around.

"Don't see anything," Sooz said with a shrug.

"Well, keep looking!" Sophie snapped. "I'm not going to let him get away."

After more searching, Sophie eventually spotted someone hanging from a tree. Upon further inspection she realized that it was two someones.

"Uh-oh, looks like we've been found out, mate," Montana exclaimed to Parry.

"Should we surrender?" Parry suggested. "It seems like the most painless solution."

"And also the most boring," Montana added. "Nope, this is what we're going to do."

Montana swung down on the branch and pulled it down as she dropped to ground. Then when she let go, the branch catapulted Parry off into the woods. Sophie had arrived by now and was firing furiously at Montana. The Australian girl was able to skillfully dodge. Parry, however, was busy rubbing his head.

"Run, Parry, don't let them catch you," Montana shouted as she continued to swerve around Sophie's shots.

"What are you waiting for?" Sophie shouted at Sooz. "Get the boy."

Sooz made an angry face at Sophie, but charged after Parry anyway. Parry considered just giving himself up, but changed his mind. Instead, he began running through the woods. He wasn't very fit, but neither was Sooz, so he managed to stay ahead of her. Orange paint splattered on trees around him as Sooz fired. He actually thought that he might escape, when he stumbled on a root.

"Aha, now I got you," Sooz exclaimed as she caught up with him.

"This is what I get for trying," Parry sighed.

Suddenly, before Sooz could fire, someone covered her eyes from behind.

"Guess who," Montana laughed.

"Hey let go of me," Sooz ordered.

Montana shoved Sooz aside, then grabbed Parry and kept running. A shot from Sophie missed them, but hit Sooz in the back of the head.

"Ow, you totally did that on purpose," Sooz complained.

"Quit complaining, you're letting them get away," Sophie barked.

Sooz growled to herself as she rubbed her head.

* * *

><p>(Killer Flounder, Hunters)<p>

"Where did he get to?" Annie asked aloud as they searched for Eliot.

"He's a sly one," Momma DJ exclaimed. "Luckily, I've got a little bait in my purse."

She reached into the bag and pulled out a plate full of cookies. She then placed it on the ground and ushered Annie behind some bushes.

"Now we wait," she declared.

"I…don't think this is going to work," Annie said.

No sooner had she spoken then Ethan had arrived and spotted the cookies eagerly.

"Alright, a gift from the forest elves," he exclaimed as he began eating them.

Momma DJ sighed and shook her head.

"Look, there's someone else!" Annie exclaimed as she pointed outwards.

Dirk was cantering like a deer along the grass. He realized that Annie and Momma DJ were aiming at him and yelped in fear. He sped up as they began firing at him. He managed to roll behind trees and jump out of the way just as they fired. He managed to get out of their ranged unharmed.

"That was close," he sighed to himself.

However when he turned around he came face to face with a barrel of a gun. He looked up to see Ethan.

"How did you get here so fast?" Dirk asked.

Ethan shrugged, then began firing. Meanwhile, Annie and Momma DJ had spotted yet another target. Lionel walked by carelessly and was easily hit several times.

"Ack, not the chest," he moaned as he tried to dodge.

He was quickly covered in paint before he could escape. He managed to crawl behind some bushes as Annie and Momma DJ lost sight of him.

"I look hideous," he moaned to himself as he looked at his now blue chest.

"Not as bad as me," Dirk sighed as he crawled up next to him.

Dirk was absolutely covered in blue paint.

"Ah, glad that I found you," Lionel exclaimed. "I think that Sophie is just about ready to be taken down. All we need know is to gang up on her, and I think I know how to do that."

* * *

><p>(Killer Flounder, Nicole)<p>

Nicole shot a quick glance behind her as she ran. Beatrice was still following with determination. Nicole felt her breath getting heavy and began to slow down. A blast of orange paint of a nearby tree was enough to get her running at full speed again. When she emerged from the trees she realized why it was getting so hard to keep running. She had gone up the slope to the peak of the cliff. She looked down at the water nervously, then back at Beatrice who was quickly approaching.

"Well, if I can take down a clown, I can do this," she told herself as she prepared to jump.

She backed up then leapt into the water. With a splash she submerged, then she surfaced. Beatrice arrived and looked down at her. She was also nervous about jumping.

"It's not worth it," she told herself as she turned back into the forest.

* * *

><p>(Screaming Badgers, Victoria)<p>

Victoria had managed to stay hidden so far, but Annie and Momma DJ were nearby. She held her breath from behind a tree as she heard them walk by. Then she exhaled once she was certain they had passed her. She began crawling through some bushes where she bumped heads with someone.

"Oh, sorry," she exclaimed.

"Entirely my fault," Edward replied as he rubbed his head.

The two pulled themselves out of the bushes and into a clearing.

"Well, it seems like, despite our plans, neither one of us will be a hunter," Edward remarked.

"It's just as well," Victoria shrugged. "I'd hate to let my team down with something like that."

"Still loyal to your team," Edward observed with a smile. "You are something special."

"Thank you," Victoria beamed. "But I guess we should split up now."

"We don't have to," Edward suggested. "I'd like some company, and I can't think of anyone I'd rather be with than you."

Victoria blushed slightly as she replied, "You're too sweet."

Edward leaned towards her as he replied, "You're sweeter."

Victoria felt she like she was in a trance as she brought herself closer to Edward. Nothing else was on her mind as she closed her eyes and leaned forward.

"Victoria!" came a cry.

Both turned to the side to see Beatrice.

"So, this is how it is," she declared accusingly. "You steal the heart of my boyfriend, while you're actually having an affair with the enemy. You disgust me."

"Beatrice, you don't understand," Victoria argued.

"He is the enemy," Beatrice declared as she fired at Edward.

"Hey, stop that!" Victoria shouted.

"You see," Beatrice exclaimed. "You're defending him, thus helping the other team. You're a traitor!"

Beatrice then turned her gun on Victoria and fired.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

(All occupants are covered in paint)

**Edward-**That went well. Victoria has lost the trust of her team that she valued so much. I doubt she'll be much use to them now.

**Victoria-**What does Beatrice have against me? We started out so nice. But I guess this time I'm to blame, I should have known that a star-crossed romance would only end badly.

* * *

><p>(Screaming Badgers, Lionel and Dirk)<p>

"So, let me get this straight," Dirk said. "You want to attack Sophie with paintballs, then vote her off once we lose?"

"Exactly," Lionel said. "The way I see it, once the opportunity arise, everyone would like to take a shot at Sophie. Then when they see she's not so tough, they'll have no problem voting her off."

"But, I still don't see why you need me," Dirk said.

"Because you seem to have the least amount of trouble standing up to Sophie," Lionel explained. "So that's why you'll take that first shot at her."

"But I don't even have a gun," Dirk pointed out.

"I can handle that," Lionel declared. "I just need you to cause a little distraction."

Nearby Ethan was resting against a tree. He left his gun on the grass. Suddenly something jumped out of the bushes in front of him. It was Dirk, only he was covered in vines and leaves.

"Um, ooga booga, I'm the forest spirit," Dirk announced.

"A real life forest spirit," Ethan exclaimed. "I think I need to take a minute to bask in your glory."

As Ethan stared forward, Lionel crept up behind him and grabbed his gun.

"Okay, gotta go," Dirk said. "I've got…forest things to do."

* * *

><p>(The Clearing)<p>

Sophie had heard the commotion and headed in the direction.

"Hurry up, lazy!" Sophie snapped at Sooz. "They could be getting away again."

"Do this, do that," Sooz grumbled to herself.

When they arrived at the clearing they found Beatrice angrily shooting paintballs at both Victoria and Edward.

"What is going on here?" Sophie demanded. "She is on our team."

"She's a traitor," Beatrice declared. "She'd rather help her boyfriend win than help us."

Sophie stepped forward and was about to say something, before a paintball smacked into her chest.

"Uh…oops…sorry, Sophie," Dirk said nervously. "Bad aim."

Sophie was shot again, this time in the back.

"Sorry," Sooz said unsympathetically. "I've also got bad aim."

Chaos broke out after that. Beatrice chased after Victoria and Edward as they tried to escape. Sophie was hit "accidentally" by both Sooz and Dirk several more times. She eventually went into a rage and began firing at anyone she could, no matter what team they were on.

Not too far away, Annie and Momma DJ had spotted Eliot again.

"He just went through here," Annie exclaimed as they passed through some trees.

Yet, they found that he had disappeared again.

"How does he keep doing that?" Annie complained.

"Never mind him, look at what's going on over there," Momma DJ pointed to the clearing where the vicious melee was going on.

Annie shrugged as she began firing at the Screaming Badgers. Sophie, being in the middle of everything, took the most blows.

* * *

><p>(The Beach)<p>

Nicole stepped out of the water and onto the sand. She shook the water out of her hair with irritation.

"Well, at least I should be safe now," she muttered to herself.

"That's what you think," Bobby exclaimed as he stepped forward.

He held in his hand a paintball gun that was much bulkier than the rest. It had several attachments build around the barrel now.

"Behold, the wrath of my genius!" he exclaimed as he pulled the trigger.

At first nothing happened, then it began to shake. It started vibrating so violently that even Bobby could hold onto it. Nicole backed up nervously as it began spinning in the sand. Then it began firing a storm of paintballs in all directions. Bobby and Nicole were both pelted painfully. They rushed back to the main campsite, but it wasn't long before they were both completely covered in paint.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Chris exclaimed as he examined. "One hunter covered in paint, and one deer covered in paint. Since only the deer was supposed to be hit, it looks like the Screaming Badgers have the lead."

Bobby smirked to himself while Nicole scowled. Suddenly a nearby rock began shaking as Eliot pushed it aside and pulled himself out of an underground.

"Eliot, you've managed to say safe," Chris commented. "But where did that tunnel come from."

"I dug it," Eliot answered. "It was intended for an alien emergency, but it was quite helpful today as well."

Next, Parry jumped down from out of a tree.

"Whoo!" he cheered; he then realized that people were looking at him and said, "I mean, I suppose that could have gone worse."

Montana soon joined him eagerly as she leapt down from a tree.

"Well, that's two clean Flounder deer," Chris declared.

Next a large group arrived. Nearly everyone was covered in paint in this group, but none more so than Sophie, who was splattered with both orange and blue paint. Chris was about to make a smart remark, but when murderous glare from Sophie quieted him. Beatrice was angrily staring at Victoria who hung her head sadly. Lionel had a smug look on his face, while Dirk just looked nervous. The last to arrive was Ethan.

"Ethan, where have you been?" Chris asked.

"I saw an elf," he answered.

"Ooookay," Chris replied. "Well a lot of you are looking messy, but the winners of this challenge are…The Killer Flounder!"

The team cheered. Sophie was not happy. She grabbed whoever was near her, Sooz, and tossed her against a tree. Then she walked past Beatrice while shoving her to the ground. She came to Bobby, but stopped before hurting him. Instead she grabbed him and pulled him into the cabin.

"Did you do what I told you?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Bobby answered defensively. "Look at this."

He pulled out a screen that showed Lionel and Dirk in the forest. Lionel was currently explaining his plan of attacking and eliminating Sophie.

"So, will we be getting rid of Lionel tonight?" Bobby asked eagerly.

"No," Sophie answered. "The biggest threat is Dirk. With him gone, I doubt anyone will dare try anything again."

"I see," Bobby replied slightly disappointed. "Maybe you should let me handle this. After your little outburst I'm not sure if people will want to listen to you."

Sophie raised a fist, but just said, "Fine, go."

* * *

><p>(Screaming Badger Cabin, That Evening)<p>

Tension had reached a new peak at the cabin. One could practically feel the anger coming off of Beatrice, but that was nothing compared to the fury of Sophie. Bobby had managed to get Eliot and Victoria off to the side.

"Listen guys, we need to vote off Dirk," he told them.

"Why?" Victoria asked.

"To save yourself," Bobby said. "Think about it, Beatrice is going to vote for you and she's probably got others doing the same. But if we combine our votes, we can get rid of Dirk instead."

"Dirk seems nice," Eliot argued.

"Exactly," Bobby said as he turned to Eliot. "He seems nice, but that's just want he wants you to think. Haven't you noticed that he's a bit odd, though? He seemed to enjoy this deer challenge a little too much. I suspect that he's actually an alien in disguise. He'll make friends, but soon he'll show his true, alien-deer, self."

Eliot paled at the thought.

* * *

><p>(Killer Flounder Cabin)<p>

"The trick to getting out paint stains in mayonnaise," Momma DJ explained to the various campers.

"Mayonnaise, won't that just make it worse?" Nicole asked skeptically.

"Excuse me, but did you write the book, '100 Practical Uses for Mayonnaise?'" Momma DJ challenged. "No, that was me."

Nicole just rolled her eyes. Annie, meanwhile, had approached Edward.

"So, Edward, what was going on between you and Victoria?" she asked accusingly.

"Nothing," Edward answered stoically. "I just ran into her in the woods. That Beatrice girl must have come to a different conclusion and began firing accusations."

"Uh-huh," Annie said skeptically. "So you're not giving our secrets to Victoria. You're not even friends with her?"

"I assure you, she means nothing to me," Edward declared.

* * *

><p>(The Campfire)<p>

"Screaming Badgers, you're lead is fast slipping away," Chris announced. "With today's elimination you'll be equal to the Killer Flounder again."

Sophie, Beatrice, and Sooz were all staring forward angrily. Eliot, Dirk, and Victoria all looked nervous. Lionel and Bobby managed to stay neutral.

"Our first marshmallow of the night goes to…" Chris began, "…Bobby!"

The small boy grinned as he grabbed the marshmallow.

"We've also got one for…" Chris continued, "Eliot!"

Eliot caught his marshmallow, but still looked nervous.

"Beatrice."

"Lionel."

"Sooz."

The three caught their marshmallows then looked at the final three. Sophie gripped the stump she was sitting on tightly. Dirk tapped his knees nervously. Victoria still wouldn't look up.

"The second to last marshmallow goes to," Chris said. "…Victoria!"

Victoria looked surprise, but not relieved.

"Now it just comes down between Sophie and Dirk," Chris declared. "The final marshmallow is going to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Sophie."

Dirk sighed to himself, while Lionel's jaw dropped in surprise.

"Dirk, it's time to walk the Dock of Shame," Chris ordered.

Dirk nodded and began walking down to dock.

"Well, goodbye everyone," he called out.

He didn't get much of a response as everyone else was currently wrapped up in their own thoughts.

"Goodbye, Dirk," Chris replied as he kicked him onto the Boat of Losers.

"Alright, who voted for me?" Sophie ordered.

"Don't look at me," Sooz said defensively. "I totally voted for Dirk; no question about it. Well, goodnight."

Sooz took off and soon the rest followed. Sophie kept her stare on Lionel.

* * *

><p>(The Forest)<p>

Lionel's face was slammed against a tree painfully. Sophie grabbed his arm and tossed him down into the ground. He tried to defend himself, but Sophie would only grab at his fist and throw the back down at him.

"I told you not to get in my way," Sophie growled as she kicked him in the chest.

Lionel had no strength left to reply. He could only moan and close his eyes painfully.

"The only reason I'm going light on you is because you might still be useful," Sophie declared as she crushed his ankle with her foot. "But don't ever try anything again."

* * *

><p><strong>Votes:<strong>

**Sophie-**Dirk. He's the only one who doesn't seem to fear me. With him gone, people will fall back in line.

**Dirk-**Sophie...This had better work.

**Sooz-**I'm voting off Sophie; like I said, no one mess with my phone.

**Lionel-**Sophie is finally going down.

**Victoria-**I guess I'll have to vote for Dirk to save myself. I'm not sure if I deserve to stay after all the trouble I've caused, but I've got to try to make things right with Beatrice and Edward.

**Bobby-**For now I'll let Sophie thing I'm hers and vote off Dirk. But she'd better watch out.

**Eliot-**Bobby may be a government agent, but I can't take the risk on Dirk. Deer aliens are the worst kind.

**Beatrice-**Just when I was beginning to forget about Victoria, she shows her evil side again. I say we get rid of her before she does anything else.

* * *

><p>(Conclusion)<p>

"Wow, that Sophie sure is something," Chris said, "but she's great for the rating, so I'll leave her be. Is Lionel down and out now? What does Bobby have in store? Will Annie ever people to reveal Edward as the sneak he is? More drama coming up on the next episode of Total…Drama…Refresh!"


	10. Episode 10: If You Can't Take the Heat

"Total Drama Refresh: The show that has an infinite store of drama," Chris announced. "We saw plenty of it last time when Lionel rallied enough supporters to attack Sophie. He would have gotten away with it too, if Sophie hadn't recruited Bobby. Those two worked together to get rid of Dirk, and send Lionel back down to square one. I'd do something about Sophie, but her violent nature tends to boost rating, so I'll leave her be for now. Things also went bad for Victoria. After Edward allowed her to feel like he was into her, Beatrice found out and wasn't happy. Edward later revealed to Annie that he has no feelings for Victoria. Scheming: another great source of ratings. Anyways, the drama won't stop today, we've got plenty more for another episode of Total…Drama…Refresh…"

(**Theme Song Plays...**)

* * *

><p>(Screaming Badgers Cabin)<p>

It had been a few days since Lionel had arrived at the cabin late at night and covered with dirt and bruises. He hadn't spoken to anyone and no one dared ask what had happened. Lionel had since cleaned off the dirt, but he couldn't hide his black eye, split lip, and various large bruises over his chest. It was times like these when he wished that he had brought a shirt.

Beatrice finally dared speaking to him as she sat down and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Leave me alone," Lionel replied icily.

Beatrice sighed and moved away from him. She sent a glare at Victoria who hadn't smiled at all in the last couple of days. The fangirl spent nearly all her time sitting on her bed with her head hung down. Lionel focused his hatefully eyes at Sophie at all times, but he never said anything to her. Sooz would also shoot an angry look at Sophie from time to time, but only when she wasn't looking.

Bobby was also keeping to himself, but this was nothing new to anyone. He dedicated his time in his corner with bits and pieces strewn over the floor. His hands moved quickly as he grabbed different tools and worked on his contraptions. His eyes never left his work. However, his attention was broken by a slight noise. He turned around, but the boys' side was still empty.

"Is someone there?" he asked.

He noticed Eliot's bed seemed to have someone hidden under the blankets. Bobby moved over to the bed and removed the blankets. However, all he saw was a pile of pillows.

"Crazy guy," Bobby said as he shook his head and returned to work.

If he had looked up, he would have seen Eliot clinging to ceiling and watching him avidly.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Beatrice-**I know who's to blame for all this trouble, Victoria. If she had just left Lionel alone, he'd be much more open to me. And then she has the nerve to have an affair with a guy from the other team. I bet this was her plan all along, to sabotage our team. Well it won't work on me, I'm still as clear-headed as ever.

**Bobby-**I suspect that Sophie did that to Lionel. She wasn't joking around about being dangerous. So, I've got to take precautions in case she turns on me. I've been working on a new weapon; it's not deadly, but it will definitely put her out of the contest.

**Eliot-**With all that's going on I've got to be especially careful of Bobby. He's been working on something big, and I doubt it's good. I'm keeping my eye on him.

* * *

><p>(Killer Flounder Cabin)<p>

"Well, what do you guys think?" Annie asked.

Annie had recently set up a new set of curtains on the window. They were large and billowy…and hot pink.

"I've been spending some time working on my textile skills," Annie explained. "And here is the finished project."

"Fabulous, right," Montana exclaimed.

"I agree, very nice," Nicole added.

"I don't," Momma DJ scowled. "It throws off the entire colour scheme. I demand that you take it down."

"I spent forever on this," Annie pouted. "And I don't care about your stupid colour scheme."

Momma DJ looked taken aback as she scoffed, "Back in my day, children respected their elders."

"Now, now, I'm sure we can get along," Nicole said. "Your colour scheme is fine, Mrs. DJ. I'm sure if we just set the curtains about like this…it's not so bad."

"Fine, fine," Momma DJ sniffed.

From the doorway, Edward eyed Nicole with consideration.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Nicole-**I've got to make sure my team doesn't fall apart. It's clear that the Screaming Badgers are having some issues, but we'll lose the advantage if the same thing happens to us.

**Edward-**Nicole is becoming too much of a threat. By taking charge of situations like that, people will start to see her as the leader. And there can only be one leader. I may have to get rid of her soon.

**Annie-**I've been kinda angry lately. I don't mean to be rude to people, but it just bugs me that no one will listen to me about Edward. He got rid of Matthew, an honest, nice guy, but no one cares.

* * *

><p>(Mess Hall)<p>

The campers filed into the mess hall and sat down at their tables. The Screaming Badgers were all clearly very tense. Sophie sat with authority, but everyone around her either looked nervous on resentful. The Killer Flounder were much more comfortable talking with one another; however, Edward continued to eye Nicole in thought. Everyone waited for Chef to bring out another disgusting meal, but he never came. Eventually Chris showed up.

"Good morning, campers," he greeted with sadistic joy.

"What gives, Chris?" Bobby demanded. "Where's our food?"

"Oh, I gave Chef the day off," Chris explained. "Today you will be the cooks."

"Ooh, sounds fun," Annie exclaimed.

"And with me on our team, we can't lose," Momma DJ added.

"You still didn't answer my question," Bobby said. "When do we get to eat?"

"Well, that depends on who wins the challenge," Chris said. "Each team will have to work together to prepare a three course meal for yours truly. Whoever reaches the higher score will be rewarded with a five-star dinner. Those who lose go hungry for the night."

Sophie looked around at her team and declared, "We are not losing this time. Understand?"

Meanwhile, Momma DJ was telling her team, "Just leave everything to me and we don't have to worry."

"Oh, and there's one more thing I should mention," Chris added. "While the kitchens are stocked with general ingredients, there are also crates filled with more exciting things scattered around the island. You'll have to go searching for them if you want to add that little extra something to your meal. With that in mind, you may begin!"

The two teams split up into the two different kitchens.

"I have just the recipe in mind," Momma DJ explained to her team. "We'll start off with my super salad, then follow it up with my irresistible chicken stew. Then we'll finish it off with my dreamy fruit cream surprise."

She immediately went to the fridge and began tossing out ingredients to the other campers.

"Rich boy, start cutting these vegetables," she ordered. "Pinky, start mixing this milk into that bowl. Other girl, peel these onions."

Edward, Annie, and Nicole caught the ingredients she tossed at them and went to work.

"The rest of you, find some of those crates, preferable ones with chicken and whipping cream," she ordered.

Montana, Parry, and Ethan nodded and headed out. Meanwhile, Sophie was giving orders to her team. She had already set up all the ingredients she could find on the counter.

"We'll need more than this," she declared. "You two, go find some of those crates."

Bobby and Beatrice nodded.

"Oh, I'll go too," Eliot decided as he followed after them.

"The rest of you, get to work," Sophie ordered. "Chop some of these vegetables, whisk some of these eggs, whatever you can find."

"Do you even have a plan?" Sooz asked.

Sophie shot her a silencing snarl. Sooz sighed and joined Victoria and slicing some carrots.

"So, I've noticed that you haven't been spending nearly as much time on your phone," Victoria said lightly.

"No, Sophie wouldn't like that," Sooz declared bitterly as she jabbed the knife down with anger. "Seems my strategy won't work when she demands that I actually do something."

Victoria just nodded sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Beatrice-**Did you see that? Eliot just had to join us when he saw that I was going. I'm glad that _somebody_ actually likes me here.

**Sooz-**As soon as Sophie's gone I'll be able to catch up on all my missed Twittering. But for now I'd better be careful or she could break the rest of my tech.

* * *

><p>(Eliot, Beatrice, and Bobby)<p>

"I'm glad that I get a chance to be with you some more," Beatrice told Eliot as they walked through the woods. "I can't stand to be around that Victoria."

"What's wrong with Victoria?" Eliot asked. "She seems nice and she's pretty smart."

"But she's a backstabbing traitor," Beatrice exclaimed. "She stole Lionel even after she knew that I was into him, then she goes and starts flirting with Edward."

"I'm just not sure if she's our biggest threat," Eliot said. "Sophie is much meaner than Victoria…and then there's…"

He glanced back at Bobby who was lagging behind.

"Him?" Beatrice asked.

Eliot nodded and whispered, "There's certainly more than meets the eye with him I'd like to see him gone soon."

"Guys, look," Bobby called as he pointed up.

The two looked where he was pointing to see that a crate had been placed on top of a tree.

"I'll get it," Eliot exclaimed as he began climbing up the tree.

He pulled himself up to the crate and pushed it off the branch.

"Careful, what if it's full of fragile contents?" Bobby exclaimed.

However when they opened it they found that it was full of pitas, all in good condition.

"Well, should we take this back?" Beatrice suggested.

"I'll take it back," Bobby said. "You two keep looking."

Bobby strained slightly to lift up the crate, but once he started moving he didn't seem to have too much trouble.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me, Eliot," Beatrice said.

However when she looked up she saw that Eliot was gone. Currently he was hidden in the bushes and not letting Bobby out of his sight. Beatrice couldn't see him, though, and just sighed to herself. However, before she headed off, she noticed something lying on the ground. She examined it to find that it was a small, futuristic looking, pistol.

"Hey, Bobby, I think you dropped this," she called, but Bobby was out of hearing distance.

She considered returning it to him, but stopped herself.

"These things always cause more trouble than they're worth," she muttered to herself. "Maybe I should just hang onto it."

* * *

><p>(Parry, Montana, and Ethan)<p>

The three wandered through another part of the forest. Ethan was easily amused by blowing at falling leaves.

"So, Parry, I hope you're feeling more optimistic about winning this thing," Montana said to him. "I think you've really been proving your worth to the team."

"Maybe," Parry said with a shrug. "But I still don't think they'll want me around much longer."

"Well, if we win again, we won't have to worry about that, right," Montana pointed out. "At least not for now."

"But what are the odds of winning three times in a row?" Parry sighed.

"Well, there's a crate, I'm sure that'll help our chances, right," Montana said as she pointed.

The crate that she was pointing at, though, was currently floating down the river.

"You can get this, Parry," Montana exclaimed as she picked him up and tossed him onto the crate.

Parry stumbled slightly but managed to guide the crate to the ground where Montana opened it to see what was inside.

"Just our luck," she exclaimed. "Some frozen chicken is just what we need for the stew."

She grabbed the crate from Parry and tossed it at Ethan. Ethan seemed too spaced-out to see it coming and it ended up crashing into his head.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Montana cried. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" Ethan asked.

"Because I just hit you with a crate," Montana said uneasily.

"Who hit what now?" Ethan asked. "Hey look at this, a crate!"

"Um, yeah," Montana said.

As Ethan took the crate back towards the kitchen, Montana watched him uncertainly.

"I really hope that guy doesn't get hurt, right," Montana muttered to Parry.

"Everybody is bound to suffer in their lifetime," Parry replied.

"You know, I think you're just reciting those things to annoy me," Montana laughed.

"Whatever," Parry said.

* * *

><p>(Kitchen, Screaming Badgers)<p>

The four campers in the kitchen were making progress on their meals. Lionel had gotten an omelette started, while Sooz and Victoria had made an assortment of vegetables in a bowl. Bobby then arrived dragging the crate behind him.

"Here's some…pitas," he wheezed.

He opened the box and was surprise to see Eliot sitting in the box. He closed in an rubbed his eyes, when he opened the box again it was just full of pitas.

"That was weird," Bobby muttered.

"What was weird?" Eliot asked from behind him.

"Were you just…never mind," Bobby sighed.

"These will go good with the vegetables," Sophie declared. "Sooz, Victoria, get to work on making vegetable pitas."

"Yes, boss," Sooz scoffed snidely as she started grabbing the buns.

* * *

><p>(Killer Flounder)<p>

Momma DJ had instructed the other three on how to make her famous stew. Nicole stirred the mixture, while Edward prepared the other ingredients. Annie was throwing the salad together, but she frequently glanced up at Edward.

"Hm, I think it could use a pinch of salt," Nicole decided.

Edward made a quick motion to a small bottle. He acted fast, yet he was still spotted my Annie.

"Stop!" Annie cried as she charged toward Nicole before she could take the bottle. "Edward might have tampered this salt. Just think, if I hadn't stopped you, the stew could have been ruined."

Nicole looked at the mess that had been made when Annie had slammed into the counter. Bottle and boxes had tumbled over and spilled out their contents.

"Uh-huh," Nicole muttered.

"I think you're overreacting here," Edward said smoothly. "Just accept that I'm not trying to sabotage our team."

"You're not getting off so easily," Annie declared as she stared at him challengingly.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Nicole-**(rubbing temples) I don't know what's worse. If Edward is trying to sabotage us, then that proves that I can't trust us. But if Annie is just being paranoid then she's going to cause more damage than she prevents.

**Edward-**Annie is making this increasingly difficult. My plan was perfect, with the cap unscrewed slightly, Nicole would spill salt into the stew and it would be ruined. Then she would get the blame. But Annie had to ruin that. (sighs) Being a schemer is hard work.

**Annie-**I saw that. Edward was trying to throw the challenge again. He probably wants to get rid of me because I know too much. Well, I won't let him get away with that.

* * *

><p>(Parry and Montana)<p>

The duo were still exploring the forest, looking for more crates.

"Ooh, there's one!" Montana exclaimed. "And it's just out in the open, right, no tricks or anything."

"It's probably a trap," Parry said. "Nothing is ever free in life."

"Really? Has the Canadian Safeway discontinued free samples, because the Australian Safeway hasn't," Montana pointed out. "Except for, since I'm Australian, right, it's not called Safeway anymore, it's called Woolworths and—"

"Just grab the crate," Parry sighed.

Montana eagerly went over the crate a scooped it up. Once she did it set us a small bell.

"And look at that, they even gave us a victory chime, right," Montana exclaimed.

However, the sound of the bell, awakened a certain bear that had been sleeping in a nearby cave. He bounded out and immediately spotted the intruders. Parry yelped and pointed. Montana turned around in confusion.

"Ah, so we meet again, Molotov," she exclaimed. "Well, this time you won't escape the wrath of my…boomerang!"

She pulled out her weapon and tossed it at the bear. Molotov caught it in midair before it could reach him. He then tossed it to the ground.

"Oh, um, can I try that again?" Montana said nervously as she backed up.

The bear approached her angrily. Soon it had her pinned against a tree. Parry looked around nervously for anything you could use to help. He grabbed Montana's boomerang.

"Here goes nothing," he exclaimed as he closed his eyes and tossed the weapon.

He managed to just skim the tip of the bear's ear, but it was enough to send him fleeing in terror.

"Well, look at that," Montana beamed. "Once more you show your action side."

"I was just acting under adrenaline," Parry defended.

Montana then went back to the crate and opened it.

"Well, this just proves that sometimes the universe gives you a freebie, right," Montana said as she held up a carton of whipping cream.

"I guess so…sometimes," Parry sighed. "But not usually."

The two took their prize and made their way back to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>(Screaming Badgers)<p>

Beatrice arrived back at her team covered in dirt. She held a crate in her hands with triumphant though.

"It was a tight squeeze, crawl, fall, swim, and then climb, but I managed to get this," she declared.

"What's inside?" Sooz asked.

Beatrice opened the lid to reveal instant gelatin packets.

"Well, that should do for desert," Sophie said as she tossed them to Bobby. "Get to work, then we should be about finished."

"Ick, I don't like gelatin," Eliot exclaimed.

"Let me guess, it comes from aliens?" Bobby scoffed as he mixed the powder with water.

"No, I just don't like it, Eliot said with a shrug.

Lionel finished his omelette and placed it on a plate. Sooz and Victoria were also finishing up their pitas.

"You know, I've been thinking," Victoria said. "Chris seems like a big meat-eater, and we don't really have many carnivore choices here. Maybe one of us should go looking for another crate. If we're lucky we might find some bacon or something."

"What makes you think that you can tell us what to do?" Beatrice snapped. "You're probably just trying to sabotage us again so your boyfriend's team can win."

Victoria tightened and remained silent as she stared at Beatrice. It was like she was trying to hold something back, but she eventually cracked.

"Will you get it through your thick head that I'm not trying to hurt you!" Victoria shouted. "I've been nothing but a friend for you, but you choice to see something that isn't even there!"

"Oh, now you're blaming me for this?" Beatrice scoffed.

"Can both of you just shut up!" Lionel snapped suddenly. "You are being ridiculous about something incredibly stupid. We have a contest to win and you have no idea how difficult you are making this!"

Lionel slammed his fist down in anger. Unfortunately he ended up hitting the edge of the plate and launching the omelette into the air. It splattered right in Beatrice's face. She twitched in fury, then grabbed whatever was in he reach. This turned out to be a sack of flour. Instead of retaliating at Lionel, though, she dumped the bag on Victoria.

"Stop!" Sophie ordered, but it was too late.

Victoria grabbed a glass of water which she splashed at Beatrice. Beatrice ducked, and the water collided with Sooz's pants. This caused something to crackle in her pocket.

"My iPod!" she gasped. "You will pay for that!"

It wasn't long before the kitchen turned into an explosion of food flying in all directions. Victoria and Beatrice attacked each other with whatever they could find. Sooz came at both of them angrily. Even Eliot tossed some gelatin at the back of Bobby's head when he wasn't looking.

"Stop, stop," Sophie cried futilely.

Beatrice was knocked to the ground as a pita to the face made her trip on a pot on the floor. She felt something roll out of her pocket. It was the small pistol she'd seen Bobby drop. She picked it up and pointed it at Victoria.

"Take this!" she screamed as she fired.

A beam fired from the device and then a sickening crackling was heard as steam filled the room. When it had cleared the chaos had stopped as everyone stared in horror at what had happened to Victoria. She was in the same position as she had just been in, except now she was covered in a thick sheet of ice. Her entire body was frozen.

"Where did you get that?" Bobby snapped.

"What did you do?" Sooz screamed.

Beatrice just looked down at the weapon blankly, then back at Bobby.

"What is this?" she said meekly.

"It's a weapon," Bobby said sharply. "And you've just used it on Victoria. She's completely frozen now."

"Well, don't you have a thawer or something?" Beatrice asked.

"It doesn't work that way," Bobby scoffed.

"Well, she'll still thaw out if we leave her in the sun, right?" Sophie asked.

"It's possible," Bobby said weakly. "But that is an unfinished design of my weapon. For all we know, if we let her thaw out, one of her arms could fall off…or worse."

Everyone paled at the thought of that.

"So, what do we do?" Lionel asked.

Bobby looked around nervously as if someone could give him the answer.

"Well…why don't we keep her in the freezer?" he suggested. "That way we can be sure she won't…melt. And I'm sure Chris will send for a…doctor or something."

The others looked at each other uneasily, but they couldn't come up with an alternative. Together they pushed Victoria into the freezer.

"Well, our omelette is ruined, but maybe we can salvage some of the other courses," Sophie said.

"Is that seriously all you can think about right now?" Lionel scoffed.

"Hey, she'll be fine…eventually," Sophie said. "Right now we need to make sure we don't lose again."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Bobby-**Okay, maybe that wasn't one of my better ideas. If that stupid Beatrice hadn't stolen it, though, none of this would have happened. I could have finished the final design and used it on Sophie harmlessly.

**Beatrice-**I suppose that was taking things a bit far, but how was I supposed to know that was an ice ray? Once this is all over, I guess I'll be even with Victoria…if she survives.

**Eliot-**This was clearly the master plan of Bobby. It's clear that he's more than just a government agent, he must be a government agent from an ice planet. Victoria is his first victim, but I'll make sure it's his last.

* * *

><p>(Killer Flounder)<p>

Ethan, Parry, and Montana had all returned with their crates. The chicken was cooking while Momma DJ blended the cream and chopped strawberries. Annie finished off the salad and placed it into a large bowl. Nicole had taken some of the chicken out of the oven and handing it over to Montana and Parry to slice. Once Nicole had enough chicken she brought a bowl over to place into the stew. Edward glanced over at Annie was on the other side of the room talking to Momma DJ.

"Careful, Nicole," he said. "I'd hate for you to slip and spill."

Annie heard this and immediately darted over to them.

"Don't even think about it!" she cried as she shoved Edward aside.

This, however, let to Edward stumbling and knocking the pot of stew to the floor.

"Annie, look what you've done!" Nicole cried. "The stew is ruined."

"He was going to trip you," Annie accused Edward.

"Really, Annie, you're being paranoid," Edward said. "I was simply cautioning her. Does that automatically mean that I wanted her to spill?"

"Well, we're going to have to find something else for our second course," Nicole sighed.

"No time," Parry pointed out. "We'll never be able to come up with anything. It looks like we'll be losing this time."

"Don't bet on it," Momma DJ exclaimed. "We've still got my fruit cream surprise, made personally by me. One taste of this and McClean will ignore everyone else and proclaim us the winners."

"Well, if you say so," Nicole sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Edward-**It was actually quite simple to use Annie to hurt herself. Her paranoia made her unstable, and it was easy for an 'accident' to happen. Once she's gone, Nicole will follow.

**Parry-**Montana is actually being mean by giving me hope. That just means it'll hurt more when I do lose.

* * *

><p>(Dinner Time)<p>

"I'm ready for the first course," Chris announced as he sat down at the table.

Annie came out with the bowl of salad. Chris dug his fork in and took a bite.

"Hm, not bad," he mused, "but not particularly exciting either. I'll give it a six."

Momma DJ shook her fist at him angrily.

"And what do the Screaming Badgers have?" Chris asked.

"Actually, we need to talk to you about something," Sooz said.

"Is about my dinner?" Chris asked.

"Well, kinda it's about Victoria," Sooz explained.

"Victoria can wait, where's my dinner?" Chris demanded.

"Well, we don't have—" Sooz tried to explain.

"Zero points," Chris declared. "Now, Killer Flounder, onto course two."

"Actually, our course two…didn't exactly work out," Nicole confessed.

"I am disappointed, that's two meals I've missed out on already," Chris scoffed. "Fine, fine, zero points to you too. Screaming Badgers, please tell me you've got something for me."

Sophie brought out the plate of pita. Only a couple remained after the fight. Chris took a bite.

"It's okay," he said, "but where's the beef?"

Beatrice bent a spoon in rage. Sophie bent a knife.

"I'll give you five points for this," Chris decided. "Now, for my favorite course, dessert."

Momma DJ brought out a fountain of pink cream. Chris took one taste and his eyes dilated.

"I'm in heaven," he breathed.

He then eagerly devoured the rest of the dish.

"Ten points," he exclaimed when he finished. "Screaming Badgers, that will be hard to top. But if you can come up with something nearly as good as that I'll call it a draw and no one will go home. That's how good of a mood I'm in."

"Uh, we've got some, gelatin," Beatrice said.

Chris took one taste and spat it out.

"How dare you contaminate my mouth with impure desserts after it's been graced by such a divine dish?" he exclaimed. "My mood is ruined now. You lose!"

"Well, we need to talk about Victoria," Eliot said. "She's kinda…frozen."

"Huh," Chris exclaimed.

He was shown to the freezer where Victoria was being kept.

"Well, I don't see what the problem is," he said. "If you think having a frozen girl on your team will slow you down, vote her off. That's what eliminations are for after all."

The campers glanced at each other with unease.

* * *

><p>(Campfire)<p>

The six contestants sat around the fire nervously. They were nervous because they had been joined by Molotov the bear. The bear seemed content to warm his paws by the fire though

"Welcome to your third elimination in a row," Chris announced. "Since Victoria couldn't be here today, Molotov will be her proxy. Let's start with a marshmallow for…Lionel."

Lionel caught his marshmallow without any enthusiasm.

"And also safe are," Chris continued, "Beatrice and Eliot."

The two also caught their marshmallows.

"And two go to Bobby and Sooz," he continued. "And that just leaves Victoria and Sophie. The finally marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Why am I even bothering with suspense?" Chris said suddenly. "Obviously, everyone voted off Victoria."

Molotov stamped the ground in annoyance.

"And so you don't worry, I assure you that she's getting the best help," Chris declared.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"…that Chef can provide," Chris finished.

Everyone immediately returned to their nervous states. As they left, Sophie grabbed Beatrice in rage.

"You are so stupid!" she snarled. "You cost us a valuable teammate. You lost a challenge for us!"

Beatrice squeaked something that might have been an apology.

"I love this show," Chris said with a smile as he watched them.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Lionel-**Well, if there's one advantage from all of this it's that now Beatrice can focus her hatred on Sophie. Maybe we can finally get rid of if this losing streak keeps up.

* * *

><p>(Screaming Badgers Cabin)<p>

Bobby scribbled note down earnestly.

Lionel glanced at him and sneered, "Haven't you learned to stop trying to kill us with your crazy inventions?"

"Actually I was just designing something for you," Bobby replied. "Maybe if I'm lucky you'll be removed from the game because your eyes melted."

Bobby tossed his blueprints under his bed as he prepared to go to sleep. Under his bed, a hand emerged from the floorboards. Eliot grabbed one of the sheets and pulled it down to investigate. Instead of seeing some sort of death ray, the title read, 'Un-freezer Beam.' Eliot pondered this, but was interrupted when he spotted something familiar in his hiding spot.

"I thought we got rid of you!" he exclaimed as he held up the Tiki Idol.

His loud exclamation was enough to wake up Lionel and Bobby. They were able to just make out Eliot flushing something down the toilet.

"Hey, Eliot, next time you take a whiz you don't need to get us up," Lionel scoffed.

* * *

><p><strong>Votes:<strong>

**Sophie-**I am beyond disappointment with my team. That scene in the kitchen shows how little concern they have about winning. But the one who will be of the least use is Victoria. It's a shame, she was one of the more valuable members.

**Lionel-**I vote for Victoria. Hopefully once she's gone Beatrice will act like a normal person again. Or however normal she can get.

**Bobby-**I vote for Victoria. If something happens to her while she's here, I'll probably get the blame.

**Beatrice-**I vote for Victoria. Once she's gone we can put this whole thing behind us.

**Eliot-**If Victoria stays, Bobby is sure to send her off as a sample to his mothership. She'll be safer if she leaves.

**Sooz-**I guess since I've never really paid any attention to my team before I never realized that they were a team of morons and jerks. But I'll have to vote for Victoria this time.

**Victoria-**(frozen)…

* * *

><p>(Conclusion)<p>

"I told you all this drama was leading somewhere," Chris exclaimed. "And it did with the death of Victoria! Kidding, kidding, please don't sue me. Don't worry, she'll be fine; I won't let a contestant die. What if I want to do another season with these guys? But for now the Screaming Badgers are down one more member. Now that Eliot has ditched the totem will they pull through? What about the Killer Flounder, who will rise out of that mess victorious? Keep watching 'cause the drama's just gonna keep on rolling on the next episode of Total…Drama…Refresh!"


	11. Episode 11: Who Can You Trust

_Author's Note: I'm back, sorry for the bit of a break. I've been busy busy busy. Anyways, I had a bit of deja vu when I was watching Total Drama Revenge of the Island. If anybody has read my first series you might have noticed some similarities with the whole mine/Zeke/Dakota plot. Just thought it was something neat._

"Last time on Total Drama Refresh," Chris announced, "we had a challenge that was most satisfying…for me, that is. The campers were put in the kitchen and had to make a delicious meal for yours truly. Things heated up fast between campers, though, and in no time there were quite a few of mishaps going off. Like Annie spilling her team's stew, or Victoria getting frozen. Yeah, that was bad. Beatrice got angry and used Bobby's latest weapon and the result was a new ice sculpture in the shape of Victoria. The Badgers voted off Victoria so she could get the treatment she needs. Eliot also found the Tiki Idol and disposed of it; will this help the Screaming Badgers out of their losing streak? Find out right now on Total Drama Refresh."

(**Theme Song Plays**)

* * *

><p>(Screaming Badgers Cabin)<p>

It seemed impossible, yet tension had reached a new peak for the team. Everyone was in the same room, waiting to head off to the mess hall. No one spoke, and everyone kept their distance, but their eyes were working furiously.

Sophie stood with authority and shot glares at all of her teammates. Lionel stared at her with extreme resentment. Sooz was texting, but she shot several glances at Sophie. Bobby was scribbling on a paper, but looked up frequently to examine either Lionel or Sophie. Eliot was trying to get a peek at what Bobby was drawing without looking suspicious.

Eventually Beatrice broke the silence, "So, Lionel, it's too bad about what happened to Victoria."

"You mean, because you shot her with the freeze ray?" Lionel replied in a deadpan voice.

"_You_ mean, the freeze ray that Bobby thoughtlessly built?" Beatrice replied snidely.

"Hey, you were being a moron for using something that you had no idea how to work!" Bobby snapped at her.

"So, it's okay if you have a dangerous weapon because you know how to use it?" Beatrice shot back angrily.

"Enough!" Sophie snapped.

The blond girl glared at everyone in annoyance.

"We've lost the last three challenges," Sophie declared. "And do you know why? It's because you are all too concerned with your pathetic personal issues. Well, we are going to win this time and the only way we can do that is if you all forget about your quarrels. At least, until the merge, that is."

No said anything. Sophie took this to mean that they were in agreement.

* * *

><p>(Killer Flounder Cabin)<p>

"Way to go, team!" Nicole cheered to everyone in the room. "We've won three challenges in a row."

"Yeah, we rock!" Annie cheered.

"Go Killer Flounder!" Montana added.

The rest of the teammates chose to not join in the celebration.

"C'mon, Parry, I know you want to have a little joy, right," Montana said to Parry.

"I am satisfied with our performance," Parry replied. "That's the best I can do."

"What about you, Mrs. DJ?" Montana asked.

"Hmph," Momma DJ sniffed. "I'll celebrate after I have the million dollars. Cockiness only leads to carelessness."

"And it's no surprise why you're not cheering," Annie said snidely to Edward who was watching them with annoyance.

"I'm very happy with our team so far," Edward declared. "I'm just not a very celebratory person."

Edward returned to the boys' side where Ethan was looking up dazed.

"Ethan, I never thought I'd say this, but I think that I may need you in an alliance with me," Edward said. "Nicole has amassed too much support and she has become a threat."

Ethan looked at Edward and stared at him for a while.

"Whoa, your eyes are like an endless void of darkness," Ethan exclaimed as he placed his hand on Edward's shoulder.

Edward groaned as slapped his forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Edward-**With everyone supporting Nicole, they'll begin to think that they don't need me. I have to make sure that we lose this time so that everyone realizes how important my leadership is.

**Momma DJ-**That Montana is starting to get under my skin. She's so careless and wild. It's only a matter of time before she starts causing trouble.

* * *

><p>"Campers, welcome to your next challenge," Chris announced once everyone had finished breakfast. "I've been noticing that some of you aren't quite getting along."<p>

"Well, it's hard to get along with someone trying to sabotage your team," Annie exclaimed as she looked at Edward.

"For the last time, I'm not trying to sabotage our team," Edward protested. "In fact, how do we know you're not the one trying to cause trouble?"

"Yes, that's the spirit, Killer Flounder," Chris exclaimed. "And how about you, Screaming Badgers? I know you've had your differences."

"What are you talking about? We love Sophie," Sooz said sarcastically while texting.

Sophie did not seem to pick up on the sarcasm.

"Well, today will be the perfect opportunity to work on your trust issues," Chris declared. "That's right, it's the trust challenge."

Several uneasy groans were heard as campers glanced at each other.

"All of you will be put into challenges where it helps if you trust each other," Chris explained. "First off I'll be needing…Nicole and Ethan, along with…Sooz and Sophie."

The four campers stepped forward.

"Don't. Screw. This. Up," Sophie hissed at Sooz.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Sooz shrugged without looking up.

"And put that phone away," Sophie ordered.

"This is so much more than a plain phone," Sooz said sounding offended.

Sophie growled.

"Okay, okay, it's gone," Sooz said defensively as she put her device in her pocket.

"Well, I think that we can get along," Nicole said to Ethan.

Ethan didn't reply or even look at Nicole.

"Um, hello, Ethan?" Nicole said.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking that the sky today is really blue," Ethan said. "Like, it's not just regular blue, it's like, really blue, man."

"I…see," Nicole said uneasily.

"This is gonna be great," Chris laughed. "Anyways the rest of you can take some time to relax until you're called down."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Nicole-**Well, I'd like to trust Ethan, but I'm not sure if I want him in charge of keeping me safe.

**Sooz-**Trust Sophie? Ha, that girl is insane. If she got mad she might break my back or something.

**Sophie-**Sooz has been lacking in effort. She'd better fix that because I will not accept another failure.

**Ethan-**The way I see it, there are, like, three kinds of blue. There's, like, regular blue; then there's blue blue, and then there's really blue.

* * *

><p>(First Challenge)<p>

Chris guided the four campers to small field. At the end of the field were two large flags, one for each team symbol.

"Alright, Ethan, Sophie, you'll have to wear these for now," Chris said as he handed each of them a blindfold.

The two covered their eyes.

"The two of you are going to have to race to the flags at the end of the course," Chris explained. "However, this field is filled with hidden landmines."

"Landmines?" Nicole exclaimed nervously.

"That's right," Chris said with a cruel grin. "Not explosive enough to kill you, but enough to be funny. But luckily Nicole and Sooz will be getting these."

He revealed a pair of metal detectors which he handed to the two girls.

"You'll have to search the field for mines and mark a path for your partner," Chris explained. "Once you think you've made a safe route to the flag, your partner will remove their blindfolds and race. Okay…begin!"

Sooz and Nicole were also given a pile of smaller flags that they could use to mark a path. The two girls began sweeping their detectors across the grass. Whenever it began chirping they pulled back immediately. Nicole was making good progress but Sooz was having difficulty. Her detector was constantly going off.

"Chris, I think you gave me a defective one," Sooz complained.

"Nope, something must just be interfering with it," Chris explained.

Sooz heard a crackling sound coming from her many pockets.

"Oh no," she gasped. "What if this thing is interfering with my handheld devices? It could delete all my memory."

"Is there a problem?" Sophie snapped. "You remember what I said about losing, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, no problem," Sooz said nervously.

Sooz noticed that Nicole had nearly made a path to the end. Sooz quickly began planting her flags based on guesses.

"Alright, both teams have set up a path to the finish line," Chris declared. "The first team to arrive wins, or if anybody sets off a mine they immediately lose."

Sophie and Ethan pulled off their blindfolds. Sooz immediately backed away from Sophie nervously.

"Ethan, Sophie, do you trust that your partners have found a safe path for you?" Chris asked.

"She'd better have," Sophie snarled.

"Yeah, sure, why not," Ethan exclaimed.

"Then you may begin," Chris declared.

Ethan and Sophie both began walking without much worry. Sophie was confident in winning and Ethan just didn't seem to understand the magnitude of what he was doing. Sophie followed the flag, but Ethan seemed less concerned about that.

"Ooh, whoa, look at that daisy, man," he exclaimed.

"Ethan, stick to the path!" Nicole shouted.

"Just a sec, man," Ethan said. "I think that daisy might be perfectly symmetrical, a true miracle or nature."

Nicole groaned to herself before chasing after Ethan and grabbing his ponytail.

"Enjoy nature later, avoid mines now," she ordered.

She pulled him back on track and he continued to follow the flags. Suddenly a short, but loud, explosion filled the vicinity. Sophie was launched into the air and came slamming down on her butt.

"And Sophie is out," Chris declared. "That means that the Killer Flounder have won the first point of the day."

"Oh, I am going to kill that girl," Sophie growled. "Where is she?"

"I think I saw her running in the opposite direction about five minutes ago," Chris declared.

Sophie punched the ground in frustration.

"Good work, Ethan," Nicole exclaimed.

However, her partner was too busy examining the flower he had spotted.

"Let's see…three pedals on one side," he muttered to himself.

In another explosion Ethan was also launched into the air. When he crashed back on to the ground Nicole rushed over to see if he was okay.

"Ethan, are you hurt?" Nicole asked.

"A true miracle of nature," he mumbled.

* * *

><p>(The Beach)<p>

Montana and Annie were having fun tossing a beach ball to each other. However, they were the only ones who were enjoying themselves. Bobby was working with the same amount of determination as ever on his designs, and Eliot was still trying to spy on him. Edward had gathered a group to discuss his plans. Beatrice was still pursuing after Lionel.

"Let's just enjoy our time at the beach," Beatrice suggested. "I mean, I know you're stressed—"

"Yes, I'm stressed," Lionel interrupted. "And the only way you can help me with that is if you vote off Sophie. She's messed up and I won't feel safe until she's gone."

"But she's scary," Beatrice shuddered. "She was so mad at me last time. If she found out that I voted for her…I don't want to think about it."

"But she won't be able to get you if she gets voted off," Lionel pressed.

"Yeah…but it's a risk," Beatrice said.

Bobby was picking up on some of their conversation as he worked. However, what he didn't notice was Eliot hanging from a tree behind him and holding a magnifying glass to his hair. He eventually sensed something and glanced up. Eliot had already camouflaged himself with the leaves.

"There's someone we should all vote for next elimination," Edward said to Momma DJ and Parry. "Nicole."

Momma DJ and Parry looked confused.

"Let me explain," Edward said. "Nicole seems to think that she's being a good leader. We've gotten lucky a couple of times and she thinks that it's because of her. But, seriously, Nicole doesn't seem to know too much about being a leader. If she keeps up like this she'll probably lead us to disaster, but by that time it'll be too late and she'll already have everyone under her thumb."

Parry looked nervously, but Momma DJ looked unfazed.

"I can think of someone else I'd like gone," she said.

"Who?" Edward asked.

Suddenly a beach ball slammed into Momma DJ's head and knocked her hat into the sand.

"Whoops, sorry, Mrs. DJ," Montana exclaimed.

"Her," Momma DJ declared as she jerked a thumb at Montana.

"But she's so nice," Parry protested, then quickly added, "I mean, out of everyone here, she's slightly more bearable."

"I beg to differ," Momma DJ protested. "She's wild and reckless. She's going to cause problems and I want her gone before someone gets hurt because of her."

Edward nodded but gave no comment.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Edward-**Well, that didn't really go anywhere. And I can't even throw the challenge yet because Chris decides who participates.

**Eliot-**After careful inspection of Bobby's scalp I've decided that he is not a cyborg, but this doesn't eliminate the possibilities of him being an alien agent.

**Lionel-**(shaking his head) Why is Beatrice so blind? She can't seem to realize that I'm not into her, but she also can't seem to see that we need to get rid of Sophie.

* * *

><p>(Second Challenge)<p>

"Edward and Annie," Chris bellowed through his megaphone, "and Bobby and Lionel, you're up."

Chris had moved on to a hilly area now. Sophie had got hunting after Sooz, but Nicole remained.

"I'd better stick around to make sure Edward and Annie don't kill each other," Nicole exclaimed.

"That might actually make for some good ratings," Chris mused.

Nicole looked at him skeptically.

"You're right," Chris sighed. "The lawsuits would probably negate the profits."

Soon the four summoned campers arrived along with Beatrice.

"Uh, Beatrice, I didn't call you," Chris pointed out.

"I know," Beatrice replied. "I just came to make sure Lionel doesn't get hurt."

Lionel just shrugged at Chris.

"Well, just don't get in the way," Chris said. "Anyways, if you'll all just look to the left…"

The campers glanced where Chris was pointing to see a pair of massive catapults.

"Whoa, how did we miss those?" Nicole exclaimed.

"Uh, Chris, why exactly do you have a pair of catapults?" Annie asked.

"Well, we were thinking of replacing the Dock of Shame with the Hurl of Shame," Chris explained. "But we realized that that would be ridiculous."

The campers nodded in agreement.

"Here's how the challenge works," Chris continued. "One partner will sit in the catapult and the other will launch them. The goal is to hit those soft targets on the other side of the hill. The closer you are to the bullseye, the better your score will, and the softer your landing will be."

The four campers who were participating did not look confident.

"So, being launched will be…" Chris declared, "…Lionel and Annie!"

"Uh, Chris, I don't think that's such a good idea," Annie said. "I do not trust Edward to launch me; he'd probably send me crashing to the ground just so we lose."

"But that defeats the purpose of the game," Chris argued. "You have to trust him or else you'll forfeit this challenge."

"Annie, just do it," Nicole sighed. "Edward's not going to get you hurt on purpose."

"That's right," Edward said. "I want to win just as much as you."

Lionel had already climbed into the catapult, but he did not look happy.

"I don't want any of your funny business, nerd," Lionel exclaimed. "We're already one point down."

"I'm offended," Bobby exclaimed. "There's no way I'd pass up a challenge just to hurt you."

"Oh, right, because you've never done that before," Lionel snorted sarcastically.

"Campers, are you ready?" Chris asked as Annie climbed into her catapult. "Do you trust your launcher?"

"I guess," Lionel sighed.

"I don't really have a choice," Annie moaned.

"Then fire away!" Chris exclaimed.

Both Bobby and Edward could adjust the angle and direction of the catapult as they eyed the target in the distance.

"Let's see…trajectory…wind resistance…gravitational pull," Bobby muttered to himself as he positioned the catapult.

"Whoa, all those smart terms must mean that you know what you're doing," Beatrice exclaimed. "You're in good hands, Lionel!"

Edward seemed to spot something, then he prepared to fire. He pulled the lever and Annie was launched into the hair. She screamed a high pitch squeal.

"She's doing good," Nicole exclaimed eagerly.

Bobby fired next. Lionel had curled up into a cannonball, but resisted the urge to scream. Both of them were zooming towards the large target. Lionel landed directly in the center and received a bouncy landing. Annie less lucky and ended up crashing face first into a tree.

"And the Screaming Badgers win round two!" Chris exclaimed. "Putting the game at a tie."

Nicole, Edward, Bobby, and Beatrice rushed to the campers who had been launched.

"Good job, Lionel!" Beatrice cheered as she wrapped her arms around the shirtless boy.

"Yeah, no love for the guy who did all the work," Bobby scoffed under his breath.

"Annie, are you okay?" Edward asked the girl as she rubbed her head.

"You did that on purpose," she accused. "I knew I couldn't trust you. I knew it."

"Annie, snap out of it," Nicole ordered. "What happened was a complete accident. If it hadn't been for the tree, you might have gotten a decent score."

Annie was ready to argue more, but Nicole gave her an expression that said the discussion was over.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Nicole-**I'm aware that I shouldn't let my guard down around Edward, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to accuse him of everything that goes wrong. Annie needs to get her focus back to the game.

**Edward-**Well, that worked out nicely. But I still need a way to spin this into being Nicole's fault.

**Bobby-**I know it's in my best interest to put my grudge aside for this challenge. But Lionel had better not think he's off the hook yet.

* * *

><p>(The Mess Hall)<p>

"…and another thing, I demand that you cut down the amount of vinegar you use in your stew," Momma DJ complained.

She was currently using her free time to recite to Chef the list of complaints she had compiled over the weeks.

"Look, lady, I'm the chef here," Chef Hatchet argued.

"That's absurd," Momma DJ sniffed. "I have books publish simply listing the 'don't's of cooking. I'm up to volume five. I think I know a little more about cooking than you."

Before Chef could argue, Sooz burst in frantically.

"I need to hide out here," she explained. "Sophie wants to kill me."

Sooz took a quick glance out the window and cringe. She then rushed into the kitchen.

"Hey, you can't go in there!" Chef barked.

Momma DJ, however, grabbed his ear and pulled him back.

"I'm not finished with you," she declared. "We need to talk about the lack of napkins…"

Sooz looked around the disastrous kitchen and tried to find a place to hide herself. She spotted what looked like a trap door on the floor and tried to open it. When she did, she found a small underground room. Eliot was currently in it and he looked shocked to see her.

"I'm innocent!" he cried as he hid something behind his back.

Sooz looked at him quizzically then jumped down to join him.

"Oh, it's just you," Eliot exclaimed.

"Yeah, I need a place to hide," she said.

Sooz then glanced around and saw that Eliot had amassed a collection of blueprints, hair samples, photos, and various other pieces of "evidence."

"So, nice place you got here," Sooz muttered.

"Yes, try to find a new spot to keep my…studies every couple of days," Eliot explained. "If I stay in one spot for too long I risk being discovered."

"And what exactly are you studying?" Sooz asked. "On second thought, don't answer."

Back in the mess hall, Sophie charged in angrily.

"Where is she?" she barked.

Chef shrugged.

"Oh, when I get my hands on her…" Sophie grumbled to herself as she left.

"Anyways, if you can't afford cloth napkins," Momma DJ continued, "I've found a trick, all you need is some thread and a—"

Suddenly a boomerang smashed through the window and clattered to the floor.

"Goodness me!" Momma DJ exclaimed.

"Sorry about that, right," Montana called. "I was just trying to show Parry how to throw a boomerang, right."

Momma DJ shook her head and muttered, "A weapon does not belong in the hands of that crazy girl, don't you think?"

"The kitchen is closed!" Chef shouted in frustration. "Get out!"

* * *

><p>(Third Challenge)<p>

"Attention, campers," Chris announced, "for the final challenge you will all be participating."

Annie was refusing to look at Edward now, while Beatrice was refusing to let go of Lionel. Slowly, the rest of the campers arrived in the forest where Chris was waiting.

"Mr. McClean, we need to talk about your chef," Momma DJ exclaimed. "He is completely unprofessional."

"I know, isn't he great?" Chris replied. "But let's talk about the challenge now. One camper from each team will be riding in…one of these!"

He revealed a pair of transparent spheres. They were large enough to hold someone, but there wouldn't be much room to move around.

"The first ball to arrive back at the beach will be the winner," Chris explained. "And since we're currently in a tie, this challenge will decide the overall winners."

"I don't see how this is a trust challenge, though," Nicole asked.

"Well, you see, the spheres aren't going to start here," Chris explained. "They'll be starting up there."

He pointed to a large tunnel slide that had been set up behind him.

"Seriously, how do we keep missing these things?" Bobby asked.

"Once the balls get rolling, they'll be moving at a high speed," Chris continued. "The campers not inside will have to spread out to different parts of the woods. You're jobs will be to guide the ball in the right direction. And remember, if you don't win this challenge you'll be voting someone off tonight."

Sophie spotted Sooz and snarled at her. Sooz a recoiled frightfully, but Sophie made no motion to attack her.

"Well, I can say you won't find me in one of those orbs," Momma DJ declared. "I certainly don't trust a team with clearly manic members to keep me safe."

As she spoke she stared at Montana.

"Well, that's too bad because I'm the one who gets to decide who goes," Chris declared. "And I say that campers riding in the spheres will be…Momma DJ and Eliot!"

Neither of them looked very happy.

"I'm not doing it," Momma DJ sniffed.

Nicole looked like she was going to say something, but Edward spoke first, "But it's for the team. If we don't win, someone will have to go home."

Momma DJ still didn't look happy, but she declared, "Fine, I'll do it, but keep the crazier members under control."

"You don't have to worry because I'm not going," Eliot declared. "Those orbs look highly suspicious. I'm pretty sure this is just an elaborate trap."

"You're going alright," Sophie ordered as she grabbed him.

"No, you don't know what you're dealing with," Eliot moaned as he was dragged to the top of the slide.

He was shoved inside the transparent ball and immediately looked around frantically for a way out. Momma DJ also entered her ball and did not look happy about.

"Okay, the rest of you, spread out," Chris ordered. "The balls will be launched soon."

The teams dispersed into the woods. Soon Chris gave the signal and the two balls began rolling down the slide. The shot out of the tube and began rolling with incredible speed. Both of the occupants were blubbering incoherently. As they started rolling past tree, Sophie and Bobby emerged.

"Push!" Sophie ordered as they two charged at Eliot's ball.

They managed to get him rolling back in the direction of the beach. Nicole also tried to push Momma DJ in that direction, but wasn't able to give it enough force.

"Edward!" she called. "She's rolling that direction. Get her back on course."

"On it," Edward called back, but he was shoved aside by Annie.

"I'll handle it," she said.

Annie rushed after Momma DJ's spinning ball, but Edward followed after her.

"I said I've got it," Annie shouted at him.

"You might not be able to move it on your own," Edward argued.

"Are you calling me weak!" Annie cried.

The two managed to catch up with the rolling sphere and shoved it back in the right direction. Meanwhile, nearer to the edge of the forest, Lionel and Sooz were waiting together.

"So, do you know who you'll be voting for next?" Lionel asked.

"No question about it," Sooz replied. "That remind me, I haven't checked my Facebook page today."

"How exactly did that remind you?" Lionel asked.

"I dunno, everything makes me think of Facebook from time to time," Sooz replied as she flipped out a device.

The duo saw the two balls approaching. Eliot had a clear lead.

"We've got this!" Lionel exclaimed, then quieter, "I guess we'll have to wait for a bit before we get rid of our mutual enemy."

Nearby, Parry and Montana had also spotted the approaching orbs.

"We'll never win now," Parry moaned.

"How many times do I have to tell you to never give up hope?" Montana exclaimed. "Now watch this."

Montana scaled up a tree and swung over to Momma DJ's sphere. She landed on top of the rolling ball and managed to keep her balancing on it.

"You!" Momma DJ gasped as she saw Montana.

Montana grinned then used her feet to roll the ball even faster. Soon she had past Eliot. Lionel and Sooz shoved Eliot's orb with enough force to catch up with her though. Montana was able to make all the turns just by shifting her weight. Both balls were rolling head to head.

"I'm going to die," Momma DJ moaned.

The beach was in view now. However, a bump on the ground was enough to send Montana flying off of the ball and into some shrubs. Momma DJ maintained her speed though and managed to keep up with Eliot. Both balls were slowed down and eventually stopped by a large puddle of mud just outside the beach.

"Oh no!" Montana exclaimed.

She looked around for another teammate who could push the ball in time. She spotted Ethan.

"Ethan!" she cried.

The boy was too focused on a seashell that he had found to hear her, though. Beatrice, on the other hand, had arrived at the muddy ground and was slowly pushing Eliot towards the sand. Montana sighed to herself then charged towards Momma DJ's orb. She managed to arrive and started pushing as fast as she could.

"And the winner is…" Chris announced.

…

…

…

…

…

"Eliot and the Screaming Badgers!"

Beatrice let Eliot out of the orb and he immediately burst out of it and ran to hide. Momma DJ was furious when she came out of her ride.

"You could have gotten me killed!" she shouted at Montana. "I could feel my brains being scrambled. That was an incredibly reckless move."

"But it was fun," Montana protested.

"Finally," Sophie exclaimed to her team as she saw that they had won. "Now we just need to keep this up to the merge."

Lionel and Sooz shared a glance. It was so quick that no one else noticed. Meanwhile, the Killer Flounder were angrily blaming each other."

"Well, if Ethan had been a little more diligent then we might have won," Nicole pointed out.

Edward realized that Ethan was one of his few potential allies and pointed out, "but that wouldn't have happened if we'd gotten off to a better start."

As he spoke he made sure to gesture at both Annie and Nicole.

"Oh, and I suppose you had nothing to do with that," Annie challenged.

"As a matter of fact, I did not," Edward declared. "Nicole was unable to get the ball rolling and she asked me to go get it. If you'd stayed behind, you could have given it the boost it needed to pull ahead."

"Let's not blame each other, right mates," Montana exclaimed.

"She's right," Parry added. "You can all just blame me. I already do."

* * *

><p>(The Campfire)<p>

"Killer Flounder," Chris greeted, "It's been a while since I've seen you all here. I guess all good things have to come to an end some time."

Several campers were glancing at each other angrily. Ethan remained oblivious and Parry just kept his eyes down.

"Almost everyone had at least one vote for them tonight," Chris declared, "everyone except the person who was most responsible for your loss…Ethan."

Ethan caught his marshmallow and smiled.

"As for the rest of you, though," Chris said. "Any one of you has a chance of being eliminated. But it won't be…Annie…"

"…or Parry…"

"…or Edward."

The three mentioned each caught a marshmallow. Now all that remained were Nicole, Momma DJ, and Montana.

"One of you three managed to rack up more votes than anyone else on your team," Chris declared. "However, also safe is…Nicole!"

Montana and Momma DJ just glanced at each other with annoyance.

"And so it comes down between you two," Chris said. "Our last veteran family member and our Australian immigrant. One is a great cook among other things, but tends to be a little crabby. The other is a fun loving girl, but can cause a bit of damage when—"

"Get on with it," Momma DJ sniffed.

"Fine," Chris sighed, "the final marshmallow of the night goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Montana."

Montana cheered as she grabbed the marshmallow. Momma DJ stuck her nose up and moved away from her former team.

"Clearly, I was too good for the lot of you," she declared as she walked down the Dock of Shame.

"Good riddance!" Chef shouted at her from his mess hall as he cackled to himself.

"The rest of you are safe for tonight," Chris declared. "If you don't want to go home, I say you make sure you don't fall into a losing streak of your own."

The campers stood up. Montana happily joined Parry who managed a small smile for her. Annie smiled at her too, before glancing at Edward with annoyance.

* * *

><p><strong>Votes:<strong>

**Nicole-**Ethan may have been responsible for our loss, but I think it's time for Annie to go. She's just be too difficult.

**Edward-**I tried to convince everyone to vote off Nicole, but they all seem to have other plans. Oh well, it can't hurt to try.

**Ethan-**I vote for Parry. Out of everyone I think he'd be the least mad. He doesn't, like, seem to get mad.

**Momma DJ-**I'm getting rid of that psycho Australian girl. She's out of control.

**Annie-**I vote for Edward. He launched me into a tree; that was no accident, no matter what Nicole says.

**Montana-**I vote for Mrs. DJ, right. She doesn't seem to like me for some reason and I'd rather not have to put up with her, right.

**Parry-**I guess I'll vote for Momma DJ, she was sort of mean to Montana. But of course, I know that my single vote won't actually make a difference.

* * *

><p>(Conclusion)<p>

"Wasn't that great? Now all their trust issues have been resolved," Chris exclaimed, "or exploited; whatever, it's basically the same thing. With Momma DJ gone, that does it for the family and friends; now it's just the pure new guys. Is Annie getting too wrapped up about bringing down Edward? Or is Edward too wrapped up about Nicole? Can Sophie managed to bully her way to the top? Next time Chef gets to be a bit of a bully himself and we're sure to see a few meltdowns. So be sure to come back for another episode of Total…Drama…Refresh!"


	12. Episode 12: Basic Straining

_Author's Triva Fact: Did you know that there actually already is an Ezmyralda in Total Drama universe? Yep, that was Anne Maria's name when TDRotI first aired in France. Now you know (unless you already knew that.)_

"Welcome to Total Drama Refresh," Chris greeted. "Last time we tested out how much the campers could trust each other. This led to some hilariously painful results and we got to really exploit already existing grudges. Sophie was not happy with Sooz, Annie was still very suspicious of Edward, and Momma DJ did not approve of Montana's wild attitude. This is what ended up leading to her own elimination though. With Momma DJ we're just down to the newbies. Each time has six members, three boys and three girls. Now let's see what else we've got in store for them…"

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

><p>(The Beach)<p>

"Attention, campers!" Chef boomed through his megaphone. "You are all to report to the beach…immediately!"

The twelve campers scrambled to get out of their cabins. Lionel, having the least amount to put on, was first to arrive. He was soon followed by Sophie. Eventually all the others joined them. Edward looked up at the sunrise with irritation.

"This is far too early," he complained.

"If you were at war you wouldn't get to choose when you woke up," Chef declared. "That's how we do things in the army."

"But…um, we're not in the army," Beatrice pointed.

"Silence!" Chef snapped. "For this day you are all my soldiers and I am your commanding officer. You will obey my every order and refer to me as Master Chef. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Master Chef," everyone replied. Everyone, except Sophie.

"Did you not hear me, girl?" Chef bellowed at Sophie. "I said, 'do I make myself clear'."

"I don't take orders," Sophie declared coldly.

"Well that's just too bad," Chef exclaimed, "because anyone who displeases me will be immediately eliminated from the challenge. Is that what you want, girl?"

"No," Sophie replied after a hesitation.

"No, what?" Chef demanded.

"No...Master Chef," Sophie said very reluctantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Sophie-**I'll go along with the challenge to make sure we don't lose, but I'll make sure the others no who's really their boss.

**Edward-**This challenge won't be fun, but I didn't come here to have fun. And this should give me a chance to convince enough people to vote off Nicole when we lose.

**Annie-**I was just thinking that I don't actually have any real friends now that Matthew is gone. Maybe it's time for me to chill out a bit and find a BFF.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Montana," Annie exclaimed. "I was thinking maybe today we could work together. You seem like an all-around fun gal."<p>

Annie had approached the Australian girl and smiled warmly at her. Parry, who had been standing by Montana at the time, was clearly uneasy around Annie and was backing away from her.

"Well, that sounds super-duper!" Montana exclaimed.

"Great, you've got yourself a new best friend," Parry said eagerly as he moved away from them. "Have fun."

"What's his problem?" Annie asked.

"He's still a little nervous about things like pink, smiling, general niceness, right," Montana explained.

Parry hadn't gotten too far when he was grabbed from behind. He was pulled into a huddle with Edward and Ethan.

"Gents, I think we need to have a serious talk about strategy," Edward said in a hushed tone. "The merge is coming up and we need to be prepared. Now, obviously neither of you have any social experience, but do you know how girls work?"

Parry and Ethan glanced at each other then shrugged.

"Girls will get into groups and form a giant union," Edward explained. "So when we get to the merge, all us guys are going to be picked off one by one. All they need is a queen bee to lead them. Someone like…"

"Uh…" Parry and Ethan replied.

"Nicole," Edward answered. "She's clearly got her mind set on leadership and that means that she'll be able to get others to follow her. If she's gone we'll have a better chance."

"It's not like I have much of a chance anyways," Parry sighed.

"But if you could improve your chance, even just slightly, wouldn't you want to?" Edward prodded.

Parry sighed, "I guess so."

"Then it's settled," Edward declared. "Next time we lose, we vote off Nicole."

Meanwhile, over on the Screaming Badger side, Sophie was giving her team a speech.

"Alright, team, we're fresh off a win, but we need to keep that up," she declared. "You all have weaknesses that you must conquer. That means no texting…Sooz! Eliot, keep your brain focused and don't think about aliens. Beatrice…just don't do anything stupid."

Sophie pointed a finger at Beatrice threateningly. Beatrice squeaked and grabbed Lionel's hand. He didn't show any signs of noticing her. Eliot, though, seemed to be observing Beatrice.

He walked over to her and saw, "Say Beatrice, maybe we should stick together for this challenge."

"Really?" she asked. "Is that okay with you, Lionel?"

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Lionel replied without much concern.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure you weren't jealous," she said.

"I assure you, that is not the case," Lionel replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Eliot-**I worry about Beatrice. She's terrified of Sophie, and has no one to protect her. And Sophie's not even the least of her worries; when Bobby is ready to launch phase two of his evil plan, they'll be swarms of whatever alien he really is. If Lionel isn't going to man up and take care of her, then I guess it's up to me.

**Lionel-**If anything I feel pity for Eliot, having to put up with Beatrice. She seems nice, but she's so dense, she's a coward, and her laugh is the most annoying sound on this planet. I might have to get rid of her if she isn't going to help me get rid of Sophie.

**Beatrice-**I don't really have too many friends, so it's so nice that Eliot wants to hang out with me. Not like that fake friend, Victoria! Ick.

* * *

><p>"Soldiers, it's time for your first task!" Chef commanded.<p>

"Yes, Master Chef," the campers chorused.

"I can't hear you!" Chef bellowed. "Maybe it's because _somebody_ needs to speak up!"

"Yes, Master Chef," Sophie growled through clenched teeth.

"Now, look here," Chef ordered as he gestured to a collection of massive stone blocks. "Each of you will be taking a rope attached to one of these blocks and dragging it on our course. If you let go of the rope, even for a second, you are eliminated. If you sit down for a break, you are eliminated. If collapse from exhaustion, you are eliminated. If you die—"

"We get it, anything but pulling leads to elimination," Sophie scoffed.

"You do not talk back to your commanding officer!" Chef snapped. "Now what are you all standing around for? Get to work!"

Everyone rushed to the giant blocks where they grabbed a rope and started to pull. Sophie and Lionel had no trouble getting started. Others like Nicole and Annie had to strain a bit before they could get moving. Then there were those like Bobby who couldn't budge the stone.

"Keep moving!" Sophie barked back at Bobby.

"I'm trying, it's not moving," Bobby complained. "Maybe I could invent some sort of—"

"Nope!" Chef interrupted. "No inventions allowed."

"Great," sighed Bobby.

* * *

><p>(Later, The Woods)<p>

Chef had marched the twelve campers through the woods. Everyone was straining to keep their bricks moving. Bobby had managed to keep up, but only barely. He lagged behind them with heaving breaths.

"Good…work…team," Edward worked out as he pulled his brick. "We're…doing…great."

"Hm," Parry replied unenthusiastically. "This challenge reminds me of my life: a painful burden that is really pointless in the end."

"Aw, don't be like that, man," Ethan exclaimed. "All hard work comes with miracles at the end."

"A nice idea, but sadly it doesn't play out like that in real life," Parry sighed. "Most work is just tedious and won't get you any closer to what you truly want."

"That depends, man," Ethan protested. "If I truly want to see the sunrise then all I have to do is open my window. And that pays off every morning. Sunrises are beautiful, man."

"I'm afraid that I can't take pleasure in something as trivial as the sun," Parry sighed. "It's been around forever, it'll be around forever. I don't see what's so great about it."

"Okay, what does make you happy, man?" Ethan asked. "Oh wait, don't tell me. Montana."

"She's…nice," Parry answered.

"You like her," Ethan said with a grin. "And love makes the world go round."

"I'd argue against that," Parry replied, "but there's really no point. Much like this challenge."

"Well…as long as…you're not giving up," Edward said through strained breaths.

"Master Chef, can't we take a break?" whined Beatrice.

"There are no breaks in war!" Chef snapped. "You'll pull till you can't pull no more!"

"You can keep it up, Beatrice," Eliot told her as he slowed down to walk beside her.

"Aw, that's so nice of you to say," Beatrice smiled.

"So tell me a bit about yourself, Beatrice," Eliot asked. "Where are you from? What's your family like?"

"Well," Beatrice said as she prepared for a long speech, "I first lived in Manitoba until I was five, then I moved over to Ontario. But I have a grandmother up north, and I since I'm always visiting her I guess technically…"

She continued to chatter away for a long while. Eliot kept nodding, but it was clear that others were getting frustrated.

"I can't take much more of her blathering," Lionel moaned.

"At least she's not stopping," Sophie declared. "And it could be worse."

"I doubt it," Lionel sighed.

Just then Sooz's phone started ringing. It was a shrill tone that seemed to pound against Lionel's skull.

"Oh, I'll get that," Sooz said.

"Oh no, you won't," Sophie declared. "If you let go of your rope, you'll be out. And we will not be the first team to lose a member."

"Fine, fine," Sooz said defensively.

But her phone kept ringing and Lionel was ready to burst. Beatrice had just finished telling a story, which she found quite funny, and started to laugh her graining laugh. Lionel slammed his head against a nearby tree, then kept moving at double his speed.

Back on the Killer Flounder side, Annie was starting to worried.

"Look at my dress," she complained. "It's getting all ripped and dirty. I don't know if I can keep this up."

"Oh no, I think it looks good on you, right," Montana declared.

"How?" Annie asked skeptically.

"It's a sign that you're ready for action, right," Montana explained. "No more prissy dresses for you; it's time to get dangerous. In Australia we really respect action, right."

"Wow, Australia is so different from Canada," Annie exclaimed. "But you make a good point; let's get dangerous."

Annie picked up the pace and Montana joined her.

"That's the spirit," Montana laughed.

The teams kept moving while Chef hustled them on. They soon came across Chris sitting in a lawn chair with a coconut drink in his hand.

"Ah, I was wondering how you were doing," Chris laughed.

"Chris, what are you doing?" Nicole asked.

"Well, I'm taking a day off," Chris explained. "It's fun to get back and relax while you suffer."

He received several angry glares.

"But seriously, this is taking too long," Chris said. "We've got a whole set of tasks planned for you today. We can't spend all this time just marching through the woods."

"Oh yes we can," Chef argued. "My soldiers won't stop till they drop."

At that moment Bobby collapsed from exhaustion.

"I…can't…go…on," he moaned.

"Soldier, you are a disappointment to the army!" Chef blared.

"Whatever," Bobby groaned as he sat up.

"Well, that settles that," Chris exclaimed. "You can take a five minute break before your next challenge."

Everyone sighed in relief to let go of their heavy burdens.

"Good work, team," Nicole exclaimed. "We've got the lead now."

Edward nodded at Ethan. Ethan didn't seem to notice though. Edward scowled then nodded at Parry. Parry just shrugged in confusion. Edward's scowl deepened.

"I owe my victory to my new BFF," Annie exclaimed. "You really know how to get me going, Montana."

Sooz had joined Lionel and seemed to muttering something to him. Sophie spotted them and glared. Then she turned her attention to Bobby. She pulled him aside where no one could hear them.

"Alright, Bobby, you've already let us down, but you can still be useful to me," Sophie declared.

"What do you want?" Bobby moaned.

"Remember how Victoria was instantly eliminated when she was frozen?" Sophie said. "We may need that to happen again."

"What? You want me to freeze another teammate?" Bobby exclaimed.

"It may come to that," Sophie said. "There's a chance that Lionel may still get enough votes against me. I can't take that risk, so someone else needs to go. Preferably someone who isn't pulling their weight."

"Slight problem," Bobby pointed out, "I can't just blast someone. Everyone know something was up and they'd come after me like that."

"Well think of something," Sophie growled as she grabbed his shirt and lifted him up, "because if you don't I will do everything in my power to make sure _you _leave. In one piece or otherwise."

Bobby swallowed and nodded. As they returned, Eliot shot a suspicious look at Bobby. He then turned to Beatrice who fawning over how strong Lionel was.

"Beatrice, I'm going to let you in on a secret," Eliot said as he pulled her aside.

"Okay, what's up?" Beatrice asked.

"I don't trust Bobby," Eliot explained. "And you shouldn't either."

"Bobby?" Beatrice asked. "Sure, he's kinda mean at times, but I don't think he's too bad."

"You don't understand, he's not what he appears," Eliot explained. "Best case scenario: He's a government agent on a cover up mission. But I suspect he's far worse. He is most likely an alien scout, preparing for an invasion."

"Ooookay," Beatrice said uneasily.

"Just stay away from him," Eliot concluded.

"Well, if you say so," Beatrice said with a shrug.

"Alright, maggots, break's over!" Chef bellowed. "It's time for round 2."

Everyone followed Chef except for Bobby. Eliot shot him one last glance before following after Beatrice.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Eliot-**I don't like letting Bobby out of my sight, but I'd hate to leave Beatrice alone for the next challenge.

**Bobby-**(He is tinkering with his Ice Ray) Sophie has definitely got to go soon, but I'll play along with her for now. I think I know just what to do with this.

* * *

><p>(The Lake)<p>

"Welcome to round two," Chef boomed. "You'll be swimming laps in here."

"Can't we at least get changed?" Annie asked.

"When you're at war you don't have time to change!" Chef yelled. "You have to jump into the water and swim like your life depends on it…because it very well could!"

"Well, works for me," Montana laughed as she dived into the water.

"Oh, why not?" Annie exclaimed as she dived after Montana.

"I think I'm gonna have to pass on this challenge," Sooz declared.

"What?" Sophie said icily.

"Well, my electronics would get wet and might get ruined," Sooz explained. "I don't think it's worth the risk."

"Get in there," Sophie shouted as she grabbed Sooz and tossed her into the water.

Immediately Sooz heard several electronic crackles and pops as her devices broke down. Her eyes narrowed, but she just started swimming. Soon all the others had jumped into the water as well.

"You are to swim down to that buoy then turn around," Chef ordered. "Then you can do it again. I don't want to hear any complaining unless you're drowning…and even then, only if you really think it's necessary."

Even though they were tired from the last challenge, some of the campers still managed to put energy into their swimming. Sophie, Lionel, and Montana all swam easily. Sooz and Annie had to struggle a bit to keep afloat. Ethan was just floating on his back taking a leisurely pace.

"I feel like a feather floating in the water," he sighed relaxed.

"Let's make this interesting," Chris exclaimed as he joined Chef.

Chris pulled out a button which he then pushed. Suddenly a pair of gigantic fans rose out at the end of the course and began blowing towards the campers. This created a strong current that forced them backwards. Ethan in particular was making negative progress.

"Here, buddy, I'll give you a hand," Nicole said as she swam back to Ethan and began pulling him through the current.

"Why don't you let me take it from here?" Edward suggested.

"You can help out, but I'm not just gonna abandon you here," Nicole said. "That's what a good team does."

She smiled at Edward who was forced to return the expression. Sophie strained to keep moving while Lionel followed close behind her. Beatrice was struggling to continue, but Eliot kept her company.

"You can do this," he encouraged. "For the team."

"Yes…I can do this," Beatrice echoed.

"Something's grabbing my leg," Sophie exclaimed.

Sooz pulled herself out of the water by grabbing onto Sophie's leg. She spluttered water and coughed.

"I hate this," she growled.

"Well suck it up," Sophie ordered. "I'm not losing member so soon."

Montana arrived at the buoy and took a deep breath. Annie and Parry followed after her. Meanwhile, Sophie, Lionel, and Sooz had arrived for the Screaming Badgers.

"I guess…we should…head back," Annie breathed.

The six campers found that it was easier going back as the current was now in their favour. The other five soon arrived at the buoy as well and began heading back.

"Oh, we can't have that," Chris said mischievously as he pushed his button again.

This time the fans sunk back down and two more appeared on the edge of the shore. Once more the campers were swimming against the current. Even Sophie was starting to stagger now. Beatrice was being supported by Eliot as she struggled to stay afloat. Nicole and Edward were still tugging at Ethan to keep him moving.

"Nah, this still is quite interesting enough," Chris concluded as he pushed the button again.

Now the water started to swirl into a vortex.

"It's a whirlpool!" Annie exclaimed.

"Where did Chris get that button?" Eliot asked. "It wouldn't be surprised if he's been dealing with aliens."

The whirlpool in the center of the lake made it even harder for the campers to keep moving.

"Come on, BFF, don't give in," Montana urged to Annie.

"If one of you stops stroking for half a second, I will make you pay!" Sophie barked at her team.

"Eep!" Beatrice exclaimed as she was sucked underwater.

"Beatrice!" Eliot cried as he dived after her.

"Ah, now this is what I call entertainment," Chris laughed.

Sophie, Lionel, and Sooz all managed to arrive at the shore; though they were all completely exhausted. Then came Annie, Montan, and Parry were looked just as tired. Nicole, Ethan, and Edward arrive next. They looked ready to collapse on the spot. Well, except for Ethan who seemed perfectly content.

"Chris, you'd better sent a rescue boat to get Beatrice and Eliot," Nicole said.

"Yeah…about that," Chris said. "We don't really have one."

"But they could drown!" Nicole exclaimed.

Just then Eliot burst out of the water with Beatrice in his arms. She coughed violently and spat out a splatter of water.

"I think…I'm out," she said weakly. "I can't keep going."

"Well then, it looks like it's time for round three," Chef declared.

Sophie looked like she was ready to yell at her team, but instead her legs just gave way. Everyone else followed her example.

"Alright, fine, you can have another break," Chef said reluctantly. "But make it snappy."

None of the campers had the energy to talk to each other. They just lay on the ground with heaving breaths.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Sophie-**We've already lost two while the other team hasn't lost one. Bobby had better be ready to get someone eliminated because if this keeps up will be finished soon.

**Bobby-**(He's still tinkering) That should just about do it. (He fires it at a fly which freezes and falls to the ground.)

**Eliot-**I didn't see Bobby anywhere, this is very suspicious. Now that Beatrice is out I may have to drop out to continue my investigation. But Sophie's not going to like that.

* * *

><p>(Later, The Woods)<p>

Chef stood in front of a system of ropes and platforms winding between trees.

"For the next challenge you're going to be going through this course," Chef explained. "The ropes are rough, the platforms are unstable, and it's a long what down. If you fall—"

"We'll be eliminated, let's just get on with it," Sophie scoffed.

"Girl, if I have to talk to you one more time you'll be spending the rest of the day in the boathouse!" Chef barked.

"Hm, the boathouse, eh," Eliot mused.

"Well, get going!" Chef ordered.

The campers quickly started to climb up the trees. Montana was making the most progress, but she paused to give a hand to Annie.

"Well, I think I'm definitely getting into the action spirit," Annie exclaimed as she gestured to her dress which was very ripped up now.

The campers had to sidle along the trees as they walked along the rickety platforms. Sooz gasped as her foot shot through a loose piece of wood. However, she managed to regain her balance and continue along. Then they came to the ropes.

"Now things get fun, right," Montana laughed as she grabbed a rope and began to swing.

Edward scowled as he grabbed the rope and pulled back.

"Those hurt," he exclaimed as he looked at his scratched up hand.

"It's okay if you want to drop out, Edward," Nicole said with a friendly smile. "We've already got a strong lead. If it's too much for you, no one will blame you."

"I never said this was too much for me," Edward sniffed as he grabbed the rope and swung.

Parry arrived at the ropes and shrugged, "What's a little more pain in my life?"

He grabbed the rope and swung after the others. The campers continued along like this, going higher and higher. During another rope jump, Annie started to lose her grip. She slipped up before she could reach the other end, then she made the mistake of looking down. She panicked and accidentally let go of the rope.

"Annie!" Montana cried as she prepared to dive after her.

Edward, however, grabbed her and held her back.

"There's no point in losing you too," he said.

"Don't worry, Annie, I'll catch you," Beatrice exclaimed as she positioned herself beneath Annie.

She ended up being squashed by the other girl. Just then, Chris arrived with another drink. He immediately spotted Beatrice underneath Annie with her face in the other girl's cleavage.

"Whoa, I obviously missed out on something," he exclaimed.

Both girls immediately blushed and stood up.

"Well then, Pinky is out so this challenge is over," Chef declared.

"Yes," Sophie exclaimed.

Ethan, however, was still in the process of swinging and wasn't paying much attention to Chef. In fact, he wasn't paying much attention to any of his surroundings.

"Ethan!" Nicole cried out. "Watch out for that—"

Wham! Ethan smashed right into a tree.

"Yeah, that," she sighed.

Ethan slid down the tree and landed in some bushes.

"Okay then, hippy boy is also out," Chef declared.

"That makes the teams even again," Chris pointed out.

The teams carefully made their way back down to the ground. Now, not only were they exhausted, but also covered in filth.

"Alright, campers, are you ready for round four?" Chef boomed.

"Oh, Chef," Eliot exclaimed, "I just wanted to say that you are no more than a primitive ape who couldn't command a herd of sheep. I'd add that you're as ugly as an ape too, but at least an ape has hair."

Chef turned a deep shade of purple with rage. Many of the other campers just stared at Eliot in shock. Even Sophie was speechless.

"Boy, you need to learn some respect!" Chef bellowed. "Maybe you'll figure that out if I send you to the boathouse. Right now!"

"What?" Sophie blared. "You can't take away another one of our teammates."

"I warned you," Chef said. "And you'd better keep your mouth shut or you'll be joining him."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Eliot-**The truth is, I wanted to get sent to the boathouse. It'll give me the perfect opportunity to figure out what exactly Bobby's master plan is.

**Beatrice-**Wow, that was quite brave of Eliot, even if it was kind of stupid. I think I'm going to check on him, he'll probably want some company in that boathouse.

**Edward-**Nicole is really getting on my last nerve. I mean, she dares to suggest that I'm not as good as the rest of the team? I hope Parry, Ethan, and all the others saw how rude she really is.

* * *

><p>(The Boathouse)<p>

The sun was starting to set when Chef dropped Eliot in the dingy, old boathouse.

"And you're going to stay here until you've learned to respect your authorities!" Chef boomed.

"Yes, Master Chef," Eliot said meekly.

With that, Chef left him and returned to the challenge. Eliot began to examine his surroundings. The boathouse was cluttered with all sorts of equipment.

"Hm, this would be a good place to hide alien tech, but it doesn't look like anything is standing out," Eliot muttered to himself.

"Hi, Eliot," Beatrice exclaimed as she entered the boathouse.

"Beatrice, what are you doing here?" Eliot asked. "Shouldn't you be supporting the team?"

"Yes, I'm sure Lionel is missing my undying support for him, but I thought that you'd need my company more," she said.

"Well, it's nice of you to come here," Eliot said. "But—"

"I know, I know, 'what would Lionel say?'" Beatrice continued. "But it's not like we're any more than friends."

"That wasn't actually what I was getting at," Eliot said. "You see, I'm—"

"Oh, you want to move our relationship forward?" Beatrice finished for him. "I'll admit, I think that you and I have potential, but then I think of Lionel. Oh, I feel so torn, one side of me fears the risk, yet another side craves it."

"Um, I don't think we're exactly on the same page," Eliot said. "But if you'd like to help me spy on Bobby I'd appreciate it."

"Our first date? How romantic," Beatrice exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah, however you want to see it," Eliot said uneasily.

* * *

><p>(The Woods)<p>

The remaining seven campers were all wearing new suits that Chef had given to them. The tracksuits were stuffed with weights and thus made it incredibly difficult to even walk.

"Alright, soldiers, it's time for another run," Chef declared.

"Not again," Sooz moaned.

Chef took off jogging into the woods, but the campers had to work to even to a step forward.

"Once again, I strongly suspect that this is meant to teach us a lesson of life," Parry declared. "By reaching for goals, we only end up weighing ourselves down."

"That's a boring lesson, right," Montana laughed. "I'd say it's more like, if you want to succeed you need to work against the constant burdens."

"You…must be…getting pretty…tired by now," Lionel said to Sophie.

"Not at all," she replied. "And you'd better not be either. We can still win this if you people work for it."

Sooz was trailing behind the rest of them taking great effort to even move her legs. Montana had taken to running next to Parry, while Edward was catching up with Nicole. An idea struck him. He picked up the pace until he was right behind her.

"Oops," he exclaimed as he "tripped" on a rock.

He stumbled forward and came crashing down on top of Nicole. The two of them crashed down on the ground.

"You're out, rich boy," Chef declared. "You too, plain girl."

"What?" Edward asked feigning concern. "That's not fair. You can boot me out, but Nicole didn't even do anything. It was entirely my fault."

"I make the rules here," Chef barked. "And I say that you're both out."

Nicole sighed and said, "Don't worry, Edward, you tried and that's the best you can do."

"Same to you," Edward replied. "You probably could have made it to the end if not for me."

"Maybe, but I don't know if I could handle Sophie," she replied.

"Alright, maggots, it's time for the final round," Chef declared.

"Alright, Parry, it's just you and me now, right," Montana exclaimed.

"We're doomed," Parry moaned.

* * *

><p>(The Cabins)<p>

Eliot and Beatrice crept from tree to tree as they approached the Screaming Badger cabin. The sun had set by now and it was a dark night.

"This is so exciting," Beatrice exclaimed. "I feel like some sort of super spy."

"Don't get too excited, though," Eliot cautioned. "This is serious business."

Both of them immediately froze in hiding when the door opened. Bobby exited and glanced around the vicinity.

"This should show them," Bobby cackled to himself as he left behind the cabin.

"What's he up to?" Beatrice asked once he had disappeared.

"I don't know," Eliot replied, "but I think now would be a good time to search the cabin."

The two left behind their hiding spot and approached the cabin. They walked through the girls' side and entered the boys' side.

"Alright, keep an eye out for anything suspicious," Eliot said, "weapons, designs, plans for world domination."

The two began to search the room. They checked under pillow and under sheets. Eliot examined every bed thoroughly.

"Aha, here's something," Eliot exclaimed as he pulled out a futuristic pistol.

"Be careful with that!" Beatrice exclaimed as she snatched it away from him. "That's the same gun that got Victoria frozen."

"Hm, this is bad," Eliot stated. "Could Bobby actually be from an Ice Planet? Perhaps he wants to freeze all of us so that he can devour us later. Oh, this is much worse than I first thought."

"Well, whatever the case, I'm holding onto this," Beatrice declared. "Nobody's getting frozen on my watch."

"Good idea," Eliot said. "Now let's get out of here before he comes back."

* * *

><p>(The Cliff)<p>

The moon had risen and shone down on the five remaining campers. All of them clung to the rocky face of the cliff and desperately tried not to fall off.

"Since this is the final round," Chef explained, "we're gonna keep going until all of one team drops away."

Parry clenched his teeth as he tried to keep his hands on the slippery stone. Lionel, Montana, and Sopie were all hanging on closer to the top, yet every so often their hold would break away and they'd have to find a new one before they fell too.

"Ugh, I don't think I can stand much more of this," Sooz moaned. "Just thinking of all the messages I'm missing is killing me."

"Alright, Sooz, you can stop now," Sophie told her.

"Really?" Sooz asked eagerly.

"Yes," Sophie declared as she kicked Sooz in the chest.

This sent Sooz flying backwards and colliding with Parry. Both of them tumbled down into the water below them.

"That's two done," Chef declared.

"That was a dirty trick," Montana accused.

"And it was completely thoughtless of Sooz," Lionel added.

"It was strategy," Sophie replied. "When you're at war you've got to use whatever strategy you can come up with."

Chef shrugged, "She's right."

"Oh yeah, well here's a little strategy of my own, right," Montana exclaimed as she pulled out her boomerang.

She tossed it angrily at Sophie. Sophie managed to move her head and it soared past her. However, Lionel was hanging on just behind her and the boomerang smacked him right in the face. Lionel lost his grip and followed after Parry and Sooz.

"Just two left now," Chef declared.

Montana glared at Sophie who returned the look. Both had their arms firmly in place and weren't going to let go.

"I could stay here all night if I have to," Sophie declared.

"Oh, I doubt that, right," Montana scoffed.

Groups from both teams stood with Chef and cheered for their final teammate.

"You can do this BFF," Annie cheered.

"After making me do so much work you owe me a victory," Sooz shouted at Sophie.

"I'd just like to take this moment to say that I've never been so proud of my soldier," Chef said in a sudden burst of emotion.

Everyone around him was shocked into silence. It was broken by Sophie.

"Well, you shouldn't be," she snapped. "Everyone on this island is a bunch of lazy failures. They wouldn't last one day in the army. Although I'm very skeptical about how long you lasted."

"That's it, girl!" Chef snapped. "You are—"

"Hold on, Chef," Chris interrupted. "This is just getting interesting. We don't want an anticlimactic ending, now do we? Let's just let it go."

Chef grumbled to himself and kicked a small pebble outwards. This pebble ended up rolling down the cliff and tapping against several rocks. One rock was already quite loose and this was the final movement need to send it rolling out of place. Once it had moved, several other rocks began falling out of place as well. Including the one Sophie was holding onto. She only had time to scream before falling into the water.

"And the Killer Flounder win!" Chris exclaimed.

Montana cheered and dived into the water after Sophie. The two of them then joined up with the rest of their teams. Lionel leered at Sophie mockingly, yet she remained surprisingly calm.

"Screaming Badgers," Chris addressed, "it seems like you won't be getting a winning streak after all. I'll be seeing you tonight."

Sophie spotted Bobby and nodded at him. Bobby nodded in return and moved over to where Beatrice and Eliot were talking. Beatrice was holding the gun while she talked with Eliot.

"This thing is incredibly dangerous," she said. "I say we should probably destroy it, or at least hide it someone where no one will ever look."

"I'd actually like to take a look at it," Eliot said. "If I can learn more about this alien technology, maybe I'll be able to find a way to combat it."

Bobby pulled out a remote control and pushed a button on it. Suddenly the Ice Ray came to life and fired directly at Eliot. The area filled with white smoke, then Beatrice was faced with an ice sculpture of Eliot.

"Beatrice, what did you do?" Lionel cried out as the rest of her team surrounded her.

"I…I…" Beatrice stuttered.

"Once again, she couldn't keep her hands off _my _technology," Bobby declared. "It seems this time she had her target on Eliot."

"No, no, no, you don't understand," Beatrice exclaimed.

"Uh, I saw you fire the weapon right at Eliot," Bobby declared while several others nodded in agreement.

"Why do you even have this?" Beatrice snapped. "This sort of thing keeps happening."

"This sort of thing keeps happening because you are so careless with it," Bobby retorted. "In my hands it could actually be useful."

"Well, have you at least found a way to turn them back yet?" Sooz asked.

"Um…no," Bobby replied shamefully.

"Well, then I guess we know who we're voting off tonight," Sophie sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Sophie-**That worked perfectly. Now there's only one more elimination before the merge and then I'll be home free.

**Beatrice-**I can't believe this. I finally get a real friend, and he freezes within hours. Maybe I'm just cursed to never have any friends. (She begins sniffling.)

**Bobby-**Eliot should be fine. As long as they get rid of him tonight, he should recover quickly.

* * *

><p>(The Campfire)<p>

"Welcome, Screaming Badgers," Chris greeted. "Are you ready for another exciting marshmallow ceremony?"

Everyone sat around the fire, even the frozen Eliot.

"Okay, the first marshmallow goes to…" Chris began, "…Sooz!"

Sooz caught her marshmallow.

"The next marshmallow," Chris continued, "goes to…"

"Hurry it up," Sophie snapped. "We all know who's going home."

"Oh, alright, but only because this challenge took so long," Chris gave in. "The marshmallows go to Lionel, Beatrice, Bobby, and Sophie. Chef, take Eliot away."

Chef lifted up the frozen Eliot and carried him over to the kitchen. Out of curiosity the five other campers followed after him. Once Chef arrived, he place he frozen teen in the freezer along with a still frozen Victoria.

"You're keeping them in here?" Beatrice asked.

"Sure, just until we can find a way to treat them," Chef said.

"Shouldn't they be seeing a doctor at Playa Des Losers or something?" Beatrice asked.

"I don't know about you, but I haven't met any doctors who specialize in frozen bodies," Chef declared. "And look, we're making great progress."

He blew some frost off of Victoria's finger to reveal that it was no longer covered in ice.

"That's…great," Beatrice sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Votes:<strong>

**Sophie-**Eliot's gone tonight, there's no other option.

**Lionel-**I am not going to let Sophie keep getting away like this. I'm voting for her, even if Eliot is frozen.

**Bobby-** I vote for Eliot, it's time for him to go.

**Sooz-**I vote for Eliot, poor guy needs some help.

**Beatrice-**I vote for Bobby, it's his fault these things keep happening.

**Eliot-**(frozen)…

* * *

><p>(Conclusion)<p>

"And another player leaves the game by being frozen," Chris declared. "How much longer will Sophie keep this up? Is Beatrice doomed to live life with no friends? Will Edward ever be able to get rid of Nicole? We've got more coming up so be sure to come back from another Total…Drama…Refresh!"


	13. Episode 13: XTreme Torture

_Author's Note: I noticed another similarity between the latest episode of TDRotI and some of my earlier stories. The episode is about the group going to a junkyard to find supplies to build flying machines; something really similar happened in an episode of my own Total Drama Revenge of the Island. And one of the characters had to build a bird for the race, which was kinda like in Total Drama City where Justin had to use a bird suit in the aerial race. Just thought I'd share :)_

"Come one, come all, to the amazing show where the drama never stops," Chris announced. "Last time we had Chef take over and whip the campers into shape. Sophie was worried that her team might be ready to turn on her, so she employed Bobby to 'eliminate' Eliot for her. Beatrice, being the clueless drama queen that she is, found herself caught in a non-existent love triangle between Lionel and Eliot. That is, before the latter got frozen by the gun she was holding. Edward is still working to get rid of Nicole before she becomes a threat, but he's having difficulty recruiting others. We're nearing the merge so who will be going home next? Can Nicole survive whatever Edward's got planned for her? Can Sophie keep intimating her team? Find out now on Total Drama Refresh!"

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

><p>(Screaming Badgers Cabin)<p>

It was early in the morning; the sun hadn't even come up yet. But Bobby was up. The short boy crept up to each of the occupied beds. He carefully woke up three of teammates, being sure to keep them silent. He gestured for Lionel, Beatrice, and Sooz to follow him outside.

Lionel began to complain, "What is—"

"Shh," Bobby snapped.

He guided them to a spot not too far away from the cabin.

"Okay, guys, there's something we need to discuss," Bobby explained in a hushed tone.

Beatrice watched him with anxiously, Sooz was shaking her phone trying to get it to work after Sophie had soaked it, and Lionel just looked it impatient.

"Well, what is it, nerd?" he demanded. "What's so important that you need to take us out of the cabin before it's even light?"

"I have a confession to make," Bobby declared, "and it's better if Sophie doesn't hear."

Everyone waited in silence.

"You see, I'm the one who froze Eliot," Bobby admitted. "I programmed the ice beam to fire at my command."

The team gasped in shock. Lionel looked like he was ready to punch Bobby down.

"I didn't want to do it," Bobby said hurriedly. "It was Sophie. She made me do it. She threatened me."

"I should have known that Sophie would try something like this," Lionel scoffed. "That girl is pure evil."

"Exactly," Bobby exclaimed. "But she's quite a force to be reckoned with. That's why I just went along with her plan. But I think it's time for all of us to stand together and take her down."

"I'm game," Sooz exclaimed. "She has gone too far with her abuse of my beautiful technology."

"I don't know guys," Beatrice said nervously. "Sophie is big and scary. If she gets mad, someone could get hurt."

"That's why we have to work together to stand up to her," Bobby said. "If we all look out for each other we can end her reign of terror while making sure that she's the only one to get hurt."

Beatrice still looked uncertain.

"Look, Beatrice," Lionel said as he took her hand, "it would really mean a lot to me if you helped us with this. I care about your safety, and that's why it's so important that Sophie goes and leave us all alone."

Beatrice nodded, "Okay, I'll do it."

"Perfect," Bobby exclaimed. "Here's the plan…"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Bobby-**Excellent, they all see me as the victim now. Once I save them all from big bad Sophie, I'll be a hero. Then I'll be in the perfect position to take them all down after the merge.

**Lionel-**(He is washing his mouth out with soap) Urgh, I can't believe I had to say that sappy stuff to Beatrice. But if it helps to get rid of Sophie, it was worth it.

**Beatrice-**Those things that Lionel said to me were so moving. (She sighs lovingly) I guess things between me and Eliot wouldn't really work out anyways. I better not mention that to Lionel though.

* * *

><p>(Killer Flounder Cabin)<p>

The sun was just starting to rise when Edward dragged Ethan out of the cabin.

"Okay, Ethan, listen to me," Edward ordered. "I know it's hard for you, but…just try to focus. The merge is practically here, we need to act fast if we want to get rid of Nicole. You're the only person I can trust now…and that just goes to show how desperate I am. So this challenge we need to make sure that we do everything we can to knock her out of the game."

Ethan opened his mouth to say something, but Edward held a hand out.

"Don't say anything unless it's completely relevant," Edward ordered. "And even then, only if it's, 'Yes, I will help you.'"

Ethan nodded then echoed, "Yes, I will help you."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Edward-**Things aren't looking too good. Annie and Montana clearly value Nicole, and Parry is obviously infatuated with Montana, even he doesn't want to admit it. I need to get rid of her, even that means extreme measures.

**Ethan-**It's hard voting for people since they all seem like such pure souls. But if Edward says Nicole could be trouble, I guess that's all I can go off of.

* * *

><p>(Mess Hall)<p>

The campers arrived for breakfast. Nicole, Annie, Montana, and even Parry were in a good mood together.

"Our team rocks," Nicole exclaimed. "And we've got a strong number advantage over the other team. I have a feeling that all of us will make it past the merge."

"Yay!" Annie and Montana cheered.

"Yay," Parry added without any energy.

"What's the matter, Edward?" Nicole asked. "Aren't you excited to make it this far?"

"Oh, I am," Edward replied. "I just don't like getting my confidence up when anything can happen in a short amount of time."

"True," Nicole agreed, "but you shouldn't worry too much; we've got a strong win streak, and even if we lose I don't think you'll be the one to leave."

"I beg to differ," Annie exclaimed as she eyed down Edward angrily.

"Will you two please just drop your silly feud?" Nicole sighed exasperated. "It's really taking a way the team spirit."

Meanwhile, Sophie was eyeing her remaining team. The four campers were crowded together, while she was by herself on the other end of the table.

"Alright, team, the merge is just about here," she declared. "You've all been pretty pathetic this whole time, but if there was ever a time to win, it's right now."

"Will try our best," Beatrice exclaimed meekly.

"Bobby, I need to talk to you," Sophie commanded as she dragged the short boy away.

Once they were off to the side Sophie declared, "I don't want to lose again, but knowing how sad our team is, I'd say it's a likely possibility. If that happens I need you to make sure someone else goes home today."

"Oh don't worry, I've got big plans," Bobby said slyly.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Nicole-**I wonder why Edward is always so aloof. I'd really like to get him on my side, I think he'd be a valuable ally to have after the merge.

**Sophie-**Well, I'm guaranteed to survive today now. Once Chris dissolves the teams I'll have no one to hold me back. I'll be able to win immunity every time and the prize will be as good as mine. Ha ha ha!

* * *

><p>The campers were interrupted from their breakfast when they were heard a blaring noise. It sounded like the roar of an engine combined with a honking airhorn.<p>

"Hey, everyone, out here!" Chris shouted.

The campers curiously left the cabin and looked up at a plane that was zooming over the island. Standing in the door of the plane was Chris.

"Check me out!" Chris laughed as he dived out of the plane.

The campers "ooh"'d and "aah"'d as he headed towards the water. He began to perform various flips and movements. Just before he hit the water, though, he froze in midair stuck in an awkward position.

"Hey, MacClean, one of your invisible wires broke," Chef shouted from the plane.

"Oh, Chef, way to ruin it," Chris sulked.

The eleven campers glared at Chris with annoyance.

"Okay, okay, you got me," Chris confessed. "But for today's challenge you won't be getting the benefits of wires or airbags or—"

Chris was cut off as another wire broke and he plunged into the water. Once he emerged he began drying himself off before continuing.

"As I was saying, today's challenge is Extreme Sports!" he declared.

"Alright!" Montana laughed. "This'll be fun."

"We've got three different challenges for the day," Chris explained. "Three different death-defying stunts that'll push you to your limits. First off, let's go to the woods."

* * *

><p>(The Woods)<p>

The campers stood in front of two large cages. There was a fair amount of space between them and they were each marked with the teams' symbols.

"What's an extreme sports challenge without an extreme animal?" Chris laughed. "That's right, today will be seeing the return of everyone's favorite bear, Molotov."

Chris then slapped a pair of antlers on Nicole and Lionel.

"Uh, what are these for?" Nicole asked uncertainly.

"You've got to get in character," Chris answered as he sprayed each of them with what looked like a bottle of brown perfume.

"Ick, what is that stuff?" Lionel exclaimed.

"You two are now uncanny duplicates of deer," Chris declared.

"Ugh, Chris, I think I can tell the difference between them and a deer," Beatrice said.

"Maybe, but to a bear they smell like dinner and that's all that matters," Chris said. "In case you haven't guessed, the first challenge is bear-baiting. Our two live baits will have to lure Molotov back to their team's cage. The rest of you can help out however you can."

Lionel and Nicole glanced at each other nervously.

"You'd better not screw this up!" Sophie bellowed. "If you think the bear is scary, you do not want to get me angry."

"Alright, bait, are you ready?" Chris exclaimed. "Begin!"

Lionel and Nicole swallowed then charged off into the woods.

"Alright, mates, what're we going to do, right?" Montana asked.

"We should have some people stick by the cage," Annie suggested. "That way we can shut it closed as soon as the bear shows up."

"Great, you can do that, while Ethan and I followed after Nicole to give her a hand," Edward declared.

Annie looked at him and said, "I don't think—"

"Super, let's go!" Montana exclaimed without listening to Annie.

Meanwhile, on the Screaming Badgers' side, Sophie wasn't trying to plan with her team.

"We have got to make sure that that bear ends up in our cage," Sophie declared. "We have to do whatever it takes."

The three other Badgers looked at each other knowingly.

"Actually, Sophie, I was just working on just the invention we need for this sort of thing," Bobby declared. "I just need to add a couple things here and there and it should be done in no time."

"I don't think we can rely on another of your infamous inventions," Sophie declared.

"Oh no, I know the one he's talking about," Beatrice exclaimed. "It's super safe, and it's sure to win us the challenge."

"Yeah, that other team won't stand a chance once Bobby gets in action," Sooz added.

"Fine, but it had better work," Sophie declared.

* * *

><p>(Lionel and Nicole)<p>

The two fake deer were running through the forest in search of the bear.

"Here, beary, beary!" Nicole called. "Come out, come out, wherever you are."

Eventually the two came upon the cave.

"I wonder if he's home," Lionel exclaimed.

No sooner had he spoken when the bear burst out of the cave angrily. He glared at them hungrily.

"Well, at least we know the deer scent works," Nicole said nervously.

"Just…move back…slowly…" Lionel explained, "he won't….charge….if we don't….run."

Molotov watched them slowly creeping backwards with confusion. Then he shrugged and charged anyways.

"Okay, forget that, run!" Lionel cried.

* * *

><p>(Later)<p>

"Okay, it's done," Bobby exclaimed as he held out a sort of tube pistol.

"Great," Sophie exclaimed as he swiped it from him. "Now let's catch us a bear."

Sophie began marching off into the woods with Bobby following behind her.

"You two," Sophie said to Beatrice and Sooz, "make sure the cage is ready for when I get back."

Meanwhile, Annie was still suspicious of Edward.

"I'm just saying we should go after him," Annie insisted. "He could be trying to sabotage us. He's done it before and he could do it again."

"I really think you should just forget about it, right," Montana exclaimed. "We've got to be prepared with this cage."

Annie scowled and sidled up next to Parry.

"Alright, it's just you and me then," she whispered. "We've got to sneak up on Edward and catch him red-handed."

Parry, who was very uncomfortable about being so close to all of Annie's pinkness, exclaimed, "I'll go, I'll go…just as long as you stay behind."

"Alright, sounds good," Annie agreed. "But be careful with Edward, he's a sneaky one."

"Whatever," Parry scoffed as he headed after Edward.

Deeper in the woods, Bobby was having difficulty keeping up with Sophie. He was red in the face and sweating as he rushed through the brambles and shrubbery.

"So how does this thing work?" Sophie asked without looking back or slowing her pace.

"Just squeeze the trigger," Bobby explained. "Then it'll send a painful shock at its intended target."

"And that'll stop the bear?" Sophie asked.

"Oh yeah, I made it specifically to stop any rampaging beast in its tracks," Bobby assured.

The two didn't have to go much further to spot Lionel running in terror. Molotov was bolting after him not too far behind.

"Perfect," Sophie exclaimed.

She held out Bobby's invention and squeezed the trigger. Suddenly a jolt of electricity shocked through her body. She was flung back and slammed into a tree.

"Nice work," Lionel exclaimed as he spotted Sophie's unconscious body twitching with sparks coming off of her.

"Right, now let's get out of here," Bobby added as he gestured to the bear.

The two boys took off and left the unconscious Sophie with Molotov.

"Hey, Mr. Bear, over here!" Nicole cried from the other direction.

Molotov whirled around and growled. Nicole was already running at full speed back the way to her team. In a distance between where Nicole was now and where the cage was, Edward and Ethan were digging a hole.

"I don't think Mother Nature appreciates us putting a hole in her beautiful earth, man," Ethan exclaimed.

"I know, and I'm terribly sorry," Edward exclaimed, "but it's the only way we can put a stop to Nicole."

"So, what exactly is the plan again?" Ethan asked.

"Simple, once we cover up this hole, she'll stumble right into it," Edward explained. "She'll have nowhere to run from the bear and she'll end up too injured to keep competing."

"Wow, that sounds kinda harsh, man," Ethan replied.

"I know, I wish there was another way," Edward sighed dramatically, "but I think something similar happened with the old cast. Some kid was mauled by the bear and had to go home, but he was fine after a few days."

Ethan still looked uneasy, but they were interrupted when they heard someone fast approaching.

"Quick, cover up the hole," Edward exclaimed as he began using twigs and leaves to disguise the trap.

Once the hole was hidden, the two boys headed back towards the cage. Not too much longer, Parry arrived. He was headed right for the hole. He stepped on the cover of leaves and twigs and his foot broke through. However, he managed to pull himself up before he fell completely in.

"It seems like even Mother Nature wants me dead," he moaned.

Then he heard the roar of a bear. He panicked and scampered up a tree.

"Yep, the universe is definitely out to get me," he concluded.

Nicole burst forward while glancing back nervously behind her. She didn't see the trap that she was headed right for and ended up tumbling directly into it.

"Oh no!" she cried as she landed in the dirt.

Molotov followed after her soon. He spotted her in the hole and growled.

"I've got to do something," Parry exclaimed to himself.

He looked around and broke off a branch from the tree he was in.

"Hey, bear, over here!" Parry cried as he tossed the branch at Molotov's nose.

Molotov growled and walked over to the tree.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Parry sighed as he grabbed a vine and swung off of the tree.

Molotov chased after him as he grabbed onto another branch and launched himself further. After much more frantic swinging, Parry eventually spotted the cage.

"Incoming!" Parry cried.

Montana and Annie gasped as they spotted Molotov charging at them angrily. Parry managed to launch himself on top of the cage. Molotov slid forward and landed right inside of the cage. Annie and Montana acted fast and slammed the cage door shut.

"And we have the winners of round one!" Chris exclaimed.

Annie, Montana, and Parry all cheered. The Screaming Badgers surprisingly did not look too upset by their loss. Edward and Ethan returned to their teams eventually, and they were followed by a filth covered Nicole.

"Oh my, Nicole what happened to you?" Montana exclaimed.

"Ugh, I fell down a hole," she explained. "Luckily, Parry was able to save me from the bear and buy me enough time to climb out."

"Wow, that's very brave of you, Parry," Montana said with a smile.

"Uh…yeah," Parry said with a lack of anything depressing to say.

"So tell me, did Edward dig it?" Annie asked as she squished up next to Parry.

"I really don't know," Parry said anxiously. "Now please give me some personal space."

"You!" Sophie cried as she stormed back from the woods.

She was covered with various burn marks and her hair was scattered in all directions. She grabbed Bobby violently.

"You are going to pay!" she snarled.

"Leave him alone!" Beatrice cried as she shoved Sophie.

She managed to knock Sophie back into the cage. Sooz grinned as she slammed to door shut.

"Screaming Badgers," Chris exclaimed, "while Sophie may be as vicious as a bear, you still lose since the Killer Flounder caught Molotov first. Now let's go to the beach!"

"When I get out of here I am going to rip you all apart!" Sophie roared.

"I think you mean, _if_ you get out," Lionel cackled.

* * *

><p>(The Beach)<p>

Chris had guided the campers to the edge of the cliff. They stood in the sand and looked up at the rocky face.

"For round two, you will be using these grappling hooks to swing along the cliff," Chris explained as he tossed a hooked rope to Ethan and Beatrice. "The first to arrive will win for their team. And remember, the water is full of murderous creatures like sharks, jellyfish, piranhas, and such."

Beatrice looked nervous while Ethan looked…spaced out as usual. Edward grabbed Ethan and pulled him aside.

"Alright, listen," Edward said, "you need to make sure you lose. If we win again we'll lose our chance to vote off Nicole."

"Are you ready?" Chris exclaimed. "Go!"

Beatrice twirled her hook and tossed it clumsily. She still managed to get it wedge in the face of the cliff though. Ethan threw his rope without any energy. It splashed into the water where he immediately felt something tugging on it. He pulled it back.

"Sorry, little fishies, but this is unhealthy for you to eat," Ethan exclaimed.

Beatrice was awkwardly swinging just over the water. A tentacle reached up to grab her. She squeaked and pulled her legs up. Ethan was finally able to get his hook in place and started to swing after Beatrice.

"Whoa, I could just hang here all day," he exclaimed.

Edward meanwhile was examining the various forms moving throughout the water.

"Hm," he muttered to himself as he walked up to higher ground. "Oh Nicole, could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Nicole exclaimed as she walked up to join him. "What's up?"

Edward was ready to shove her into the water when he heard someone approaching from behind.

"Hey!" Sophie cried as she emerged from the forest. "Did you think could just leave me behind? You are all going to pay for that!"

"I'll deal with her," Sooz muttered to Lionel as she walked up towards Sophie.

"I had to get myself out of that cage," Sophie growled. "And you are going to regret locking me in there."

Sophie looked like she ready to slap Sooz, but Sooz acted first. She shoved Sophie with angry force.

"That is for what you did to my precious tech," Sooz exclaimed.

Sophie stumbled backwards and bumped into Edward. The two of them ended up falling into the water together. They immediately began scrambling in the water as various creatures swarmed around them.

"Sophie, here!" Bobby exclaimed as he offered her a tube to pull herself up.

Sophie grabbed onto it and was immediately shocked again. Due to them being in water, the electricity spread to Edward as well. Meanwhile, Ethan was enjoying just rocking back and forth over the water.

"Ah, just the sounds of the sea," he muttered. "So soothing."

He was interrupted from his relaxation when a shark surfaced and tried to eat him. He immediately let go and swam back from shore.

"Don't hurt me, Mr. Shark!" he exclaimed. "We're all children of Mother Nature in the end."

Once Ethan had returned, and Sophie and Edward had been returned to shore, Chris announced, "And that means that Beatrice and the Screaming Badgers win!"

Beatrice flung herself back to the beach. Sophie and Edward were just starting to recover. Edward coughed up water, while Sophie just trembled with reach.

"That's it, no more playing nice!" she snarled as she crawled towards Bobby.

"But…but, Sophie, I was doing you a favour," Bobby explained tentatively as he backed up. "If I hadn't shocked all those vicious fish around you, they could have seriously injured you."

"It's true," Chris added. "They seemed really hungry, probably on account of the fact that I haven't fed them yet. If they'd gotten to anyone, it probably would have resulted in an immediate elimination by default."

"Oh, wouldn't that be a shame," Edward muttered to himself.

"But seeing as everyone survived, it's time for round three," Chris declared. "The final round."

* * *

><p>(Main Site)<p>

The campers gathered around Chris outside their cabins. Sophie and Edward still looked a little wearied by the last events; in particular Sophie would occasional jerk as a surge of electricity went through her.

"It's time for the sport to end all sports," Chris declared. "The most extreme of all extreme sports. Of course, I am speaking of…rocket tag!"

He received several confused stares from the campers.

"Basically, it's tag with rocket packs," Chris explained bluntly.

He then tossed a jetpack to Sophie, Edward, Sooz, and Annie.

"Each team will have someone who is 'it' and someone who has to stay away from them," Chris explained. "Sophie, you'll be 'it' for your team, your job is to tag Annie. Edward, you're 'it' for your team, you need to get Sooz."

The campers tentatively slipped the jetpacks onto their backs.

"Um, Chris, I'd hate to be a wet blanket, but don't you think we should at least get a little training with these things?" Annie asked.

"Fine, you squeeze this button to go faster…any questions?" Chris exclaimed.

The four who would be competing glanced at each other with unease.

"And as for the rest of you," Chris continued, "you can do whatever it takes to bring down your target. So, that's all there is to it, you may begin."

"Alright, team, let's see if we can find any way to help," Nicole exclaimed as she guided her team outward.

The Screaming Badgers already seemed to have some ideas of their own and spread out. The four with jetpacks were still a little uneasy about starting.

"Well, let's get this started," Sophie eventually declared as she squeezed the button.

She blasted into the air with incredible speed. The three watched her in awe as she shot around the air spastically.

"Well, I'd better get out of here before she gets the hang of that thing," Annie declared. "But don't you try anything."

She jabbed an accusing finger at Edward.

"As it's become clear that you won't accept my claim of innocence," Edward scoffed, "you'll just have to make do with my promise that I will not do anything to sabotage our chances."

Annie sent one last glare at him before squeezing her own button. Due to the angle that she was facing, she ended up blasting through the dirt. After some struggling, she eventually managed to adjust her angle and boosted off into the air.

"Well, I won't be able to wear this dress anymore once I get home," she sighed as she started to cruise lightly.

However, she quickly tightened her grip on the button when she realized that Sophie was closing in on her. The two blasted through the air with immense speed. Annie could feel the wind tugging at her hair, she felt like her ponytail would get ripped right off.

"Ladies first," Edward exclaimed to Sooz as she gestured outward.

"Whatever happened to not sabotaging your team?" she asked.

"There's a difference between sabotage and being a gentleman," Edward exclaimed as if he was taken aback. "It simply wouldn't be fair if I didn't give you at least a slight head start."

"Whatever," Sooz exclaimed as she took off awkwardly.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Edward-**On the bright side of the teams merging, I'll be able to make new allies. If Sooz sees me as a fair playing gentleman…well, that's the first step.

**Sophie-**As soon as the merge begins I am going to go straight to work on picking off those traitors. One. After. Another.

**Sooz-**If Edward wants to be a gentleman, fine, but I've got my own plans for this game.

**Annie-**Maybe no one on my team can see Edward for the rat he is, but once the merge comes along I'll be able to convince those other guys. That is, if we don't vote him off tonight.

* * *

><p>The four jetpackers zoomed across the island. Annie was constantly shooting glances behind her to see that Sophie was gaining on her. Sooz, however, didn't have to worry about Edward. He was certain to keep his distance. Annie gasped as she spotted Lionel aiming something at her. She sped up, but he didn't even try to hit her. Instead he tossed a sack at sand at Sophie.<p>

"Oops, sorry about that," he exclaimed, although his tone conveyed the exact opposite message.

"That. Is. It!" Sophie roared. "You are going down. You all are!"

Sophie changed her directions and targeted Lionel. The boy headed off into the forest. Several branches slapped at Sophie's face, but she kept following after Lionel.

"When I'm finished with you, you'll be completely inside out," she threatened. "Chris'll have no choice but to kick you off."

She was gaining on her target and he was nearly in her reach.

"Take this!" Beatrice cried.

Suddenly she was slapped back by something. Beatrice had just pulled back a large branch and released it at Sophie. She was knocked back into another tree painfully. She was just spluttering an array of threats and curse words now.

"Hey, Sophie," Bobby said suavely as he stepped forward, "head's up."

He pointed another pistol at her, similar to the one Sophie had used earlier. He fired and a white bolt made direct contact with Sophie. She screamed as she was an overload of electricity surged through her body. Her jetpack exploded and launched her into the air. She slammed directly into the top of a tree. She then slid down painfully and rolled off onto her back. With a final _thump_ she hit the ground. She just lay in the ground with her body twitching sporadically. Everyone so often she would blink with electricity and turn into an X-ray view of her body. The three surrounded her.

"That," Bobby declared with deep resentment, "was making our stay utter hell."

* * *

><p>(The Beach)<p>

Sooz continued to stay ahead of Edward as she soared along the beach.

"What is that guy waiting for?" she muttered to herself.

Edward was just speck in the distance behind her. He never got any closer despite the fact that Sooz was only going at a moderate speed. However, as she was looking back, she didn't realize that she was headed right for a trap.

"Now!" Nicole cried.

Montana and Parry tossed a pair of nets over Sooz. She ended up tumbling into the sand.

"Well, I guess you got me," Sooz exclaimed without any hint of irritation.

"We will as soon as Edward gets here," Nicole declared.

"But don't you try to escape, right," Montana said as she wielded her boomerang threateningly.

"Wouldn't think of it," Sooz promised.

Annie hovered in the vicinity, having lost Sophie.

"Good work, guys," she congratulated her team.

Edward eventually arrived and spotted Sooz on the ground.

"Great, you're here, Edward," Nicole exclaimed. "All you need to do is tag her."

"Oh, right…" Edward exclaimed.

"What's the matter?" Annie challenged. "Trying to throw the game again."

"No, no," Edward assured.

He then lowered himself down to Sooz's level and tagged her on the arm.

"And that about does it for the challenge," Chris exclaimed. "Our winners today, once more it's the Killer Flounders."

The team cheered.

"Say, have you guys seen the rest of the Screaming Badgers?" Chris asked. "Where did those guys get to?"

"Oh, we're right here, Chris," Beatrice answered as she, Lionel, and Bobby arrived from the woods. "But…ugh…Sophie is going to need some medical attention."

"Don't tell me you froze someone else, Beatrice?" Chris sighed in exasperation.

"That was an accident," she pouted. "But no, that's not it."

"Well, she'd better get herself together before tonight," Chris declared, "because you'll be voting someone else off again."

The team grinned at each other.

* * *

><p>(The Campfire)<p>

The team was split up. Sophie was on one end while the rest were clumped together away from her. Sophie's hair had formed a star pattern and was pulsed with electricity. She was covered with dirt, bruises, and burn marks.

"Screaming Badgers, you guys just don't seem to have it," Chris chided. "By the end of the evening there'll only be four of you left. Well let's get the ceremony started…first off, Beatrice is safe."

Beatrice smiled as she caught her marshmallow.

"Also safe," Chris continued, "Sooz…and Bobby."

All that were left were Lionel and Sophie. Sophie glared with complete hatred at Lionel. Lionel grinned at her evilly.

"And the final marshmallow of the night goes to," Chris continued, "…"

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Lionel!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Sophie screamed. "You are all going to pay. I don't care about this stupid contest! I will kill every single one of you! And you too, Chris! And Chef, and everyone else involved in this stupid show!"

She grabbed a log and began swinging it around maniacally. Chris was unfazed.

"Chef, the elephant tranquilizer, please," Chris commanded calmly.

Chef emerged from the bushes and fired a dart into Sophie's neck. She immediately froze in place then collapsed on the ground. Chef then dragged her to the Boat of Losers and tossed her in.

"And that's the end of her," Chris exclaimed. "Well, Badgers, looks like you can sleep easy tonight…or can you?"

The campers looked at him quizzically before heading back to their cabin.

* * *

><p>(Killer Flounder Cabin)<p>

Parry was sitting in his room alone. Everyone else was busy celebrating their latest victory on the girls' side. Even Edward and Ethan. This left the boys' side to himself. That was, until Montana entered. She sat down next to him and smiled.

"Hey, I got the full story from Nicole, right," Montana exclaimed. "That was absolutely courageous of you to rescue her from the bear."

"What can I say?" Parry muttered. "I guess that bear just brings out another side of me."

"Well, it's a side that I like," Montana exclaimed as she crept closer to him.

"Oh," was all Parry managed to say.

"Maybe you feel like you're just another pointless human being," Montana said, "but when you get like that, you're a real champion. Someone who could win this whole thing, right."

"You really think so?" Parry asked.

"Well, if you put your heart into it, I think you can accomplish much, right," Montana exclaimed. "If you keep that up…"

Montana trailed off as the two leaned closer to each other. Parry cracked just the slightest of smiles. Right before the two came into contact, Montana raised a finger and bopped him on the nose.

"Beep!" she exclaimed before getting up. "Well, talk to you later, right."

"…Yeah," Parry mumbled after she had left.

* * *

><p>(Screaming Badgers Cabin)<p>

The four remaining campers were partying twice as much as the Killer Flounders. Sooz shredded Sophie's pillow and tossed feathers everyone. Lionel and Beatrice danced around the room ecstatically. Bobby just grinned smugly as he stood to the side.

"She's finally gone!" Lionel laughed.

"We can finally live without constant terror!" Beatrice added.

In their victorious spirit, Lionel and Beatrice hugged. Once they realized what they were doing, they looked at each other in the eyes.

"Oh," Beatrice breathed.

"Uh, yeah," Lionel laughed awkwardly as he let go of her.

"Well, things are definitely going to get better from now on," Bobby added, breaking the moment between them. "But we've still got a fair way to go before we reach the prize."

"We should all stick together even past the merge," Beatrice suggested. "We can accomplish so much together."

No one gave a response.

"Eh, maybe," Sooz shrugged. "But I've got my eye on the prize."

Lionel and Bobby nodded in agreement.

"Oh, right," Beatrice sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Lionel-**It's amazing that Sophie is finally gone. I'm not going to backstab all of my teammates, but it's not like I'm going to go any easier on them once the merge arrives.

**Bobby-**Even if Lionel and Sooz aren't down with sticking together, I still say 'Mission Accomplished.' They certainly trust me more, and I can use that against them.

**Sooz-**Beatrice is a nice girl, but I don't think she gets the whole idea of a contest. Once we get to the merge it's everyone for themselves, and that's fine by me.

**Beatrice-**I guess everyone's just here for the money. I would totally love to win too, but really I'd rather just make friends…or a friend…

* * *

><p><strong>Votes:<strong>

**Lionel-**Heh, good-bye, Sophie.

**Sooz-**What can I say? It's karma. This is what you deserve, Sophie.

**Beatrice-**I'm voting for Sophie. Even if she wasn't evil, I don't think she's in any shape to stay.

**Bobby-**Sophie really shouldn't have messed with me. This what she gets for that.

**Sophie-**If I could vote for everyone, I would, but I guess I'll have to settle for just Lionel for now. I doubt the rest of them actually have the guts to vote me off. Sure, maybe they think they can have a little fun, but they wouldn't dare to say my name!

* * *

><p>(Conclusion)<p>

"So long, Sophie," Chris exclaimed. "She was a great source for drama, but she was also a bit of a safety hazard. But the drama is far from over. We've got schemers like Bobby and Edward who are still ready to strike. Then there's the romance. Will Parry end up with Montana? What about Lionel and Beatrice? Keep watching for more Total…Drama…Refresh!"


	14. Episode 14: Brunch of Disgustingness

"Welcome to Total Drama Refresh," Chris announced. "Last time, the campers got to experience some extreme action. They faced a hungry bear, a sea full of monsters, and most monstrous of all…each other! Bobby managed to rally the remaining Screaming Badgers to take down Sophie. After one humiliating defeat after another Sophie's reign was finally brought down when she was voted off. With her gone, can the Screaming Badgers breathe a sigh of relief? Or are there still enemies waiting to pounce? Keep watching as the drama unfolds…"

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

><p>(Main Site)<p>

"Wakey wakey, campers!" Chris blared through his megaphone.

The two teams quickly emerged from their cabins. Only four were left on the Screaming Badgers. Lionel, Beatrice, and Bobby all looked ready for action, while Sooz was busy using a toothpick to clean out her damaged phone.

The Killer Flounder had six members and their team seemed much more energetic. Montana, Annie, and Nicole all smiled. Parry had an expression that did not display any unhappiness, which was like a smile for him. Ethan had found a cup and ball toy and was eagerly playing with that. Only Edward seemed the slightest bit upset.

"Well, the ten of you have done well," Chris announced. "You've made it all the way to the merge!"

This sent different reactions throughout the campers. Beatrice looked disappointed, Bobby grinned to himself, Nicole cheered, Edward cursed silently.

"And, isn't this nice symmetry, we have an equal amount of boys and girls?" Chris exclaimed. "So from now on the boys will be sleeping in the Killer Flounder cabin and the girls will be sleeping in the Screaming Badgers Cabin. I'll give you a few minutes to settle in."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Beatrice-**(weeping) I can't believe that I'm being separated from Lionel, just when we were getting close. But on the bright side, maybe I can make friends with some of the other girls.

**Edward-**Well, Nicole is still here and no doubt she's going to start rallying the girls against me. But if there's any silver lining, it's that I don't have to put up with Annie anymore.

* * *

><p>(Girls Cabin)<p>

Nicole, Montana, and Annie carried their bags to their new quarters. Beatrice smiled politely at them while Sooz, having finally fixed her phone, was in deep in conversation.

"Hi, you're Beatrice, right?" Annie asked.

"That's me," Beatrice said with a nod.

"Well, I've got a feeling that we'll be good friends," Annie exclaimed.

"Really?" Beatrice squealed with excitement.

"Of course, us girls have to look out for each other," Nicole added with a smile.

Annie then approached Sooz and asked, "I don't recall your name, mind helping me out?"

"Uh…I'm Sooz," Sooz mumbled without looking up.

"You can be our mate too, Sooz," Montana exclaimed.

"Thanks, but…no thanks," Sooz declined. "I've got all the friends I need right in this wonderful little device….Oh my god, Caroline just unfriended me on Facebook! How dare she do that?"

Nicole looked at Annie and shrugged.

"Gee, I hope Parry's doing alright with the guys, right," Montana said. "He's not much of a people person."

"Oh, I think he'll be fine," Beatrice assured. "Guys always get along."

* * *

><p>(Guys Cabin)<p>

"Welcome, new cabinmates," Edward exclaimed. "You don't know how lucky you are. If you follow my strategy I can help you get much further in the contest."

"Well, that's nice but I've been following my own strategy and it works just fine," Lionel said.

"Brute strength can hardly be called a strategy," Edward sniffed. "Now that there's no more teams you're going to need someone to support you."

"Maybe you need someone to support you, but I'm not worried," Lionel scoffed. "After all, I'm not some pampered rich boy. I'm guessing the only reason you even made it this far was by coasting off of your stronger teammates."

"Fine, reject me offer and your only chance at surviving the game," Edward sniffed. "But I'm sure…Bobby, was it...is smart enough to know a good opportunity when he hears it."

"Now you're asking the nerd for help?" Lionel laughed. "You really are desperate."

"Are you forgetting who took down Sophie?" Bobby challenged.

"The same guy who had to come to me and a couple of girls for help?" Lionel laughed.

"People, please let's just calm down," Edward tried.

"You're not the boss of me!" both Bobby and Lionel shouted.

"Well, isn't this nice," Parry muttered to Ethan.

"It is?" Ethan asked confused.

Parry just rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>(Mess Hall)<p>

After getting set up in their new quarters, the ten campers arrived for breakfast. The girls sat together on one table, with Sooz off to the side. The guys sat at another table, but they all kept their distance from each other.

"As I'm sure most of you have noticed, there is no food," Chris announced.

"Oh, you're right," Ethan exclaimed in surprise.

"But we've got a very special food challenge prepared for today," Chris declared. "Very, very special."

The campers pondered which challenge Chris had in store for them.

"Oh no," Nicole exclaimed, "You don't mean…"

"That's right, it's the Brunch of Disgustingness!" Chris announced happily. "It's boys versus girls and we've got nine course of absolutely revolting food for you to stuff down your throats."

The campers look anxiously at each other.

"And, keep in mind, this is not an elimination challenge, but the winners will be receiving a trip to a five star resort," Chris declared.

The girls clapped with delight, but Parry, Ethan, and Bobby did not seem impressed.

"That's not so special," Bobby scoffed.

"I'll say, a few days at a resort can never take away then endless pain of the island," Parry added.

"What?" Lionel snapped.

"You're crazy," Edward exclaimed.

"If we win we can finally have an actual bath and shower," Lionel pointed out.

"And food that's actually been cooked by someone competent," Edward added.

"And beds that aren't stuffed with straw," Lionel continued.

"In short…" Edward began.

"…we have to win," Lionel finished.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Lionel-**After spending so much time in the filth, I really need to wash off. And what better way to do that than in a super spa. When I get back, I'll just as gorgeous as ever.

**Edward-**I need to win this. I've been away from high society for too long. I need to have just a taste of what's it like to feel wealthy again.

**Annie-**Some of the guys seemed pretty set on winning, but I'm not going to back down. A girl like me really needs some spa time and I don't think the guys fully understand that.

* * *

><p>"Chef, bring out the first course," Chris commanded.<p>

Chef exited his kitchen with a trolley. He slapped a plate of green gelatin in front of each of the campers.

"Jello!" Beatrice exclaimed happily.

"Not quite," Chris corrected. "This is actually snot pudding."

Ten faces turned green.

"You mean…" Nicole didn't have to finish her sentence. "Where did you even get all this…snot?"

"From the snot bank," Chris shrugged. "If you just call, they're quite generous. You can start eating now."

Edward poked a glob of-he didn't even want to know what-that was sticking out of his dish. He wasn't the only one who was tentative about trying the dish.

"I'm not eating this," Edward eventually declared.

"Well, then we're not getting the resort," Bobby pointed out.

"No, one of you will eat it for me," Edward ordered. "It's called being a team player."

"Are they allowed to do that?" Nicole asked.

"Sure, why not?" Chris shrugged.

"Well, don't expect anyone to volunteer," Bobby pointed out.

"How about tough guy here?" Edward suggested as he gestured at Lionel.

"Sure," Lionel agreed much to the surprise of everyone else.

He leaned over with a spoon in hand. Then he paused.

"Hey, what's that?" he asked.

"What's what?" Edward asked as he leaned over to see.

Lionel grabbed the dish and shoved it in Edward's face. Though some of it splattered away, most of it ended up in his mouth. Lionel held the plate in place until Edward very painfully swallowed. As soon as Lionel let him go, he rushed to the window and started to vomit.

The girls weren't making much progress. Some of the more daring ones like Nicole and Montana had taken a spoonful out, but after seeing Edward vomit, they reconsidered eating the goo. However, Sooz was too focused on her phone conversation to even realize what was in front of her. She shoveled it into her mouth without even tasting it.

"Each team still has four platters to finish," Chris pointed out.

Edward had recovered and was now creeping up behind Lionel. He grabbed his head and shoved it face first into his own platter of snot. Lionel spluttered and struggled but Edward didn't let go.

"Eat," he ordered.

Lionel reluctantly swallowed the disgusting meal. Parry and Ethan, meanwhile, had already finished their dishes voluntarily.

"It wasn't so bad," Ethan exclaimed.

"I've had worse," Parry agreed.

"C'mon, team, we're falling behind," Montana told her team.

She grabbed the green glob in front of her and tossed it into her mouth. She cringed, but swallowed.

"Bobby, you're the last one," Edward exclaimed. "Finish it."

Bobby poked the meal which wobbled unnaturally. Bobby closed his eyes and sucked up the goo.

"And the boys win the first round," Chris exclaimed. "Now you just need to go through that eight more times."

Everyone moaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Montana-**I can't believe that I ate that and we didn't even win. I'm feeling kinda sick now, right.

**Edward-**Lionel needs to learn his place. I don't think I dug the message deep enough, but I'll cut him a break if he doesn't try anything else.

**Beatrice-**I'm sure glad that I didn't eat any of that gross stuff. I don't think even a trip to a resort is worth that.

**Lionel-**What is Edward's problem? He's not as bad as Sophie, but he'll be getting my vote if he keeps this up.

**Sooz-**Why does my stomach feel so sick? What was that that I ate?

* * *

><p>"Chef, it's time for round two," Chris announced as Chef pulled out his trolley.<p>

This time he slapped a bowl of soup in front of the campers. The red liquid had purple tentacles wiggling about it in.

"Octopus?" Nicole exclaimed incredulously.

"Yep, if it's cooked right, it can be quite a delicacy," Chris exclaimed. "But Chef certainly did not cook it right."

After the last dish, the campers were much more eager to try this dish. Well, mostly.

"I don't think I can eat this, man," Ethan said. "Octopi are some of the coolest little critters that Mother Nature gifted us with. It feels wrong to eat."

"Ignore that feeling," Edward ordered. "It's a small sacrifice for a chance at luxury."

Beatrice was also uneasy about eating. She spun her spoon tentatively. Montana, having finished her bowl, noticed.

"C'mon, mate, you can do this," she exclaimed as she held her hand.

"Okay…" Beatrice mumbled, "I'll do this for the team."

She closed her eyes and cringed as she finished off the bowl.

"And the girls tie up the score," Chris declared. "Round three's coming up. How about some beverages?"

Chef handed everyone a tall glass full of apple juice.

"What's the deal with this?" Nicole asked suspiciously.

"It's just ordinary apple juice," Chris guaranteed. "Made from that tree."

He gestured out the window at a tree that harboured several shriveled brown apples. The campers each took a sip and all of them cringed. Annie even spat out the drink in disgust.

"That…is sour," Edward exclaimed.

"I can feel my tongue shrivelling up," Beatrice exclaimed dramatically.

"Well, you're going to have to finish them," Chris said.

Lionel spotted something in the corner and smiled. In a flash Bobby found a funnel shoved into his face.

"Time to take one from the team, nerd," Lionel mocked as he poured both his drink and Bobby's into the funnel.

Edward chipped in and tossed the other three drinks down Bobby's mouth. When the funnel was removed, Bobby's lips tightened and curled at that sour taste.

"And the boys pull ahead again," Chris declared. "The score is now two to one."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Bobby-**Oh, that's it. Lionel is going to pay.

**Edward-**I don't have a problem with Lionel picking on Bobby. As long as he's not targeting me, we can get along.

**Nicole-**That's the guy that Beatrice likes? What does she see in him? He's immature, cocky, doesn't even have the decency to wear a shirt and cover up his gorgeous chest…wait, let me rephrase that…

* * *

><p>"Round four: meat loaf," Chris declared. "Though it's a little overcooked."<p>

"Heh, I forgot about it and left it in the oven over night," Chef cackled as he placed a black slice in front of each camper.

Annie took a small sample bite.

"Ow, it's sharp," she exclaimed.

Edward tried using a knife to cut his slice to no avail. Parry and Ethan, though, did not see too concerned about the meal.

"It's not so bad," Parry muttered. "In the end, all food is just tasteless ashes; this food just removes the pretense of flavour."

"That's one way of looking at it, man," Ethan shrugged.

The rest of the campers were trying to finish the meal as fast as they could. Annie crunched painfully. Edward shifted it around his mouth, trying to not taste the burnt flavour.

"And the winner of round four is…" Chris declared, "…the guys!"

"Woo," Parry exclaimed without energy; whether he meant it or not, though, only he knows.

"The guys keep the lead," Chris said. "Now, time for some jelly sandwiches."

Chef brought out ten sandwiches that had purple pink jelly oozing out the sides. Sooz took a bite and recoiled.

"What kind of jelly is this?" she exclaimed. "It burns."

"Oh, did I say jelly?" Chris replied mischievously. "I meant jellyfish."

Everyone else dared to take a bite and found that it did indeed sting. Only Parry managed to finish an entire sandwich.

"Let me guess, 'it's not so bad,'" Lionel said to him.

"Great, you can finish all of ours for us," Edward said as he piled the four sandwiches in front of Parry.

Parry looked slightly pained as he picked up another sandwich. His stomach growled in agony. Montana took note of this.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Montana-**I had to do something to help out Parry. If he ate all those jellyfishes he could get really sick. I'm still his friend no matter what team I'm on.

* * *

><p>"Give me that," Montana exclaimed as she swiped a sandwich from each of her teammates.<p>

She then tossed them into the air and swallowed each one of them.

"You go, girl," Annie laughed.

"And the girls are catching up," Chris declared.

Parry sighed in relief as he put the sandwich down.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Parry-**It's good to know that Montana is still looking out for me. I don't really care about the resort, but my team doesn't seem like it'll take losing very well.

* * *

><p>The next few rounds went by quickly. Chef served extremely large Venus Flytraps. One of them had decided that it would rather eat Bobby instead of the opposite. The girls won that round.<p>

Next Chef brought out a soup made up of the fur of various animals. Ethan, once again, was upset about the hurt animals, but it was Montana choking on a hair that allowed the guys to win. Then he set out some fried rat for the teams. Annie poked at hers with disgust. Edward was also very uneasy about eating something so foul.

"And the next point goes to," Chris announced, "…the girls!"

The girls cheered.

"And, would you look at that, our scores are perfectly tied," Chris exclaimed. "For the final round, it'll just be one on one. Beatrice from the girls and…Parry from the guys."

"We've got this in the bag," Lionel exclaimed. "There's nothing that Parry won't eat."

"You can do it, Beatrice," Annie exclaimed. "Just think of that amazing spa waiting for us."

"Well, Parry, I bet you think that you can handle whatever I throw at you," Chris said.

"No, I don't," Parry said. " I can think of a number of ways you could make me miserable."

"Oh…well, that takes some of the fun out of it," Chris sulked. "But, bring it in Chef."

Chef set a pair of sundaes in front of the two competitors. They were mountains of whipped cream, sprinkles, wafers, syrup, and cherries. Beatrice looked thrilled.

"Awesome!" she exclaimed.

Parry, however, was not so enthusiastic. He shook with apprehension as he looked at the vast amount of sugar in front of him.

"It looks so sweet," he shuddered.

"Just dig in," Edward ordered. "Compared to everything else you've eaten this is nothing."

Parry didn't look any more encouraged.

"This is completely unfair, right," Montana accused. "It's like it was set up to torment Parry."

"Now don't be ridiculous," Chris scoffed. "It's just a complete coincidence."

Beatrice looked ready to start eating, but she hesitated.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Beatrice-**It's not every day I get new friends, and I don't want to lose them. Montana seems to fancy Parry and she might not like me taking advantage of his obvious weakness.

* * *

><p>"I'm not eating it," Beatrice declared.<p>

"What?" Chris exclaimed.

"This challenge is unfair," Beatrice pouted. "I demand that you make it more balanced for both competitors."

"Beatrice, don't be ridiculous," Nicole exclaimed. "That resort is in reach, don't blow it."

"Just listen to her," Parry said. "I'll just admit that I've lost."

"Too late," Edward exclaimed. "She said she's not eating it, she can't change her mind now."

"Alright, alright," Chris conceded. "Chef, can you whip something else up?"

"Lousy, ungrateful kids," Chef grumbled as he returned to his kitchen.

He later returned with a pair of brown drinks.

"And what's this?" Chris asked.

"Just some stuff I swept up off the floor," Chef answered. "I tossed it into the blender, and presto, you've got your next meal."

Parry and Beatrice each took a quick taste and shuddered. It was completely repulsive. Even Parry's tolerance was fading. They slowly took more sips from the foul concoction. Beatrice began to sputter and Parry hesitated. Then Beatrice pulled ahead and down the rest of the cup.

"The girls have it!" Chris announced.

The girls cheered and started hugging each other and dancing around the room. Except for Sooz who was just finishing texting.

"What did I miss, what's going on?" Sooz asked.

"We won!" Annie exclaimed.

"Oh," Sooz muttered before returning to Twitter.

Lionel and Edward were both on their knees moaning in defeat.

"Pathetic," Bobby scoffed at them.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Parry-**I didn't really care about the prize. I figured I should repay the favour to Beatrice and let her win. Besides, I'm sure Montana will appreciate the resort.

**Nicole-**Beatrice sure is lucky she won that round. If she'd blown it, I would be just a little bit ticked off.

**Montana-**Parry is such a super guy. I hope he does okay while I'm gone.

* * *

><p>(Dock of Shame)<p>

The girls were all on the Boat of Losers ready to take off. Beatrice and Montana waved friendlily at Lionel and Parry. Annie waved at Edward, but it was more to mock him.

"Say goodbye to the girls," Chris said. "For the next few days they'll be enjoying gourmet food, exquisite service, and infinite luxuries; while you'll be stuck here with Chef's food and…no luxuries."

Lionel and Edward growled. Bobby just passively crossed his arms. Parry and Ethan, as usual, didn't seem affected by the defeat.

* * *

><p>(Later)<p>

Lionel, Bobby, Ethan, and Edward had all arrived in their cabin and were lying in their beds. Parry soon came after them. However, as soon as he opened the door a bucket was knocked onto his head. He was covered in a mixture of syrup, cream, and sugar.

"Eugh," he exclaimed in horror.

"That's what you get for losing us that challenge," Lionel mocked as the guys laughed at Parry.

Parry was too mortified to say anything.

"Maybe now you'll respect the value of a shower," Edward said snidely.

Parry turned away from the boys. He remained silent as he tried to wipe off the sugary confection. He sat in his bed and tried to block out their jeering taunts.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Lionel-**Parry had that coming. He threw our chances at getting an escape from this hellhole.

**Edward-**I suppose that wasn't a very strategic move, now I've lost Parry as an ally. But I really wanted to win that resort trip.

**Bobby-**Just because I helped Lionel with that, doesn't mean I've forgiven him. He can pick on Parry all he wants, but I'm still going to get my revenge. I just need to bide my time.

**Parry-**I don't care that they did that. I was just a little shaken by the amount of sweetness. But this kind of abuse means nothing when the world is so…(tears begin to from in his eyes and he stops talking)

* * *

><p>(Conclusion)<p>

"Ah, wasn't that fun?" Chris exclaimed. "The girls are enjoying some luxury time and I just might join them after this wrap-up. Now that the teams have been dissolved, what new alliances will form? Who will backstab who? Or better yet, who will get to backstab _first_? We've got more coming up so keep watching Total…Drama…Refresh!"


	15. Episode 15: No Pain, No Game

Chris stood inside of a cabin. Outside a vicious storm was going on. Wind blew branches and leaves in twisters around the cabin.

"We're experiencing a bit of a win storm," Chris explained, "but don't worry, it won't affect the challenges. Anyways, last time on Total Drama Refresh we broke up the teams and reformed them into boys versus girls. The girls got along nicely, but the guys had a little more difficulty. The two teams had to eat the foulest concoctions Chef could come up with in an attempt to win a trip to a five-star resort. Beatrice and Parry both valued friendship above luxury, but in the end it was Beatrice who won the challenge for the girls. Parry won himself some punishment from his cabinmates. With the teams no longer in effect, who will survive and who will fall?"

Suddenly the lights flickered and burned out.

"Oh that's just great, now the power's out," Chris complained.

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

><p>(The Beach)<p>

"I'm telling you, my alliance is just what you need," Edward told Bobby as they walked along the beach. "We can get rid of that Lionel if you want. But only after you help me take out the primary threat, Nicole."

"Yeah, I think you'll find that _my _alliance is actually what _you _need," Bobby said. "I know how to persuade people to vote. I'm not afraid of Nicole and I want Lionel gone immediately."

"Look, I've already got Ethan in my alliance, that'll give us three votes," Edward insisted. "Nicole is going to be rallying the girls together and start voting off the threat; you and I should both be near the top of that list. But we can still catch her off guard if we just work together."

"Sorry, not interested," Bobby said. "But when you're ready to do things my way, let me know."

Further along the beach Lionel and Ethan were passing a beach ball between each other. Parry was sulking inside the cabin. He hadn't gone outside once since the last challenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Bobby-**Edward is too easy. He's desperate for votes and I'll give them to him when he starts to co-operate. He just needs to understand that I'm in charge, not him.

**Edward-**Nicole should have no trouble swaying Annie and Montana, but I can cross my fingers that the other two will hold out a little longer.

**Parry-**I've been doing a lot of thinking this last couple of days. I've reminded myself that there's no way I will win and I don't know why I was starting to think otherwise. Even if I did win, it would just make everyone hate me more...even Montana. So, I shouldn't even bother.

* * *

><p>HONK! The Boat of Losers blared as it returned. The guys gathered around the Dock of Shame as the girls got off of the boat.<p>

"Wow, those were the best few days of my life," Annie laughed as she stepped off the boat.

"I'll say, right," Montana laughed.

"Guys, you don't have to rub it in, "Beatrice chided; she then started sobbing, "I'm sorry, Lionel! I meant to bring you something back, but I failed…I let you down!"

"No worries," Lionel said with a smile.

Annie and Montana both stared at Lionel longingly.

"Hey, cut it out," Beatrice snapped. "Only I can enjoy him."

Nicole walked off next as she waved and exclaimed, "Hi everyone, good to see you again."

"Good to see you, too, beautiful," Lionel said with a wink.

Nicole just scowled at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Lionel-**Ever since we got rid of Sophie, I've realized that I've been neglecting all the lovely ladies on the island. I've got to make up for lost time. Victoria may not have been into me, and Beatrice is kinda nuts, but Annie and Montana are pretty hot. Not too sure about Nicole, though. And that other one who's always on the phone…yeah, I'm not gonna get involved with that.

**Annie-**Lionel is really cute, but I still really like Matthew. Besides I think Beatrice is with him…or at least that's how she sees it.

**Nicole-**I'll admit that Lionel is very attractive, but that's not what I'm here for. And besides if I wanted a boy it would have to be someone who wasn't such a….you know what, I'm not even going to risk finishing that sentence.

* * *

><p>"Girls, welcome back," Chris greeted as he left the Mess Hall. "Now, as I'm sure you noticed, we had a bit of a power failure last night and…where is Sooz?"<p>

"She's still on the boat," Nicole answered.

"I'll be there in a minute," Sooz called out. "This boat has better connection than anywhere else on this island."

"As I was saying," Chris continued, "all of Chef's appliances shut down: His oven, his microwave, his freezer—"

"We know what happens during a power failure," Edward pointed out.

"The point is, to avoid any lawsuits, please welcome back two players, Victoria and Eliot!" Chris declared hurriedly.

The two former campers walked out from the mess hall. They still had flecks of ice in their hair and on their clothes. They did not look happy at Chris.

"Who would have thought that all they need was to be out of the cold?" Chris laughed nervously. "It really makes you think, right?"

The two glared at Chris angrily.

"This is completely unfair," Nicole protested. "They were voted off."

"Yes, but you're not the ones who have to deal with a constant flow of lawyers," Chris complained. "It's just easier if they can come back. So, I'll let them join their new cabinmates."

* * *

><p>(Girls Cabin)<p>

Victoria sat down on a bed and examined the remaining girls.

"So, Victoria, I guess I kinda overreacted," Beatrice said awkwardly as she approached her. "Anyways, sorry about that. We cool?"

"You froze me," Victoria pointed out incredulously. "I was in a freezer for weeks. My legs feel like they could snap off and my heartbeat has slowed dramatically. And all over some stupid grudge that I really had nothing to do with. No, Beatrice, I do not forgive you."

"You gotta admit, that sounds pretty harsh," Annie pointed out.

"Well, I said I'm sorry," Beatrice protested taken aback.

"That's not going to cut it," Victoria said as she glared at Beatrice.

"You're just as horrible as ever," Beatrice sniffed. "I retract my apology."

"Girls, girls, can't you just move on?" Nicole urged. "I mean, you don't have to be friends, but could you try to get along?"

"I'm afraid that's simply not possible," Victoria declared.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Sooz-**This is perfect. If the girls fight among themselves, I can just soar straight to the top prize.

**Victoria-**I usually try to be pretty forgiving, but Beatrice crossed a line. Maybe if she left I'd feel better.

**Nicole-**Beatrice does not deserve to be forgiven, but for the future challenges, I need to keep the girls together. If we fall apart anyone of us could be vulnerable for elimination.

**Beatrice-**I tried to be nice, but no, Victoria wouldn't accept that. Well, I'll just have to get her eliminated for good this time.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back…Eliot, was it?" Edward greeted as he pulled Eliot aside. "Would you be interested in joining my alliance? It's already quite strong and I can guarantee you're safety."<p>

"Hey, quit hogging the new guy," Lionel interrupted as he shoved Edward aside. "Listen, Eliot, you don't want to work with Eddie over there. Join up with me and we can take on anyone."

"That's very nice of you guys," Eliot said slightly defensively. "But I think I'll just play it by ear for now. Being frozen is quite disorienting and I need to make sure that whatever alien force was behind is not still at large."

Meanwhile, Parry was still sulking on his bed. Ethan noticed him and sat down next to him.

"You alright, little guy?" Ethan asked.

"No," Parry declared icily. "Now, please stop talking to me."

Ethan recoiled at his hostility and eagerly obeyed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Eliot-**I don't get it; I've been frozen for a few days and when I come back I'm Mr. Popular. Well, I guess I can take advantage of this. The first step will be getting rid of Bobby; but Beatrice has returned to my suspicion. Perhaps she shot me because I was getting too close to the truth. Maybe she's in on the whole conspiracy! Oh no, how much did I tell her?

**Bobby-**Those guys are pathetic begging Eliot to join their alliances. I know how to play him right. All I need to do is mention that someone-say Lionel-is actually an alien and he'll vote them off no doubt.

**Edward-**I may have to remove Victoria. She probably doesn't know that I was using her, but if she gets close to Annie it could be bad news for me.

**Lionel-**Well, now that Victoria is back, maybe I'll have another chance with her. And it shouldn't be too hard to convince her and Eliot to get rid of Beatrice.

* * *

><p>"Campers!" Chris's voice blared. "Please report to the beach for today's challenge."<p>

The two teams left behind their cabins and headed out to the beach. Edward slowed down to approach Victoria.

"Hello, Victoria," he said. "Now, about you and I…"

"I think it would be best if we just pretend that didn't happen," Victoria said. "It's not that I don't like you-I really do like you-but I've got enough drama in my life right now."

"I couldn't have put it better myself," Edward exclaimed.

"Hey, get away from my woman," Lionel shouted as he once again shoved Edward aside.

"For the last time, I am not your woman," Victoria snapped.

"Well, since you've been gone so long, I thought maybe I'd fill you in on some details," Lionel said. "I singlehandedly brought down Sophie."

"I wish I could support you aggression," Victoria replied snidely.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be happy to know that I'm no closer to Beatrice," Lionel changed his tactic. "In fact, if we stick together maybe we could vote her off tonight."

Montana, meanwhile, had found Parry lagging behind.

"Parry!" she exclaimed. "I missed you when I was gone, right."

"Montana," Parry acknowledged bluntly.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Montana asked.

"No more than usual," he replied somberly. "I've always been aware of the complete indecency of the human soul; I just happened to have been reminded of that."

"Look, clearly something is bothering you, right," Montana prodded. "Let me help you."

"Don't bother," Parry sighed. "I've come to realize that any relationship between us is doomed to failure. That's just how this show works, eventually you'll have to betray me to get what you want, and I won't stop you."

"Parry," Montana exclaimed, but Parry walked away from her.

The twelve campers arrived at the location where Chris was waiting for them. He had set up some bleachers and a row of stocks. Behind him was a wheel on a stage.

"Well, campers, to the pain endurance challenge," Chris announced. "In this challenge, each of you will be subjecting someone to an agonizing torture. I am hereby dissolving all teams, so go for whoever you want."

This sent smiles to some and shudders from others.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Beatrice-**Well, it shouldn't be too hard to get rid of Victoria now. I'll just make sure that I pick her whenever I can.

**Bobby-**Ha, ha, finally it's time for some payback on Lionel.

**Sooz-**I think I'm pretty safe throughout this challenge. I just stick to myself and let the others take their grudges out on each other.

**Annie-**I'm looking forward to making Edward suffer. He's been avoiding his karma for far too long.

**Parry-**Hm, a torture challenge. No amount of physical torture could compare to the interior agony I feel every day.

**Edward-**I've got to be careful here. If I come off as too aggressive, people might get suspicious. But both Nicole and Annie need to go soon.

**Montana-**Something is bothering Parry. I've got to find out what, and cheer him up.

* * *

><p>Chris was holding out a large hat now.<p>

"In here is each of your names," he declared. "Whoever I draw will get to be the first to pick their victim."

"Alright, girls, let's look out for each other," Nicole exclaimed.

"I'm not going easy on the ice queen here," Beatrice sniffed.

"Seriously," Victoria scoffed. "You think _you _have a right to be mad at _me_?"

"Well, at least the four of us will look out for each other," Nicole exclaimed to Montana, Sooz, and Annie.

"That's right," Annie and Montana cheered.

"Huh, did you say something?" Sooz said without looking up from her phone. "Don't bother repeating it; I really don't care."

Meanwhile, the boys were making alliances of their own.

"Alright, Eliot, just stick with me and we can breeze through this challenge," Edward told Eliot.

"Don't listen to him, he just wants to use you," Lionel sneered. "I can actually help you."

"Guys, don't fight," Ethan intervened. "Violence leads to darkness, truce leads to miracles."

"Yeah, whatever," Edward scoffed.

"And the first name is…" Chris announced. "Bobby!"

Bobby grinned evilly as he walked up to the stage.

"Give the wheel a big spin," Chris ordered.

Bobby grabbed the wheel and spun it. It rolled in a blur for a while, then began to slow down. It ended on a picture of a thunderbolt.

"Ah, an electric torture," Chris exclaimed eagerly. "And who will you be choosing to endure this suffering? Remember, if he or she makes it through then _you_ will be the one out."

"Hm, that's a toughie," Bobby exclaimed with mock concern. "I guess I could pick—Lionel!"

"Bring it on," Lionel exclaimed as he stepped forward and smirked at Bobby.

"Chef, the electric eels please," Chris announced.

Chef arrived with a large wooden bucket. He immediately dumped the contents of Lionel. The boy was suddenly covered with electric eels flopping all over him.

"Ow, ow," he groaned as he squirmed in pain. "My body."

Eventually he couldn't take anymore and shook all of the sea creatures off of him.

"Aw, nice try, but you fail," Chris declared.

"Ha, who's the loser now?" Bobby mocked.

"I'd like to see you do any better," Lionel snarled as he took his place in one of the stocks.

"You big meanie!" Beatrice exclaimed angrily as she stomped forward. "I challenge Bobby next."

"Wait, till I call your name," Chris ordered as he reached into the hat. "And it's…Beatrice."

Beatrice glared at Bobby and grabbed the wheel. She gave it a strong spin and waited for it to stop. The wheel stopped on a picture of a tree.

"Chef, the tree please," Chris demanded again.

Chef then wheel out a large tree in a pot. It was a skinny tree, but was still quite tall. The bark looked to be peeling off all over it.

"Bobby, you job is to get to the top of that tree," Chris explained. "But it's bark is known to be notoriously splintery."

"Big deal," Bobby scoffed as he rolled up his sleeves.

He grabbed onto the base of the tree and immediately recoiled in pain. When he looked at his palm he saw that it was full of splinters of all sizes.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Chris laughed.

Bobby tried again and this time managed to actually pull himself up off the ground. However, he soon couldn't stand the pain and fell back down.

"Sorry, Bobby, it's to the stocks with you," Chris declared.

Bobby grumbled while Lionel smirked at him.

"Who gets to go next?" Chris announced as he reached into the hat again. "Why it's…Annie!"

"Yay!" she cheered as she ran up to the wheel and gave it a spin. It ended up on a golf ball image.

"Ooh, what fun," Chris exclaimed. "Who will be your victim?"

"Without a doubt, Edward," Annie exclaimed.

"Thanks, Annie," Edward replied snarkily.

"Chef…well, you know the drill," Chris exclaimed.

Chef brought out some sort of mechanical launcher and had an evil grin on his face.

"I don't like where this is going," Edward said uneasily.

"Fire away, Chef," Chris exclaimed.

Chef cackled as he pushed a button on the machine; it instantly started pelting Edward with golf balls.

"Ow, ooh, ack," Edward moaned as he frantically tried to dodge the relentless onslaught.

He was getting quite bruised up, but he wasn't giving up. He spotted something on the ground which he reached down to pick up. He held a branch like a baseball bat and started swinging wildly at the golf balls. He managed to deflect a few, but he wasn't protecting himself much more. With one firm strike he managed to knock one right back at Chef. It smacked into his skull and caused him to collapse over the machine.

"And, with that, I guess that Edward wins," Chris declared.

"That's not fair, he cheated," Annie protested.

"Well, to be honest, he actually finished the challenge thirty seconds ago, I just felt like watching him suffer some more," Chris admitted.

"What?" Edward snapped.

"Anyways, let's carry on," Chris continued. "Next up, it's Victoria."

Victoria walked up the stage and spun the wheel. It landed on an image of a tire.

"Who would you like to receive this challenge?" Chris asked.

"Beatrice, she deserves it after what she's done to me," Victoria declared.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Beatrice-**Okay, in hindsight, I probably should have chosen Victoria when I had the chance.

**Victoria-**In a perfect world Beatrice and I would work something out and all be friends again, but I'm just too angry right now.

**Nicole-**These feuds are ridiculous. I may have to eliminate one of them just so the other can focus on the challenge at hand.

* * *

><p>Beatrice was strapped up inside of a giant wheel.<p>

"Okay, Beatrice, I'm just going to spin you around for a bit and if you don't barf you win," Chris declared. "Ready?"

"Um…" Beatrice muttered uncertainly.

"Go!" Chris exclaimed as he gave the enormous wheel a shove.

Beatrice went tumbling along the sand wildly. She screamed and moaned as he rolled in all directions. Eventually she hit a dip in the ground and started rolling downwards at double her speed.

"Make it stop!" she cried.

"Are you sure? That means that Victoria wins," Chris pointed out.

"Never…mind," she managed between spins.

Eventually the wheel came to a steady stop. Beatrice felt backwards to the ground. Chris and Chef helped untie her and she walked out very unevenly.

"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," she muttered dazedly as she stumbled back to her seat.

"And Victoria, that means that you are out," Chris declared. "Sorry you couldn't do much on your first day back."

Victoria sighed and placed herself in a stock next to Annie.

"Up next, we've got Ethan!" Chris announced.

Ethan stepped forward and gave the wheel a gentle push. It landed on an image of a drop of water.

"Ah, I was hoping we'd get to this one," Chris exclaimed sadistically. "Who will you subject to this glorious torture?"

"I don't know, man, that sounds pretty harsh," Ethan said uneasily. "I don't believe and forcing violence upon others."

"Well, you have to pick somebody," Chris declared.

"Maybe I'll just pick myself then," Ethan declared. "I'd rather not make my friends suffer."

"Uh, you know we had a contestant do this last time and she was eliminated for it, right?" Chris pointed out.

"Oh well, I'd rather take some pain than make others suffer," Ethan declared. "And if that gets me eliminated, so be it."

"Oookay," Chris said. "Chef, bring it out."

Chef wheeled out a wagon with several buckets of water. Five of the buckets were red and five were blue.

"Here we have five buckets of scalding hot water and five buckets of ice cold water," Chris explained. "You'll be taking a shower alternating each one."

"Sounds fun, man," Ethan exclaimed.

Chef started dumping the buckets over Ethan's head.

"Ow, that's hot!" he exclaimed. "Ooh, that's cold. Ow! That's even hotter."

He went on like this until every bucket was emptied.

"Congratulations, Ethan," Chris exclaimed. "You just got yourself eliminated."

Ethan shrugged and joined the four other contestants in the stocks.

"Now, it's Eliot's turn to pick," Chris declared.

Eliot walked up to the stage and spun the wheel. It landed on a bear head.

"Name your victim, Eliot," Chris said.

"Hm, who to pick?" Eliot said thoughtfully.

He looked out at the six remaining campers. Edward was gesturing away from him and nodding at Eliot. Nicole and Montana were both shaking their heads at him. Parry didn't seem concerned and Sooz was focused on her phone.

"Pick Beatrice," Victoria suggested. "She froze you."

"She does bring up a good point," Eliot agreed. "I'm starting to re-evaluate the possibility of her being some sort of alien spy."

"Hey, I didn't freeze you, that was Bobby, he confessed it," Beatrice protested.

"I haven't got a clue to what you're talking about," Bobby denied.

"Sooz, back me up," Beatrice exclaimed.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Sooz muttered unenthusiastically.

"I'm still not convinced," Eliot declared.

"Looks like you're up again, Beatrice," Chris declared.

"Aw man," Beatrice sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Bobby-**Yeah, I confessed it to some of my teammates, but it's better to make Beatrice the villain so people target her. I can just claim that she and Lionel are out to get me, and no one cares what Sooz has to say. I'm pretty not even Sooz cares.

**Beatrice-**Great, now Eliot is against me, and I really thought we had something special. But once I vote off Victoria I'll be able to mend things with him.

**Eliot-**I really was starting to like Beatrice, but you can never know with these alien spies. Still, I don't think any aliens can fully understand love the way she does…I'll have to continue my research until I come up with a solid conclusion.

* * *

><p>"Alright, Beatrice, could you just step over here?" Chris ordered.<p>

Beatrice stepped forward and immediately had something dumped over her.

"Ick, what is this stuff?" she exclaimed in disgust.

"It's honey, just your ordinary, everyday, run-of-the-mill honey," Chris declared.

"And what's the challenge?" Beatrice asked.

Chris pulled out a small bell which he started to ring as he called, "Oh Molotov, dinner time!"

The brown bear immediately emerged from the woods and spotted Beatrice. He licked his lips eagerly and started to run towards me.

"Eek!" Beatrice exclaimed. "Don't eat me, Mr. Bear."

She ran frantically along the beach as Molotov pursued her hungrily. After much screaming and running, Beatrice found a tree and started to climb up as fast as she could. Molotov stood up on his front legs and started to swipe at her. Beatrice pulled her legs in and tried to evade his sharp claws. Molotov managed to hit a coconut off the tree. The large fruit fell from the tree and smashed into Molotov's head. He collapsed out cold.

"Wow, that's the second time today," Chris commented. "And I guess that means that Beatrice has survived her challenge. Eliot, the stocks await you."

Beatrice was breathing hard when she returned to her seat.

"Up next, it's Parry," Chris announced.

"Oh, just eliminate me already," Parry declared. "Why should I bother inflicting pain on these others when it's inevitable anyways?"

"Oh c'mon, I can't have everyone just forfeit it," Chris scoffed. "We're trying to do an exciting show here."

"Whatever," Parry scoffed.

"Parry challenges me," Montana declared.

"Montana, what are you doing?" Parry asked.

"I'm not letting you throw your chances away without a fight, right," Montana declared. "You've got to keep trying."

"Don't bother," Parry exclaimed. "I'll just accept my defeat here and avoid the inevitable pain in the future."

"No, I think I'll accept Montana," Chris decided. "That should be interesting. Parry, get out here and spin the wheel."

Parry sighed and approached the wheel. He gave it a light shove and it landed on the picture of moose.

"Montana, you'll be sparring with our resident moose," Chris declared.

Chef dragged out a large cage that contained a large moose. The animal was furiously pawing at the ground and snorting.

"If you can survive in the cage with this friendly moose then you'll be safe," Chris declared, "and your boyfriend will be eliminated."

"He's not my boyfriend, silly," Montana laughed.

"Of course not," Chris replied.

Montana then stepped into the cage with the moose.

"Alright, Mr. Moose, show me what you got, right," Montana challenged.

The moose accepted Montana's challenge and charged at her. Montana tried to dive out of the way, but ended up with her foot caught in the creature's antlers. She was tossed around furiously as the moose shook his head back and forth. Eventually she was rammed right into the side of the cage.

"And it looks like Montana is out," Chris declared. "And Parry is safe."

"Well that's just…" Parry started, "…nice."

"Uh-huh, let's keep it moving," Chris exclaimed. "We've got Edward now."

"Please, don't pick me," Beatrice breathed.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not heartless," Edward declared sympathetically. "I think I'll pick…Parry."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Edward-**While I'd rather have picked Nicole, I don't want her to know that I'm targeting her. She'd just pick me off sooner. And, I am still mad that that little freak cost us a trip to the resort; besides, nobody cares about him.

**Montana-**I can't believe that Edward would pick Parry. Can't he see that he's upset right now, he doesn't need this.

* * *

><p>"You can do it, Parry," Montana cheered.<p>

Edward grabbed the wheel and gave it a spin. It slowed down steadily and ended up on a picture of sparkles.

"Ah, this is a good one," Chris exclaimed. "You have to endure a passage of Twilight."

"That's not a challenge," Victoria scoffed. "Twilight rocks."

"Maybe," Edward mused, "but I don't Mr. Raincloud here can stand the joys of a cheesy romance."

As Parry approached Edward flicked him on the nose tauntingly. Parry just moved away from him and stood in front of Chris.

"Ahem," Chris began. "Bella enter—"

"I can't take it," Parry exclaimed. "Just the mention of that Mary Sue is enough to send shivers through my spine."

"Then you are out," Chris declared.

"Oh well, you tried, right," Montana exclaimed.

"We're down to four now," Chris declared. "And up next is…Nicole!"

Nicole stepped forward and spun the wheel. It stopped on a pair of scissors.

"Who do you pick?" Chris asked.

Nicole examined her choices. Beatrice looked absolutely exhausted, Edward was meeting her gaze challengingly, Sooz hadn't budged at all.

"I pick Sooz, she hasn't done anything at all yet," Nicole declared.

"Sooz," Chris explained, "for your challenge you—"

"Pass," Sooz scoffed.

"Um, okay then," Chris exclaimed. "I guess that means that Nicole is our winner."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Nicole-**I don't want to pick on Sooz, but she's just not a valuable alley. She needs to get her head in the game or I'm afraid she's done for.

**Sooz-**Sure, it's a risk not doing the challenge, but I think it's worth it. Why should I endanger myself for a chance at moving closer towards a chance of getting immunity? I'd rather just avoid the whole scenario.

**Edward-**Hm, I'm surprised that Nicole picked Sooz over me. Perhaps I can use Sooz against her.

* * *

><p>"Alright, final three," Chris declared. "There is a special challenge in store for you."<p>

He pushed a button and the stage floor transformed into a steel floor.

"Behold the Floor of Terror!" Chris announced dramatically. "You never know what it'll do next. You could get a blast of heat, a jolt of electricity, tranquilizer darts, razors, whatever; it's got it all."

Beatrice, Nicole, and Edward all looked at the floor nervously.

"The three of you must stay on the floor," Chris declared. "The last one to remain will win immunity."

The three stepped onto the steel floor tentatively. They each spread out and stood their ground in their separate spaces.

"And, just to make thing more dramatic, I'm releasing the losers," Chris declared. "They may cheer for whoever they please."

The prisoned campers sighed in relief as they were set free from the stocks. They then spread out around the floor to cheer for their desired winner.

"The challenge begins…now!" Chris announced.

The campers waited for something to happen. They didn't have to wait long before the floor started to get icy cold. Beatrice began hopping on alternating feet while Edward and Nicole just clenched their teeth. Suddenly the floor switched to the texture of rough sandpaper.

"Ow!" Nicole yelped as she jumped in pain.

"C'mon, somebody knock out Edward," Annie blared at them.

"No, take out Beatrice," Victoria cried. "She's a menace."

The floor next began emitting pulses of electricity. Beatrice started hopping in more of a panic. Edward seemed to be formulating a plan as he sporadically moved towards Nicole. All three campers were caught off guard as blasts of steam burst out in front of them. The searing steam began filling the whole vicinity. All of them started to cough as they struggled around. Edward came in contact with Nicole. In the thick steam it was impossible to see what he was doing, but he shoved her aside. Nicole stumbled backwards and tumbled off the edge of the floor.

"Nicole is out of there!" Chris announced. "That just leaves our final two."

The steam cleared and Beatrice and Edward both remained on the floor firmly. The floor started to split apart at points and revealed a dark abyss beneath it. Beatrice squeaked in fear as she jumped away from the expanding gap.

"C'mon, Beatrice, you can take on Edward," Annie shouted.

"Edward, you show Beatrice," Victoria shouted.

Various others also called out cheers and jeers at the two opponents. Beatrice and Edward moved carefully, but quickly, across the stage. Neither got too close to each other, but they never let their opponent escape their vision. The floor began to rock from side to side like an earthquake.

"You can do it, Edward, crush her!" Victoria cried.

"So much violence," Ethan sighed. "Mother nature would be disappointed."

Hearing his words, Victoria couldn't help but feel a little bit bad. She sighed to herself, as the others kept urging on their chosen player.

Beatrice was starting to fall towards the edge of the floor as it leaned to the side. However, she managed to cling on. Edward eyed her and started to move towards her. Both were shocked when the floor started to emit some sort of slippery substance. Beatrice began to slip off the edge, but wrapped her arms just around the edge of the floor.

"Oh, Beatrice is just about out," Chris exclaimed as she hung just barely off the ground.

Edward was also having trouble keeping his ground and eventually slipped as well. He came tumbling toward the edge of the stage. He tried to grab something, but the floor was too slippery. With a thump he landed in the sand.

"And Beatrice is the winner of the first post-merge challenge!" Chris declared.

"Hooray, I'm the best!" Beatrice cheered.

She found, however, that very few were cheering with her.

"Well, good job with taking out Edward and all, but don't think that I'm going to take your side against Victoria," Annie exclaimed.

Beatrice sighed to herself as she looked for Victoria. She didn't see her around. She glanced at Eliot, who ignored her. She then looked toward Lionel. He also wasn't paying much attention to her.

"Alright, campers, it's time for elimination," Chris declared. "Pick anyone who's not named Beatrice and cast your vote."

The sun was beginning to set as the campers went to cast their votes. However, both Lionel and Eliot were grabbed and pulled aside by someone. They looked up to see that Victoria had grabbed them

"We need to talk," she declared.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Victoria-**I think I'm going to have to do the mature thing and makes things better before they get any worse.

* * *

><p>(The Campfire)<p>

"Welcome one and all," Chris greeted. "Welcome to the first elimination where there are no teams. Now, today we'll be doing things a little differently. Since I love drama, I decided that the best way to generate it is by showing everyone the confessionals that they used to vote."

The crowd of campers looked nervous at the idea of this.

"Let's begin, shall we?" Chris exclaimed as he pulled out a TV and switched it on.

**Beatrice-**I vote for Victoria. I tried to be nice to her, but that didn't work. I think that it's best if she just leaves.

**Nicole-**I vote for Victoria. It's nothing personal, but this vendetta has got to end and she's the one that's not immune.

**Ethan-**I vote for Annie. I don't want to hurt anybody's feelings but she gets kinda angry sometimes, especially at Edward.

**Lionel-**I vote for the nerd, Bobby. I'm through putting up with him.

**Annie-**Edward, Edward, Edward.

**Bobby-**I'm going to have to go with Victoria on this one. She's just too much of a threat.

**Parry-**I was thinking of voting for myself…but maybe, I'll vote for Edward instead.

**Montana-**I'm voting for Edward. I suspect that he has something to do with Parry's depression.

"High five!" Annie exclaimed to Parry and Montana.

Edward just glared at them with irritation.

"Can we keep it moving please?" Chris said.

**Sooz-**I'm voting for Victoria. Seems like that's the way the flow is going.

**Eliot-**Well, Victoria said that I shouldn't blame Beatrice…so I guess I can forgive her. If that's the case then maybe it _was _Bobby who caused me to freeze. So, I vote for Bobby.

**Victoria-**Well, I've done all I can to make things right. I've talked to Eliot and Lionel and I think I've convinced them to give Beatrice another chance. I don't know if I can forgive her like that, but I can't just let my toxic grudge ruin any chances she has at friendship. I don't normally act so ferocious, I think this show is to blame overall. So, I vote for myself…I think I need to get out of here.

"Oh," Beatrice exclaimed in shock.

She didn't have anything to say; she just looked at Victoria. Victoria had her eyes on the ground.

"I guess I'm out of here then," she sighed.

"Wait a minute, what did you tell Lionel and Eliot?" Beatrice asked.

"You'll see," Victoria said sadly.

"Now hold on!" Chris exclaimed. "I wanted drama and I'm going to get drama. We've still got one more confessional to play.

**Edward-**Perfect, I'll be able to get rid of Victoria and no one will suspect a thing. She's a clever girl and she'll probably be able to figure out that I was only using her emotions against her.

"I knew it!" Annie exclaimed as she jabbed an accusing finger at Edward.

All eyes were on Edward now. He tried to remain stoic, but his eyes showed that he was nervous.

"Okay, I'm good," Chris exclaimed. "Victoria, you can get out of here."

"First," Victoria said, "one more thing."

SMACK! That was the sound of Victoria's fist slamming into Edward's nose. The boy was knocked back off of his seat and tumbled into the sand.

"I can't believe that you used me," she exclaimed. "I thought that I you actually had feelings for me. I thought that maybe…after all this drama was over…I…"

Victoria couldn't finish her sentence and was dragged to the Boat of Losers by Chris. She was tossed inside the boat which sent her off into the distance.

"So there you have it, campers, anyone can be your enemy for the next challenge," Chris exclaimed. "Be prepared."

As the campers headed back to their cabins, Edward was careful to avoid everyone. Beatrice was approached by Lionel and Eliot.

"Hi, Beatrice," Lionel said.

"Hi guys," Beatrice exclaimed.

"We've discussed this and we thing that we need to work out our relationship," Lionel said. "Can you accept that I'm not your boyfriend?"

"Victoria did this didn't she?" Beatrice gasped. "And here I thought that she had actually done something nice."

"She's trying to help you," Lionel exclaimed annoyed. "You can't keep pretending that I'm your boyfriend. And if you accept that…then maybe we can be friends."

"Friends?" Beatrice tried to word carefully. "I guess…that could work. And you, Eliot?"

"Well, I'm still uncertain about a lot of things," Eliot said. "But I think that, as long as you don't try to freeze me again, we can still be friends. If maybe…well, if you really are a human, I guess anything is possible."

Beatrice smiled at them. She couldn't help but embrace the two boys.

"I'm so happy to have real, true friends," Beatrice exclaimed. "It's like a dream come true."

"Could you please stop crushing me?" Lionel exclaimed.

"Sorry, sorry," Beatrice giggled lightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Beatrice-**Friends! That's exactly what I came here for. I guess I let my imagination get a little ahead of me before, but I think this is the dawn of something special. Victoria, if you're watching this I just wanted to say…I'm really sorry for everything that happened. I shouldn't have overreacted, and well…I guess it's too late now. But I honestly, truly thank you.

**Lionel-**Ugh, friends with Beatrice? I don't look forward to that. But I guess it's better than being her 'boyfriend.' And who knows, she may come in handy.

**Eliot-**If Beatrice isn't the culprit then that means I've got a little more sleuthing to do. I'm onto something with Bobby, and I'm not letting him get off the hook.

**Nicole-**So Edward was using Victoria? Clever. It just goes to show what a valuable ally he'd make. And I'm guessing he'll be needing all the help he can get soon.

**Annie-**Ha ha, I've got Edward now. No one in their right mind would support him after now they know his true intentions.

* * *

><p>(Conclusion)<p>

"And Victoria is gone before she could even settle in," Chris wrapped out. "Will Eliot do any better, or will he be heading down the dock next? Can Edward survive, or can he and Nicole work something out? Is Nicole developing a 'thing' for Lionel? Or Edward? Find out when we return with more Total…Drama…Refresh!"

_Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for another break. I've got a lot to say though. First off, I'm sorry to anyone who liked Victoria. I really hated when they did this sort of thing to Eva and Dakota, but I have my reasons. Victoria is just too talented, her genre-savvy abilties would give her too much of an advantage in future challenges. I just wanted her to come back to make things better with Beatrice._

_Next up, I have put up a drawing of the new cast. If you find me (agreenparrot) on deviantart you can see it. Feel free to let me know what you think._

_And I'll be putting up a new poll soon. Let me know who you think the winner will be. Of course, by this point I have everything planned out so I won't be changing anything, but I'd still like to know your thoughts._

_Later!_


	16. Episode 16: Search and Do Not Destroy

"Last time on Total Drama Refresh," Chris announced. "To avoid legal difficulties, we brought back two ex-campers, Victoria and Eliot. The twelve were merged into one big team with every camper for his or her self in a challenge to test their endurance to pain. Rivalries came to head such as Bobby versus Lionel, and Beatrice versus Victoria. In a final three of Edward, Nicole, and Beatrice we had quite the crazy melee; however, it was Beatrice who managed to win the first single immunity of the season. Victoria realized that she had to make the first step in repairing her relationship with Beatrice and convinced Lionel and Eliot to give Bea another chance. While she had have helped her friendship, she was still given the old heave-ho, but not before Edward's scheming nature was revealed to everyone. Now we're down to eleven and anyone can go home, let's watch and see how it plays out."

(**Theme Song Plays…)**

* * *

><p>(Girls' Cabin)<p>

The girls were just finishing getting dressed as the sun shone through the windows.

"Alright, girls, we've all discussed looking out for each other," Nicole declared. "I think it's time we became a full-fledged alliance. We'll work together and pick off our enemies as a team."

"Alright," Annie exclaimed eagerly.

"Sounds like fun, right," Montana agreed.

"I'm all for it," Beatrice added. "That is, if you girls will have me."

"Don't worry, we can put our differences aside to accomplish this," Nicole declared.

"Can I just make a suggestion, though?" Montana asked. "I'd like to keep Parry safe for now. He's a nice guy, and I think getting eliminated would just make him even more depressed."

"Ooh, right, we shouldn't vote off Lionel or Eliot either," Beatrice added.

Nicole rolled her eyes as she sighed, "Ladies, this is the girls' alliance. Key word, girls. We can't protect every guy you like or have a crush on."

"But I think we can all agree on who we'll be voting off first," Annie declared. "Edward. You've all seen how horrible he is now."

"Right," Nicole said without much conviction.

"Nicole," Annie scolded angrily, "you can't still think that he'd make a good ally. You saw how he used Victoria."

"Right, right," Nicole just muttered absentmindedly. "Well, we can discuss more later tonight. I'm going to take a morning walk before Chris forces us into another challenge."

As Nicole left, she realized that Sooz hadn't gotten out of her bed. She was lying down with her eyes glued to her phone.

"Sooz, are you sure you don't want to be a part of our alliance?" Nicole asked.

"Huh?" Sooz mumbled as she reluctantly pulled away from her phone.

"Our alliance," Nicole repeated with frustration.

"Uh, nope," Sooz answered. "But have fun with that."

Nicole just shook her head as she departed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Sooz-**If I join an alliance that means that I'm against everyone not in that alliance. That's a real good way to make enemies; and I'd probably be the first one voted off if those girls somehow manage to make it to the end. Nope, I'll just stick with my phone and no one will have any reason to vote me off…Low battery! What is wrong with you, you piece of junk!

**Nicole-**Sooz is making a mistake, by being an outsider she'll become an easy target once things get intense. But it's Edward who's really on my mind. He's desperate now and I'm sure I can get him on my side; as nice as those girls are, none of them have the killer instinct that Edward does.

* * *

><p>(The Beach)<p>

Edward had gotten up early and left behind his cabin. The guys had been giving him dirty looks lately, even Ethan didn't want to be around him anymore. He remember how they had tormented Parry and he had a dreadful feeling that he would be next. But for now he could relax on the beach…or at least he thought.

"Good morning, Edward," Nicole exclaimed as she walked up behind him.

Edward mumbled a greeting in response.

"I figured you be out here," Nicole continued. "This seems to be your spot. It was where I first noticed you and Victoria hanging out. That was very clever, how you manipulated her."

"What do you want?" Edward snapped.

"There's no need to be angry, I want us to work together," Nicole explained. "I've got the girls following my lead, and you seem to be the best strategist out here. If we work together, we could be the final two."

"That's a nice offer, Nicole," Edward exclaimed regaining a bit of his poise. "But I'm not sure if I want to accept."

"You do," Nicole insisted. "You're not going to find any other allies after what we saw at the last elimination. And Annie has been eager to get you out for a long time, and now she has the chance."

"I'll think about it," Edward said with distaste.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Edward-**Well, Nicole basically confirmed my fear that she'll unite the girls. And now she thinks that she has me in her palm. She's smart, I'll give her that, but she can't expect me to fully trust her, and she most certainly can't trust me. I suppose as a last resort she could be useful, but first I'd like to see what else I have to work with.

**Nicole-**Edward is smart to be cautious, but he's going to have to accept my offer soon if he wants to stay safe. I can't protect him after telling Montana and Beatrice that they couldn't protect any of the guys. Let's just hope he's smart enough to come around.

* * *

><p>(Boys' Cabin)<p>

The boys could not be more divided. In one corner Bobby was sitting and making new blueprints and designs, in another corner Parry was moping, and it a third corner Ethan was watching dust flutter in the light. The only two who could be considered somewhat close were Lionel and Eliot who were both standing in the middle of the room.

"Wake up, Eddie," Lionel exclaimed as he kicked Edward's bed.

However, the only things in the bed were pillows and blankets.

"Where is he?" Lionel said.

"I think he went for a walk earlier this morning," Eliot answered. "Why are you looking for him?"

"So, I can make him pay for what he did to Victoria," Lionel replied fierily. "He lied to her and hurt her; he deserves to suffer for that."

"You're fixation on Victoria, even after she made it clear that she isn't interested, is borderline disturbing," Eliot observed. "In fact, there is a breed of alien female that she incense males and keep them infatuated no matter what."

"Really?" Lionel asked.

"Yes, then they devour their bodies," Eliot concluded.

"Ew," Lionel exclaimed.

"That story actually bears a universal truth," Parry added. "Any feelings of love will only end up devouring your soul."

"Hey, can I say something?" Ethan asked wanting in on the conversation.

"No, Ethan, you cannot," Lionel declared. "I'm done talking about…I don't even know what."

From his corner Bobby grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Bobby-**This is great, the guys are at each other's throats and I don't even have to do anything. It should be easy enough to get Edward to vote for Lionel, and the other three are crazy and will be easily persuaded.

**Lionel-**I thought that when I got rid of Sophie, everything could go back to be mellow, but now I see that Edward might be just as bad. He's a lying sneak, and he clearly doesn't feel guilty about anything. I'll fix that.

**Ethan-**Gee, I don't like all the negative going on, man. I mean, Edward was pretty uncool with what he said about Victoria, but maybe it's time to forgive and forget, you know.

* * *

><p>(Mess Hall)<p>

The girls-minus Sooz-were happily talking together as they ate breakfast. Montana was telling a story of the time when she went to the Sydney Opera House (because she's Australian, right), while Beatrice and Annie listened and laughed. Nicole was also smiling and nodding, but seemed to have her mind elsewhere. Sooz, as usual, was avidly texting on her phone.

The guys, on the other hand, looked like they were ready to blow. Edward sat by himself and was constantly looking up nervously. He was right to be weary, as Lionel was getting ready to flick a pile of whatever breakfast was at him.

"You going to eat that?" Ethan exclaimed as Lionel aimed at Edward.

Before Lionel could reply, Ethan scooped up the sludge with his fork and swallowed it himself.

"Campers!" Chris bellowed as he entered the room. "Are you ready for another wonderful challenge?"

He was met with various unenthusiastic moans, except for Montana who cheered, "Yes!"

"Glad someone respects what I do," Chris mumbled to Chef. "Anyways, today's challenge is the treasure hunt. Throughout the island are eleven keys, one for each of you. They will open a chest which will give you a reward. They could be something luxurious such as dinner prepared by Momma DJ, or something mediocre like the kitchen sink. However, one chest contains immunity."

"Wait a minute," Nicole exclaimed. "That means that there's no skill involved in getting immunity, it's just luck."

"Of course, if all of our challenges were based on skill…well let's just say some of you would have left a long time ago," Chris replied while gesturing at Ethan. "Now, here is a set of instructions for each of you. Follow them and you should find your key, but be warned, there are many dangerous obstacles that you'll have to overcome."

The campers dispersed as they headed outside.

"Do you want us to stick together?" Annie asked Nicole.

"You don't have to," Nicole said. "This challenge seems straightforward enough and we can work faster if we split up. Also, I'm not stopping you from hanging out with your guy friends, just be ready to vote one of them off tonight."

Montana happily skipped over to Parry while Beatrice approached Eliot.

"Hi, Eliot, I hope you're not still mad about…that incident," Beatrice said.

"No, there are more pressing matters," Eliot replied.

"Aliens?" Beatrice guessed.

"Yes, but also winning the challenge, so shall we work together?" Eliot said.

Meanwhile, Montana was trying to convince Parry to try.

"Come on, Parry, you have to give it a shot," Montana prodded.

"There's really no point," Parry insisted. "Why should I endanger myself to get a prize that only has a one in eleven chance of being immunity?

"For the thrill of the challenge, right," Montana laughed.

"Sorry, I didn't come out here for thrills," Parry replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Nicole-**It's nice that the girls see me as a leader, but I don't want them to think of me as a dictator. I'm not going to control who they talk with, just so long as they're willing to vote when I tell them to.

**Montana-**Even if it only is a one in eleven chance, Parry needs to try or else he could end up a target our new alliance.

**Parry-**It's nice of Montana to once again try and help me out, but this challenge is just all around pointless. Someone random who managed to get a key will be getting immunity; even if I got a key, my luck wouldn't let me be the winner.

* * *

><p>(The Kitchen)<p>

Bobby's clue had directed him to Chef's kitchen.

"Um, I'm looking for a key," he told Chef.

"I got your key right here," Chef exclaimed as he heaved a large pot onto the counter.

The pot was full of swirling, bubbling brown gunk.

"What…is that?" Bobby said while gagging.

"To be honest, I don't really remember," Chef confessed. "I think it was supposed to be some sort of chili. Now reach in and grab your key."

"Actually, I think I've got just the thing for this," Bobby exclaimed as he pulled a thin, metal rod out of his coat.

He pressed a button and a pair of pinchers emerged from the rod. He dipped his gadget into the chili and moved it around the pot. Eventually he came in contact with something and pulled it.

"Too easy," he exclaimed as he pocketed his key.

* * *

><p>(The Woods)<p>

Many of the campers had spread out into the woods to search for their keys. Nicole followed the directions on her sheet of instruction and soon came to a tall tree. She looked up and saw that there was a copper key hanging from the highest branch.

"Alright, seems simple," she told herself as she started climbing up the branches.

Making sure she did not look down Nicole made quick progress as she scaled the tree. Soon the key was just in her reach. She stretched out her hand and grabbed it. Then she heard the ominous sound of a branch snapping. Before she could react she shot downward. She managed to grab onto another branch quickly, but she was not in a good position now.

"Hello! Someone…anyone?" she cried as she hung from the branch.

She didn't have the best grip, but she knew that if she let go she still had quite a way to fall. She closed her eyes and moaned to herself. Then she noticed Sooz walking by.

"Sooz!" she shouted.

"Uh-huh," Sooz muttered into her phone. "Right…well, if you ask me, that chemistry test was fixed…I don't care if you passed, Mr. Richter is still out to get me…"

"Sooz, help!" Nicole shouted louder.

"I'm on the phone," Sooz scoffed in exasperation. "This had better be an emergency."

"It is!" Nicole snapped. "My arms feel like they're going to snap off in second. Can you give me a hand?"

"Hm…uh, no," Sooz responded as she returned to her phone and left Nicole.

"Come back!" Nicole wailed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Nicole-**(she is covered in bruises) What is Sooz's problem? I mean, if she doesn't want to work with me, fine; but she could have at least tried to help.

**Sooz-**I know what you're thinking, 'How is ignoring Nicole staying under the radar?' well the way I see it, if I helped her then some of her enemies would see me as their enemy as well; so I might as well leave her there and not put myself in any physical risk.

* * *

><p>"We've got to be getting close," Beatrice told Eliot as they walked through the forest.<p>

"Perhaps we should split up for a bit," Eliot suggested.

Beatrice nodded and the two went in their separate directions. Eliot began exploring through some of the thick shrubbery. As he made his way through the bushes he accidentally bumped into someone. He leaped back in shock.

"Oops, sorry about that, man," Ethan apologized.

Eliot noticed that Ethan was holding a variety of colourful flowers in his hand.

"Does your clue have something to do with flowers?" Eliot asked.

"My what now?" Ethan asked.

"Uh, never mind," Eliot said. "So, what's with the flowers?"

"Oh, I was just working on a collection," Ethan explained. "This island has some of the most exotic types I've ever seen. Here, want a Twilight Lily, I already have one of those."

Ethan handed the amber flower to Eliot who examined it suspiciously.

"Well, I'm off, those flowers won't collect themselves," Ethan exclaimed.

Eliot turned around, only to come face to face with Beatrice.

"Hey, I think I found—" she began before spotting the flower. "For me? You shouldn't have."

"Careful with that," Eliot cautioned as she took the flower from him, "many aliens use pretty items to lure their prey in close."

"I'll keep that in mind," Beatrice laughed, "but I think I found your key."

She guided him back the way she had come. She stopped at a tree that had a swarming bees' nest in it.

"Yeah, the bees might be a problem, but I'm certain I saw your key in there," Beatrice explained.

"Alright, let's just take baby steps," Eliot suggested as he carefully made his way forward.

Beatrice followed behind tentatively; however, once she got close enough, the bees immediately darted for her flower. Beatrice screamed and bolted in the other direction.

"Thanks, Beatrice," Eliot called as he reached into the tree and pulled out his key.

* * *

><p>(Elsewhere)<p>

Edward's clue told him that his key was in Molotov's cave. He took one look inside the dark, foreboding cavern and immediately recoiled. He could hear the bear's ferocious snoring and he knew that it wasn't worth it.

"I saw what happened to Owen when he tried this," Edward muttered to himself.

"Out of the way, cheater!" Annie snarled as she shoved him aside and rushed past him.

Instead of going inside of the cave, though, she started climbing up the mountain.

"And besides, Chris didn't say anything about stealing other keys," Edward declared deviously as he watched Annie climb.

"Explain to me why Malcolm can't just take a retest," Sooz muttered to her phone as she wandered into the vicinity. "Ugh, that's not a reason, it's an excuse."

"Sooz, so glad to see you," Edward exclaimed as he approached her.

"Hang on, Benny, I think some dork is trying to talk to me," Sooz said. "What?"

"Well, I was just noticing how you don't seem too close to the other girls," Edward said. "I figured you might need a friend."

"I prefer my friends to be heard and not seen," Sooz pointed out as she raised her phone.

Edward walked with Sooz as she continued to explore the forest.

"Well, we don't have to be friends then, but you might want to vote with me," Edward persisted. "Nicole is the ringleader of the girls and she could very easily take control of the whole game. You and me could work together and knock her out before that happens."

"Eh, maybe," Sooz shrugged. "Aha, there's my key."

Edward spotted something sparkling in a swampy part of the island. It was surrounded by muck.

"This'll just take a second," Sooz exclaimed as she took a step forward.

Immediately she was swallowed up by the bog. Edward looked out at the key, then back to the spot where Sooz had just been standing moments ago.

"Again, not worth it," he concluded.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Sooz-**(she is covered in mud) The way I see it, I've already pissed off Nicole, so I might as well unite with Edward and vote her off. But this won't be a permanent thing, I don't need anyone to keep me safe.

**Edward-**Sooz is probably my best bet. She's so out of it, and she's the only girl that it isn't in Nicole's grip. I just might be able to catch Miss Smartypants off guard.

* * *

><p>(The Beach)<p>

Lionel's clue directed him to the water. He had spent the last bit of time swimming through the water trying to spot his key. He surfaced and took another deep breath. He submerged himself and floated through the water looking in all directions for something to catch his eye. Once more he surfaced.

"Come on, it's got to be somewhere," he moaned.

"Having troubles?" Bobby mocked from the beach.

"Beat it, nerd, I'm saving my strength for Edward," Lionel snapped.

"Oh well, I've got something that I wanted to show you," Bobby giggled sadistically as he pulled out a ringed orb.

"What're you going to do? Create an earthquake? A black hole?" Lionel retorted.

Bobby just shook his head and scoffed, "Poor typical jock, not brains to respect the genius of what I've done. Maybe you'll appreciate it more after a demonstration."

Bobby flicked a switch on the orb and it emitted a low hum. Lionel looked quizzical, but soon felt something different about the water. He realized that a swarm of all sorts of different fish were swimming towards him.

"What the—" he muttered as he saw what was happening.

However he soon yelped it pain as the aquatic creatures began biting as his feet and legs.

"It uses sound waves to infuriate the fish and convince them that you're the enemy," Bobby explained smugly.

"Nice trick," Lionel said with a cocky grin, "but it'll take more than some feisty fish to get me scared."

As soon as he spoke he realized that there was a much large shadow moving towards him. He remembered the first challenge when Chris had explained that the water was full of ferocious creatures. He quickly swam back to shore. A second later a shark surface and chomped down where Lionel had just been.

"That's it, I'm gonna kill you!" Lionel exclaimed as he charged at Bobby.

Bobby just remained still and smiled challengingly. Lionel grabbed him by the jacket, then immediately recoiled.

"So predictable," Bobby cackled. "In case your inferior brain is having difficulty processing what happened: I added a shock feature to the inside of my jacket; you touch me, you get zapped."

"Well, I'm betting you don't have any tricks to keep me from punching your face in," Lionel challenged.

"Oh, really?" Bobby exclaimed as he raised his watch.

"What's that? Your forcefield projector?" Lionel asked.

"It's a watch, you dummy," Bobby scoffed. "And judging by it, you're running out of time to find your key."

Lionel growled and shoved Bobby to the ground before returning to the sea.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Lionel-**(He is covered in bites and shock marks) Bobby is dead. He can't really expect to stay after the way he acts.

**Bobby-**I broke Sophie, I think I can break Lionel; with his brain capacity he shouldn't half as hard as Sophie was.

* * *

><p>(The Woods)<p>

"Hellooo!" Nicole moaned. "My arms are killing me! Help!"

A small distance away, Montana was rushing through the woods eagerly. She stopped at a large dead tree and looked down. She could see the edge of her key. She happily reached down, but cried out in pain when she did. She winced and tried to ignore the pain as she pulled up the key. When she did, she saw that her arm was covered in ants swarming on her.

"Ack!" she cried. "Get off, get off, get off!"

She shook her arm back and forth frantically as the ants continued to bite her. After a painful process of flinging her arm in all directions, she recovered her arm. Although, it was very red and very swollen.

"Well, that's pleasant," she scoffed sarcastically. "Now, to find a key for Parry."

In another part of the woods, Beatrice and Eliot had reunited. Beatrice had a few stings from the bees, but had got off mostly unharmed.

"Thanks for sticking with me, Eliot," Beatrice said, "even after finding your key."

"Being alone in the woods is a very bad idea," Eliot insisted. "If you were abducted, no one would know."

"Nice to know that someone cares," Beatrice giggled. "Oh, I think my key is just right through here."

The two passed through some bushes and came about a very thick bramble of thorns.

"It's in there?" Eliot asked uncertainly.

"I guess so," Beatrice replied. "So…is there anything alien about thorns?"

"Not to my knowledge," Eliot replied.

"Well then, I guess we have nothing to worry about," Beatrice laughed as she dived into the brambles.

Eliot smiled and followed after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Beatrice-**(She is covered in thorns) Eliot is a really good friend, when I'm with him, it's like, I forget about worrying if I'd make a good friend. Isn't that weird?

**Eliot-**(He is also covered in thorns) While I'm always thinking about aliens-doing otherwise would be a huge risk-being with Beatrice does help to relieve some of my apprehension.

* * *

><p>(The Mountain)<p>

Annie pulled herself up the rocky surface. Her dress was getting further ripped and dirtied, but she had long stopped worrying about it. A cold gust of wind blew through her hair and dress. She clenched her teeth and continued to climb with determination. Eventually she spotted something sparkling in a crevice. She grinned and reached out to grab it. Sure enough, she had found her key.

"Yes!" she cheered as she started to climb back down the mountain.

The descent was much easier than the way up. Soon she had landed back on the ground.

"Victory for Annie!" she cheered.

"Yoink!" someone exclaimed as he key was swiped from her grip.

"What?" she twirled around to see Edward holding her key smugly. "Hand it over!"

"Now why would I do that?" Edward taunted.

"It's mine," Annie snapped. "Go find your own."

"I'd rather not," Edward replied as he headed back toward camp.

"Get back here you!" Annie shouted as she charged after him.

As Edward ran he soon passed Nicole.

"Oh, Edward," Nicole called, "I could use a—"

Edward kept moving as if he hadn't heard her. Annie followed after him.

"Annie, I'm so glad you're here," Nicole exclaimed. "Could you—"

Annie didn't break her pursuit.

"Anyone!" Nicole shrieked.

Finally her arms gave way. She soared down towards the ground. However, her fall was cushioned as she landed on Ethan.

"Oh, thank you!" she exclaimed with extreme relief, then realizing that she had crushed Ethan, "Oh, sorry about that. Are you okay?"

"I feel a little dizzy," Ethan mumbled as he rubbed his head.

* * *

><p>(The Beach)<p>

The sun was getting ready to set as Eliot and Beatrice returned to the beach. Both of them had thorns sticking out all over them, but they held their keys triumphantly.

"We did it!" Beatrice exclaimed. "Just think, tonight I could finally get a chance to try Momma DJ's famous cuisine."

Over in the water, Lionel was still searching for his key. Bobby was taking much amusement in doing whatever he could to torment his nemesis. He grinned maliciously as he dropped another one of his inventions in the water.

"Hey, loser, I think I see it over there," Bobby shouted.

Lionel turned to the direction to where he had pointed and cried out in pain again.

"Oops, my bad, that was my jellyfish simulator," Bobby laughed.

"It won't be so funny when I attach it to your face," Lionel threatened.

"Tick tock, tick tock," Bobby taunted.

Beatrice saw this and scowled as she exclaimed, "How dare he do that to my 'just friend?'"

She marched towards Bobby menacingly.

"Actually, I think we're going to have to fight brains with brains if we're going to have a chance and helping out Lionel," Eliot said. "And I think I have an idea."

Eliot guided Beatrice off to the cabins, while Bobby readied another attack. He pulled out a pistol, similar to the one that Beatrice had frozen Victoria with. He grinned again and fired a beam at Lionel. Another shock when through Lionel's back as he groaned.

"Hm, that wasn't quite what I wanted," Bobby muttered to himself. "I'll have to see if I can rebuild this one."

"I was saving this in case robotic aliens attacked," Eliot explained as he handed something to Beatrice, "but it should help disrupt his devices."

"Let's see what else I have in my bag of tricks," Bobby cackled.

"You leave him alone!" Beatrice cried as she wielded a massive magnet threateningly.

She swung the magnet back and forth wildly.

"What are you doing?" Bobby snapped as he heard the crackling sound of his gadgets breaking down.

Suddenly several devices flung out of his pockets and attached themselves to the magnet. It didn't stop there, though, several robotics shot out of the water and were pulled towards the magnet.

"Wow, I didn't realize how strong it was," Eliot exclaimed.

The final object to be pulled in by the magnet was a small copper key.

"Lionel, we have your key!" Beatrice called out.

Lionel happily left behind the water and grabbed the key from Beatrice.

"Awesome work," he laughed.

"Hey, what's a 'just friend' for?" Beatrice replied.

"Now, I've got a nerd to pummel," Lionel declared murderously.

"Well…you could do that," Beatrice said mischievously. "But wouldn't you rather use one of these?"

She held up the pile of contraptions that the magnet had pulled in.

"I'm outta here," Bobby exclaimed frantically as he ran in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>(The Woods)<p>

Montana climbed up another tree. The sun was beginning to set, but she was refusing to give up. Once she reached the top, she found herself in a large bird's nest. The key was wedged between two eggs.

"Gotcha!" she exclaimed as she reached out to grab it.

However she was interrupted by an angry hawk pecking at her violently. Montana growled and swiped up the key as the hawk charged at her again. Montana backed up along the branch and jumped down. She gripped onto the branch and managed to weight it down. Once she started to let go, she was launched forward like a slingshot.

"Bye-bye, birdie," she laughed as she soared over the woods.

She then came crashing down into the water with a massive splash.

"Alright, campers, time's up!" Chris exclaimed. "If you did not obtain a key, then no treasure for you."

Montana smiled and tossed a key to Parry, "Here you go."

"Uh…thanks," Parry said with a faint smile.

"Chris!" Annie exclaimed as she ran onto beach. "Edward stole my key."

"He did? Good for him," Chris replied.

"You're just going to let him get away with this?" Annie asked in disgust. "But I'm the one that got the key."

"And you're the one who lost the key," Chris pointed out. "Now, let's see what treasures we have in store for you."

* * *

><p>(Later)<p>

Chris had pulled out the collection of treasure chests. All of the campers had gathered around, most of them were twirling keys proudly.

"Well, it was quite the challenge," Chris remarked. "Most of you did not escape unscathed."

He gestured at Nicole and Ethan who were both bruised, Lionel and Bobby were with covered with burns and bruise, Beatrice and Eliot who were afflicted with bee stings and brambles, Montana whose arm was scarlet and swollen, and lastly, Sooz who was covered from head to toe with mud.

"Annie, Ethan, and Sooz," Chris said. "The three of you did not find any keys. Therefore you do not get any treasure."

"Wait…was this a challenge?" Ethan asked cluelessly.

Chris just shook his head and said, "But the rest of you can help yourself to these chests."

The campers with keys started trying out different chests to find the one that matched their key.

"Aha!" Montana exclaimed. "What did I get, right?"

She held up and incredibly thick book marked, 'Dictionary of Total Drama Terms.'

"Ooh, that'll come in handy," Chris exclaimed. "Now you can understand all the terms like 'challenge' and 'immunity.'"

"Thanks, Chris," Montana said in an unamused tone.

"I got a ticket of some sort," Beatrice exclaimed. "It's got a picture of bread on it."

"I got one too," Parry added.

"Ah, those are two passes to Momma DJ's diner," Chris exclaimed. "It'll be here for one night only."

Beatrice grinned and clapped her hands giddily.

Parry glanced at her and remarked, "Could be worse."

"A toaster?" Eliot exclaimed quizzically.

"Well, it's not quite as glamorous as Momma DJ's cooking, but nothing beats toast in the morning," Chris exclaimed.

Eliot eyed his toasters as if it might attack him and put it off to the side.

"Chris, we have a problem," Bobby declared. "My key doesn't fit in any of the chest."

"Ah, looks like you got the dud key," Chris pointed out. "So no treasure for you."

"Ha, sucks to be you, chump," Lionel laughed as he opened his chest and revealed a ticket with a water drop on it.

"Hey, I got the same one," Nicole exclaimed.

"Yep, you two have one passes to the luxury showers for one night," Chris exclaimed.

"Yes," Lionel cheered. "After a decent shower I'll finally be gorgeous enough for all the ladies here."

He winked at Nicole who just rolled in her eyes.

"Well, would you look at that, immunity," Edward exclaimed smugly as he held up a golden Chris head idol.

"Congratulations, Edward, you are immune from votes tonight," Chris declared.

Annie's face turned deep red and she looked like she was ready to explode.

"That should be my immunity!" she barked.

"Well, it's not, now get voting," Chris ordered.

* * *

><p>(Campfire Ceremony)<p>

"Welcome to your second campfire ceremony as a merged team," Chris greeted. "We had a lot of laughs today, but in the end someone is going home. But it won't be today's winner, Edward."

Edward shot at smug grin at his opponents as he grabbed his marshmallow.

"And we've got a special marshmallow for…Montana," Chris continued, "Parry and…Annie."

They each smiled as they collected their marshmallows.

"Ethan…Eliot….and Beatrice," Chris announced.

That just left Sooz, Nicole, Lionel and Bobby. Bobby and Lionel were glaring at each other, Nicole was smiling confidently, and Sooz, of course, was tapping away on her phone.

"Lionel, you are also safe," Chris continued.

Bobby cursed to himself.

"So, that just leaves the three of you," Chris declared. "Our two techies, Sooz and Bobby, and powerhouse, Nicole. You must be doing something wrong since one of you is going home tonight."

Bobby and Nicole both showed signs of being nervous; Sooz remained oblivious.

"Not going home tonight is…Bobby!" Chris exclaimed.

Nicole showed utter surprise now. She looked around worriedly as the girls shrugged at her.

"The final marshmallow goes to," Chris concluded, "…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Nicole."

Nicole breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sooz, it's time for you to go," Chris declared.

Sooz showed no sign of acknowledgment.

"Sooz!" Chris bellowed.

"Huh, is elimination time over?" she exclaimed. "Who's going home?"

"You!" Chris declared.

"Oh," Sooz sighed. "That sucks."

No one seemed to disappointed to see Sooz walk down the Dock of Shame and board the Boat of Losers.

"Well, that about does it for today," Chris exclaimed. "You may head back to your cabins…unless, of course, you won an award for the night."

* * *

><p>(Mess Hall)<p>

Parry and Beatrice entered the mess hall to find that someone had done a complete renovation of it. Fancy curtain hung around the window, a chandelier with candles hung in the center of the room, fancy tables and chairs had been scattered throughout the room.

"Welcome to Momma DJ's diner," Greta exclaimed in a waitress outfit. "My name's Greta and I'll be your server tonight."

"Hi, Greta!" Beatrice exclaimed.

"Yeah, hi," Parry muttered.

"I've got two appetizers up," Momma DJ exclaimed from the back window.

"Oh, you're going to love these," Greta exclaimed as she grabbed the two platters and placed them in front of the two campers.

Beatrice eagerly dug into the bread and fruits that had been set up for her. Parry tried them tentatively, but once he got started he actually smiled.

* * *

><p>(The Shower)<p>

Nicole carried her towel over to the pristine white building off to the side of the campsite. Usually this bathroom was reserved for Chris, but tonight Nicole was going to get a chance to enjoy them. She groaned as she realized that it was still locked.

"Come on, you've been in there for hours," she complained as she slammed on the door.

Lionel, however, was just about to open the door and exit. This resulted in the door crashing into Nicole's face and knocking her against the wall. Lionel, who was wearing nothing more than a towel, gasped when he realized what had happened.

"Sorry, are you okay," he exclaimed nervously as he kneeled down.

Having let go of his towel he was very uncovered now.

"Ugh, my nose," Nicole moaned as she wiped as some blood from where her nose had been crushed.

She then realized that she was looking at a practically naked Lionel and blushed.

"Uh…maybe you should put a little more clothes on," she said.

Lionel looked down and pulled up his towel awkwardly.

"Sorry, sorry," he apologized as he went back into the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Nicole-**I am not in any way attracted to Lionel. And even if I was, I'm not going to let that get in my way. I am playing a logical, strategic game, I have no need for emotion and physical desires.

* * *

><p><strong>Votes:<strong>

**Nicole-**I've decided that Sooz needs to go. She really should have accepted my offer, but I see now that she's nothing by a nuisance.

**Edward-**Well, I've done all I can to get people to vote for Nicole. At least I don't have to worry about myself for once.

**Bobby-**I told some of the guys to vote off Lionel after how violent he was acting today. I may have stretched the truth a little, but they don't need to know that.

**Lionel-**Edward's lucky he's immune, but that's okay with me, it's time for Bobby to pay.

**Annie-**Oh, I hate that Edward so much. But since he's immune, Nicole suggests that we vote for Sooz. I have no problem with that.

**Ethan-**Edward says that I should vote for Nicole. I know that Edward isn't exactly trustworthy, but he's still my friend.

**Parry-**Montana told me that the girls are voting for Sooz, but Bobby told me that the guys are voting for Lionel. Personally I'd rather see Lionel gone, so I guess I'll side with the guys this time.

**Eliot-**It's pretty clear that Bobby is nothing but trouble after today; I always knew that he was bad news.

**Sooz-**Well, I'll go with Edward this time. If Nicole goes I don't have to worry about her targeting me.

**Beatrice-**I'd rather vote for Bobby after what he did to Lionel, but Nicole says were voting for Sooz and I guess it's my duty as an alliance-member to go along with the plan.

**Montana-**Sorry, Sooz, you're just not a team player, right.

* * *

><p>(Conclusion)<p>

"So we come to the end of another day," Chris announced. "Some, like Beatrice, got the reward they deserved; others, like Montana, did not. Alliances are forming with the girls, and vendettas are forming with the guys…and the girls. Who will be targeting next? Will we be seeing the end to major players like Edward and Nicole, or will it be another under the radar player like Ethan or Parry? Come back next week and find out on Total…Drama…Refresh!"

* * *

><p>Voted Off List: Ezmyralda, Jasmine, Tony, Greta, Matthew, Michael, Brady, Dirk, Victoria, Momma DJ, Sophie, Victoria (again), Sooz<p>

_Author's Note: Once again, sorry for another wait, this'll probably be a recurring thing from now on so get used to it. Anyways, Sooz is gone now. Sooz was originally my favorite and I was going to have her win back in the planning stage, but I soon realized that she would become flat and a little repetitive so I decided to give her an early post-merge boot. Last, but not least, don't forget to vote for your prediction on my poll._


	17. Episode 17: Hide and Be Sneaky

"Previously on Total Drama Refresh," Chris announced, "it was a hunt for treasure…well, for some it was treasure, for others it was just some uselessly crud. Nicole solidified her alliance with the girls, except for Sooz, but when has she ever done anything? Nicole also tried to make a side deal with Edward. Edward may have been in a bad situation, but he still wasn't ready to trust Nicole. After painful searching, the campers received their prizes, with Edward getting the grand prize of immunity. At elimination, Sooz was voted off for not joining Nicole's alliances…and for being an all-around prick. So, who's next to go? What rivalries will continue to escalate? And can Edward keep himself safe for another day? All that is coming up right now!"

(**Theme Song Plays**…)

* * *

><p>(The Beach)<p>

Edward was taking another walk along the beach. He quite enjoyed the splashing waves and melting sunrise, it gave him a calm time to think. Unfortunately, that was once again broken as Nicole showed up behind him.

"Well?" she stretched up expectantly.

"What?" Edward sighed with irritation.

"Have you decided that you need me?" Nicole asked.

"I didn't need you last time," Edward pointed out.

Nicole shook her head and sighed, "You won one immunity in a luck based challenge. Do you really think that you can pull through the more physical challenges? You'll be up against Lionel and Montana…not to mention Montana has been eager to take Parry and Annie under her wing."

"Nicole, don't underestimate me," Edward replied. "There are more than one ways to win this game. The longer I stay here, the better chance I have. I'm an influential kind of person, I've already got Ethan to forgive me. Soon I'll be in full power again."

"Assuming you're not voted off tonight," Nicole retorted.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Edward-**Alright, I'm a little worried, but I can't let Nicole see that. If I reveal that I need help, she'll have me trapped.

**Nicole-**(smiling smugly) He needs me.

* * *

><p>Nicole left Edward and headed back to the cabin. However, on the way there, she ran into someone else.<p>

"Well, well, look who it," Lionel exclaimed smugly as he approached Nicole. "Morning, beautiful."

"Ugh, can you please leave me alone?" Nicole said in disgust.

"What's the matter? Only like me with my clothes off?" Lionel taunted.

Nicole looked at his shirtless body and short shorts and replied, "Something tells me that's not the case. Now would you please just let it go?"

"I saw your face, you want me," Lionel persisted.

"You must have mistaken my expression of pain from having a door slammed in my face," Nicole retorted angrily.

"You're getting pretty defensive…that's a good sign," Lionel declared.

Nicole kicked Lionel in the shin with fury before marching back to her cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Lionel-**Do I want Nicole? Meh, maybe, but there's just something hot about a girl who plays hard to get.

**Nicole-**Lionel is the most immature person I have ever met. Of course when you've got a body that gorgeous girls are going to blush and swoon! But…I'm not making a very good case for myself, am I?

* * *

><p>(The Girls' Cabin)<p>

"Wow, can you believe it?" Annie exclaimed. "There's only four girls left in the show, and it's all of us!"

"I think that we deserve it, right," Montana replied. "You've come a long way from the girl who was too nervous to jump in the water."

Annie shrugged with a smile as she said, "That girl would never have stood a chance at the million dollars. It's a good thing you helped me out when you did."

"You were both very impressive, I haven't really done anything too special," Beatrice said.

"Don't be modest," Montana argued. "You won the very first solo immunity challenge, right; that took some skill."

"If we all make it to the finals, I would have no problem losing to any of you," Annie exclaimed.

"You guys are too kind," Beatrice laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Montana-**Annie thanks me for helping her become a stronger competitor, right, but she should be thanking Edward. It was her rivalry with him that really turned her into the girl that she is today, right.

**Beatrice-**Going to the final four with my girls' alliance would be cool and all, but I may have to let them down eventually. Eliot has become a really good friend, and I could still never vote off Lionel.

* * *

><p>(The Boys' Cabin)<p>

Bobby had gathered the other three boys around him for a discussion.

"Alright guys, both of the blockheads are gone for now, we can finally talk some real strategy," Bobby declared. "Both of them are trouble, so I think that the next chance we get we should take one of them out. It'll help us all sleep easier at night."

"You shouldn't pick on Edward, man," Ethan defended. "He's actually a really nice guy."

"I wasn't planning on taking out Edward yet, it's Lionel I want gone," Bobby explained.

The boys nodded cautiously.

"Parry, you of all people should want Lionel out of here," Bobby persuaded as he pulled Parry in closer. "He's been nothing but a bully to you. To both of us."

"I seriously don't care," Parry replied.

"How can you not care?" Bobby insisted with a hint of annoyance.

"Humans are selfish creatures," Parry explained solemnly. "The way Lionel is acting should not be surprising in the world we live in."

"You can't say all humans are selfish, man," Ethan pointed out. "What about Montana?"

Parry looked awkward at that comment but answered, "Perhaps there are…some exceptions…but the fact remains that the amount of negative souls far outweighs the positives."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Eliot-**Hm, very interesting. I don't know if I should be trusting Bobby, he still has some very suspicious tendencies. But then again, if the guys are targeting themselves, that means that Beatrice is safe (sighs lovingly)…ahem, and that's good because…Beatrice is a nice person.

**Bobby-**It's time for Lionel to go. I don't care what Parry says, he has to hate him. Ethan will probably stick by me as long as I don't target his buddy, and Eliot…I have no idea what that guy is thinking.

**Ethan-**Edward is my friend, and friendship means a lot to me. He needs to rely on me to keep him safe for now.

* * *

><p>(Dock of Shame)<p>

"Campers, so glad you could make it," Chris greeted as the ten campers arrived at the dock. "Today's challenge will have you running and hiding for your lives as you are chased by the ultimate hunter."

"You brought a bloodhound to the island?" Ethan exclaimed. "That's so cool, they are one of the world's greatest miracles, they can—"

"No, Ethan, that's not what I meant," Chris snapped. "Behold, the ultimate hunter, Chef!"

Chef stepped forward carrying a water gun with a stern face.

"So, here's how it works," Chris explained. "Chef will do whatever it takes to get you soaked, it's up to you to hide and keep yourself out of Chef's target. Once the sunsets, all you have to do is make it back to the beach and you will have immunity. Also if you are out but you capture someone else for Chef, then you also get immunity. Anything you'd like to add, Chef?"

"You kiddies are going down," he boomed.

Annie and Beatrice glanced at each other nervously. Lionel and Montana, however, both looked confident.

"Bring it on," Lionel challenged.

"Yeah, we can take you!" Montana cheered.

Chef aimed his water gun them threateningly.

"Uh-uh, Chef," Chris chided. "You can drench them all you want _after_ their head start. Oh, by the way, that starts right now, so you'd better find somewhere to hide."

The campers immediately dispersed. The girls stayed mostly together as they entered a part of the forest, while Edward and Ethan entered another part. Lionel went off alone on his own path, and Parry just trailed behind unenthusiastically. The only campers who weren't heading for the forest were Eliot, who hid in the mess hall, and Bobby who was busy fiddling with a remote.

"Alright, ready or not, here I come, maggots!" Chef barked.

Chef barely had to take a few steps forward before he spotted Bobby pressing buttons on a remote. Chef pointed his water gun outward and fired. Bobby was slammed against the cabin wall by the force and absolutely covered in water.

"Tag, you're out," Chef bellowed.

"Oh, what a shame," Bobby remarked smugly.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Bobby-**I've been anticipating this challenge for quite some time now. I've already filled the woods with traps and all I had to do was activate them. Someone's bound to fall for one of them and then…hello immunity.

**Annie-**Gee, this challenge is going to be tough. It's time to put myself to the test, I guess.

**Edward-**I think that I have a good chance at winning immunity. Unlike last time, more than one person could be getting immunity today.

* * *

><p>Chef barged into the mess hall where Eliot had entered not too long ago.<p>

He sniffed the air and declared, "Someone's in my kitchen."

He moved onto the kitchen and swung his water gun in every direction. He didn't see anything. As he examined the shelves closely, Eliot's head poked up from a hatch in the floor. Chef immediately whirled with his gun pointed out. He saw nothing. He approached the hatch and opened it up, only to find a cellar full of sacks. As he investigated the cellar, the refrigerator opened and Eliot managed to creep out unnoticed.

* * *

><p>(The Woods)<p>

The girls were dispersed as they ran through the forest. Montana was swinging from the trees, while Beatrice was simply running frantically. Annie was trying to be stealthy by clinging to tree trunks, but her bright pink dress didn't make this easy.

Nicole, bringing out the rear, spotted a small cave and announced, "Girls, time for an alliance meeting."

The four girls turned for the cave and entered.

"Alright, so we need to discuss who we'll be voting off tonight," Nicole said.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, Edward," Annie insisted.

Nicole countered, "Actually—"

"Oh, come on, you can't keep defending him," Annie protested.

"Let me finish," Nicole said. "Edward's power comes from his influence, which is dwindling as it is. Which is why I suggest that we take out Ethan. He's Edward's only remaining friend and without him Edward won't stand a chance. We'll have the game in our hands."

"What? No!" Annie rejected.

"My plan is perfectly logical," Nicole declared. "What do you have against it?"

"Ethan is a nice guy," Annie said. "He doesn't deserve to be voted off just because he's aligned with Edward."

"Annie, don't you see? Nice guys always manage to get far in this game, Ethan is the biggest threat that there is," Nicole insisted. "Edward doesn't stand a chance, Ethan does."

"I don't care," Annie argued. "I'm not going to vote off a perfectly fine guy for being nice."

"We have an alliance!" Nicole pointed out.

"Really? Is that what this is?" Annie countered. "Because it seems like this is more of a safety net for Nicole to do whatever she wants."

"Um, guys," Beatrice interrupted. "I don't want to break up this confrontation but—Chef!"

Sure enough, the cook was standing at the entrance of the cave with his water gun ready for fire.

"Gotcha cornered now," he cackled.

As he fired, the four girls dived in different directions. Montana leapt over his back, Annie slinked under his arm, and Beatrice slid between his legs. Nicole wasn't as lucky and was drenched.

"You're out, girl!" Chef barked.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Nicole-**Things aren't going so smooth today. I knew this alliance would be in trouble if I tried to take too much control, but sometimes you have to take risks for strategy. I may have to cut Annie loose if this keeps up.

**Annie-**Edward is a liar, a manipulator, he's basically a cheater. Ethan is a sweet guy who's a little clueless at times, but has his heart in the right place. I don't care what the best strategy is, Edward deserves to go.

* * *

><p>Lionel rushed through the woods swiftly. He paused to take a quick glance at his surroundings. He could hear the sounds of other campers running in the area, but Chef was nowhere to be seen. Lionel breathed a sigh of relief as he leaned against a tree. The tree immediately let off a high pitched beeping.<p>

"What the hell?" he exclaimed as he back off.

He managed to step out of the way just in time as a net burst of from the tree. Having failed to catch anything, it retracted into the tree. The tree closed up and once again looked perfectly normal. Lionel just stared at it in confusion. However, he glanced back when he heard Parry approaching.

"I dare you to touch that tree," Lionel exclaimed.

"I think I'll pass," Parry replied as he kept walking.

"Loser," Lionel called after him.

Meanwhile, not too far away, Ethan and Edward were walking on their own path.

"So, what would you spend the money on if you won?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know," Edward answered without looking back.

"If I won I think I might buy a hippopotamus," Ethan said. "I mean, I guess I'd also have to buy, like, a pool or something for him. And I don't really know what hippopotamuses eat…maybe I should just move to Africa."

"That's nice," Edward said without any hint of caring.

Ethan fell behind when he heard some rustling in the bushes next to him. He leaned over to investigate and came face to face with Eliot. Eliot made a shushing gesture and Ethan nodded in understanding. Eliot retracted back into the bush and disappeared. Ethan rushed to catch up with Edward who had gotten ahead.

"What kept you?" Edward asked.

"Sorry, I just ran into Eliot," Ethan explained.

"Eliot? I don't see him anywhere around here," Edward pointed out.

"Oh yeah…ugh, I guess you don't," Ethan replied.

Edward just shook his head in frustration. However, at that moment he spotted Montana urgently leaping from branch to branch. Following behind her was Annie was doing a much clumsier style of jumping. When she saw Edward, she stopped.

"Well, look who it is," she sneered. "I just want to say—"

"Annie, you can deal with your rivalry later," Montana urged. "Now we've got to escape, Chef."

"Oh, right," Annie exclaimed. "You're going down Edward!"

The two girls headed off deeper into the woods, leaving Edward and Ethan alone again.

"Hey, did she say that they were escaping Chef?" Edward pointed out.

"Yes, she did!" Chef barked as he stepped forward.

Edward eeped in terror and hid himself behind Ethan. Chef fired at them and hit Ethan straight in the chest. Both of the boys were launched into a nearby tree. Ethan fell forward dizzily, while Edward remained stuck in the tree.

"You're out, hippy boy," Chef declared, "And you—"

"Are perfectly dry," Edward pointed out as he broke free and took off running.

"I'll get you!" Chef exclaimed as he charged after Edward.

However he abruptly stopped as a painful charge was sent through his body. He pulled back and saw that some sort of electronic disc had been left hidden in the ground.

"What is this doing here?" he snapped.

* * *

><p>(Later, The Beach)<p>

Time passed and the campers that were still in managed to evade Chef. The three campers who were out had taken to sitting at the beach.

"So, Chef got you too?" Nicole asked Ethan.

"Yeah, but I'm glad that I got to keep Edward safe," Ethan said.

"How come you're not out there helping Chef?" Nicole asked.

"Meh, I don't want to ruin everyone else's chances," Ethan said. "How about you?"

"I'm not exactly the fittest person here," Nicole admitted. "I'd never be able to catch anyone."

"No, no, no!" Bobby pouted from the side.

"Something the matter?" Nicole asked.

"That trap was perfect," Bobby said more to himself than to Nicole. "Never mind, it's not important."

Just then, Beatrice scrambled out of the woods frantically. She spotted the soaked campers and immediately started backing up. She bumped into a canoe and gasped in shock and someone pulled her under. She wound up looking at Eliot.

"Eliot, what's going on?" she exclaimed.

"Shh," Eliot hushed. "Over the weeks I've developed a clandestine network around the island in case of emergency. It's proved to be quite helpful during this challenge, and I thought I'd share it with you."

"Aw, you're so sweet," Beatrice giggled.

Back outside, Chef were firing water and chasing angrily after Montana and Annie.

"Catch us if you can!" Montana laughed as she launched herself onto the roof of the cabin.

Chef bolted after them, kicking over several canoes on his way. The canoes flipped over to reveal nothing. Chef continued to fire at the pair of girls, but only managed to soak the roof as Montana flipped from side to side. Annie was having a harder time keeping her balance and eventually the she lost her footing on the slippery surface. She came tumbling down into the sand in front of Chef.

"Uh," she exclaimed nervously as she put on her best puppy-dog face, "Please don't hurt me, Mr. Chef."

"Sorry, you can either be the tough girl or the cute girl. Not both!" Chef declared as he sprayed her.

"You're defeat will not be in vain!" Montana exclaimed as she leapt back into the trees and returned to the forest.

* * *

><p>(The Forest)<p>

Chef and Annie had returned to the woods. Annie had run ahead, but Chef was taking his time as he marched through the forest. He heard a snap from a tree and immediately blasted it with water.

"Got you now, crazy girl!" he exclaimed.

He looked over to see that he had only sprayed an irritated racoon. He growled in frustration and carried on.

"Oh my gosh, look it's Chef!" Beatrice exclaimed from behind him.

Chef whirled around and fired at where the voice had spoken. Beatrice was pulled back down into the bushes.

"We're trying to keep a low profile, remember?" Eliot's voice chided.

Chef marched over to the bushes, but once again, found nothing.

"What is with these kids? They ain't normal," Chef scoffed.

Deeper in the woods, Lionel and Parry had still gone unspotted by Chef. Lionel brushed some branches up of his face, and allowed them to fling back and slap Parry in the face.

"Ow," Parry moaned as he rubbed his eyes.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot you existed for a minute," Lionel retorted mockingly.

"Whatever," Parry scoffed.

As Lionel moved forward, he paused when he noticed something looked unnatural about the clearing in front of him.

"Hey, can you do something useful?" Lionel asked Parry.

"Huh," Parry exclaimed.

"Good," Lionel said as he grabbed Parry and tossed him forward.

Right on a cue, they heard a high pitched beeping and cage launched down towards Parry. He was able to roll out of the way, but not without getting his foot slightly crushed.

"What was that for?" he snapped as he pulled his foot loose.

"You don't matter," Lionel shrugged. "You say so yourself."

"I'd still like a little more warning the next time you're about to throw me at a boobytrap," Parry replied.

"Lighten up," Lionel scoffed as he shoved Parry to the ground.

Parry was clearly annoyed, but he said nothing. The two continued with Parry keeping his distance behind Lionel.

"Aha!" Chef exclaimed as he jumped in front of them.

Lionel ducked just in time to avoid the blast of water. He immediately retreated back the way he came as Chef charged after him. Lionel ended up colliding with Parry suddenly.

"Here, take him instead," Lionel shouted as he grabbed Parry and tossed him towards Chef.

Lionel made his getaway, but Chef drenched Parry.

"Oh, I'm out, didn't see that coming," Parry exclaimed sarcastically.

"Now to get that pretty boy," Chef declared as he followed after Lionel.

"Well, looks like I won't be getting immunity this time," Parry sighed. "Not like I expected I would."

"Parry!" Montana exclaimed as she emerged from a tree.

She leapt down to Parry and pulled him up.

"I was trailing Chef, and I saw what happened, right," she explained. "I cannot believe that Lionel would treat you like that."

"Doesn't matter," Parry said with a shrug. "I expect everyone to treat me like Lionel does. It's in human nature."

"Well, you're not going to let it go, right," Montana said. "You're going to get revenge."

"Revenge is a pointless cycle," Parry retorted.

"What have I been telling you all this time?" Montana exclaimed. "You aren't worthless, you are good person."

"Not really," Parry sighed.

"Yes, you are," Montana insisted. "You never do anything to hurt anybody, right?"

"I guess so," Parry agreed.

"So you shouldn't deserve to be treated like dirt," Montana continued.

"That makes sense," Parry said, "but—"

"So you should go after Lionel and give _him_ what _he _deserves," Montana concluded.

"Yeah, I should, shouldn't I," Parry agreed.

"Now get up, get out there, and show him what you're made of!" Montana ordered.

"Right!" Parry exclaimed.

Parry then scaled the nearest tree and took off after Lionel. Montana, meanwhile, decided to keep following after Chef.

Elsewhere, Edward had found himself at the base of the mountain. He looked left then right but saw no signs of Chef. The sun had already reached its peak and was now headed on its way down.

"Looks like I'm in the clear," he said to himself.

However, he noticed a blur of pink was approaching him from the woods.

"Or not," he muttered.

"Aha, I've got you now!" Annie exclaimed as she burst out of the bushes.

"You haven't got me yet," Edward corrected as he took off running again.

Annie bolted after him furiously. Edward knew that he had a slim chance of escaping her. Annie had become considerable more fit over her stay at Wawanakwa; Edward had not. As he ran he heard some sort of beeping, but he didn't have time to stop and investigate. As Annie followed over the spot he had just passed, she ended up tumbling down a deep hole.

"What the?" she exclaimed. "How did this get there?"

"Thank you," Edward breathed in relief as he slowed down to a brisk walk.

* * *

><p>(The Beach)<p>

"Where are those kids hiding?" Chef grumbled as he searched the beach again.

His ears perked up as he heard the sound of something clanking in his mess hall.

"I've got you this time," he declared as he returned to the kitchen.

Beatrice was just poking out of the hatch in the floor.

"Okay, Eliot, the coast is clear," she announced.

"Ahem," Chef said from behind her.

"Scratch that, the coast is not clear!" she exclaimed panicked.

She didn't have time to duck before Chef sprayed her and shot her to the wall.

"And now for your friend," Chef said as he pointed the water gun into the hatch.

However, all he saw were the same sacks from before.

"Where'd he go?" Chef exclaimed.

"Yeah, go Eliot!" Beatrice cheered.

"Lousy, freaky kids," Chef grumbled.

* * *

><p>(The Forest)<p>

It was starting to get dark now, and Lionel was already very deep in the forest. It was getting difficult to see more than just the trees around him. He slowed down to a walk, but did not stop moving. He could hear the faint sound of footsteps following him. He glanced around, but couldn't see anything. He sped up.

He heard the sound of something crackling and got the feeling he was being watched. A tingle went through his spine and his heartbeat quickened. He was expecting Chef to jump out at any minute, but the fact that he didn't was even more unnerving.

Lionel looked up and thought he saw a pair of eyes watching him. He shook his head and they were gone. However, they kept reappearing from bushes, behind trees, anywhere Lionel looked. They would disappear after a second, but only to reappear somewhere.

Lionel heard the sound of someone jumping down behind him. He froze, then turned around. No one was there. As he turned back the way he was heading, he thought he saw a blur run into the bushes. He kept moving, yet now he was haunted by some strange noise. It was like a blurry whisper mumbling incoherent words. He started seeing a shadowy figure in place of the pair of eyes. Someone would creep out from the sides and approach him. Only to disappear.

Eventually Lionel broke into a run. He just looked forward and ran without direction. Something tackled him and he was knocked to the ground. Someone grabbed him by the shoulders and held him up against a tree.

"Gotcha," Parry declared triumphantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Parry-**Woo! I feel so alive. Suddenly the world doesn't seem so bleak.

**Lionel-**(curled up in a ball) I think I owe someone an apology.

* * *

><p>(The Beach)<p>

Nicole, Ethan, and Bobby watched as the other eliminated campers arrived. Beatrice came out of the mess hall dripping wet, Annie was covered in dirt, and Parry was carrying Lionel.

"Well, well, looks like we've got our first camper capture," Chris declared. "Congratulations, Parry, you've won immunity for yourself. And with the sun setting, it won't be long before others join him."

"Way to go, Parry!" Montana cheered.

"Aha!" Chef exclaimed as he fired at the tree where Montana was sitting.

Montana flipped forward and bounced off of Chef's back. Chef wasted no time in switching his position and firing after Montana.

"Can't hit me," Montana laughed. "Now I'm over here, now I'm over here."

"Go Montana!" cheered the various eliminated campers.

"No one makes a fool of Chef Hatchet!" Chef declared as he continued to fire after her.

Montana started getting more artistic with her dodging by adding backflips and cartwheels. Chef managed to herd her onto the Dock of Shame where she had less room to move. Yet Montana seemed no less confident.

"Woo, I'm invincible!" Montana laughed as she rolled out of the way of another blast.

"Ahem," Chef coughed.

Montana looked down and realized that she had nearly rolled off the edge of the dock.

"Oops!" she exclaimed as she slipped into the water with a splash.

Chef smiled victorious as he pulled her out.

"You're out," he declared.

"And not a moment too soon," Chris exclaimed. "The time is now up. If anyone can return to the beach without being caught by Chef now, they will also win immunity for tonight."

"Well, looks like I will be sticking around for another day," Edward exclaimed smugly as he stepped out of the forest.

However, before he reached the beach he heard another high pitched beeping.

"Ugh, where is that noise coming from?" he snapped.

In a blast, a sticky goo exploded from the ground. Edward's legs were covered and stuck in place.

"Hey, what is this?" he snapped.

"That would be one of my traps," Bobby exclaimed smugly. "I believe that means that _I'll_ be getting immunity."

"Why, yes, yes it does," Chris exclaimed.

Edward narrowed his eyes angrily.

"Anyone else?" Chris asked.

Eliot emerged from the water and stepped onto the stand.

"Safe!" he exclaimed.

"Our third and final immunity winner for today is Eliot!" Chris exclaimed. "Anyone else is free to be voted off tonight. So get to it."

The campers began mingling with each other as they returned to their cabins. Nicole approached Edward.

"So close," she exclaimed, "but no immunity for you tonight."

"Fine, I'm in danger!" Edward snapped. "You happy?"

"I'm simply trying to be helpful," Nicole replied.

"Yeah, right. You're trying to help yourself," Edward countered.

"Do you want my help or not?" Nicole asked.

"I don't want your help, but I'll take it," Edward said. "Who are we voting off instead?"

"Ethan," Nicole answered matter-of-factly.

"What?" Edward exclaimed in shock. "Ethan is my strongest ally. The only ally that I can trust to not stab me in the back."

"He's a threat," Nicole said with the same matter-of-fact tone. "I want him gone. That's my only offer. Take it, or you're gone."

To emphasize her point, Nicole gestured over to Annie who was gathering as many boys as she could.

"People, we need to vote off Edward tonight," she exclaimed. "You all know that he's a lying snake, but _some _of the girls seem to think otherwise. But I know that you'll make the right decision."

"The choice is yours, Edward," Nicole concluded.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Edward-**Damn, I knew something like this would happen. I was unable to stop Nicole, now she has the power.

**Nicole-**I have to play hardball now that we've hit the merge. That prize is in reach and I won't let anything stop me now.

* * *

><p>(Campfire Ceremony)<p>

The ten campers sat around the fire. Beatrice and Eliot were holding hands, Parry was actually smiling a genuine smile along with Montana. Lionel looked slightly annoyed, but that was nothing compared to Annie who was glaring at Edward.

"Welcome campers," Chris greeted. "As you see I have nine marshmallows for nine campers, whoever you like the least will be going home tonight."

"IE Edward," Annie exclaimed.

"Let's start by handing out marshmallows to our immunity winners," Chris declared. "Parry, Bobby, and Eliot good job, you can stay for another week."

Chris tossed the marshmallows out.

"Also safe tonight…Beatrice!" Chris announced. "Nicole and…Montana."

The girls smiled at each other as they caught their marshmallows.

"Now, you four all received at least one vote," Chris said to the remaining five. "Take a good look at each other, because one will be leaving. Forever."

Annie looked determined, Edward looked nervous, Lionel looked uncertain, Ethan looked how he always looked.

"Still safe…Annie!" Chris announced.

Annie collected her marshmallow happily.

"Now we're down to three," Chris declared. "But still safe tonight is…Edward!"

"What?" Annie gasped in horror.

Nicole just shook her head in annoyance.

"Now, Lionel and Ethan," Chris concluded, "one of you managed to collect enough votes for elimination. But the one who is safe is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Lionel!"

"Aw, man," Ethan sighed. "Well, I guess like all good things in nature, it had to come to an end. Good luck, Edward."

That did it for Annie.

"What is wrong with you?" she screamed. "Edward isn't your friend, he's just using you! In fact, he betrayed you. He never liked you, he only liked your support, and then he stabbed you in the back."

"Edward _is _my friend," Ethan retorted, "and he wouldn't do that."

"No," Edward confessed, "it's true. I did betray you. I'm sorry, Ethan, I was not a very good friend. But you were. You always stuck with me, when no one else would. I truly do appreciate that."

Ethan just shrugged and said, "You were a good friend to me, man. And you did what you thought was best. I have no right to complain, you know, everything happens for a reason."

Edward smiled and shook his head as he said, "You are one of a kind, Ethan."

"Okay, can we get on with the whole heave-ho?" Chris exclaimed as he dragged Ethan onto the Boat of Losers.

The campers got up and returned to their cabins. Annie was fuming and refused to talk to anyone. Nicole lagged behind to talk with Edward.

"Very good performance," she exclaimed. "People are sure to feel at least a little more sympathetic for you now."

"I eliminated who you wanted," Edward said darkly. "Now I have a favour to ask of you. Next elimination, we get rid of Annie."

"That can be arranged," Nicole said with a grin. "Welcome to the alliance."

* * *

><p><strong>Votes:<strong>

**Parry-**This morning I didn't think I could make a difference, but now I'm not so sure. So I'm going with Bobby's plan and I'm voting for Lionel.

**Nicole-**My alliance is falling apart at the seams, but hopelessly I'll have enough votes to get out Ethan.

**Lionel-**Why not? I'll vote for Edward like Annie wants. Everyone I want gone is immune.

**Beatrice-**I'm sticking with the alliance and voting for Ethan.

**Annie-**Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward…

**Ethan-**That Annie doesn't seem very nice. I think things will be a little better off once she's gone.

**Eliot-**Beatrice said to vote for Ethan. He wouldn't be my first choice, but he does seem suspicious, so I'll give her the benefit of the doubt.

**Bobby-**With all these alliances going on, it's hard to know who'll vote for whom, but hopefully people will see that Lionel is no good.

**Edward-**(sighs)…Ethan.

**Montana-**Time to go, Lionel, you messed with the wrong Australian…or Australian's friend.

* * *

><p>(Conclusion)<p>

"And so, Ethan leave the island," Chris wrapped out. "Really, I don't know how he lasted as long as he did. But as the alliances grow, break, and switch, what will the result be next time? Will Bobby's skills come in handing in the Bike Building challenge? Will Annie go off the deep end, assuming she hasn't already? More drama is coming up next time on Total…Drama…Refresh!"

* * *

><p>Voted Off List: Ezmyralda, Jasmine, Tony, Greta, Matthew, Michael, Brady, Dirk, Victoria, Momma DJ, Eliot, Sophie, Victoria (again), Sooz, Ethan<p>

_Author's Note: I'm probably going to get a lot of hate for elimination Ethan like that, but hear me out please. Ethan was originally going to be a very early elimination, but when I saw how popular he was, I decided to make more of a role for him. I didn't give him any major plotlines, but I made him a bit of a supporting character throughout his time on the island. It was thanks to you, the readers, that he got as far as he did so you be grateful he got that far._

_Plus, if you haven't voted your prediction on my poll yet be sure to do that as I'll be putting up a new one soon. Thanks ^_^_


	18. Episode 18: That's Off The Chain

"Welcome back to Total Drama Refresh," Chris greeted. "Last time, Chef hunted down the campers ones by one. Bobby booby-trapped the island in the hopes to capture someone and win himself immunity. He eventually succeeded in catching Edward. Lionel was having fun making Parry miserable-or more miserable-but Montana encouraged Parry to take revenge. We saw an all new wild side to Parry as he took down Lionel and won himself immunity as well. The final winner was Eliot who's complicated network around the island kept him safe. In the end, it was Ethan who went since Nicole found his nice attitude was too much of a threat. However, Annie and Montana didn't go along with her alliance and voted for their own targets. Is Nicole's alliance doomed? Keep watching because we've got another episode of excitement coming up right now!"

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

><p>(Girls' Cabin)<p>

The normally friendly atmosphere of the cabin had reached a peak in tension. Nicole was pacing the floor angrily, Annie was sitting on her bed while glaring at Nicole, Beatrice was nervously wandering between the two of them, while Montana just held back on the side.

"Well, it's become quite apparent that our alliance isn't as strong as I thought," Nicole sniffed, "because it was clear that not all of you voted for the target we agreed on."

"'Agreed on?'" Annie snorted. "You mean the target you told us to vote out. Whatever happened to us just watching out for each other? You know, how you're not going to control what we do?"

"It's called strategy," Nicole argued. "I'm doing what's best for all of us. Being nice isn't going to get you far in the game, and let me remind you, the prize is five million dollars. Besides, I'm trying to be nice by keeping you guys safe."

"I think you mean we're keeping you safe," Annie countered. "Face it, Nicole, without us you wouldn't be able to do anything. This whole alliance is just a way to get you to the finals."

"That is so not true," Nicole protested. "I'm doing this for you because you guys are my friends. If I wanted I could dump you and find a new alliance and I'd still be fine. But I won't do that because you guys are still my friends. I think."

"Can we please stop fighting?" Beatrice insisted.

"Oh, this is coming from the girl who has a tendency of making up reasons to hate people," Annie snapped.

Beatrice pulled back dejected.

Montana just sighed, "I need to get some fresh air."

She left the cabin and began walking along the grass. It wasn't long before suddenly dropped out of a tree in front of her.

"Morning, Montana!" Parry laughed as he hung upside-down from a tree branch.

"Parry!" Montana exclaimed happily. "What…are you…doing?"

"I don't know," Parry replied. "But all of a sudden I just feel full of life and energy."

"Well, that's the best new I've heard all day, right," Montana said. "Now let's hope we can keep it that way this time."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Nicole-**Annie is just digging herself deeper. She thinks that I need her, but I've still got Beatrice and Montana for now, plus I've got Edward on my side. Didn't she see what happened to Sooz? If you aren't part of the team you'll be cut off.

**Annie-**I've come to realize that I don't like very many people on this island. All the nice people like Matthew, Dirk, and Ethan were voted off and I'm left with the jerks. Wow, I am stressed. I need to take some deep breaths…

**Montana-**This alliance seemed like a good idea at first, right, but if anything it's only turned us against each other. Oh well, I'd much rather have a final two of me and Parry, right, I'm so glad to see that he's finally perking up.

**Parry-**Ever since I won immunity last challenge I've been overflowing with some foreign feeling. It's as if my years of built of angst has just burst to let something else in.

* * *

><p>(Boys' Cabin)<p>

The girls' cabin may have seemed tense, but it was nothing compared to the boys. With Ethan gone there were no longer any feelings of friendship between any of them. Lionel, Edward, and Bobby refused to look at each other as they sat on their beds. Eliot was taking notes on all of them. Eventually Bobby got an idea as he grinned mischievously. He reached under his bed and pulled out a familiar projector device.

"Hey, Lionel, what's on your mind?" he called as he pushed a button.

The machine played in Lionel's voice, "Nicole may not be the prettiest girl here, but compared to the crazies on this island she'd probably my choice."

"Ha, wow you're already moving onto another girl?" Bobby laughed.

"Shut up!" Lionel snapped as he smashed the machine against the wall.

He then marched out of the cabin furiously. Eliot took note of this and began scribbling more notes frantically.

To himself he muttered, "With Ethan gone, Bobby has been showing more signs of aggression. I believe that he may be exerting his dominance before takes us down…this could either lead to him being an alien invader, or a government a—"

He paused and then sighed dejectedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Eliot-**I don't exactly know what it is, but I just don't seem to be so concerned with all the hidden dangers in the world anymore. Normally that's the one thing on my mind, yet lately I've been thinking about a lot of other things. I don't know if I should feel relieved or really, really, really worried.

**Lionel-**People think that I'm dumb because I'm beautiful and athletic, but I can strategize too. Like, hitting on Nicole…that's totally strategy. She's a threat and if I can get her off guard then maybe I can take her down. Yeah, that was totally the plan and that's all there is to it.

**Bobby-**I think I'm in a pretty good position right now. Everybody's got their own vendettas going on; I can make Lionel suffer all I want. And he's bound to get voted off…eventually.

* * *

><p>(Mess Hall)<p>

Breakfast did not offer much of a pause in the animosity.

"I'm not sitting at the same table as her," Annie exclaimed as she pointed at Nicole. "I say, that the three of us that are real friends should sit together."

"Well, if you want to turn your back on the alliance, go ahead," Nicole challenged, "but I expect those loyal to the team will stay with me."

"Um, maybe we should just each sit with one of the guys," Beatrice suggested as she gestured to the five boys all at different tables.

"Fine," Nicole spat.

Beatrice happily sat down next to Eliot and Montana was eager to sit with Parry.

"Nicole, over here, I save you a seat," Lionel called as he winked her.

Nicole scowled at him and chose to sit down next to Edward. Annie glanced at around at her choice. She shrugged as she sat down next to Bobby.

"Hi, new best friend," she exclaimed.

"Please don't talk to me," Bobby replied.

Chef served up his usually slop to the five different tables. Beatrice, Eliot, Montana, and Parry were all able to engage in casual conversation. The rest could not say the same.

"So, you want Annie gone?" Nicole said to Edward. "She's become quite a nuisance, but I may need your help in getting votes. I can't guarantee that Montana and Beatrice will vote for her."

"Well, Ethan will do whatever I say," Edward replied. "Oh, that's right, you made me vote him off."

Nicole scrunched her face in irritation as she said, "Look, the other guys don't really seem like the sharpest tools in the shed. Just give them some reason to want Annie gone and they should follow along blindly."

"Hello, campers!" Chris exclaimed happily as he entered the mess hall. "We've got a challenge in store for you today so meet me outside and we can begin."

The campers finished up their breakfasts and followed Chris outside. They gathered around a shack that was surrounded by various pieces of junk.

"Welcome to the scrap heap," Chris exclaimed. "For this challenge, you'll be making your own bikes which will then be used in an epic race."

"We'll be making bikes…out of this junk?" Nicole asked incredulously.

"Don't worry, you'll find everything you need if you're diligent and work fast," Chris assured. "You may work together if you want, but each of you will be racing on your own for the challenge."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Annie-**Maybe this is what I need. A chance to do something creative without having to work with the others.

**Bobby-**Ha, this challenge is so perfect for me. The others don't stand a chance.

* * *

><p>"Wanna work together, Beatrice?" Eliot asked. "I've got a little knowledge of technology and mechanics. Granted, it's mostly of the alien kind, but they're kind of similar."<p>

"Of course I'll work with you," Beatrice exclaimed as she picked up a wheel.

Nicole, meanwhile, was digging through the pile and making a collection of things she could use.

"So, I've got a proposition for you," Lionel said as he approached from behind her. "I can see that you seem to want Edward on your side for the end, but can you imagine how lame that would be. He's really not all that cool, now if you took me you'd have someone fun and sexy with you at all times."

"Thanks for the offer," Nicole said sharply. "I'll keep it in mind."

"I mean, it's not like Edward can do anything for you," Lionel continued. "The guys a wimp, I could actually offer you some help for the physical challenges. And I noticed that you've been having some trouble with the girls; I can help with that too, my gorgeous looks cannot be resisted by them."

"Right, that's why I'm totally burning up and drooling at the thought of you just standing anywhere near me," Nicole replied sarcastically.

"Are you suggesting something?" Lionel retorted as he moved in closer to her.

"Ugh, you're disgusting," Nicole snapped.

"Here, at least let me give you a hand with that," Lionel suggested as he helped carry her load of supplies.

Montana and Parry were having fun climbing through piles of junk and searching for anything they could use.

"Hey, hey, Montana, look at this!" Parry exclaimed as he held up a propeller.

"Whoa, that's sure to make things more exciting, right," Montana laughed.

Edward was not having the best of luck building his bicycle. He picked up various pipes and bolts and examined them quizzically.

"Let's see…this might go here," he muttered. "Or maybe it should go like this."

And Annie was taking time to make sure that everything on her bike matched her theme. All the materials were pink. She had even found some pink paint which she used to cover anything that wasn't pink.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Lionel-**The more Nicole rejects me, the harder it is for me to resist her…and once she's mine I can take her out…when I feel like it.

**Edward-**Why should I know anything about building a bike? I mean, I can run around in the physical challenges or solve puzzles in the intellectual challenges, but mechanics wasn't exactly a part of my upbringing.

**Annie-**So maybe my bike wasn't the most practical, it still felt nice to do something creative and express myself.

* * *

><p>"Alright, let's take a look at these bikes," Chris exclaimed.<p>

Beatrice and Eliot had matching bikes. Both of them were thin, but they were covered with wires and twisting cogs. The only difference between them was that any blinking lights on Eliot's were green, while Beatrice's were red.

"Hm, interesting design," Chris commented, "but if I was giving points for originally you'd both lose for copying each other. The real question, though, is how fast can they go?"

Chris moved on to Annie. Her bike was a bright pink with designs of flowers painted on it. The bike itself did not like particularly well-built though; in place of pedals it had down flaps giving it the appearance of a ball gown.

"Uh-huh," Chris muttered unimpressed. "The point of the challenge was to build something that could win a race, Annie, not a beauty pageant."

Chris continued over to Edward's bike. The bike was very thin and was missing several parts. It looked like it could fall apart at any second.

"Well, unlike Annie, you might be able to get somewhere with this bike," Chris commented, "but I doubt you'll get much farther."

Nicole's bike looked to be by far the strongest one. It had all the right pieces and was built securely.

"Now this bike looks like it stands a chance," Chris exclaimed. "And…where's Lionel's bike."

"He spent all his time helping me," Nicole explained as she rolled her eyes.

"True, but I still have something," Lionel exclaimed as he reached behind a pile.

He pulled out a small red wagon which he hooked onto the back of Nicole's bike.

"Since we worked together, I thought we could ride together," Lionel said.

"What? I did not agree do this," Nicole exclaimed.

"Well, too bad, I approve," Chris declared.

Lionel smirked at Nicole.

"Wow, Montana, that's an interesting contraption you got there," Chris exclaimed when he saw what Montana had.

It didn't even look like a bike. For a seat it had a lawn chair with pedals hanging down. It was attached to a large propeller on top. A series of pipes connected the front to the back of the bike. In the center was a car's steering wheel.

"Normally, I'd say that this is a disaster waiting to happen," Chris exclaimed. "But considering how it's Montana, it might just work."

Parry had an equally unusual bike. It had a stool at a seat and a large fan on its back. The body seemed to be built of parts of an old refrigerator.

"Hm, I suppose it could stand a chance," Chris muttered.

As soon as he spoke the entire bike fell apart.

"Nah, being crazy isn't something that can be forced," Chris concluded. "You'll be sitting this challenge out, Parry."

"Okay," Parry said as he stood to the side.

"What? No depressing comments on how it was hopeless to begin with?" Chris asked.

Parry just shrugged.

"Now, I think that's about everyone," Chris said, "except…"

Bobby stepped forward with his vehicle. It couldn't because called a bicycle, it looked more like a motorcycle. It was shiny silver and looked very professionally made. It clearly had a powerful engine on the back, while it had an array of button on the front.

"Well, looks like I've got this race in the bag," Bobby chuckled.

"You would, Bobby, if you were riding your bike," Chris exclaimed.

"Huh?" Bobby replied in surprise.

"Oh, how could I forget!" Beatrice exclaimed. "This is the challenge where we switch bikes."

"Got it, Beatrice," Chris said. "Seems like some of Victoria has rubbed off on you. But you heard the lady; you'll be trading bikes, according to a random order. So could pick a name from this hat."

The teens got up and reached into Chris's hat. Some were disappointed to be trading, while others, like Edward, were thrilled.

"Well, would you look at that," Eliot exclaimed. "I got Beatrice's bike."

"Oh, isn't that exciting," Chris remarked sarcastically. "Beatrice, don't tell me you got Eliot's bike."

"Nope, I got Lionel's bi—um, wagon," Beatrice said as she sat down in the wagon.

"And I'll be carting you around," Edward sighed as he sat down on the bike.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Bobby bellowed. "I'm stuck with the pink piece of crap?"

"That's no way to treat your new best friend," Annie huffed. "Ooh, I Beatrice's bike."

"Well, who got my ride?" Bobby asked. "It better not be meathead over there."

"Nope, I'm stuck with this wimpy bike," Lionel said as he pointed at Edward's attempt.

"I got the motorbike, right!" Montana cheered.

"Well, that leave me with…" Nicole exclaimed as she counted off the bikes, "…the deathtrap waiting to happen."

She sat in Montana's bike nervously as she tried to figure out the controls.

"Alright, campers, the first four to cross the finish line will move on to round two," Chris explained. "By warned there's quite a few traps planted out there. So are you eight ready?"

"What does this do?" Montana muttered as she pressed a button.

Immediately she blasted across the entire course and passed the finish line. However, she didn't stop there and ended up smashing the bike into the Mess Hall.

"Well, there goes all my hard work," Bobby scoffed.

"Ahem, since Montana has already secured her place in the finals, are you seven ready?" Chris repeated. "Go!"

The bikers took off. Eliot took the lead as Beatrice's bike proved to be quite swift. Annie, having a nearly identical bike, was also making good progress, but she was riding shakily and uncertainly. Lionel was also taking it cautiously, but for him it was because he knew his bike might fall apart at the slightest bump. Edward was pedaling as hard as he could to carry both himself and Beatrice.

"Come on, faster," Beatrice urged.

"I'm trying as hard as I can," Edward wheezed. "I don't see you helping out."

Bobby and Nicole hadn't even taken off yet.

"How am I supposed to move this thing?" Bobby complained. "It doesn't even have wheels?"

Nicole, meanwhile, was still trying to figure out how to move her bike.

"Let's see, I should get moving by pedalling," she reasoned.

She started pedalling only to realize that she was travelling vertically.

"Ah! No, stop," she exclaimed as she stopped pedalling.

Her bike came crashing down to the ground.

"Well, for the campers who are actually racing, they should be arriving at the obstacles soon," Chris exclaimed.

Sure enough, the five campers at had arrived at a field full of what looked like giant balloons.

"Clearly I was wrong to stop worrying about aliens," Eliot exclaimed. "If this isn't one of their nests than I don't what is."

"Well, it's not like they can hurt us," Lionel remarked as he pedalled ahead.

As soon as he got close to one of the large balloons it burst open and blasted compressed air in all directions. Lionel was blown to the ground and Annie and Eliot were shaken up too.

"Okay, I can do this," Eliot exclaimed as he tried pedalling between the massive balloons.

Annie attempted to follow after him, but wobbled too close to one of the traps and was blown off to the side.

"Well, I don't think we have to worry about being careful," Edward remarked as he finally arrived with Beatrice. "We're already going at half a kilometer per hour."

Eliot was quickly making his way through the traps without any trouble. Lionel was moving slowly; he had already lost several pieces from the first explosion.

"You can do it, Eddie!" Beatrice cheered from the wagon as Edward pedalled furiously.

"Please stop that," Edward replied bluntly.

Annie had gotten herself out of the bushes where she'd been blown, but she was falling behind now. Eliot managed to escape from the balloons and was taking the lead on the finish line. Lionel followed behind him tentatively. Annie and Edward were both making much slower progress through the traps.

Back at the starting line, Bobby and Nicole weren't having much luck. Bobby was attempting to push his bicycle, but the flaps dug into the dirt and made it incredibly difficult to move. Nicole was still trying to figure out how to get her bike moving without soaring into the sky. She had yet to find the right strategy.

Edward was nearly out of the field of balloons now.

"Hooray, we did it!" Beatrice cheered while waving around her hands wildly.

Unfortunately, this seemed to set off one of the final balloons. The duo was launched into a tree painfully. Edward's bike was very damaged at the front now as the wheel threatened to break off and roll away. This gave Annie the chance to pull ahead and leave behind the balloons.

"Come on, Eddie, we're falling behind," Beatrice implored.

"Why bother? There's no way we can catch up now," Edward said. "And I definitely am not going to carry someone as annoying as you to the finish line."

Beatrice seemed taken aback as she huffed, "Well, I don't need you to get me to the finish line."

She unhooked the wagon and grabbed a fallen branch as a paddle. Using the branch she propelled herself along the ground.

"Fine, go ahead and humiliate yourself further," Edward snorted.

The four campers still racing were approaching the finish line now. Eliot had a strong lead, but Annie had actually managed to catch up quite a bit. Lionel was staggering behind and Beatrice brought up the rear. As the leading two came up on the finish line a small squirrel scurried onto the course.

"Squirrel!" Eliot exclaimed as he turned to avoid it.

Annie, however, panicked at this and tried to swerve to the side. This caused her to go tumbling off the course, and since it was a downhill edge, she didn't stop there.

"Eliot crosses the finish line and insures himself a spot in the final round," Eliot announced. "And if Annie doesn't make a recovery, it looks like Lionel and Beatrice will be joining him."

"Oh, come on," Edward scoffed disbelievingly as Beatrice actually managed to make her way to the finish line.

"That's it, Lionel and Beatrice are both going to the final round!" Chris exclaimed.

"This contest was completely unfair," Bobby protested. " I couldn't even move my bike."

"Yeah, all that work I did on my bike went to waste," Nicole added.

"I don't see why you losers are complaining," Chris shrugged. "You've all insured yourself immunity."

"Wait, what?" Edward exclaimed.

"Just like last time, this is going to be a sudden death challenge," Chris said. "You really should have seen this coming. The loser of the final round will be going home tonight. No votes, no ceremony, no marshmallows."

The campers were stunned by this news. Edward actually looked quite smug, while Nicole looked irritated.

"So, take a good look at Beatrice, Montana, Lionel, and Eliot, because one of them won't be here at the end of the day," Chris exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Nicole-**This totally throws off my plans. Now I can't vote off Annie, and I have fifty percent chance of losing part of my alliance.

**Beatrice-**Aw man, this sucks. I don't want any of us to go home, but I'm still going to try my best.

**Lionel-**Why did I even bother to cross the finish line? I could have gotten myself a free immunity. For losing!

**Edward-**Ha, whatever happens today should be good. I don't care for those guys, but if the girls go, then suddenly Nicole doesn't have as powerful a spot as she'd like.

* * *

><p>The campers gathered around the new course. Chris had given back the original bikes to the four riders.<p>

"Come on, Montana and Beatrice, win this for the team," Nicole cheered.

The five campers who weren't racing were sitting down and watching intently. Parry showed real concern for Montana; Annie smile at her friends, before glowering angrily at Nicole and Edward. Bobby and Edward both just looked amused.

"Alright campers get ready," Chris announced. "Today you are racing for your lives on the island."

Beatrice smiled and nodded at Eliot who returned the gesture. Montana just looked forward eagerly. Lionel was not happy.

"This isn't fair, Chris," he said as he gestured to the wagon he was in. "I worked on Nicole's bike with her, can't I use that?"

"Nope," Chris laughed.

"Here, you might want this," Beatrice said as she tossed him the branch she had used.

"On your mark…" Chris exclaimed, "…Go!"

The four took off. Montana fluttered in the sky and also managed to move forward at the same time.

"Now how is she doing that?" Nicole complained.

Eliot and Beatrice rode side by side, while Lionel struggled to keep up.

"Time for some excitement!" Chris exclaimed as he pushed a button.

Suddenly oil sprayed all over the course. Beatrice, who had the lead, suddenly slipped and fell to the ground. Eliot was having difficulty keeping his balance. Lionel was already going slowly and so he just kept up with pace.

"You're going to have to harder than that, right," Montana laughed as she remained safe in the air.

"Oh don't worry, I came prepared for you," Chris said as he pushed the button again.

This time a blast of smoke was shot out in the air. Montana began coughing and struggled to keep up her path. Lionel and Eliot were both going slowly, but they had taken the lead. Lionel lost his grip on his branch briefly as it slid along the oil, but Eliot was starting to wobble as he made his steady progress. Beatrice was still flopping at the rear.

"The campers are starting to leave behind the first obstacle," Chris narrated, "but they've got a pit to get through."

The two guys had managed to pull up to a long, deep trench then stretched across the course. Lionel closed his eyes as he rolled forward with incredible speed while Eliot followed after him.

"Come, ladies, you can do this!" Nicole shouted.

Montana exited the cloud, but she was headed straight down now.

"Yikes!" she cried as she tumbled right into the trench.

Her propeller didn't offer much assistance now and she was forced to pedal after the boys. Beatrice finally left behind the oil and actually managed to make quick progress as she shot into the pit. Lionel was just swerving from side to side with no control as he rolled against the smooth sides of the trench. Eliot was shakily pulling ahead of him. Beatrice used her quick speed to pass Montana.

"They're nearly out of the pit," Chris exclaimed. "Just one more obstacle ahead of them and then it's the finish line."

As Eliot and Lionel both headed for the edge of the trench they ended up colliding with each other. Lionel managed to recover quickly, but Eliot had been knocked to the ground. Lionel picked up his wagon and carried it out of the trench. Eliot recovered and sat his bike back up. Beatrice pulled out next to him and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Lionel is about to find out what the final obstacle is," Chris exclaimed mischievously.

Lionel was paddling in his wagon again and headed for the finish line when he was smacked aside by a boulder on a swinging rope.

"Ow," he groaned as he rolled across the ground in his wagon.

He barely had time to recover when another rock came swinging for him. He paddled frantically and managed to dodge it. Beatrice and Eliot were side by side again and were just entering the final obstacle. Montana had managed to get her propeller to work again and had taken to the sky. With her advantage regain she quickly caught up with and passed Eliot and Beatrice. She swerved and dodged as the boulders swung up to her height.

"We're going to have to hurry," Eliot told Beatrice.

"We can do it," Beatrice said nervously.

Lionel was still making steady progress and Montana was cruising along quickly. Beatrice and Eliot pedalled swiftly as they evaded the swinging rocks.

"Looks like our first place winner will be here soon!" Chris exclaimed. "It's…Lionel!"

Lionel cheered as he got out of her wagon. Montana crossed after him not too much later.

"Oh no!" Eliot cried. "Looks like one of us is going home."

Beatrice looked like she had been struck by a sudden epiphany.

"I've got an idea," she exclaimed as she pedaled after Eliot.

Once she had caught up with him again she kicked at his wheel. This caused Eliot to swerve to the side and crash into the wall. Beatrice then slowed down and jumped off her bike. It was soon knocked aside by a swinging boulder.

"Um…what was that for?" Eliot moaned as he rubbed his head.

"I just remembered something," Beatrice exclaimed. "The challenge is a trick. The one who's going home is actually the one who crossed the finish line last, which was Montana technically."

"Um, I never said that," Chris said as he approached the four racers.

"But…but that's what happened last time," Beatrice said desperately.

"Yes, but I can't keep all the twists…otherwise they wouldn't be twists anymore," Chris said. "So, since Eliot crashed his bike first, that means that he is the loser of this challenge."

"What…what?" Beatrice cried. "That's totally unfair. If anything, you should eliminate me."

"No!" Nicole exclaimed. "I mean…think about it, Beatrice, this is five million dollars we're talking about."

"She's right," Eliot said. "I can understand if you'd rather take me out to get keep your chance for the prize."

"No, no, that's not what I wanted," Beatrice pleaded frantically. "I swear, I thought I was doing the right thing. I'm such an idiot. I don't deserve to stay here anymore."

"Well, this is nice and all, but I make the rules," Chris said, "and the rules say that the loser gets eliminated. Eliot lost, so bye-bye."

Beatrice hung her head in defeat.

"Don't worry," Eliot said. "It's probably for the best if I leave behind the island. Aliens have probably homed in on my location by now and it's best if I keep moving."

Although, Eliot didn't sound nearly as frantic and paranoid as he usually did. He almost sounded like he was joking.

"Okay, Eliot, the Boat of Losers awaits," Chris said as he pulled him towards the Dock of Shame.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Nicole-**I suppose this was the best outcome. Beatrice and Montana are part of my alliance and I'd like to keep Lionel around…because he could be useful! For no other reason than that.

**Beatrice-**Oh, Eliot…I'll miss you.

**Bobby-**At least that guy will leave me alone now. Seriously, he was weird.

* * *

><p>(Later, Girls' Cabin)<p>

Beatrice was sobbing in her bed. The other girls were unsure if they should comfort her or not. Nicole and Annie still very tense with each other and neither one wanted to make the first move. Annie, however, eventually decided that she ought to offer some support to Beatrice. She sat down next to the girl and smiled sadly at her.

"Hey, it'll be alright, I promise," she said. "I know how you feel. Matthew and I might not have known each other for very long, but I feel like we were meant together. I still think that, and I'm sure you'll still see him eventually."

Beatrice wiped away her tears and asked, "You're not still mad at me, are you?"

Annie shook her head, "I've had some time to cool down. You're my friend, Beatrice, I shouldn't blame you when I'm really angry at someone else."

Nicole was still watching them curiously.

"We've got to make sure Annie doesn't turn Beatrice away from us too," she whispered to Montana.

"Nicole," Montana said from her bed, "could you stop talking and just go to sleep"

* * *

><p>(Conclusion)<p>

"Another camper is gone and another relationship is torn apart," Chris laughed. "It's only going to continue, who will be ejected next? Will Parry's upbeat attitude last? Will Lionel win over Nicole? Is that actually his strategy? We've got more coming up so don't miss the next Total…Drama…Refresh!"

_Author's Note: Once again, I feel the need to apologize for this elimination. Eliot and Victoria really didn't get stick around too long, but the reason for that is because I already had my core group. They were just there to add some more episodes. As well, I wanted Beatrice to get a real friend...only to find some way to screw up again._

_Thanks to everyone who voted in my poll, it was interesting to see your thoughts. I'll be putting up a new one soon._


	19. Episode 19: Hook, Line, and Screamer

_Author's Note: So we've reached the finale eight. I don't mean to take away from all the other characters that didn't make it this far, but to me these eight characters are the core of Total Drama Refresh. All of them are protagonists in some way or another and any of them could win the prize._

_Also let me just say that I have been planning to do this chapter for a LONG time. Like before I had most of the characters planned out._

"Hello, and welcome to another episode of Total Drama Refresh," Chris greeted. "Last week the nine campers had to build their own rides for an epic bike race. Bobby had a clear advantage with his motor bike while others like Lionel and Parry…did not. However, that all changed when they were forced to switch bikes. Thanks to this twist, Montana, Lionel, Beatrice, and Eliot all went to the sudden death final round. In the end, Beatrice tried to cheat the system by crashing her and Eliot's bikes without crossing the finish line. This, however, did not work out as she had planned and resulted in Eliot's instant elimination. Now we're down to eight and…"

Chris paused as he saw a shadowy figure walking in his private cabin.

"Chef…is that you?" he called. "It'd better not be one of you kids, that place is off limits."

The shadow disappeared from the window, but no one left the cabin. Chris looked slightly apprehensive, but he started walking towards this cabin.

"Anyways," he said as he briefly looked back, "keep watching…"

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

><p>(Evening, Main Site)<p>

The sun was setting and the campers had not seen a hint of Chris or Chef. They were fine with taking a day off, though. Lionel was once again tanning in the sun, Montana and Parry were tossing a ball between them, and Bobby was just busy scribbling new designs.

"So, where do you think Chris is?" Beatrice asked.

Annie just shrugged, "I've got no problem with not having a challenge today."

"It seems unlike Chris to just miss a challenge like this," Nicole added.

"Excuse me, did I ask your opinion?" Annie sniffed.

"Oh come on, you're not still mad at me, are you?" Nicole exclaimed.

"Just don't talk to me," Annie said firmly.

Montana watched them curiously.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Annie-**Maybe I was being a little harsh with Nicole, but I am so fed up with her constantly talking about strategy and finding new ways to get others eliminated.

**Nicole-**I'd rather just get rid of Annie, she's been nothing but a pain lately, but since Chris might be doing unpredictable things with the challenges from now on, I should try to get her back on my side.

**Montana-**It really is a shame that the eight of us can't all get along, right. I mean, we made it this far together, we should be happy, right. Looks like I'll have to do something about this.

* * *

><p>(The Woods)<p>

"What's going on, Montana?" Edward asked. "Why are you gathering us all out here?"

"Well, I've noticed that there hasn't been a lot of team spirit going on lately, right," Montana explained. "Everybody has made at least one enemy…except me, I love all you guys."

"Too bad the feeling isn't mutual," Bobby scoffed.

"Don't push your luck," Montana snipped. "But anyways, I've decided that we should use our day off to do some bonding. So, it's campfire time!"

Montana quickly put together a campfire which she gestured for everyone to sit down around. The seven others were all careful to keep their distance. Annie and Nicole glared at each other and eventually Nicole scooted closer to Edward who in turn scooted away from her. Lionel took a break from his glaring at Bobby to give a wink to Nicole. She scowled in reply.

"So…anyone have a ghost story?" Annie asked.

Edward raised his hand and said, "I—"

"I wasn't talking to you!" Annie snapped as she crossed her hands.

A few minutes of awkward silence followed.

"You know what? I think I'm going to go check Chris's cabin," Beatrice exclaimed. "Maybe he's sick or something."

"Good idea," Montana said.

Beatrice left the tense campfire eagerly as she returned to the beach. She made her way along the sand to Chris's cabin which was isolated from the other buildings. As she got closer, she noticed something stuck to her foot.

"What's this?" she mused as she picked up a sheet of newspaper.

The headline read, 'Medusa Murderer Last Seen Hijacking a Boat Somewhere in Muskoka.'

"Oh, that's not pleasure," she shuddered as she looked at the hideous mask that was on the front page photo.

Beatrice finally spotted Chris's cabin and quickened her pace. However, as she got closer she started hearing some commotion coming from the cabin. She saw figures moving around frantically through the window.

"What's going on?" she muttered as she started to slow down.

She saw Chris and Chef both running as fast as they could out of the cabin.

"Guys!" Beatrice called. "What's—"

She gasped in terror as a third figure exited after them. The stranger was cloaked in ragged clothes from head to toe. A hood covered the back of her head, but her figure was clearly female. Chris and Chef seemed absolutely horrified as they jumped into a nearby motorboat and took off. Beatrice had remained frozen, but then the figure turned to face her. Beatrice screamed as she saw the hideously twisted mask the stranger wore. The Medusa Murderer stepped towards her menacingly. Beatrice turned and ran as fast as she could with looking back. When she made it back to the campsite she found the other seven already waiting for her.

"What's going on?" Bobby asked. "That was some scream."

"In the mess hall," Beatrice ordered. "NowNowNow!

She herded everyone inside the mess hall and immediately shoved a table against the door. She breathed frantically as everyone just stared at her quizzically.

"Look at this!" she exclaimed as she shoved the newspaper front page in their faces. Nicole grabbed it from her and tried to read it. The sun had gone down by now and it was dark outside, so Lionel had to turn on the lights.

"'Medusa Murderer Last Seen Hijacking a Boat Somewhere in Muskoka,'" Nicole read. "'The Medusa Murderer is an incredibly dangerous serial killer who has remained at large. Her identity is unknown, but she is known for her hideous mask which is the only think witnesses remember, and the last thing that her victims see.'"

"Blah, blah, blah, this is a challenge," Edward interjected.

"No, no, no," Beatrice exclaimed frantically as she got into his personal space. "It's not. I saw her with my own eyes, Chris and Chef were frantically making their escape as she chased after them. It's real. She's going to kill us!"

"So Chris and Chef are just abandoning us here with a maniac?" Lionel asked uneasily.

"There's no need to worry," Edward assured. "They did the exact same thing with the original cast."

* * *

><p><strong>(Kitchen) Confessional:<strong>

**Edward-**This is really quite obvious. Chris leaves a fake newspaper, act all scare of this 'maniac,' and then whoever manages to catch the fake killer and solve the mystery will win immunity.

**Beatrice-**I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die.

**Annie-**Well, it's possible it's just a challenge. But when the alternative is a psycho killer, I don't think I want to take that risk.

* * *

><p>"So…what exactly do we do?" Parry asked.<p>

"I'm with Edward on this one," Nicole said. "It's probably just a trick. I bet the 'killer' is harmless. We just need to go out there and take her down."

"So…who volunteers?" Lionel asked.

The eight looked at each other nervously.

"Oh, I'll go," Montana volunteered. "You're probably right, and I can watch out for myself."

"Montana, do you know what you're saying?" Parry asked. "There could be a killer out there."

"Well, we can't just stay here, right," Montana said. "I'll check out the boathouse and see if I can find anything to help us out, right."

"Be careful, though," Parry advised.

Montana nodded and carefully unbarricaded the door. She then opened the door and cautiously exited. She then closed the door and the campers could hear her footsteps fade away. Beatrice was still shaking frantically and Annie had taken to stroking her in an attempt to calm her down. Parry paced the floor nervously. Nicole and Edward still looked skeptical. Bobby and Lionel were trying to look calm, but it was clear that they were worried too.

"What's that?" Parry exclaimed as they heard another sound.

They strained their ears as they heard the sound of footsteps approaching; however, they were coming from the opposite direction than from where Montana had gone. Beatrice repressed a scream as she made out a shadow walk past the window. Everyone tense, but the shadow kept moving. They heard the footsteps fade as it followed after Montana.

"Oh my god, Montana could be in trouble," Parry exclaimed in pure worry.

"N-no," Nicole stuttered, "She's fine. It's all a challenge. It's fake. Don't worry."

She had started shaking too now and she clearly was starting to doubt her words.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Nicole-**It's just a challenge, it's just a challenge. I mean, why would a killer come to a reclusive island full of teenagers? Oh my god!

**Parry-**Montana, no, no, no, I can't lose the one thing that makes me feel better so soon.

* * *

><p>(The Beach)<p>

Montana made her way through the darkness. All she could make out was shapes in the shadows.

"The boathouse has got to be just around here, right," she mused to herself.

In her hand was her trusty boomerang. She flinched at everyone sound or movement that came from the environment around her. She froze when she heard footsteps coming from behind her. She looked around and the last thing she saw was a monstrous face.

* * *

><p>(Later, Mess Hall)<p>

The camper had not seen any sign of Montana since she had left.

"Should someone go looking for her?" Edward suggested.

No one replied. Parry was getting more and more jittery by the second, and Beatrice was still in a state of shock. Bobby was placing a few of his shock discs around the doors and windows.

"We should probably eat something," Annie suggested. "We missed dinner and we might feel better after a snack."

Again, no one replied, but Beatrice motioned to follow her into the kitchen. The two left behind the others as they entered the kitchen.

"Let's see what Chef had in store for us today," Annie muttered as she opened the fridge.

Beatrice stayed against the counter. She looked out the window and felt her heart stop as she saw a familiar face glaring at her from outside.

"Annie!" she shrieked as she pointed.

The window shattered open as the murderer slam a large hammer through the glass. Beatrice backed up in terror as Annie grabbed whatever she could as a weapon. She managed to grab a broom. The others had heard Beatrice's scream and had entered to see what was happening. All of them stopped in horror as they saw the monstrous figure standing in the kitchen.

"Stand back!" Annie shouted as she jabbed the broom at the murderer.

The Medusa Murderer wasted no time in swinging her hammer violent. She splintered the broom as well as smashing all dishes in the area. Her next strike was clearly for Annie who only managed to dodge at the last second.

"Still think it's fake?" Bobby exclaimed.

"No," Nicole answered. "We have to get out of here."

Beatrice had grabbed a frying pan as a weapon, but was too petrified to do anything. Everyone else was making their way back to the door. Lionel kicked aside the table barricade and immediately opened the door. Annie was struggling with the Medusa Murderer while Beatrice still watched frozen.

Annie finally managed to shove the killer aside as she ordered, "Beatrice, run!"

Beatrice turned and obeyed. Annie tried to follow after her, but something held her back. The Medusa Murderer had grabbed her by the ponytail and pulled her in closer. Annie could do nothing to escape.

* * *

><p>(The Forest)<p>

Edward, Bobby, and Parry all fumbled through the darkness. They had no idea where they were going, but they didn't dare to stop and look back. Eventually after running deep into the woods, Bobby ran out of breath and had to lean against a tree as he caught his breath. Edward and Parry also stopped around him.

"We've lost Lionel and Nicole," Parry said miserably. "And I don't know about Beatrice and Annie."

"That's okay," Edward said. "The three of us can catch this 'killer.'"

"You _still _think this is just a challenge?" Bobby scoffed in disbelief. "Did you not see that psycho? She was for real."

"Chris did the exact same thing in season one," Edward repeated. "The campers seemed pretty spooked then, but it was all just a hoax. And you've noticed that we've never actually seen the so-called killer actually kill anyone."

"Really? She looked ready to pound Annie's skull in," Bobby protested angrily.

"Oh this is so horrible," Parry moaned. "I've often thought about my own gruesome death, but I never thought that it would go down this way."

"And another thing," Bobby continued, "that was clearly not Chef or Chris."

"So?" Edward persisted. "Remember Jack the Ripper in season three? Maybe Chris brought back some eliminated camper like…say, Sophie."

"If that's Sophie then we're no safer," Bobby replied grimly.

"Look, whether it's real or not, we can still catch the killer," Edward insisted. "You're a genius inventor, I'm sure that you could come up with the perfect trap."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Edward-**What can I say? I've read a lot of mystery novels in my time…Okay, I watch Scooby-Doo. Happy?

* * *

><p>Nicole fell to the ground in exhaustion after running non-stop. Lionel kneeled down next to her.<p>

"Well, it's just me and you out here," Lionel replied tentatively trying to lighten the mood.

"Can you just shut up?" Nicole snapped. "There's a killer out to get us."

"Okay, so it's not a challenge, then?" Lionel asked.

"I'm not taking any chances," Nicole said fearfully.

"You know, in most horror movies when a couple go out in the woods they're killed off," Lionel said again trying to lighten the mood.

"Well we don't have to worry about that then," Nicole said, "because we are not a couple."

The two got back up and continued to walk through the darkness.

"Maybe not," Lionel said, "but I'll still be sure to protect you like a good boyfriend should."

"Well…that's nice," Nicole said.

Lionel put his hand on her shoulder as he said, "Yep, just stick with me and I'll keep you safe."

"Maybe I was a little prejudiced with you," Nicole admitted. "Clearly, you do have a noble side somewhere in you."

A bush nearby started to rustle slowly.

"You're on your own!" Lionel screamed as he shoved her aside and ran into the woods.

"Or not," Nicole sighed as a raccoon came out of the bush and looked at her quizzically.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Nicole-**I guess I do want to find love before I'm mutilated by a psycho, but obviously I won't find anything in Lionel.

* * *

><p>Beatrice held in frying pan in front of her as she took slow steps through the woods. She was ready to curl up into a ball and cry, but she forced herself to keep walking. She couldn't stop twitching at everything that stood out to her. She kept glancing behind her, but didn't see anyone. However, her blood went cold when she heard some fast approaching her. She let out another ear-splitting scream as she swung her frying pan in all directions. It made contact and someone collapsed at her feet.<p>

"Omigosh!" she exclaimed. "Lionel, I'm so sorry."

Lionel did not reply. He was out cold.

"Oh no," Beatrice moaned. "What have I done?"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Beatrice-**I killed Lionel! WHY!

* * *

><p>"How is it coming?" Edward asked Bobby.<p>

"I'm making progress," Bobby told him. "I've managed to use what I have and I've improvised with vines."

Bobby tied a vine around a tree trunk as he measured the distance. He then pulled out some wires from his pocket and began connecting them to his makeshift rope.

"Parry, how is the lookout?" Edward asked.

Parry had scaled a tree and was looking out for any signs of movement.

"I don't see anything coming," he told them.

Suddenly an ear-splitting scream filled the area.

"What was that?" Edward exclaimed.

"That sounded like Beatrice," Bobby told them.

"It came from over there," Parry said. "I'll see if I can find her. You two stay safe."

Parry climbed down and made his way through the forest in the direction where Beatrice's scream had come from. He spotted some movement ahead and crept slowly towards it. He managed to make out Beatrice.

"Beatrice," he whispered.

"Who's there?" she exclaimed as she wielded her frying pan threateningly.

"It's just me," Parry said as he emerged from the shadows; he then spotted Lionel and asked, "What happened to him?"

"It's all my fault!" Beatrice moaned. "I panicked and I started swinging and…"

Parry leaned down to examine Lionel.

"He's out cold, but he's still breathing," he declared.

Beatrice breathed a sigh of relief then asked, "So, what do we do with him?"

"I'll look after him," Parry said. "I'll hide him somewhere and watch him until he regains consciousness. You need to head in that direction where you'll find Bobby and Edward."

Beatrice nodded and headed off where Parry had pointed. Once she was gone, Parry dragged Lionel over to a thick set of shrubbery. He managed to cover Lionel in the bushes, then hid himself with him. It wasn't too much longer before he heard footsteps approaching. He could tell that it wasn't Beatrice, the steps were slow and firm. Parry held his breath as he tried to blend in with the bushes. He saw a pair of feet slowly walk by. As they passed him he prayed that they would keep on walking. His prayers were answered as the person disappeared. Parry let out the slightest breath of relief. Then a hand clamped down on his throat.

* * *

><p>(Later, Elsewhere)<p>

Nicole continued to wander through the woods with no idea where she was headed. She was all alone now and she desperately wanted to find somebody else. She wanted to call out for someone, but she knew that would be a bad idea. She wanted Chris to jump out and yell 'surprise, it was all a challenge after all.' But she didn't get what she wanted.

Her ears suddenly perked up when she heard the sound of a branch snapping behind her. She desperately hoped that it was one of her friends, but she couldn't take the risk. She sped up her pace, while still being careful to not trip. She heard footsteps behind her quicken. She was feeling more certain that it wasn't one of the campers. She broke into a run. The footsteps behind her followed suit.

Nicole suddenly stopped when she found herself at a rock surface. She had hit the mountain. She looked behind her and could see the figure wielding a hammer and approaching. She swallowed and started to climb up the rocky surface. She was clumsy and uneasy as he pulled herself up, but she refused to let go. The figure was climbing after her now and making quick progress. Nicole looked up again and began reaching frantically for whatever she could grab. Whenever she got a hold she pulled herself up as far as she could as fast as she could. It still wasn't enough to keep her away from the killer.

The Medusa Murderer reached out and grabbed onto Nicole's ankle. Nicole screamed and began swinging her leg in all directions in a panic. The killer wasn't letting go, but Nicole was able to loosen some rocks. The stones tumbled over the killer and caused her to lose her grip and fall slightly. Nicole took the chance to pull herself ahead.

She finally reached a surface but didn't take any second to pause. She just kept running.

* * *

><p>(The Forest)<p>

"Beatrice, go to see that you're safe," Edward exclaimed. "What happened to Parry?"

"He had to keep Lionel safe," Beatrice answered. "It's a long story. Don't ask."

"Our trap is almost done," Edward said. "Bobby has all of these ropes hooked up to his central control. When the Medusa Murderer passes through here, we push the button and down comes the net."

"Aren't you going to have us split up and look for clues?" Bobby said sarcastically.

"That would be a waste of time," Edward snapped. "Now, if I've learned anything from…murder mystery novels…it's that we need someone to be live bait."

"What?" Beatrice exclaimed nervously.

"I know it's cruel of me to ask," Edward said, "but you are the fastest one here. Just get the killer to follow you and then Bobby will do the rest. And remember, it's probably fake."

Beatrice took several deep breaths before declaring, "Okay…I can do this."

"Bobby, is the trap ready?" Edward asked.

"As ready as it'll ever be," Bobby replied. "Why do I get the feeling that this will end horribly?"

Beatrice swallowed before walking out into the woods again.

"Hello?" she called out nervously. "Murderous psychopath? Are you out here?"

She didn't have to go much farther before she saw the same shadowy figure emerge from the darkness. Beatrice immediately turned around and bolted back the way she had come.

"She's coming, she's coming, she's coming!" she screamed as she ran past the trap again.

Bobby's finger hovered over the button, waiting to send the trap down. However, he did not get the chance.

"Where is she?" Edward asked.

"I swear, she was chasing me," Beatrice exclaimed.

Bobby let up a piercing yelp. Edward and Beatrice twirled around to see the Medusa Murderer standing behind Bobby. She had her hammer ready to strike. Bobby rolled out of the way just in time to avoid the blow. In a frenzy Beatrice, Edward, and Bobby all ran in different directions. Bobby pressed the button frantically as the Medusa Murderer skulked after him. The net tumbled down uselessly behind the killer.

Edward and Beatrice managed to get together and flee the area, but Bobby wasn't so lucky. He stumbled over a root and landed on his back. He closed his eyes as the hideous face leered over him.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Edward-**Okay, that could have gone better. But the next trap is sure to work.

* * *

><p>Beatrice couldn't control herself anymore. She burst into tears and began sobbing against Edward.<p>

"Everyone we know is dead!" she screamed. "We're gonna die, we're gonna die!"

"No, no, we're not going to die," Edward assured but he was very shaky now. "Like I said, it's just a challenge, it's just a challenge, it's just a challenge...We have to keep moving."

The two continued through the forest. Eventually they came upon the base of the mountain.

"Look, there's a cave over there," Edward exclaimed. "You can hide yourself in there. Maybe you can barricade it with rocks."

"What about you?" Beatrice asked between tears.

"There's something I need to get," Edward declared as he turned back to the forest.

"Edward, wait!" Beatrice cried. "Don't leave me."

But Edward did not wait. Beatrice sighed and turned to the cave. She entered and carefully felt her way through the darkness. She felt something stranger bump her leg and froze. She waited for her eyes to adjust slightly before she could see what she hit. When she did she gasped.

In front of her were Annie, Montana, Parry, Lionel, and Bobby. All of them were unconscious, bound, and gagged. Some of them were bruised up on the head, but they were all breathing.

"They're alive!" she exclaimed in relief.

She then heard the sound of scrambling coming from another part of the cave. She looked over and saw a crack of light streaming in. She walked over to investigate cautiously. She saw a passage leading up and outside. Someone was crawling in through it. She prepared to run, before she realized who it was.

"Nicole!" she exclaimed as she rushed over and hugged her friend. "Look, everyone is still alive."

Nicole gasped in relief as she saw the other campers. However, her relief turned to horror when she saw someone entering the cave. The dim moonlight streaming in was enough to reveal the nightmarish face that had haunted them all night. Nicole and Beatrice backed up, but soon found stone wall.

"Now I've got you," the Medusa Murderer hissed.

Beatrice and Nicole held hands and closed their eyes in sheer terror.

"Behind you!" a voice bellowed.

The Medusa Murderer turned around in shock, only to have a net tossed over her.

"Now _I've_ got _you,_" Edward exclaimed smugly as he stood over his capture.

The killer was unable to untangle herself for the net no matter how she struggled.

"It's no use, Medusa Murderer," Edward said as he leaned over her and peeled off her masked, "or should I say, So—Ezmyralda?"

"That's right," spat the feminist.

"Congratulations, Edward, you solved the mystery and caught the crook," Chris exclaimed as he entered the cave.

"Wait, wait, wait, _wait_," Beatrice shrieked. "This _was_ fake? This _was _all just a challenge?"

"Yep," Chris chuckled. "Ezmyralda was going on and on about how she'd been unfairly eliminated, and I thought I could make use of her murderous rage. I promised her that she could some back to take revenge on all of you—using non-lethal methods—and if she succeeded she would get to return to the game."

"And I would have gotten away with it too," Ezmyralda snarled, "If it wasn't for you meddling…sexists!"

"That's enough out of you," Chris said. "Chef, take her back to where she belongs."

Chef stepped forward and scooped up Ezmyralda. He carried her off as she screamed and struggled. Meanwhile, the unconscious campers started to regain themselves as they rubbed their heads. Beatrice, Edward, and Nicole quickly untied all of them and explained what had happened.

"So, I assume that this means that I get immunity," Edward exclaimed.

"It would…if we were doing a vote off tonight," Chris said. "But I've monitored your performances tonight and there's someone who completely screwed up. And that person is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Lionel."

"What?" Lionel exclaimed. "Why me?"

"Let's see," Chris said. "Hitting on girl alone in the woods when there's a killer on the loose? Strike one. Abandoning your only companion in a fit of terror? Strike two. And getting taken out by someone who wasn't even the killer? A huge strike three. You wouldn't last five seconds in a horror film and you're not lasting a minute longer on Total Drama Refresh. Get out."

"Fine," Lionel sighed. "But first. Does anyone want to kiss me good-bye?"

The girls looked away awkwardly.

"Nicole, you're the only one who can't say you have a boyfriend," Lionel said as he approached her.

"Beat it, lover boy," Nicole rejected.

"Jerk," Lionel grumbled as he marched out of the cave and towards the Dock of Shame.

"Well, I guess the rest of you are going to need some sleep now," Chris said. "Pleasant nightmares."

Everyone groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Beatrice-**That was seriously the. Scariest. Thing. Ever. I'm so relieved to be alive, I don't even care that Lionel is gone.

**Bobby-**Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. He's finally gone (does happy dance.)

**Nicole-**Good riddance, Lionel, now I can finally focus without lusting over some meathead…I mean, having a meathead lust over me!

**Annie-**I think Chris may have crossed a line with that challenge. Beatrice looks like she might be scared for life.

**Parry-**I'm so happy that Montana is alive, but just the thought of her dying is breaking back old feelings. Death is inevitable really, and chances are it won't be pleasant.

**Edward-**…I told you so.

* * *

><p>(Conclusion)<p>

"Ezmyralda leaves the island for a second time and Lionel leaves for the only time," Chris wraps up. "Seven remain, who will crumble and who will prevail? Will Montana succeed in getting them to all be friends? With Lionel gone, what will Bobby turn his negative energy towards? We've got the answers so keep watching Total…Drama…Refresh!"

_Another Author's Note: Props to TotalDramaGleek who predicted who would be going home today._


	20. Episode 20: Wawanakwa Gone Wild

"Previously on Total Drama Refresh," Chris announced, "the campers were put through a never-ending nightmare as a mysterious killer picked them off one by one. Edward was convinced that it was a challenge and went to work trying to catch the killer. Others, though, weren't so sure, like Lionel who panicked and ended up knocked up by Beatrice and her frying pan. When it looked like Beatrice and Nicole had nowhere else to run, Edward showed up and caught the killer, who was actually Ezmyralda back for revenge. In the end, Lionel's poor performance got him an immediate boot. Now we're down to lucky number seven. Who's next? Keep watching…"

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

><p>(Girls' Cabin)<p>

The girls were getting ready for another day.

As they finished up their morning routine Montana exclaimed, "Well, we should all feel very proud to have made it this far."

Nicole gave her a small smile and Annie nodded in agreement.

"I'm just glad that it's almost over," Nicole said. "My brain's been working non-stop for the last couple of weeks and don't get me started on how my body feels."

Annie noticed Beatrice by herself and quickly walked over to her.

"Beatrice, are you doing okay?" Annie asked.

Beatrice had seemed pretty traumatized after the last challenge and none of the girls had really gotten a chance to talk to her about it.

"I'm better than okay," Beatrice exclaimed with a smile as she pointed outward. "I survived a murderer, I feel like there's nothing I can't do."

"You do realize that the killer was fake, right?" Nicole pointed.

"It certainly didn't seem fake," Beatrice retorted. "And I can still say that I survived because I wasn't captured and potentially murdered like these two."

"That's great, Beatrice," Annie said. "As long as you don't feel bad about anything."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Beatrice-**Last challenge I really got pushed to my limits and now I'm certain that I'm capable of anything this island can throw at me. And I don't need to cling onto a man for protection; the new and improved Beatrice Hortense Norton can take care of herself. So look out island!

**Annie-**While I may not get along with everyone on the island, I'm still glad that they're all okay after what happened in the last challenge.

**Nicole-**Going by Beatrice's logic, I survived a killer too, but you don't see me making a big deal out of it. Overconfidence is the first step towards a painful fall.

* * *

><p>(Boys' Cabin)<p>

Bobby whistled a happy tune as he crossed the room numerous times, always with some new piece of machinery.

"Let's see…this can go here," he muttered, "and I'll take this…"

Edward watched him curiously.

"What's with you?" Edward asked.

"Now that Lionel's gone and I don't have to keep myself out of his way," Bobby explained. "I'm ready to finally achieve greatest with my inventions and no brute is going to stop me."

"I see," Edward muttered.

He then noticed the lump in Parry's bed and realized that Parry still hadn't gotten up.

"Parry, are you awake?" he asked. "We're going to have to go to breakfast soon."

Parry sighed deeply as he slinked out of bed. He kept his eyes on the ground as he stepped forward.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Parry-**Last challenge made me realize that darkness exists everywhere in the world. I can't pretend that everything is happy-go-lucky…even if I want to.

**Bobby-**For the past months I've been playing it a little easy. Now there's nothing to hold me back, no Sophie, no Lionel; I'm ready to turn it up. And while those two were some of my enemies, it's not like I feel any better about any of the others. I've got my reasons for hating all of them and one by one they'll all go down under my unstoppable reign.

* * *

><p>(Mess Hall)<p>

At the mess hall the two genders mostly stayed to themselves. While Nicole and Annie still refused to talk to each other, they had gotten past their need for constant distance. Montana, however, had chosen to sit next to Parry.

"How is it going?" she asked.

"Okay…I guess," Parry sighed as he stirred his mush.

"What's wrong now?" Montana asked. "What happened to happy Parry?"

"I thought that you were dead," Parry answered bluntly. "I realized that anyone can die, whether they deserve it or not. Whether you believe it or not, the world is an unfair place. I don't want to focus on all the negatives, but I can't change who I am."

"Oh, Parry," Montana exclaimed sadly as she grabbed his hand.

"But," Parry added. "I've also come to accept that there are some truly positive things in the world. There are some things that can make me smile. Like you."

Parry smiled to prove his point as he grabbed her hand in return.

"Campers, if you could meet me outside," Chris called.

The campers sighed as they finished off their breakfast and got out. They exited the mess hall, but didn't see Chris anywhere.

"Look out!" Annie cried as a cage came crashing down.

Beatrice and Montana both tried to dive out of the way but ended up crashing into each other instead. Once everyone was trapped underneath the cage, Chris emerged from the bushes.

"Well, that worked out well," he laughed. "And it should give you a hint about what we'll be doing today: Trapping."

Chris produced a key which he used to unlock the cage.

"You'll each draw from this hat and get an animal which you will have to trap," Chris explained. "The first person who gets their animal in the cage wins a meal cooked by the wonderfully talented Momma DJ. Parry, Beatrice, you've already had the pleasure of trying her cuisine; is it worth it?"

"It's like heaven," Beatrice exclaimed.

Parry nodded as he added, "Even I have to admit that it was pretty good."

"But even if you're not first, you still have to capture your animal," Chris continued. "If you don't, your punishment will be to clean the communal washrooms."

Several campers shuttered at the thought.

"So come on up and take your pick," Chris exclaimed as he held out the hat.

Annie stepped forward first.

"Skunk," she exclaimed. "Well…that shouldn't be so bad."

Beatrice went next.

"Raccoon," Beatrice read. "No problem, if I can handle a killer than I can handle a raccoon."

Edward drew and got a picture of a flower.

"I'm supposed to capture…a flower?" he asked.

"That's not just any flower," Chris said. "It's a very special flower named Larry. He's an elusive little guy, so you've got your work cut out for you."

Nicole stepped up next and drew a card confidently. Her face dropped when she saw what it was.

"Shark? Are you kidding me?" she scoffed.

"Hey, it's all the luck of the draw," Chris shrugged.

Bobby stepped up next.

"Bear? Well, after seeing what Nicole got, I guess I should feel a little grateful," he said.

Montana was the next one up. Hers was a picture of small, fluffy, red bird with a poof on its head.

"Ah, that's the rare Wawanakwa Warbler," Chris commented. "There's only one of the island and it's incredibly difficult to find."

"Ooh, a challenge," Montana laughed.

"And that just leaves Parry," Chris said as he held out the hat.

Parry reached it unenthusiastically.

"Bat," Parry read. "I guess that's pretty lucky."

He received several angry looks for the campers who got much harder targets.

"Now to help you out, you can check that shack over there for any sorts of supplies," Chris suggested.

The campers made their way over to the building quickly. As they entered the dark room, Nicole slipped up next to Edward.

"So, let's discuss strategy," she whispered. "Chris has to give us a regular vote off tonight."

"Nicole, just forget about the alliance," Edward scoffed as he grabbed a shovel. "I'm tired of just keeping you safe. If I wanted I could vote you out tonight."

"Keeping _me _safe?" Nicole laughed. "You're the one in danger. And I could vote you off tonight if I wanted."

"At this point in the game, I don't think that I'm a prime target anymore," Edward said. "The others should be smart enough to vote out a physical threat…say, you've been doing pretty good in the physical challenges."

Nicole scowled at him before continuing her search. She spotted a fishing rod which she grabbed skeptically.

"Yeah, this will help," she remarked sarcastically.

Beatrice and Bobby were having no trouble collecting items. Bobby was examining the different pieces of equipment for more parts to use in his inventions, while Beatrice was just grabbing whatever she could and stuffing it into a sack. Annie reached for a net, but Beatrice grabbed it first and added it to her collection.

"Do you really need all that stuff?" Nicole asked. "You're going after a raccoon. How hard can it be?"

"I'd still like to be prepared," Beatrice exclaimed.

"Here, Parry, this might help you," Montana said as she handed him a butterfly net.

"What about you?" Parry asked.

"Aw, I don't need anything but my trusty boomerang, right," Montana exclaimed. "That bird doesn't scare me."

"Alright campers," Chris exclaimed from outside. "On your mark…get set…go!"

The campers exited with the supplies they could gather and headed towards the forest. Annie and Montana stayed together as moved quickly as they had little to carry. Beatrice lagged behind with her massive bag. Nicole, meanwhile, was heading towards water unhappily. Bobby was putting together something, but he spotted Parry and decided to walk with him.

"Hey, Parry, you and I are kind of similar, you know," Bobby said. "I was thinking maybe we could work together. I mean, neither of us is particularly fit, it might be best if we watched each other's backs."

"Sure, why not?" Parry mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Bobby-**I'll take out Parry eventually, but out of everyone here I think I can stand him the most. I need some support just in case someone gets the idea to vote me off at some point.

**Edward-**I'm not exactly a threat anymore. I'm not physically fit so my strategy came from manipulating others, which won't really work anymore. I'm hoping people realize that someone like Montana would make a much better target.

**Nicole-**So, my strategy is kind of falling apart…but that doesn't matter. As long as I can keep myself around a little longer I won't have to worry about votes anymore and can just focus on the challenges.

* * *

><p>(The Forest)<p>

"Alright, island, give me your best shot," Beatrice declared as she stepped deeper into the woods while dragging her large sack behind her.

After a couple more minutes of walking she heard a rustling in the nearby bushes. She paused and reached into her bag. She pulled out a net just as a raccoon wandered out of the bushes.

"Hi there, little guy," Beatrice exclaimed. "Don't mind me I'm just going to—Ha!"

She tossed the net forward, only for the raccoon to scamper out of the way just in time. However, he didn't run far, and stopped once he was safe.

"Oh, you think you're so clever," Beatrice muttered as she picked up the net. "Well, dodge this!"

She tossed the net again, and once more the raccoon dodged without any difficulty. Beatrice stamped her foot in frustration as the raccoon abandoned her. She walked past some of the trees where her net had gone.

"Is this yours?" Edward asked as he pointed to the net that was covering him.

"Oops, sorry about that," Beatrice exclaimed as she pulled it off him.

"I take it you haven't had any luck," Edward asked.

"I almost had him," Beatrice insisted. "He really doesn't stand a chance against the new and improved Beatrice. So, how about you?"

"Have you seen any flowers that look like this?" Edward asked as he showed her the card.

"Um…nope, sorry," Beatrice said.

"Then, no, I haven't had any luck," Edward said as he held up his shovel and kept walking.

"Now, where did that raccoon get to?" Beatrice muttered with determination.

* * *

><p>(Elsewhere)<p>

Montana was hanging from a tree and using her hands as mock binoculars as she searched for her target. Meanwhile, Annie searched the bushes for any skunk with her duffle bag ready.

"See anything yet?" Annie asked.

"Hm…I'm focusing in on something," Montana muttered. "Ahead, I see a blur of ready over there. Let's go!"

Montana dropped down and rushed through the woods with Annie following behind.

"It was just past these bushes," Montana exclaimed as she bolted through.

"Hi-ya!" Beatrice exclaimed as she slammed her bat down on the bush.

"Um…ow," Montana moaned as she rubbed her head.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were a raccoon," Beatrice laughed.

"Well, I thought you were a bird, right," Montana replied.

"Montana, look!" Annie exclaimed as she saw a red poof flutter through the trees.

"After him!" Montana exclaimed as she charged in the same direction.

* * *

><p>(The Beach)<p>

Nicole unenthusiastically sat down on a rock and carelessly threw her fishing line into the lake.

"This is so stupid," she muttered to herself. "Capture a shark? That is ridiculous."

Time past and nothing happened. She rolled her eyes as her grip loosened on her rod. Then she felt a slight tug.

"Oh, I've probably got a guppy or something," she scoffed as she started to pull the line back in.

She was met with a strong resistance and began using more and more strength as she pulled back.

"Come on, you stupid fish," she groaned. "Just let me pull you in so I can throw you back."

She eventually managed to pull something to the surface. She was met with a large mouth of teeth. She backed up and realized that she was looking at a massive shark.

"Eep!" she exclaimed as she let go of her fishing rod.

The shark tightened its teeth and snapped the rod in half. It then took the remains and returned to the lake.

Nicole just stared out incredulously.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Nicole-**I'm thinking maybe I'll just save some time and get started on the communal washrooms now.

* * *

><p>(The Forest)<p>

Parry and Bobby walked together towards the cave.

"This should work out for the both of us," Bobby said. "That cave is sure to have bats for you, and I'll catch myself a bear."

"Being the downer that I am, I feel that I should mention that bears aren't exactly the easiest thing to capture," Parry pointed out.

"Yeah, for someone like you maybe," Bobby said. "But you're forgetting that I'm an unparalleled genius. I've already got a trap made up."

Once they were just outside the cave, Bobby began setting up his invention. It was a network of several thick red plates that were connected by a silver pipe.

"Perfect," Bobby exclaimed. "I just need you to go into the cave and make a little noise. You'll be sure to find some bats, and once the bear comes out he'll set off my trap and bingo we're set for the challenge."

"I assume that you'll be taking first prize," Parry said.

"Well, it's only fair," Bobby replied. "You've already gotten to try the food, and besides I clearly have the bigger challenge here."

"Whatever," Parry sighed.

"Just get in there," Bobby ordered.

Parry raised his butterfly net and entered the cave.

"Hello? Any bats in here?" he called out.

He was answered when a flurry of small black bats swarmed around him.

"Ack, hold still," he complained as he tried to swing his net.

Then he heard the angry roar of Molotov waking up.

"Uh, time to go," Parry exclaimed as he dashed out of the cave.

He was followed by several of the frenzied bats. As he stilled tried to swing his net he became dangerously close to the edge of a trench.

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed as he threw his net over a bat.

"Look out," Bobby shouted as Parry neared the edge.

Parry looked behind him and immediately froze. The other bats still swarming around him made it very difficult for him to keep his balance.

"Just hold still," Bobby said. "Bats don't like the sun; they should leave you alone soon."

Parry obeyed, but it wasn't easy when a raccoon scampered over his feet.

"Stop moving you little pest!" Beatrice shouted as she tossed a barrage of tennis balls at the fleeing animal.

None of them hit the raccoon, but one pegged Parry right in the forehead. He was sent tumbling down the ledge and landed in a swamp of mud. Beatrice ran by oblivious.

"Gee, I _suppose_ I should give him a hand," Bobby sighed.

He then turned around and came face to face with a fuming Molotov.

"Oh, right," Bobby exclaimed as he pulled out a button and hit it.

His trap activated and began wrapping around the stunned bear. In no time, Molotov's paws and muzzle were locked in five spheres all connected by a silver pipe.

"Well, I've got to get my priorities straight," Bobby muttered as he started to drag the struggling bear back to the camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Bobby-**Meh, I don't really too bad for Parry. He had an easy challenge; I've got a full-grown bear to worry about. I think that deserves my full attention/

**Parry-**It's not like I expected much from Bobby. I've gotten to know what he's like since the merge and I figured that he valued victory over people. Despite what he might think, he's no better than Lionel.

* * *

><p>"Let's see a flower, a flower," Edward muttered as he wandered deeper and deeper into the woods. "Ugh, this is so pointless. There are a million flowers out here, and none of them match the one I'm looking for."<p>

He carelessly scanned a row of flowers in a nearby bush.

"Nope, nope, nope," he muttered as he checked the flowers.

He heard a faint slithering sound and looked back. He noticed a pretty flower that he hadn't seen before. He examined the pink flower, then looked back at his picture.

"Nope," he remarked.

Suddenly a set of pink lips and a green bell snapped over the flower. Edward looked back at his picture nervously.

"That's it," he said uneasily. "Okay, um…Mr…Larry, is it? Uh, yeah…how would you like to come with me?"

Larry hissed in response before recoiling back into the bushes.

"Wait, come back," Edward called as he reached after it.

Suddenly something grabbed onto Edward's arm.

"Ah!" he cried out as he tried to pull his arm back.

Larry wrapped himself around Edward's arm and began creeping up his body. Edward looked down and saw that attached to the bell was a snakelike yellow vine that served as Larry's body.

"Let go of me!" Edward screamed as he frantically tugged at Larry.

The flower slithered up to Edward's neck where it started coiling and tightening.

"Get off, get off!" Edward moaned in pain as he started to run around the area in a panic.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Chris-**Apparently Larry's breed can get enormous, but I haven't seen much progress yet. Maybe I can feed him something that'll speed up the progress. Now, _that _would be entertainment.

* * *

><p>The Wawanakwa Warbler had perched on a branch and had started preening itself.<p>

"You can do this, Montana," Annie exclaimed.

"Shh," Montana shushed from her treetop. "I need absolute silence if I'm to this right. This may be the best opportunity I get and I don't want to scare him off."

Annie nodded and mimed zipping her lips shut. Montana continued to position herself as she kept eyeing the bird.

"Okay, I've got you now," Montana exclaimed as she prepared to jump.

The bird squawked and left its perch irritably as a raccoon scrambled up the tree. Beatrice quickly darted after the raccoon and tossed a small cage after it. The branch snapped and fell, but the raccoon just scurried higher up the tree. Before jumping to another tree it stuck its tongue out a Beatrice. Beatrice then noticed Montana and Annie.

"Oh, hey guys," Beatrice greeted with a wave. "What a coinkydink running into you again."

"Yes," Montana answered curtly.

"Well, I've got a raccoon to catch," Beatrice declared with determination. "He won't be able to last much longer against the new and improved Beatrice."

Beatrice took off and Montana looked up to see if the bird was still around. The only sign of him was a single red plume that remained on the tree.

"Did you see which way he went?" Montana asked.

"Nope, sorry," Annie sighed. "We'll have to start all over again."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Montana-**I think Beatrice might be getting a little carried away with things, right. I don't mean to sound too arrogant or anything, right, but I think that catching a raccoon would be much easier than what I have to do, right.

**Beatrice-**The new and improved Beatrice is totally winning this thing. That raccoon can't keep on running forever…can he?

* * *

><p>(The Beach)<p>

Nicole miserably tossed pebbles into the water. She had given up hunting the shark and was just delaying the inevitable punishment she'd have to endure.

"Looks like we've got our first place winner," Chris exclaimed.

Nicole looked up and saw that Bobby was approaching with a bear. Molotov had stopped struggling by now, but Bobby still had to use all his strength to shove the bear along.

"Come on, if you cooperate this'll all be over quickly," Bobby moaned.

Bobby eventually managed to push the bear into the cage which Chris closed.

"Congratulations, Bobby," Chris exclaimed. "You'll be getting a special treat tonight. Now we just have to wait to see who else can complete their challenges."

"Say, Bobby, maybe you could give me a hand," Nicole said as she pulled him aside. "I mean, you've already won so you don't mind helping me with my tough one, right?"

"Uh, I guess so," Bobby answered.

"Great," Nicole said. "So, you're smart; how do I catch a shark?"

"Um, let me think," Bobby said. "If I recall, sharks can't resist this plant."

He gestured to a large-leafed fern. Nicole tore off a leaf.

"Just dip that in the water and he'll come after it like it was a bleeding seal," Bobby exclaimed.

"Ew," Nicole gagged. "But thanks anyway, you're a real lifesaver."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Bobby-**Yeah, that was a lie. She's screwed.

**Nicole-**Bobby's a little conceited, but I'll keep him in mind if I need a new accomplice.

* * *

><p>(The Forest)<p>

"Help, help!" Edward croaked as Larry still refused to let go of his neck.

Edward had run through the forest looking for someone, but hadn't had any luck. He was now crawling along the grass as he approached a ledge. He cried out in pain as something with claws ran along his back and leapt off his head. He looked up to see that it was a racoon. Following it was Beatrice.

"Beatrice, help me," Edward wheezed.

"Omigosh!" Beatrice exclaimed. "What happened to you?"

"This flower is trying to kill me," Edward moaned.

"Let go of him, you evil flower," Beatrice chided as she grabbed onto Larry.

The flower hissed at her and only tightened its grip.

"Bea, not helping," Edward moaned.

Beatrice, oblivious, kept pulling and chanting, "Let go, let go, let go."

She eventually managed to rip the flower off of Edward, but the sudden release sent him sprawling down the ledge. Meanwhile in the mud, Parry was trying to recapture the bat that had escaped his net. He leapt through the swamp as he swung his net back and forth.

"Aha, you're not leaving this time," Parry declared as he caught the bat again.

His promise fell short as Edward tumbled onto Parry and knocked him back into the mud. The bat fluttered back out of the net.

"Oh, sorry about that," Edward moaned as he stood up and brushed the mud off of his suit.

Parry shook himself off again as he looked around for the bat. The creature was still lingering in the area.

"Don't go anywhere," Parry ordered.

"Oh, Edward," Beatrice called from the top of the ledge as she held a writhing Larry, "do you want this?"

She tossed the flower at Edward who instinctively ducked. Larry ended up in Parry's hair and wasted no time in strangling him.

"Thanks, Beatrice," Edward replied deadpan. "Where would I be without you?"

* * *

><p>(The Beach)<p>

Nicole had torn up the leaf into smaller shreds now. She was using one to dip into the water and the rest made a trail towards the cage. Almost instantly a set of jaws leapt out of the water and snapped the leaf out of Nicole's hand. It continued to snap and almost ate her whole arm. Nicole recoiled and shock. The shark made its way onto land and inched forward to devour the rest of the plant.

"Open the cage, open the cage," Nicole ordered.

Chris obeyed and soon the shark joined Molotov in the trap.

"What?" Bobby exclaimed. "How…how…"

"What are you so surprised about?" Nicole asked. "It was your idea, after all."

"Oh yeah…right," Bobby replied.

"Well, I can honestly say that you two were the last people I thought would succeed this challenge," Chris declared.

"What can I say? Failure isn't an option," Nicole replied.

"Yeah, right," Bobby snorted.

* * *

><p>(The Forest)<p>

Annie and Montana continued to trek through the woods, looking in all directions for the elusive bird. Montana spotted another feather lingering in the leaves.

"Hm…this way," she declared as she took off.

Annie followed after her, but soon spotted a flash of black and white scurrying into the bushes.

"Uh, Montana?" Annie called.

Montana didn't seem to hear her and just kept moving.

"Uh, yeah…you go ahead, I'll catch up," Annie said as she started creep into the bushes.

She looked around for where she had seen the critter go. She soon spotted another flash of the same colours and moved after it. She peered through the shrubs and was shocked to see a whole family of skunks.

"Okay, Annie, just take it easy," she told herself. "Don't make any sudden movements. Just imagine that they're smelly kitties."

She leaned forward ready to swipe one of the animals, but recoiled as something shot into the tree behind her. She looked up to see that it was a shuriken star. Immediately a raccoon performed a backflip onto the top branch and dodged another shuriken star.

"Ugh!" Beatrice screamed as she tossed several more stars.

Annie had to dodge quickly as several were headed for her. She sighed in relief, only to realized that the skunks were getting ready to spray.

"No, don't!" she cried out before getting covered in stench.

Beatrice tossed her last star and raccoon dived forward. It bounced off of Beatrice's head and rushed off into the forest.

"Hey, Annie, how are you doing?" Beatrice asked.

"I just got sprayed by a team of skunks," Annie replied unhappily.

"Aw, that's a shame," Beatrice said making sure to keep he distance. "Maybe I could help you with that."

She reached into her significantly lighter bag. She pulled out a large hamster ball she used to quickly scoop up one of the skunks. The skunk tried to scurry but only ended up spinning inside the ball.

"There you go," Beatrice exclaimed as she tossed the ball towards Annie. "Back to camp you go."

"Gee, thanks," Annie replied with a friendly smile.

"Yep, the new and improved Beatrice still has time to help her friends," Beatrice replied. "But I've still got a raccoon to catch. He's starting to lose it, I can tell."

"Really?" Annie said skeptically before shrugging, "If you say so."

* * *

><p>(The Swamp)<p>

"I'm seriously convinced, now, that everything is out to kill me," Parry exclaimed as he tried to rip Larry off of his throat.

"Just hold still," Edward ordered as he grabbed a stick.

Parry obeyed, but eyed Edward's stick uneasily. Edward dug the stick against Larry and began to pry. He eventually managed to pull off Larry and Parry breathed deeply in relief. Edward allowed Larry to wrap around the stick and gripped him tightly.

"I've got you now," he exclaimed smugly.

Parry also noticed that the bat was still fluttering around the vicinity. He picked up his net again and began to swipe at the bat for a third time. As soon as the bat came near Larry, the vicious flower snapped forward and chewed up the bat.

"Lovely," Parry exclaimed sarcastically as Larry swallowed.

* * *

><p>(The Beach)<p>

"I think I see someone else coming," Chris exclaimed. "It's…Annie!"

Sure enough Annie was running with a skunk in a ball rolling along with her. Annie rolled the ball into the cage and cheered lightly.

"Whoa, Annie, you stink," Chris exclaimed.

"Thanks for noticing, Chris," Annie scoffed.

"Someone else is coming," Nicole noted.

"You're right," Chris replied. "It's Edward."

Edward was covered in mud, but he held Larry around the stick proudly.

"Get in there," Edward exclaimed as he tossed the flower in the cage with the other creatures.

Parry followed behind Edward, just as muddy, but empty handed.

"Parry, no luck?" Chris asked.

"There's a digested bat inside that flower," Parry said. "Does that count?"

"Uh, no," Chris declared. "And since the time is just about you, it looks like you'll be on bathroom duty tonight."

"I can't wait," Parry sighed.

"You are going down, you horrid little vermin," Beatrice screamed as she dived after a raccoon.

Beatrice was wielding a Bo staff now. She swung it violently at the raccoon, who continued to dodge in a display of athletic moves. Beatrice clenched her teeth and kept swinging with even more fury. The raccoon deflected the blows with well-placed kicks.

"Hey, what's that?" Beatrice exclaimed as she pointed.

The raccoon turned around which gave Beatrice the chance to jab with her staff and sent him into the cage.

"Ha!" Beatrice cried. "No one can beat the new and improved Beatrice!"

"Will you please stop saying that?" Edward sighed with irritation.

"Well, now we're just waiting for Montana," Chris declared. "Ah, here she comes now."

"Birdy, birdy, slow down," Montana shouted as the small bird fluttered just out of her reach.

The bird continued to fly over the water and eventually it left Montana behind on the land.

"No!" she moaned. "Come back!"

"Oh, he won't be coming back for a long time," Chris exclaimed as he looked at his watch. "The Wawanakwa Warbler is actually only on Wawankwa Island for two months before it migrates back to Hawaii."

Montana slumped down in defeat. However, everyone was pulled out of their own thoughts when the Boat of Losers arrived with a blaring horn.

"Ah, that must our special delivery for our winner," Chris exclaimed.

Greta stepped off the boat with a large box in her hands.

"Straight from the kitchen of Momma DJ," she exclaimed happily.

"Bobby is our lucky winner today," Chris said.

"Then you have the great honour of sampling the food of the goddess herself," Greta exclaimed as she handed the box over to Bobby.

"Hey, what gives? It's empty!" Bobby complained.

"Well…I did help myself to a few bites," Greta confessed. "But I swear, after the seventh one there was still some food left."

Bobby tossed the box aside in annoyance.

"Well, with that all finished up, it's time to vote," Chris said. "And for the first time, you can vote for anyone you please."

"What?" Bobby snapped. "I don't get a prize, and I don't get immunity."

"You got a prize," Chris said. "It's not my fault Free Wilma over there ate it."

As the campers headed out, Nicole grabbed several of them and pulled them into a group.

"Okay, people, I know we've had our differences," she whispered.

Edward and Annie in particular voiced their agreement.

"But I think we should all unite to vote off someone else tonight," Nicole said. "Beatrice."

By now Beatrice was the only one who wasn't in the huddle.

"And please do tell why we should vote her off?" Bobby asked.

"Because she's going to drive us all crazy," Nicole answered. "She was bad enough before, but with her new attitude she's a million times worse."

"And not to mention she's actually a threat," Edward added. "It may not be intentional, but she was responsible for getting Victoria, Eliot, and Lionel all eliminated. She's a loose cannon, you never know who she might accidentally wound and evacuate next."

Nicole smirked at Edward who returned the smile.

"I think you're all forgetting that Beatrice is a friend," Annie argued. "She may not be perfect, but she's made more of an effort than these two boys have."

She gestured at Bobby and Edward accusingly.

"I was your BFF," Bobby protested.

"Oh please, you were the worst BFF I've ever had," Annie scoffed.

"Look, I'm not going to control every single one of you," Nicole said. "It's just a suggestion which I think you should consider."

The huddle broke up and headed for the confessional.

* * *

><p>(Campfire Ceremony)<p>

"Campers, by the end of the night there will only be six of you left on the island," Chris declared as he emerged with a platter of marshmallows. "The person who managed to accumulate the most votes will be heading out and lose the chance for five. Million. Dollars."

Everyone looked nervous.

"The first marshmallow goes to Nicole," Chris declared.

Nicole caught it and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Joining Nicole in the final six are," Chris continued, "Parry and Annie."

The two also caught their marshmallows.

"And we've got one for," Chris said, "Bobby and Montana."

All that was left now were Edward and Beatrice. Both looked confident, but Edward was twitching his hands nervously.

"Edward, Beatrice, one of you is heading home tonight," Chris said. "Edward, you've been in the bottom two many times before."

"And I've always gotten out alive," Edward replied smugly.

"Beatrice, how do you feel?" Chris asked.

"I'm not worried," Beatrice replied. "I've just got a feeling that this game is already won by the new and improved Beatrice. Yeah, Sha-Beatrice!"

She received several odd glances.

"What? I always wanted to say that," Beatrice said.

"Well," Chris continued, "the final marshmallow of the night goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Edward."

Edward breathed a sigh of relief as Chris tossed the final marshmallow.

"Sorry, Beatrice, but you won't be winning this game," Chris said.

"Well, I guess I was just too much of a challenge threat to keep around," Beatrice said.

"Yeah, that must be it," Bobby said as he rolled his eyes.

Beatrice walked down the Dock of Shame and stepped onto the Boat of Losers.

"Bye everyone," she called as she waved. "Good luck to all of you."

"Well, now that she's gone, the six of you can get some sleep and prepare yourselves for the next challenge," Chris said. "Oh, except Parry and Montana, you've got a bathroom to clean."

"Come on, Parry, it'll be an adventure, right," Montana laughed.

"With you; sure, why not?" Parry said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Votes:<strong>

**Beatrice-**I'm going to have to vote off Edward. He seems okay, but I haven't forgotten how he manipulated Victoria.

**Nicole-**Sorry, Beatrice, I didn't want to do this, but I had to get the target to someone else.

**Edward-**Thank you, Beatrice, for taking the spotlight off of me.

**Parry-**Beatrice is just going to get more annoying the longer she stays and I can barely stand her as she is now.

**Annie-**Beatrice is still my friend and I'm not voting for her. Instead I'll be voting for the same person I vote for every time. EDWARD!

**Montana-**If Beatrice doesn't go today she'll just go another day, right, she's just not suited for these hard-core challenges.

**Bobby-**Beatrice is just another victim who I managed to beat.

* * *

><p>(Conclusion)<p>

"And so Beatrice is gone before she drove everyone bonkers," Chris said. "This leaves Bobby as the sole Screaming Badger, can he bring glory to his former team, or will he be going home next? Who will the target fall to next? Edward for his scheming? Nicole for her controlling nature? Parry for his sombre attitude? Anyone can go home next so be sure to join off for another Total…Drama…Refresh!"

Voted Off List: Ezmyralda, Jasmine, Tony, Greta, Matthew, Michael, Brady, Dirk, Victoria, Momma DJ, Eliot, Sophie, Victoria (again), Sooz, Ethan, Eliot (again), Lionel, Beatrice

_Author's Note: And now Beatrice leaves us. Beatrice probably was responsible for the most eliminations. She was directly responsible for both of Victoria and Eliot's eliminations, as well as Lionel's. Adding to that, every elimination she attended she voted for the person who went home except for Dirk._

_I don't know if anyone picked up on it, but Beatrice was overall a parody of Zoey. Her design is nearly identical to Zoey's proto-design. She started out insecure and desperate for friends, but became annoying, and finally went overboard with her determination to win. However, unlike Zoey, everyone around her realized how annoying she was. Now you know :)_


	21. Episode 21: Trial By Triarmed Triathlon

"Last time on Total Drama Refresh," Chris announced, "our final seven had to hunt down and bring back different creatures of the island. Some of them got real challenges like Bobby, who had to capture Molotov, or Nicole, who went shark fishing. Then there were some, like Beatrice, who got wimpy ones like raccoon. At the end of the day, Bobby came in first and one the prize of an already eaten dinner, while Montana and Parry came in last and were forced to clean the washrooms. Throughout the day Beatrice reached new heights and managed to annoy everyone on the island. This resulted in her walking down the Dock of Shame. With six remaining we're closer than ever to the big prize of five million dollars. Which five will be moving forward and who will the unlucky one at the end? Find out now!"

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

><p>(Boney Island)<p>

Montana rubbed her head as she slowly woke up. She felt very uncomfortable and it soon became clear why. Her eyes widened as she looked around her and saw fierce trees around her and rocky dirt beneath her. Next to her, also waking up was Bobby.

"This isn't the cabin," Montana exclaimed in confusion.

"Brilliant deduction, Sherlock," Bobby snarked as he also examined the surroundings.

"Well, if you're so smart, then where are we?" Montana asked.

Bobby inspected a leaf closely as he thought.

"Judging by this leaf's formation and pattern, I'd wager that we're not on Wawanakwa anymore," Bobby suggested. "And the only other major island in the nearby area is Boney Island."

"So, we were drugged and brought out here in the wild for some challenge?" Montana said.

"Most likely," Bobby said. "I suppose we should have a look around."

The two both tried to take a step forward, but immediately halted. They looked down as they saw that their legs were chained together.

"What in the-?" Montana exclaimed.

"Chris!" Bobby cursed.

* * *

><p>(Elsewhere)<p>

Parry shook himself out and rubbed his eyes and he saw where he was. He didn't recognize any of the environment; everything seemed darker than the island he was used to. He heard a noise beside him and realized that Annie was lying asleep next to him. Upon further inspection he realized that he was linked to her by a chain.

"Annie," Parry said as he poked her.

"Wha-?" Annie mumbled as she got up; then more frantically, "What!"

She immediately leapt up and knocked Parry over accidentally.

"Where are we? Where are we!" she cried.

She hurried around the vicinity in a panic. Since she was attached to Parry, he ended up being dragged along with her.

"Annie, if you could just calm down," Parry tried to say as he was bumped from side to side.

"How did we get here?" Annie continued to cry. "What happened to the camp? And Chris? And all the others?"

Annie gasped in horror, "What if they died? What if a storm killed everyone but us?"

"That is incredibly unlikely," Parry said finally able to regain himself as Annie stopped moving.

Annie, however, had taken to sobbing and was still ignoring him.

"We're lost and we're the only ones here!" she moaned.

Parry rolled his eyes in frustration.

* * *

><p>(Elsewhere again)<p>

Nicole had already woken up and noted he surroundings. She waited impatiently for Edward to wake up now. Edward's eyes began to crack open.

"Ah, finally," Nicole exclaimed.

"Huh?" Edward mumbled as he woke up.

"We need to talk," Nicole said. "While getting rid of Beatrice was necessary to avoid insanity, it still leaves us with one less vote to control. Montana and Annie are both good choices to eliminate, but it'll be easy to get their votes to. Perhaps we could turn one against the other—"

"Nicole, where are we?" Edward interrupted.

"Oh, I dunno," Nicole shrugged. "Probably a part of today's challenge, which we should be sure to win since immunity would be quite useful."

"Then maybe we should do less talking and more challenge-winning," Edward said.

Edward took a step to explore, but was held back by a chain.

"What's with this?" he exclaimed.

"We've been chained together," Nicole answered bluntly. "I thought it'd be pretty obvious that this challenge was coming up."

"Of course," Edward grumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Nicole-**Am I regretting voting off my only stable voter? Of course not, she was getting impossible to be around; I just have to get past this challenge and I'll be in the clear. And as always I have Edward right where I want him in my grasp (the camera zooms out to reveal Edward glaring at her angrily.) You have anything to add?

**Edward-**I have just about had it with Nicole's attitude. This is exactly what I wanted to avoid. I don't care if she's the only ally I have left, I'd rather just vote her off and get rid of her.

**Nicole-**You wouldn't dare.

**Edward-**I would.

**Nicole-**…We're wasting valuable challenge time.

* * *

><p>(Montana and Bobby)<p>

The duo had explored the area and had soon found a sign awaiting them.

"Aha, this is probably our directions, right," Montana exclaimed.

"Oh great, it's written in rhyme," Bobby grumbled.

"Hurry to the mountain and fast This is a race so you don't want to be last Your path is made up of simple lines All you have to do is follow the signs."

"Well, that shouldn't be too hard, right," Montana exclaimed. "Let's get going."

Montana bolted off, but Bobby held her back.

"Wait, wait, wait," he protested as he was dragged along. "We need to plan out what we'll do. And we're supposed to be looking out for signs."

"Well, there's a sign, right," Montana exclaimed as she pointed to a blue arrow attached to a tree. "Now let's hurry, we don't want to lose, right."

"Hang on, hang on," Bobby continued to protest, but it was in vain as Montana eagerly took off. "There could be traps, you never know with Chris."

Bobby received a painful branch to the face as he was dragged through a thick shrub.

"We need to just take things slowly," Bobby insisted. "We need to keep a look out for anything dangerous."

"Didn't you see what the sign said?" Montana said as she leapt between jagged rocks. "We've got to be quick, we want to win."

Bobby stumbled through the rocks clumsily.

"Chris probably wants us to barge through carelessly so we end up in one of his sick traps," Bobby continued to argue. If we just go slow, we should be able to actually get ahead of the others."

"Here, if you're so worried, we can take to the trees, right," Montana suggested as she leapt up to a branch.

"What?" Bobby exclaimed before he slammed into the tree after her. "Ow, my face."

"C'mon," Montana urged.

"I am travelling by treetop," Bobby declared. "I could fall and break my neck or something."

"Well you don't want to run by foot and you don't want to use the trees; make up your mind, right," Montana said.

Bobby clenched his teeth in anger, but just said, "Fine, fine, we'll go on foot, just try to let me keep up."

Montana jumped back down to the ground and the two jogged forward. Only a few more steps and they plummeted down into a hidden hole.

"Well, would you look at that," Montana exclaimed.

Bobby glared at her.

* * *

><p>(Annie and Parry)<p>

"Come on, Annie, it's probably just a challenge," Parry said as he tugged on his chain.

Annie was currently sitting on a rock as she wallowed in despair.

"Look, I think I see a sign of there," Parry said. "It probably says all our friends are fine and we're currently losing the challenge because you couldn't get a grip."

"Really? I'd bet you it says something else," Annie exclaimed as she approached the sign.

The duo read the same poem that Montana and Bobby had read.

"Oh, so it is a challenge," Annie realized.

"Exactly, and like I said, we're probably in last," Parry said.

"Well, it's times like these where I think, 'What would Montana do?'" Annie exclaimed.

"Montana would do something absolutely insane that would somehow end up working out for her," Parry said. "But unfortunately neither of us is Montana so that would no doubt end in disaster."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Annie said. "Montana has been a friend to both of us and I'd like to think that she's rubbed off on us. I mean, I've seen you doing some pretty wild things."

Parry looked down slightly embarrassed as he said, "Well, sometimes it's a little fun to go a little crazy, but now is not one of those times. I don't want to take the risk of screwing up and coming in last. Let's just take this slow."

"If you were with Montana you'd be swinging from vine to vine in a heartbeat," Annie pointed out.

"That's because I trust Montana," Parry replied.

"And you don't trust me?" Annie gasped taken aback. "I'll show you I can do just as well as Montana."

"I really don't think—" Parry tried to say, but was cut off as Annie charged at a tree.

Parry was dragged along as Annie jumped up into a branch.

"Tada!" she exclaimed before the branch snapped and she landed on top of Parry.

"You see," Parry said as he shoved Annie off of him. "Let's just be careful, one step at time."

Parry pulled Annie along as he followed the red arrow guiding them. After only a few steps the two were swung up into a net in a tree.

Annie clapped slowly as she remarked sarcastically, "Well, done."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Parry-**I've always avoided Annie because she's just so overbearing. Her dress itself is an overpowering amount of pink. How am I supposed to put up with her for a whole challenge? (The camera zooms out to show Annie plugging her ears and singing, 'Lalalala.' Parry nudges her.) You can go now.

**Annie-**Parry is such a downer. When he's with Montana he seems happy, but I guess I'm not good enough for him. Well, he'd better not complain all day because I'm going to get sick of him fast.

* * *

><p>(Edward and Nicole)<p>

"This actually is quite the blessing," Nicole said as the two followed the green arrows. "Once both of us win immunity, the others will have to vote for each other. Now the question is, who do we want gone? Montana is the biggest physical threat, but Bobby could also be dangerous."

Nicole was jerked back as Edward stopped moving.

"Nicole," Edward said firmly. "Shut. Up."

Nicole huffed in annoyance and retorted, "This isn't just about me, you need this too. Both of us can make it for another day if you just cooperate."

"And then when you don't need me anymore, you'll just vote me off?" Edward asked.

"Think, moron, there is no more voting after this challenge," Nicole pointed out. "At that point it comes to pure skill."

"Which is why it would be a good idea to vote you off when we still have the chance," Edward returned.

"Which is why we're winning immunity today," Nicole growled.

"I don't know if I want you to win immunity," Edward sniffed. "It would be a little harder to vote for you with that."

Nicole yanked the chain in anger as she ordered, "Get moving!"

"I'm not leaving this spot," Edward declared.

Suddenly a herd of angry Woolly Beavers emerged from the bushes. They had their eyes on Edward hungrily.

"Right, let's keep moving," Edward exclaimed nervously as the two took off running.

The beavers chased after them. Edward shot a quick glance back and immediately picked up the pace.

* * *

><p>(Montana and Bobby)<p>

Montana was scrambling up the edge of the pit, but was constantly being pulled back down as Bobby stumbled down.

"We're never going to get out this way," Bobby declared.

"Sure we will," Montana exclaimed. "Once you stop falling we'll pull right back on track."

"In case you haven't realized, I'm not the fittest person here," Bobby pointed. "Things like running and climbing aren't exactly my forte. "

"Well, what is, then?" Montana asked.

"Ah, I can use my powerful mind to get us out of here," Bobby boasted. "I've still got some useful parts in my pockets, and I can use some of these sticks as material. We'll have a ladder out of here in no time."

"I don't know," Montana said uneasily. "That might take some time. It'd probably be quicker to just keep trying to climb out. You'll get the hang of it before you know it."

"And what if I don't?" Bobby argued. "Then we'd have wasted all that time. I know for a fact that I'll have my invention done quickly."

"Oh, oh, I've got a better idea, right," Montana exclaimed.

"Don't want to hear it," Bobby said. "Now if you'll give me a minute."

Montana ignored him and lifted him up.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Bobby snapped. "Put me down."

"Don't worry, I'm getting us out of here," Montana said as she launched Bobby up out of the hole.

He managed to grip the edge of the pit and pull himself out. He was followed by Montana who easily climbed out.

"See? Wasn't that quicker?" Montana said.

"Don't ever do that again," Bobby replied.

"Oh look another sign," Montana exclaimed. "We're on the right track."

"Do you hear something?" Bobby asked.

Suddenly Edward and Nicole burst through the bushes frantically. The duo ran in the opposite direction of the sign without even bothering to stop and acknowledge Bobby and Montana.

"What were they so worried about?" Montana asked as she glanced through the bushes and saw nothing.

"I don't know, but they've taken the lead," Bobby pointed out.

"Right, after them!" Montana exclaimed as she charged after them, dragging Bobby along with her.

"Wait, wait, wait," Bobby protested futilely. "Seriously, wait!"

"What?" Montana whined.

"Look at the sign," Bobby said. "It's pointing the other way."

"So, you think Edward and Nicole are going the wrong way?" Montana asked.

"I don't know, but I think the smartest thing would be the follow our sign," Bobby said.

"Alright then," Montana exclaimed as she switched her direction and kept running.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Bobby-**Montana is everything I hate all in one person. She's physically strong, and she can't stop rubbing it in my face. And she just assumes that I can keep up with her; she has no respect for intelligence. I mean, I didn't like Sophie or Lionel any more, but at least they acknowledged that I was smart.

**Montana-**I'd just like to say—

**Bobby-**Montana, we don't have time for this. Come on, let's go, go, go!

* * *

><p>Edward and Nicole slowed down and took time to catch their breath.<p>

"I think I saw Montana and Bobby back there," Edward exclaimed.

"Good, that means that we have the lead now," Nicole replied.

"But something isn't right," Edward said. "Shouldn't they be following after us?"

"What are you suggesting?" Nicole asked with slight irritation.

"Well, what if we took a wrong turn?" Edward replied. "We were in such a hurry, maybe we've actually given Montana and Bobby the advantage. We should go back."

"Hold it," Nicole exclaimed as she yanked the chain again. "Look, there's one of our signs now. Montana and Bobby probably aren't following us because they got held up by the Woolly Beavers."

"Well, when you put it that way, let's keep moving," Edward exclaimed.

* * *

><p>(Annie and Parry)<p>

"For the last time, you're not going to be able to gnaw through the rope," Parry sighed as Annie chewed on the net that held them.

"Well, what do you suggest then?" Annie asked. "Just sit here and mope?"

"No!" Parry snapped. "We just need to put our weight on this side. We should be able to reach that branch and use it to pull ourselves."

Annie followed Parry's directions. The two leaned to the side and managed to get the net to swing towards the tree. Parry grabbed the branched and managed to pull them out.

"Yahoo, we made it!" Annie exclaimed as she hugged Parry.

"Please, please let go of me," Parry moaned.

"Right, we've got distance to make up," Annie exclaimed as she sprinted through the woods.

Parry quickened his pace to keep up with her.

"Now, we've got to keep an eye out for any other traps," Parry said. "Remember, Montana is our competition this time and I'm betting that she's already got a huge lead."

"So, we just need to run faster," Annie exclaimed.

"That wasn't what I meant," Parry sighed.

The two came to a river with a series of stepping stones leading across. Annie prepared to jump to one, but Parry remained still. Due to this, Annie was pulled back and tumbled into the water.

"What was that for?" she complained.

"This has got to be another trap," Parry said. "One of those stepping stones will turn out to be an alligator or a geyser or something."

Parry took a careful step onto the first stone. Nothing happened. The two followed this pattern until they reached the other side. Nothing happened for any of the stepping stones.

"Well, that was a colossal waste of time," Annie sighed.

"It…was worth it," Parry argued uncertainly.

"Well we've got to keep running if we want to catch up with the others," Annie said.

* * *

><p>(Montana and Parry)<p>

The duo had reached a hilly ground now. The mountain was in view now as the trees thinned away.

"Can't…move…any…further," Bobby moaned as he slugged after Montana.

"Oh for crying out loud," Montana sighed as she picked him up again. "I don't want to hear any of your complaining this time."

"Buh," Bobby replied as Montana kept running at a slightly slower pace.

They made their way over the hills and had just about arrived at the mountain. Just as they arrived, Nicole and Edward burst out from another direction and arrived at the base of the mountain.

"Ha ha, we were here first!" Nicole cheered.

"So, where's Chris?" Edward asked.

"Uh, guys?" Montana said as she pointed to another sign.

"What's this one say?" Nicole exclaimed as she inspected it.

"You've finished part one in good time But now you must take on the climb There's no time to stop You must find your way to the top."

"Well, come on, Edward, we can't lose the lead now," Nicole exclaimed as she started to pull herself up the mountain.

"We've got to climb all the way to the top?" Edward moaned in exhaustion.

"It would be a lot easier if you climbed with me instead of just weighing me down," Nicole called back.

Edward sighed as he climbed after her.

"Well, shall we follow?" Montana asked her partner.

"Are you…kidding?" Bobby wheezed. "I feel like I'm ready to turn into a puddle with how much I'm sweating. I need a break."

With that he collapsed at her feet.

"Well, I guess that's that then," Montana shrugged.

* * *

><p>(Annie and Parry)<p>

The two were running through a thinner part of the forest now. The towering mountain was in view, but they still had a way to go.

"We're not going to make it," Parry declared. "Montana's definitely already arrived and no doubt the other group has too."

Annie spotted something and started to hatch an idea.

"Are you ready to try something crazy?" Annie asked.

"Well, I don't know," Parry said nervously.

"Come on," Annie begged. "!"

"Fine, fine, just stop doing that," Parry conceded.

"Okay, here's what we do," Annie said. "We take these rocks…"

She handed Parry a heavy boulder.

"And put them in this tree," she said as she climbed up a skinny tree. "Then when we drop the rocks, we'll be launched forward like a slingshot."

"That sounds dangerous," Parry said.

"Alright, let's do it," Annie exclaimed as she pulled Parry in close.

The two weighed the tree down so that it arched backwards. Then Annie released the two large rocks. The tree lurched forward and the two were launched through the air. They soared over the trees and headed straight for the mountain. As they started to slow down and approach the ground, Annie's dress puffed up and acted as a parachute for her, softening her land. Parry was not so lucky and splatted in the ground next to her.

"Hello, guys," Montana said to them as she saw them arrive.

"Montana, good to see you," Annie exclaimed.

"Uh-huh," Parry slurred as he got up.

Annie eyed the sleeping Bobby then looked back at Montana.

"So, is this the end of the challenge?" Annie asked.

"Oh no," Montana replied. "We've still got to climb the mountain, right. In fact, Edward and Nicole have already taken the lead."

"Edward," Annie hissed as she narrowed her eyes. "C'mon, Parry, we can't afford to stop now."

"You just launched me out of a tree and I crashed into the ground," Parry complained. "Not to mention this entire trek has been exhausting. Can't we take five minutes to—"

"No!" Annie snapped. "If Edward wins immunity then we can't vote him off. Then, who knows, maybe one of us will go. You want that?"

"Well, no," Parry answered.

"Then let's get going," Annie exclaimed as she dragged him over to the mountain.

From the ground, Bobby cracked an eye open and grinned mischievously.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Bobby-**At least I know the other groups are having just as much trouble cooperating. I might be able to use this to my advantage.

**Montana-**You know, I've noticed—

**Bobby-**Montana, break time's over.

**Montana-**Erg!

* * *

><p>Annie climbed at a determined speed and Parry followed behind her quickly. She had spotted Edward and Nicole who struggling to maintain their speed.<p>

"Great, she's gaining on us," Nicole groaned as she shot a glance down.

"Well, I can't go any faster," Edward sighed as he strained himself to keep pulling himself up.

Eventually he grabbed a loose rock and lost his grip. He plummeted down, but was held up by Nicole. Nicole dug her nails in the rock wall and clenched her teeth in pain as she pulled downward. Edward ended up swinging right into Annie.

"Oh, that's it," Annie declared. "You are going down."

The two broke out into a slapping fight as they swung around each other and tangled their chains together. As they fought rocks and dust scattered all over Parry. Montana was gaining on them now. Bobby had taken to riding on her back to avoid having to climb.

"Perfect, while they're fighting we can pull ahead," Bobby exclaimed. "Faster, faster!"

Eventually Annie slipped off of the wall and fell right into Edward. The sudden lurch was enough to cause Nicole to let go of the wall. Nicole dropped down past them, but was held up as Edward held onto Annie desperately. All of them were held up by the very strained Parry.

"Parry!" Montana exclaimed as she changed her direction.

"No, I forbid you from helping him," Bobby ordered.

"You're not the boss of me," Montana protested.

"But the theme of the challenge is teamwork, and you're going against the team," Bobby said.

"And I'm sure you've been a great team player," Montana said sarcastically as she eyed her partner.

Montana reached Parry and was able to grab Parry.

"Parry, if you reach this ledge up here," Montana explained as she helped Parry up, "you'll be able to pull yourself up to safety, right."

Parry clenched his teeth and managed to grab onto the edge and climb up to the surface. With Montana he helped up Annie, Edward, and Nicole. Everyone was eager to just collapse on the surface and breathe deeply.

"Ahem, don't we have a mountain to climb?" Bobby said as he pointed upwards.

Suddenly the six campers were back to struggling with each other eagerly.

"Move it!"

"Outta the way!"

"Me first!"

I'm winning this."

As they all attempted to take the lead in the climb, their chains became further tangled. It was impossible to make any progress without rubbing against someone. If anyone took the lead, they would immediately be pulled back down by the other five. Eventually all six of them managed to climb up to the top of the mountain. They all dropped and began gasping for air.

"So…who won?" Parry asked as they looked up.

All they saw was another sign in front of a pile of boxes.

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me," Nicole groaned in exasperation.

The campers untangled their chains and approached the sign.

"Let's see what this one says," Annie started to read.

"In the box is what you'll need If you want to keep the lead In the water is where you want to be Take a look, your target is easy to see."

Montana glanced over the edge of the mountain and exclaimed, "You've got that right. There's a giant target in the water, right."

Nicole flipped open the box and exclaimed, "Parachutes."

"Quick, Parry, let's take the lead," Annie cried out as she grabbed two parachutes and handed one to Parry.

"Let's not do anything too hasty this time," Parry said as he nervously strapped on the parachute. "We need to take our time if we want to position ourselves correctly."

"Sorry, Parry, we don't have time for that," Annie replied as she picked him up and leapt off the edge of the mountain.

"This isn't a good idea!" Parry cried as they soared towards the water.

"Now is the perfect time to take advantage of my genius abilities," Bobby told Montana. "Just think, if I modified these parachutes slightly I could attach jets to them."

"I still don't trust your inventing skills, right," Montana said. "Something seems to go wrong whenever you try."

"Well, I'm not jumping," Bobby protested. "I demand that—"

"Geronimo!" Montana exclaimed as she leapt off of the edge and Bobby was forced to jump with her.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Nicole snapped at Edward.

"You know I've had just about enough of you," Edward declared. "Maybe I want to lose just so I can enjoy voting for you."

"Well, if we do lose, you can bet that I'm voting for you and you will be going home," Nicole threatened. "So, move it!"

As she shoved him, Edward stumbled backwards and fell off the edge of the mountain.

"Great," Nicole sighed as she jumped after him.

The campers deployed their parachutes as they came close to the water. Nicole and Edward fell clumsily and their parachute only managed to get them to the edge of Boney Island before they dropped into the water.

"Swim, swim, swim!" Nicole ordered as she pulled Edward along with his chain.

Annie and Parry flew with speed, but it was clear that they weren't going to land on the target. They were moving in slightly the wrong direction and ended up landing in the water near the target.

"C'mon, we can still make it!" Annie exclaimed as she swam for the target.

Montana and Bobby were the only two to land on the target. Or at least, Montana had landed on the edge; Bobby had splashed into the water.

"Hm, looks like another one of those signs, right," Montana noted.

Before Bobby could say anything, he was pulled underwater.

"Out of the way, I'm winning this!" Annie exclaimed as she struggled with him.

Parry passed both of them and crawled up onto the target.

"So…how are you doing?" Parry asked Montana.

"Not bad, not bad," Montana answered.

"Uh-huh," Parry replied. "So, do you want to help me get these two apart?"

"Alright," Montana said as she pulled up on her chain.

Annie and Bobby were pulled up onto the target soaking wet.

"So, now what?" Bobby asked as he gestured to the sign.

"Move it!" Nicole barked as she stepped onto the target with Edward fumbling behind her.

"It's another sign," Parry told her.

"I'm not even surprised at this point," Nicole remarked.

"It says," Bobby read,

"Congratulations, you're almost done But stopping here would be no fun Paddle your way back in one of these boats And return to your glorious host."

"'Boats' doesn't rhyme with 'host'," Nicole pouted.

"Well, there are the boats," Parry pointed at three canoes.

"Let's go!" all three girls exclaimed as they dragged their partners into the boats.

"We've so got this!" Annie told Parry.

"I am not losing this," Nicole growled.

"We could win this thing if you let me attach a motor to the canoe," Bobby told Montana. "But I know you'll just say no, so I won't even bother."

All six campers stroked furiously through the water. The girls leaned forward with determined fury, while the boys just tried to keep up with their pace. Soon Wawanakwa Island came into view. Nicole picked up the pace, but Annie and Montana followed suit. As they got closer they could see Chris smiling on the beach.

"Come on, come on, come on," Annie exclaimed. "We can't let Edward win this."

_Crash!_ In a flurry the boats collided with one another as they arrived at the shore.

"Welcome back, campers, I hope you had a fun trip," Chris laughed.

"Chris, who won? Tell me who won!" Nicole demanded.

"And where's the key?" Edward asked. "I want to be as far away from her as possible."

"Chef will unlock you in due time," Chris said, "but to answer your first question, the winner is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"No one," Chris said. "It was a three way tie. Funny how it worked out like that."

"So, this means—" Annie asked.

"That this entire challenge was pointless and no one is immune," Chris exclaimed gleefully. "So, I'll see you at the voting ceremony."

As Chef unchained the campers, they all were eager to recoil from their partners.

"Well, I guess this means that I'll be voting for you after all," Edward told Nicole.

"Well, I just realized that I don't want you around anyways," Nicole told Edward. "So I'll have no problem getting you voted off."

The two marched off in opposite directions. Bobby watched them and grinned evilly. He followed after Nicole.

"So, you're voting off Edward, are you?" Bobby asked.

"Of course, and you should do the same," Nicole declared.

"Actually, I have a far better plan that I think you'd better listen to," Bobby said.

Meanwhile, Annie and Montana were discussing who they would vote for.

"It's got to be Edward," Annie said. "We are so close to the end. The last few challenges could be so much better if he was just gone."

"Ladies, talking about voting me off?" Edward asked nonchalantly.

"Well, not exactly," Montana said politely.

"Yes, we are!" Annie exclaimed.

"Because that would be a big mistake on your part," Edward argued. "You two are probably the biggest physical threats, but Nicole is pretty fit too, and she's quite the schemer. If we don't get rid of her now, I have no doubt that she'll fly all the way to the finish."

"Really?" Montana exclaimed.

"We don't care," Annie said as she shoved Edward aside. "Enjoy your last evening on the island."

* * *

><p>(Campfire Ceremony)<p>

"Well, I hope you all had a lovely bonding time," Chris laughed at the six campers. "And I hope it wasn't too painful to vote off your new friends."

All three pairs glared at each other.

"Well I've got a special marshmallow for," Chris began, "Montana, Parry, and Bobby!"

The three all caught their marshmallows victoriously.

"Now, the rest of you are all at risk," Chris told the other three. "You all received at least one vote."

Annie, Nicole, and Edward all showed no signs of fear.

"But one of you is still safe and that person is," Chris continued, "Nicole!"

"Ha ha, not today, sucker," Nicole taunted Edward.

"Edward, Annie, your rivalry comes to an end tonight," Chris said. "One of you will go home in defeat, while the other will reign victorious. The champion is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Edward!"

Annie slumped her head forward.

"Oh, Annie, I'm so sorry," Montana exclaimed.

"Well, I came here to compete, and that's what I did," Annie declared. "Edward, while I still hate everything about you, congratulations on making it past me. And Montana, kick his ass for me."

"Well do," Montana exclaimed.

"The Boat of Losers is waiting," Chris said impatiently.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Annie said as she walked along the Dock of Shame. "Good-bye everyone!"

"And that just leaves the five of you," Chris declared ominously. "Be prepared, for you never know what I might do next."

"Unless we watched the first season," Nicole pointed out.

"Yes, there's that," Chris admitted. "But…just go to bed!"

* * *

><p><strong>Votes:<strong>

**Edward-**I have tried time and time again to get rid of Nicole, this is my last chance.

**Annie-**I don't care what Edward has to say about anything; he should have gone a long, long time ago.

**Nicole-**Well, Bobby seems to think he can get Annie out, and she is a physical threat so…

**Montana-**I'll stick with Annie on this one. Edward may have had some good points, but Annie is a friend.

**Parry-**I vote for Annie, I never want to see that pink dress again after what she put me through.

**Bobby-**I figured that all the partners must hate each other as much as I did for Montana. So, I already had Parry's vote for Annie, and Nicole was easy enough to convince. That's one more target down.

* * *

><p>(Conclusion)<p>

"Every day brings us another step closer to the big prize," Chris wrapped up. "Who truly has what it takes to make it that far? Nicole and her strategies? Bobby and his inventions? Montana and her all around nice attitude? Well, next week we'll be seeing some of your old favorites that couldn't make it this far as we visit Playa Des Losers, so don't miss another episode of Total…Drama…Refresh!"

Voted Off List: Ezmyralda, Jasmine, Tony, Greta, Matthew, Michael, Brady, Dirk, Victoria, Momma DJ, Eliot, Sophie, Victoria (again), Sooz, Ethan, Eliot (again), Lionel, Beatrice, Annie


	22. Episode 22: Haute CampTure

Chris rode through the water on his motorboat.

"Hello, valued viewers," he greeted. "I know you're hoping to see our final five take on another death-defying challenge; but we thought that we'd give them a slight break. Instead we'll be taking some time to check in on the seventeen other campers who were eliminated. Last time on the island we had the final six pair off and make their way back from Boney Island. In the end, Bobby's scheming got Annie eliminated. But you'll see her along with all the other losers today. So keep watching."

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

><p>(Playa Des Losers)<p>

The seventeen campers were all gathered around the luxurious resort. In the middle was a pool, with a sole occupant. Ezmyralda sat on a floating chair and shot deadly glares at anyone who even looked her way. Sitting around the pool in sun chairs were Eliot, Beatrice, and Victoria.

"I'm so happy to see you guys again," Beatrice said. "I mean, I know we had our drama, but we can all be friends now."

"You do realize that you got us both eliminated, right?" Eliot pointed out.

"Twice," Victoria added.

"Yeah, but I also got myself eliminated so it balances out, right?" Beatrice reasoned.

"Well, I'm through holding grudges," Victoria declared. "If you want to put everything behind us, I'd be happy to."

"I agree," Eliot said. "The human race must learn to look past their differences so that they'll be ready for the true enemy."

"Aw, you guys are the best friends ever," Beatrice exclaimed before laughing obnoxiously.

Eliot and Victoria cringed and covered their ears. Over to the side and under some trees, Annie was sitting with Matthew.

"You were amazing," Matthew exclaimed. "I thought for sure you were going to win."

"Well, I'm just happy I got as far as I did," Annie said. "I wanted a competition and believe me when I say that was competitive. But I'm sure you would have done great if…Edward…hadn't sabotaged you."

"I didn't come to win," Matthew said with a shrug. "Meeting someone like you is worth so much more to me."

"You're so sweet," Annie laughed before pulling him into a tight hug.

Over by the beach Sooz sat on a rock as she chatted on her phone, while Ethan sunk his feet into the wet sand. Behind them, Sophie was held in a straightjacket and a dolly.

"It may not be as natural as Wawanakwa, but I can still feel the spirit of the water here," Ethan muttered.

"Will you shut up?" Sophie barked. "I have seriously put up with your idiotic blabbering non-stop, just go somewhere else."

"But I like this corner," Ethan protested. "Why don't you go somewhere else?"

"Believe me, I've tried," Sophie growled. "Hey, Chatty Suzie, I need you to roll somewhere quieter!"

"Well, Brad can't be dating both Lucy and Carmen now," Sooz muttered into her phone. "How is that even possible? Does Lucy know? What do you mean she doesn't care?"

"See what I mean?" Sophie said.

Ethan, however, was no longer listening and had returned to communing with the lake. Further along the beach Lionel and Jasmine were relaxing in the sun, while Tony was exercising nearby.

"Lionel, is there anything else I can get you?" Jasmine asked. "More sunscreen, another drink? Or would you rather I just bask in your beauty a little longer?"

"More root beer," Lionel ordered as he handed her his empty drink.

"Whatever you say," Jasmine sighed lovingly.

As Jasmine headed back to the main building, she bumped into Tony.

"Oh hi, Tony, how is your exercising going? Do you need anything? You look a little sweaty maybe you should take your shirt off," Jasmine said.

"That's…that's okay…uh, Jasmine," Tony said awkwardly as he blushed.

"Hey, stop talking to him and get back to worshipping me!" Lionel snapped.

"I can talk to and worship whoever I please!" Jasmine retorted as she whirled around the face Lionel again.

Lionel shot her his trademark smile and Jasmine's anger immediately evaporated.

"Anything for you, my lord," she sighed.

Back by the pool, Momma DJ was running a barbecue. She had several meals all cooking at once and was handing them out to anyone who came by. The majority of them were being tasted by Greta.

"Oh, I think the stake is the absolute best," Greta sighed reverently. "But this fruit salad is hard to beat too. And there's the turkey sandwich…aw, turkey…"

"You're drooling all over my food, girl," Momma DJ pointed out.

"Right, right, sorry," Greta exclaimed apologetically.

Between the sand and the pool, Michael, Dirk, and Brady were playing ball.

"Over here, over here!" Michael called.

"Here it comes," Dirk laughed as he tossed the ball.

It flew right over Michael, though, and ended up slamming into Ezmyralda. She was knocked off of her chair and right into the pool. She burst out of the water fuming.

"Who the hell threw that!" she screamed.

Michael couldn't help laughing.

"You think my suffering is funny?" Ezmyralda growled. "I bet that because you think that you're a man you can just do what you want with women and it's okay. Well, I'll have you know that my gender is done taking abuse; we're going to start fighting back. And I'll begin by ripping your arms off!"

"Ah!" Michael cried as he ran as fast as he could.

Ezmyralda looked to be steaming as she climbed out of the pool and prepared to chase after him.

"Now, now, there's no need to get mad," Brady said.

"Out of the way, male oppressor!" Ezmyralda barked as she tossed Brady into the pool; she then glared at Dirk and asked, "Do you have anything to add?"

Dirk whimpered as he shook his head and backed up.

"Good," Ezmyralda said. "Now where did that brat go to? I'm not finished with him."

It was at that moment that Chris arrived at the dock in his motorboat.

"Hello, losers!" he greeted.

Jasmine gasped, "Chris, are you here to take one of us back into the contest? Because I totally suggest me; I was robbed of my chance to show the world my true talent."

Chris just burst out laughing.

"No, Jasmine, it's too late for any of you to return," he said after regain himself. "But you may still have a chance to influence the game at the end of the day. First, though, I have a couple questions I'd like to ask you. Just go about your usual routine and I'll get a chance to talk to each of you in due time."

Some of the campers returned to what they were doing, but others couldn't look away from Chris. Jasmine in particular had taken to following Chris.

"Alright, Jasmine, since you're so eager," Chris said, "how do you feel about being eliminated?"

"That is the dumbest question ever," Jasmine said. "Of course I feel terrible. Your whole show lost what could have been its most valuable asset. I'm a talented singer, actor, leader, and an expert in drama. If I stayed I would have led my team to victory, found myself a boyfriend, broken up someone else's relationship, destroyed my enemies, backstabbed my friends…"

"Okay, okay, that's great, but we've got to move on," Chris said as he struggled to get past Jasmine.

"You've got to let me back," Jasmine begged. "You need me!"

Chris shoved her aside and walked over to Ethan.

"So, Ethan, you were betrayed by your only friend," Chris said. "How does it feel now that you're here?"

"Well, first I found a little sleepy," Ethan answered. "So, I went to sleep. Then when I woke up I felt hungry; so I ate something. And then I felt bored so I went for a walk. And then I saw a bird and I felt interested, because I saw a bird…"

"Boring," Chris said. "Ah, Sophie, here's someone who knew who to bring in the ratings. I see you've kept your new hairstyle."

"I wouldn't if I wasn't forced to take shock therapy every week," Sophie growled. "And when can I get out of this stupid straight jacket?"

"Ah, that, well you see our lawyers are just a little scared that you might kill someone if we let you out," Chris explained.

"You bet I would," Sophie said. "I hate everyone here with a burning passion."

"And now Sooz, how do you feel about Playa Des Losers?" Chris asked.

"Oh it's great," Sooz exclaimed. "The connection here is great; I don't know why I didn't get eliminated sooner."

"The five million dollars, maybe," Chris suggested.

Sooz narrowed her eyes as she said, "I'm on the phone."

Chris turned around to see Michael zooming right for him. Michael dived between his legs and kept running. Coming after him was a furious Ezmyralda.

"Ah, Ezmyralda, if I could just ask you a couple of questions," Chris said.

"Move it, asshole!" Ezmyralda exclaimed as she punched Chris in the gut.

"Okay, we're gonna need another straightjacket," Chris wheezed.

Chris made his way along the beach to where Tony and Lionel were.

"So, Tony, you've been here for a while, how's it been?" Chris asked.

"Not bad," Tony answered. "I'm disappointed that I didn't make it further, but what can you do?"

"So, do you feel at all threatened by Lionel trying to hog all the girls?" Chris asked.

"Not at all," Tony answered. "I work out for me, not to get girls to like me."

"Lies!" Lionel exclaimed. "That's why any guy does anything."

"I really don't see why you hate me so much," Tony said meekly.

"It's your superior attitude, you think you're so much better than me," Lionel accused.

"No, I don't, I promise," Tony said as he backed away from Lionel.

"Can you believe that guy?" Lionel scoffed to Chris.

"So, how have you been, Lionel?" Chris asked.

"Well, I'm a little upset over losing, but at least here the girls are normal and actually appreciate my gorgeousness," Lionel said. "Right, Jas?"

"Of course, master," Jasmine droned, then spotting Chris, "You see? He likes me. I have high approval rating; I'm the perfect Total Drama contestant, I'm—"

"Let it go, Jasmine," Chris said sternly. "Now, let's see how Brady and Dirk are doing."

Chris made his way towards the boys, but suddenly slipped on something and collapsed on the floor. Several former campers laughed at him.

"Stop laughing!" Chris snapped as he got up. "And what's this doing here?"

He held up a banana peel.

"Oh, Michael left that there," Brady answered. "He's been pulling all sorts of pranks since he got here."

"Really?" Chris said angrily. "Ezmyralda, I'm giving you permission to be as brutal as you want with Michael."

"You think that because I'm a woman I need your permission to do anything?" Ezmyralda bellowed. "Well, I'll have you know—"

Ezmyralda was cut off as she slipped on another banana peel.

"Oh, Michael is so dead," she growled.

"Anyways, Dirk, Brady, how do you guys feel about being eliminated?" Chris asked.

"I'm glad to get out when I did," Brady answered. "There were some nice people there, but there's just far too much drama going on for my liking."

"I think the final five wouldn't have so many conflicts if they hadn't voted off all the nice people," Dirk said.

"You know what they say, nice guys finish last," Chris said. "Or in your case, fifteenth."

Chris moved onto Momma DJ and Greta.

"Greta, you were an early elimination, how did that feel?" he asked.

"Gahnt golk, eading," Greta said with a stuffed face.

'Um…okay, how about you Mrs. Deej?" Chris asked.

"I'll stick to cooking from now on," she declared.

"That's nice," Chris said uninterested.

He moved over to where Eliot, Beatrice, and Victoria were sitting.

"Ah, now here's a crazy bunch," he exclaimed. "How are you guys feeling about elimination?"

"I knew I wouldn't win," Victoria said with a shrug. "It's always the one you least suspect, and I feel like I deserved some suspicion of winning."

"Uh, I think you lost me there," Chris said. "But how about the rest of you?"

"This place is great," Eliot exclaimed. "The way this island is situated, there's no way any alien spies could pick up on our thoughts. I'm safe…for now."

"Well, I try to stay on the positive side of things," Beatrice said. "The way I see it, I should be honoured that my competition thought that I was a big enough threat to vote me off."

"Yeah, just keep telling yourself that," Chris scoffed as he kept on moving.

He found Annie and Matthew in the bushes together.

"Ah, you guys are having fun, I see," he said suggestively.

"We weren't doing anything dirty, I swear!" Matthew said nervously.

"Whatever," Chris said. "But what do you two have to say about being eliminated?"

"I actually don't mind too much," Annie said. "I mean, I'll miss the prize, but six place out of twenty-two is pretty impressive."

"But eighteenth out of twenty-two is pretty sad," Chris said to Matthew.

Matthew shrugged and said, "Unlike Annie, I didn't come to compete. It was a good experience, even if it was cut a little short."

"Well, now let's move onto the next question," Chris said as he walked away from them. "Next we'll be asking the campers on their experience on the island. Let's start with…Michael!"

Chris kicked over an old canoe that Michael was hiding under.

"Is she gone?" Michael asked.

"Don't know, don't care," Chris said. "But what I would like to know is how you felt about your time spent on the island."

"Well, it kind of sucks that I didn't do nearly as good as Gwen did," Michael answered. "But on the other hand, at least I didn't steal someone's boyfriend…or girlfriend…or, you know what I mean!"

"Aha, there you are!" Ezmyralda cried out as she chased after Michael.

"Hold it, Ezmyralda," Chris said as he grabbed her. "I'd like to ask you how you felt after your one day on the island."

"That question is stupid and so are you," Ezyralda scoffed as she shoved Chris aside. "And you're also sexist."

Chris returned to where he had started with Ethan, Sooz and Sophie.

"Ethan, if you could do it all over again, would you work more on strategy?" Chris asked.

"No way, man," Ethan answered. "All that thinking would make my head hurt."

"I don't doubt it," Chris said. "And Sooz, do you think you're time on the island would have played out differently if you didn't have your phones?"

"Ha, my whole life would have played out differently without my phones," Sooz replied.

"What about you, Sophie, what would you have done differently?" Chris asked.

"I would have been a team of one," Sophie declared. "And I would have crushed my opposition."

"Moving on," Chris said as he walked towards Tony, Lionel, and Jasmine.

Jasmine was fanning Lionel now, while Tony was jogging in place on the sand.

"Tony, you were all physical, but no strategy, do you think that affected your game?" Chris asked.

"Well, it's funny, but I thought that I wouldn't have to worry until the merge," Tony said. "I thought I could be a useful asset for my team, but I guess I don't know as much as I thought about these kinds of things."

"Uh-huh," Chris replied. "So, Lionel, you proved that you could be quite the threat when you helped take down Sophie, yet it was Beatrice who got you out in the end. What do you have to say on this?"

"I don't get Beatrice," Lionel said. "I mean, Sophie had control issues, I can understand that. Beatrice had…reality issues."

"Speaking of reality issues…" Chris said as he glanced at Jasmine.

"Okay, how about this?" Jasmine said desperately. "I'll just leave you my phone number and e-mail address and you can pass it on to all your friends in the business. I'm sure one of them will call me and get me a gig."

"I could, but I won't," Chris declared.

Chris walked over to where Dirk and Brady were rolling a ball between each other. They were clearly not having as much fun as they used to be.

"So, boys," Chris began as he leaned against a coconut tree.

Suddenly a balloon fell down from the tree and splattered paint all over Chris.

"Michael!" Chris snapped.

Chris spent the next five minutes desperately trying to clean himself off. Once he had composed himself again he returned to Dirk and Brady.

"As I was saying, what do you boys feel was your biggest mistake?" Chris asked.

"I don't think I took enough action," Dirk answered. "I just let others tell me what to do and eventually and got caught in the crossfire."

"I think that I could have been nicer," Brady said. "I mean, I tried, but I always could have tried harder."

Chris then approached the barbecue where Momma DJ was working and Greta was still eating.

"Greta, you spent all your time obsessing over Momma DJ and food," Chris said. "If you'd actually focused on the game do you think you might have had a chance?"

"But who could focus when they were in the presence of someone so awe-inspiring?" Greta replied.

"I don't know, anyone but you," Chris suggested. "And Mrs. DJ, do you think your age affected your gameplay."

"Are you suggesting I'm old?" Momma DJ said threateningly.

"No, no, nothing of the sort," Chris said as he backed away from her.

Chris returned to Eliot, Beatrice, and Victoria.

"You three had quite a lot of drama going on between you," Chris said. "If you could start all over and work together, do you think you have a better shot?"

"Definitely," Eliot said.

"Absolutely," Victoria agreed. "Working together is the key to success."

"Well, I don't know," Beatrice said. "If we were working together, obviously I would be the leader, and these two would just be helping me, and I don't think they could have improved my already flawless strategy."

"If it was flawless then what are you doing here?" Victoria pointed out.

"It was so good that the show just couldn't handle me," Beatrice pouted.

"You can't seriously believe that," Victoria scoffed.

"And who are you to tell me otherwise?" Beatrice raised her voice. "If I recall, you were eliminated twice before me."

"Yeah, because of you," Victoria retorted. "You and you're stupid strategy."

"Well, that just shows how effective it was, because I would never want you with me in the finals," Beatrice huffed.

"Ladies," Eliot said, "can't you calm—"

"Butt out," both of them snapped.

"Well, I'll let you resolve this as I continue my interviews," Chris said as he moved towards Annie and Matthew.

Annie was entertaining herself by giving Matthew's hair a makeover.

"Annie, would you say that there was a single mistake that led to your downfall?" Chris asked.

"Well, I seemed unable to really save any of my friends," Annie said. "Matthew was gone early, and then Beatrice went. By the end, I only had Montana and I guess that wasn't enough to take out Edward."

"And Matthew, if you went farther, what big moves do you think you would pull off?" Chris asked.

"Well, like I said, I wasn't big on strategy," Matthew said. "I guess I would try to make an alliance with Annie and her friends, maybe take out people like Edward early on. But I was probably doomed to take an early fall eventually."

"Now, for our final questions," Chris said. "What is your opinion on the final five?"

"Edward needs to go," Annie hissed. "Montana is cool and I have nothing against the rest, but I will scream if Edward wins."

"Yeah, I'm with Annie, just not so…extreme," Matthew said.

"And Ezmyralda," Chris called to the girl who had returned to floating in the pool. "What are your thoughts on the final five campers."

"I can't believe that there are more boys than girls," she snarled. "The winner had better be one of the last two girls. But if they had to get rid of one of them I'm glad they chose the slut over there."

"Oh that is it!" Annie snapped. "Matthew, take her out."

"What?" Matthew exclaimed as he looked at the menacingly Ezmyralda. "You want me to…how am I…what…"

"Oh, I'll just do it," Annie said as she charged and Ezmyralda and knocked her into the water.

The two girls continued to struggle in the pool, but Chris ignored them and kept moving.

"Uh, Chris, up here," Matthew called.

Chris looked up to see that Ezmyralda had given him a wedgie off the edge of the palm tree.

"Can you help me down?" he asked.

"No, I think I'll leave you up there," Chris said. "But what are your thoughts on the final five."

"Well, that Edward guy is pretty lame, but Montana is cool," Michael said. "I didn't really know the others that well, none of them seem like my type though. Now seriously, let me down."

Chris just kept walking.

"Chris!" Michael called futilely.

"Now, Sophie, what do you think of the remaining campers?" Chris asked.

"They all suck," Sophie answered bluntly.

"Good answer," Chris said. "Sooz?"

"Well, I can't say that I knew any of them too well," Sooz replied. "But I respect Parry the most, he knows how to keep himself out of the spotlight. If I had to bet on anybody it would be him."

"And how about you, Ethan?" Chris asked.

"I'm cheering for my buddy, Edward," Ethan said. "But I wouldn't be mad, or anything, if he didn't win. Everything happens for a reason, man."

Chris walked back down the beach where Tony had finished his daily workout, and Jasmine was massaging Lionel.

"Tony, Lionel, Jasmine, who do you think should win the whole thing?" Chris asked.

"Well, that Montana seems like a really nice girl," Tony said.

"Nope, it's gonna be Nicole," Lionel said. "She's smart and beautiful."

"Not nearly as beautiful as me, though," Jasmine argued.

"That's a matter of opinion," Lionel said.

Jasmine dug her nails into his back.

"Ow!" Lionel exclaimed.

"Jas, who's your pick to win?" Chris asked.

"I think it's pretty obvious," Jasmine said. "Me!"

"I'm pretty sure the odds are infinity to one for you," Chris said.

"It could still happen," Jasmine protested.

Chris left behind the three and moved back to Dirk and Brady.

"Dirk, Brady, who do you like in the final five? Who do you hate?" Chris asked.

"They all are skilled in different ways," Brady said. "I think they all have a good shot at winning. And, while I try not to hate anyone, I think Edward deserves to go due to everything that he did."

"Dirk?" Chris asked.

"Well, that Montana is just super awesome-sauce," Dirk giggled. "And Parry's not bad too. Bobby seems angry all the time, I think he needs to chill out a bit."

Chris then returned to the barbecue. Almost all of the food was gone by now and Greta's dress was covered in stains.

"Greta, if you could take your mind off of food for one minute and tell me your thoughts on the five remaining campers," Chris said.

"Well, they're all good, but Momma DJ should have been the winner," Greta said.

"And what's your thought on this, Mrs. DJ?" Chris asked.

"I just can't believe that crazy girl is still around," Momma DJ said. "She's too much trouble; she should have gone much earlier. But that girl with the glasses seems like a good pick for winner. She's very clever and in control."

Chris then came to the sun chairs, only now Eliot was between Beatrice and Victoria. The two girls were facing opposite directions.

"Well…um, what do you guys think of the finals?" Chris asked.

"I don't trust Bobby," Eliot said. "I never did and I don't think he deserves to win."

"Don't worry, he won't," Victoria said.

"What makes you so sure?" Eliot asked.

"I've known from the start who would win," Victoria said. "Bobby has shown no good qualities and people like that never win. Furthermore Nicole and Edward have both shown to want the prize very, again not a good sign as it usually goes to someone unsuspecting. It could be Montana, but she is a little crazy and crazy people tend to also leave eventually. That just leaves our underdog winner, Parry."

"Wow, you are so smart," Beatrice exclaimed.

"Well, I have spent a lot of time studying this sort of thing," Victoria said with a slight smile.

"I'm so lucky to have a friend who knows so much," Beatrice said.

"Aw, you're so sweet," Victoria replied.

"Wait, do you two hate each other or what?" Chris asked.

"Trust me, they do this _every_ day," Eliot replied in an unamused tone.

"Well, that should just about do it for the questions," Chris said. "Now for the fun part. If all the campers could gather around the pool."

The sun was beginning to set now as the campers came in close. Brady helped Michael down and Tony had to wheel Sophie in.

"Alright, following the pattern of Total Drama Island," Chris announced, "all of you will get to vote off one of the final five."

"Oh, guys I saw this thing on the real show," Victoria said. "Just make sure you don't do something stupid, like say 'Montana' over and over again."

_DING!_

"Like, oh my gosh, Victoria, you just said 'Montana!'" Beatrice exclaimed.

_DING!_

"That's two votes for Miss Australia," Chris said.

"Okay, no one else say 'Montana,'" Eliot said.

_DING!_

"Make that three," Chris declared.

"Wait, guys, I don't get it," Ethan said. "Why are we all voting for Montana?"

_DING!_

"Well, at this rate it looks like Montana will be joining us tonight," Sophie noted.

_DING!_

"Oh man, Montana is going to be so mad at us," Dirk fretted.

_DING!_

"Everybody! Shut! Up!" Annie screamed. "What are you, idiots? Just stop saying Mo—The girl who must not be named, and vote for someone who deserves it. Like, oh maybe, Edward!"

_DING!_

"Yeah, Edward is a jerk," Matthew added.

_DING!_

"I'm joining into this group," Brady said. "It's Edward's fault that I got eliminated."

_DING!_

"I didn't know him very well, but I think it's clear that Edward wasn't the nicest guy around," Tony said.

_DING!_

"Yeah, Edward was very uncool," Michael agreed.

_DING!_

"You people are all forgetting the most important thing," Ezmyralda said. "And that's the fact that Edward is a massive sexist!"

_DING!_

"And Edward dared to think he was better than me," Jasmine scoffed.

_DING!_

"Well, I don't know if Edward would be my first pick, but it's clear that I can't really vote for anyone else now," Lionel shrugged.

_DING!_

"Sure, if there's one thing us internet surfers are good at it's jumping on bandwagons," Sooz said. "I'll vote for Edward."

_DING!_

"I still stay crazy girl, Montana, should have gone home," Momma DJ protested.

_DING!_

"Yeah, Momma DJ is never wrong," Greta agreed. "I vote for Montana."

_DING!_

"Well, that should do it then," Chris declared. "Let me just count the votes."

Chris pulled out a small remote device.

"Alright," Chris announced, "by one vote the person eliminated is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Edward."

Everyone except Momma DJ and Greta sighed in relief. Chris returned to his remote and pushed one of five buttons.

"That about does it," Chris said. "Edward will be here soon and we will have our final four. Thank you for participating one last time. I hope you all find happiness somewhere else…except you, Jasmine."

"Oh come on!" Jasmine snapped.

* * *

><p>(Wawanakwa Island)<p>

Chef looked at his remote which had a picture above each button. The button under Edward's face started to glow. Chef grinned and marched into the boys' cabin. He emerged with Edward under his arm.

"Where are you taking me?" Edward demanded. "What is going on?"

"Shows over for you," Chef declared. "You're outta here."

"What?" Edward gasped. "That's impossible, I was playing a perfect game, I had a strategy and everything."

"Nope, if it was perfect I'd be carrying someone else outta here," Chef remarked as he tossed Edward onto the Boat of Losers.

* * *

><p>(Conclusion)<p>

"And Edward is out of here," Chris said. "I hoped you enjoy seeing some of your old favorites again, because from here on out it's just going to be our real champions. Who will reach the finish line in the end? Parry, the emo? Montana, the Australian? Nicole, the strategist? Or Bobby, the evil genius? We're in the homestretch, baby, one of these four will be taking home the five million dollars so keep watching Total…Drama…Refresh!"_  
><em>

Voted Off List: Ezmyralda, Jasmine, Tony, Greta, Matthew, Michael, Brady, Dirk, Victoria, Momma DJ, Eliot, Sophie, Victoria (again), Sooz, Ethan, Eliot (again), Lionel, Beatrice, Annie, Edward

_Author's Note: Ha, ha, you didn't really think I'd do the whole 'Leshawna' disaster all over again, did you?_


	23. Episode 23: Camp Castaways

"Welcome back to Total Drama Refresh!" Chris greeted. "Last time we visited the campers who managed to get themselves eliminated in one way or another. We learned that Ezmyralda is still as horrid as ever, while Jasmine is desperate to get another shot at fame. Annie and Matthew seem happy together, while Victoria and Beatrice are having trouble maintaining a stable friendship. At the end of the day, all of the campers got to vote for who of the final five would be joining them next. While it looked like Montana might be accidentally voted off, Annie managed to convince the majority to vote for Edward instead. How will the other four react to this? Keep watching to find out!"

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

><p>(Main Site)<p>

Rain poured down all over Wawanakwa. Floods of water rushed through the site and into the lake. Birds and animals all scattered in all directions frantically.

"I think it's safe to say that we won't be having a challenge anytime soon," Nicole noted as she looked out the window.

"Don't bet on it," Montana said. "You know Chris, right."

"Well, in that case, I guess we'd better get to sleep," Nicole said. "I want to be rested if we're competing in whether like this."

As lightning crashed, one could just make out a figure bolting through the water nervously. It was Molotov the bear, who was desperate to find shelter. He eventually managed to hide himself in the confessional as he sighed in relief.

After all the campers had gone to sleep, the water came down even harder. It pooled around the cabins which eventually drifted along into the lake.

* * *

><p>(The Next Morning)<p>

"Campers, oh campers," Chris called gleefully.

The storm was over and the sky was sunny again. However, there were still pools of water clinging in the sand.

"Hm, what a shame," Chris exclaimed nonchalantly. "It would seem that the cabins were washed away. Oh well, there was no way of knowing that freak storm would hit."

"What are you talking about, MacClean?" Chef scoffed. "You've known for months now that a monsoon was coming."

"Did it? Well, I guess I just didn't want to have to deal with it," Chris shrugged. "I'm sure they'll be fine, and besides…"

Chris walked over to his own cabin.

"This'll give us a chance to work on some financial planning," Chris concluded as he grabbed some folders.

He spread out several documents on his desk as Chef sat down next to him.

"So, do you think that we could afford a virtual reality machine for next season?" Chris suggested.

Chef burst out laughing as he said, "On our budget? Not likely."

"Fine, fine, I'll just rent the studio again," Chris pouted as he made a note on his file. "But we're still going to have to make a few cuts. Get comfortable, Chef, this is going to take all day."

Chef rolled his eyes and groaned.

* * *

><p>(?)<p>

Parry and Bobby prepared for their day, oblivious to their new location.

"So, Edward's gone now," Parry noted.

"Yes, can't say he'll be missed," Bobby replied. "And with him gone, we're just one step closer to the big prize."

As Parry opened the door he asked, "What do you think today's—"

He stopped as he looked out at the island outside. The scenery was very different from what he was expected. There were no signs of anything familiar, only trees and wild plants growing. The cabin was on the shore now, with the edge just in the lake.

"This is the campsite," Parry exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Bobby scoffed as he pushed him aside. "Oh…I see what you mean."

The two boys stepped out onto the sand cautiously. Both of them examined their surroundings for any signs of Chris.

"Do you think it's another challenge?" Parry asked.

"We just had a challenge where we woke up somewhere strange," Bobby pointed out. "I'm not saying Chris is always creative with his idea, but I doubt he'd do the same thing twice in a row."

"So, what happened?" Parry asked.

"Try using your head," Bobby scoffed. "There was a storm last night; there was probably a flood with it. I'm guessing that our cabins washed up somewhere nearby."

"Look, I think I see something over there," Parry exclaimed as he spotted something in the sand.

He and Bobby raced over the beach to investigate what he had seen. Once they got close enough, they realized that it was actually the confessional.

"Oh, that's really helpful," Bobby scoffed sarcastically.

Parry opened the confessional, only to come face to face with a growling Molotov.

"AH!" both boys screamed as Parry slammed the door shut.

They immediately took off running back the way they had come.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Molotov-**Rawr…grrr..growl…roar…grwar…

**Translation:** I'm so tired of those kids pushing me around and disturbing my beauty sleep. They're going down!

* * *

><p>(Girls' Cabin)<p>

"Well, Montana, ready for another challenge?" Nicole asked.

"I'm always ready," Montana laughed.

"That's good," Nicole said with a slight smile, "I—That tree wasn't there last night…"

Montana looked out the window were Nicole was pointing.

"Hm, that's not the only thing out of place, right," Montana noted. "I don't think we're on Wawanakwa anymore."

"Oh, come on, has Chris resorted to reusing the same challenge twice in a row?" Nicole scoffed.

The two girls exited their cabin and found themselves in a bay. Surrounding them were nothing but trees, behind them was nothing but water.

"Well, I'm up for another adventure," Montana exclaimed.

"Alright, I can do handle another day of this," Nicole sighed as she followed after Montana.

The two girls entered the wild overgrown forest. Montana used her boomerang to hack at the vines that blocked their way, while Nicole followed behind nervously. Nicole couldn't help but notice several glowing eyes watching them from the darkness.

"So, Montana," she said trying to keep calm, "how far do you think we are from the campsite."

"Knowing Chris, he'd probably want us to have quite the journey, right," Montana reasoned. "So, I'd say that we'd better be prepared to be walking all day."

"I am really getting sick of this," Nicole sighed. "We four have been through a lot, can't Chris just wrap thing up already?"

"Nah, that's not his style," Montana replied. "But maybe you'll get lucky and get sent home tonight."

"Oh ha, ha, you're hilarious," Nicole scoffed defensively. "I'm not giving up this far; that check is so mine."

"Whatever you say," Montana said as she flicked away some more vines.

However, what she didn't realize was that one of the vines was actually a snake. The serpent hissed angrily and slinked after her.

"Montana!" Nicole cried out as she spotted the snake.

"What?" Montana asked as she twirled around.

She ended up accidentally kicking the snake in the head and knocking him back into the bushes.

"Uh, nothing," Nicole said nervously.

Suddenly the two girls heard a roar, followed by a scream.

"Did you hear that?" Montana exclaimed.

"That did not sound pleasant," Nicole replied fearfully.

"That could be the boys," Montana said. "We have to help them."

"No, not a good idea," Nicole protested. "If there's some creature out there, then we want to be heading in the opposite direction."

"Sorry, but I can't just abandon them," Montana said as she leapt up into a tree. "You were right, we've been through a lot together, and I look out for my friends."

Montana leapt off into the wild leaving Nicole alone. Nicole looked around her surroundings cautiously.

"Okay…okay, Nicole, you're alright," Nicole told herself. "I'll just make my way back to camp. It's probably this way."

She brushed aside some vines, being careful to make sure there were no snakes, before continuing.

* * *

><p>(Boys' Cabin)<p>

Parry and Bobby had retreated to their cabin and had immediately slammed the door shut. However, that didn't seem to dissuade Molotov. The bear clawed at the windows furiously.

"What is that bear's problem?" Bobby exclaimed in panic.

"Well, whenever he runs into me, it usually ends badly for him," Parry admitted.

"Oh, so this is all your fault, then?" Bobby said accusingly.

Molotov managed to smash through one of the windows and stuck his roaring mouth in the cabin.

"We can't stay here," Bobby exclaimed as he headed for the door.

"You think we'll be any safer out there?" Parry asked.

"At least we've got somewhere to run out there," Bobby replied as he swung open the door and raced towards the forest.

Parry sighed and followed after him. It didn't take Molotov long to notice where his targets were headed now. He roared angrily before bounding after them.

"Take to the trees!" Parry ordered as he swung himself out of Molotov's reach.

"Uh, that's not exactly my style," Bobby called back as he continued to run.

Molotov paused to swipe at Parry. Parry managed to pull himself just out of the way of Molotov's claw. The bear decided to chase after Bobby instead.

Bobby was running as fast as he could, but unfortunately that still wasn't very fast. As Molotov gained on him, he shot a glance backwards. Seeing that the bear was right behind him, he stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Leave him alone!" Montana exclaimed as she tossed her boomerang at the bear.

The boomerang crashed into Molotov's nose and caused him to stop in his tracks. Montana took this chance to swing off of a vine and into his chest. Molotov was knocked backwards. Parry then followed Montana's example and also swung into the bear. Molotov stumbled back further and ended up stepping over the edge of a small dip. He wound up tumbling into a ditch full of brambles.

"Quick, while he's busy let's get back to the cabin," Parry exclaimed.

Montana grabbed Bobby and helped him to flee back the way he had come.

* * *

><p>(Chris and Chef)<p>

The number of papers in Chris's office had doubled by now as Chris scribbled frantically. Next to him, Chef held a pen, a calculator, a pencil, and eraser, and a protractor.

"Okay, that'll leave us enough to afford food for the contestants," Chris declared, "as long as it's two months overdue."

"Works for me," Chef said.

"Okay, so now we're going to have to start cutting paychecks," Chris said. "You've been getting a little greedy lately, if you ask me."

"You touch my paycheck and I'll cut you!" Chef threatened as he wielded some baby scissors harmlessly.

"Well, we need to reduce something," Chris said.

"Why don't you just take some funds from your hair care product account?" Chef suggested.

"Not happening," Chris denied. "If I miss just one of my products, I could turn into a hideous monster. I can't risk humiliating myself on international television."

Chef rolled his eyes again.

"Okay, we'll come back to that later," Chris said. "For now, let's talk about the medical equipment. Do we really need all that gauze?"

* * *

><p>(Nicole)<p>

Nicole had trekked deep into the forest by now. She hadn't risk ever stopping, in fear that she might run into some horrible creature. Every time she heard a noise or saw some movement, she changed her direction to avoid it.

"I've got to be close now," Nicole reasoned with herself. "I mean, how big can this island be?"

She brushed aside some more vines as she stepped into a small clearing. As soon as her foot touched the grass in front of her, though, she was sent sprawling down a tunnel. She screamed as she rolled through dirt and dust.

When she opened her eyes, she could only see a faint bit of light coming from the hole she had fallen in. She glanced around where she had landed and realized that it was some sort of large cavern.

"Where am I?" she muttered.

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she realized that it wasn't a simple, natural cavern. There were rotting bricks in the floor and walls. Several ruins of pillars were scatted through the room. The one thing that didn't look to be ravaged by age was a pedestal in the center of the area. On top of it was a sparkling gold coconut.

"What is this?" Nicole breathed as she approached the treasure.

She examined the shining coconut from all side. Eventually she tentatively picked it up. Immediately the entire cavern started to rumble furiously.

"Sorry, sorry!" Nicole exclaimed frantically as she returned the coconut to its pedestal. "See? It's back where it belongs, no harm done."

The rumbling didn't stop and the walls started to collapse. The remains of the pillars came crashing down in all directions. Nicole ran away from the pedestal in a panic. She didn't know where she was going, but she found herself following a tunnel. The shaking continued to grow increasingly violent. Nicole eventually managed to pull herself through the tunnel and found herself in a much more natural cave. Then the tunnel collapsed on itself.

"Well, then, looks like I'm stuck here," Nicole sighed.

* * *

><p>(Parry, Montana, and Bobby)<p>

The trio had returned to the cabin by now. Montana made sure to barricade the door and windows with whatever she could find.

"That bear knows that we're here and he's got it out for us," Bobby said hopelessly. "We're no safer here."

"Look, that bear is going to have to take some time to get back here, right," Montana explained. "I figure we can build ourselves a raft in that time and boat out of here."

"What about Nicole?" Parry asked.

"We'll have to come back for her," Montana sighed. "But let's get to work. There's plenty of wood around here."

The three went to work on taking apart pieces of wood that they could find. Eventually, Parry had a realization.

"Hey, wait a minute," he exclaimed. "We've got a super genius with us, can you invent us a boat or something?"

"Pfft, that would be a trivial task," Bobby scoffed. "You two can handle making a simple raft, I'm sure. But I've got something in mind that'll be quite useful for us."

Bobby pulled out a piece of paper and pencil and began scribbling notes. He grabbed a few objects from the cabin as well as some pieces of technology from his pockets.

"Just leave him be," Montana said. "We've got a raft to build."

* * *

><p>(Chris and Chef)<p>

The room was full of paper now. Chris had a noticeable beard and bags under his eyes now.

"Well, we can sell the cabins to the boyscouts," Chris mumbled. "How much do you think they'll pay?"

"I dunno, twenty-five dollars?" Chef suggested. "But that's only because they need wood for their bonfire ceremony."

"Bah, that's not good," Chris scoffed as he brushed his current paper onto the floor.

He grabbed another sheet of paper and began taking more notes.

"Do you think we would be allowed to rent out the island for storage of radioactive waste?" Chris asked.

"I don't think EPA would approve that," Chef pointed out.

"Oh, what's the worse they could do?" Chris scoffed. "Get me every nuclear power plant in Canada on the phone."

* * *

><p>(Nicole)<p>

Nicole had fumbled through the darkness of the cave. She had found herself walking along a straight path. She walked slowly though, as the floor was covered with rocks and she frequently tripped over them. Eventually she found that the walls were replaced with the familiar bricks and there was a source of light ahead. Once she moved forward she saw that they were torches that eerily remained lit.

"Okay, that's not normal," she muttered to herself. "But at least it's not trying to kill me."

She heard a click as she took a step forward. Suddenly a dart shot right past her nose.

"Oh…that was close," she squeaked nervously.

Another dart shot over her head, and another headed right for her body. She took the hint and moved forward. However, it wasn't long before were spewing out all over the place. Nicole screamed as she charged forward. Miraculously she managed to avoid being hit. Once she reached the end of the hallway she looked around curiously.

"Ha, still alive!" she cheered. "Take that, deadly temple."

The ground started to rumble again and a stalactite broke off and fell right towards her. Nicole squealed and dived to the side.

"Okay, I'm going to stop talking now," Nicole said.

* * *

><p>(Parry, Montana, and Bobby)<p>

The three had exited the cabin. Montana and Parry were lifting a shoddily built raft while Bobby was still working on his invention. So far it looked like a massive cylinder with various wires attached to it.

"What exactly is that?" Parry asked.

"It's a weapon in case that crazy bear comes back," Bobby explained. "One blast from this and he'll leave us alone."

"Well, I don't think we'll be needing that," Montana said. "Our raft is pretty much finished, hop on."

Suddenly Molotov burst out of the forest covered in brambles. He roared furiously as he charged for Bobby.

"Take this!" Bobby exclaimed as he squeezed the trigger on his weapon.

A large beam of red burst out of the cylinder, but ended up missing the bear. Still, the sand that it hit immediately turned into a black smouldering hole. The bear kept running for Bobby until he was towering over Bobby.

"Uh, that was just a warning shot," Bobby said nervously as he raised the weapon again. "Don't make me fire for real."

Molotov reached out and ripped the weapon from Bobby's hand. He then pointed it at the raft and fired.

"Get out of the way!" Montana cried as she and Parry dived swiftly.

The raft was it and burst into flames. Molotov grinned evilly before pointing the gun at Bobby. The inventor was frozen with terror. He was only saved by Parry grabbing him and pulling him out of the way at the last second.

"Have you once invented something that didn't backfire? Ever," Parry asked scornfully.

Molotov continued to fire at the campers as they fled once more into the forest.

* * *

><p>(Chris and Chef)<p>

Chris and Chef were floating in a sea of discarded papers. Chris was tapping something into a calculator while Chef was comparing notes on the documents.

"Well we could save enough money but we would only be able to afford thirteen beds," Chris said.

"So? Just do a season with only thirteen kids," Chef suggested.

"Are you crazy? Who would watch that?" Chris snapped. "Now, I'm thinking we're going to have to sellout a little more. EconoSave might give us a bonus if we start using their blankets and pillows along with their mattresses."

"I don't really see the difference," Chef shrugged. "They're all the same to me."

"Don't say that!" Chris snapped. "He didn't mean that, beloved sponsors, we know that EconoSave is by far the superior brand."

For the third time Chef couldn't help but roll his eyes.

* * *

><p>(Nicole)<p>

Nicole hadn't run into anymore deathtraps and for that she was grateful. After following the same path, she eventually found that the ground ended in front of her. She caught herself before falling into the deep abyss. Tentatively she looked to her sides for another other path. Eventually she spotted what looked like tracks leading over the large gap.

"What's this? A mine?" she muttered to herself.

In front of her was an old mine cart sitting on the tracks. Nicole looked out into the darkness ahead of her, then back the way she had come.

"Okay, I'll bite," she decided as she climbed into the cart.

She pulled a rusty lever and managed to release the cart. She immediately took off along the tracks. With every dip she took, the cart increased in speed. Nicole tightened her grip on the sides of the cart and clenched her teeth.

After she continued along the tracks, the cavern started to shake angrily again.

"Oh come on, what did I do this time?" Nicole complained.

With a final thud something smashed down behind her. She dared to look back. She saw a massive boulder rolling down the tracks after her.

"Oh you give me a break," she groaned.

As the boulder gained on her she got more panicked.

"Come on, faster, faster!" she exclaimed as she leaned forward.

* * *

><p>(Parry, Montana, and Bobby)<p>

The three ran back through the forest as Molotov pursued after them angrily. He fired several more shots, but never managed to hit them. Every tree that was hit, though, ended up bursting into flames. Montana and Parry were swinging from tree to tree, while Bobby just stumbled along the ground.

"Take this, bear!" Montana exclaimed as she flung a branch backwards.

It snapped Molotov on the nose and caused him to swipe at it in fury. These distractions were the only things that were keeping Bobby ahead of his hunter.

"You know, Bobby, for a genius, you are really stupid," Parry exclaimed as he helped Bobby to dodge another shot.

"Hey, I'm working on a plan," Bobby protested.

"Please do share," Parry replied drily as he was forced to dive and roll onto the ground.

Molotov's aim was improving. As Montana prepared to launch another stick at him, he fired and the stick exploded. Montana was knocked backwards.

"I can shut down the weapon with this," Bobby said as he pulled out a metal baton. "I just need to get close enough."

"Well, there's no time like the present," Parry said. "Montana and I will keep him distracted, then you shut down that weapon."

"Even without the weapon, he's still a big scary bear," Bobby pointed out.

"But right now he's a big scary bear _with_ a dangerous weapon," Parry retorted. "I'd feel better if we got rid of that last part."

"Fine, fine, I can do this," Bobby said more to himself.

"Montana, keep the bear busy!" Parry shouted.

"Can do," Montana replied, but it was clear that she was getting exhausted. "Hey, bear, can't catch me!"

She jumped to the ground and waved at the bear tauntingly. Molotov narrowed his eyes at her. He chased after her with his weapon wielded. Bobby struggled to follow after him stealthily. Parry also followed from the trees. Molotov fired at Montana again.

"Oh, so close," she taunted.

Bobby was slowly creeping up behind the bear with his baton wielded. Molotov fired at Montana, this time he was closer.

"Hey, hey, bear, remember me?" Parry shouted from the tree top as he tossed a branch at Molotov's nose.

Molotov roared and fired at him. Parry dropped down and landed in the bushes beneath him. Bobby was extending the baton now.

"You still haven't hit me yet!" Montana continued to taunt.

Molotov started firing wildly. Red beams flew all around Montana. She had to perform various flips to keep herself safe. All around her trees and bushes were exploding into flames. Eventually Molotov stopped firing.

"And you I'm still unscathed," Montana laughed.

However, suddenly a large branch broke off from a tree that had been hit. It ended up slamming right into Montana and trapping her underneath its weight.

"Montana!" Parry cried out.

Bobby made contact with the baton and it started to crackle. Molotov immediately noticed this and slammed him aside with his paw. Bobby was flung into a tree and the baton was dropped on the ground. Molotov grinned victorious.

"It's just you and me now, bear," Parry declared as he stepped forward. "And this time, let's end it."

Molotov eyed down Parry as he stepped forward. The bear raised his weapon and fired at Parry. The boy slid to the side and avoided the destructive beam. He managed to pick up another large stick and wielded it as a weapon. Molotov fired again and Parry leapt forward. He swung the stick down as he tried to knock the weapon out of his paws. Molotov held on tightly though. The bear snapped his jaw outward and managed to break the stick in half. Parry pulled back in time to avoid another blast from the beam. He ducked and pulled himself closer to Molotov. The bear aimed the gun downward. He pulled the trigger. In the last instant, Parry grabbed the barrel and shoved it upwards. Molotov ended up blasting himself in his own chest. Parry grabbed onto the trigger and held on tightly. Molotov was launched out into the woods where he slammed into a tree unconscious.

Parry immediately let go of the weapon and rushed to Montana's side. He used all his strength to remove the branch that was crushing her.

"Montana, are you alright?" he asked.

"That was incredible!" Montana exclaimed. "I mean, I knew that you had some pretty cool tricks, but I don't think even I could have done what you just did."

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," Bobby exclaimed sarcastically as he approached them.

"This is all your fault," Parry accused.

"Okay, okay, I can accept that," Bobby said. "But I'll make it up to you. I think I might be able to get off out of here. I just need to put the final touches to my teleporter…"

"No!" both Montana and Parry exclaimed immediately.

* * *

><p>(Nicole)<p>

Nicole had stayed just ahead of the boulder, but it looked like it might crush her every second. The cart continued to accelerate as she went through tunnels and made sharp turns and twists. She even had to go through an upside down loop.

"What kind of mine is this?" she screamed as she rocketed forward.

As her ride continued she passed what looked like an elephant rotating its trunk in a robotic fashion.

"This isn't making any sense!" she cried.

She also passed an animatronic yeti and a hare playing a banjo.

"Hope you had a good trip," the hare chuckled goofily.

Nicole could see light ahead of her. She was going up at nearly a vertical level now as she headed towards several slivers of light.

Meanwhile, Chris and Chef had managed to finish up their financial planning. Chris had just finished shoving all of his papers back into the folder.

"Well, I think that went rather well," Chris said back to his usual self.

Suddenly the floor started to shake.

"Uh, what's that?" Chef asked.

The floor burst open as Nicole rode in on a mine cart.

"Nicole!" Chris exclaimed. "What were you doing in my floor?"

Nicole stumbled out of the cart and started sputtering, "We were stranded on an island and there were snakes and bugs and I fell in a hole and there was a coconut and everything tried to kill me and I went for a ride with a boulder and an elephant and a yeti and…that stupid rabbit."

She then fell forward and collapsed on the floor.

"Well, someone has had too much excitement," Chris remarked. "But I suppose we should check on the others."

* * *

><p>(Later)<p>

Chris, Chef, and Nicole all arrived at the other end of Wawanakwa by boat. Parry, Montana, and Bobby were all waiting at the beach and waved frantically went the saw the boat. Next to them was an upset Molotov with a large singe mark across his chest. His paws and mouth were completely tied up though.

"We're saved!" Montana cheered.

"Did you ever doubt me?" Nicole replied smugly.

"Alright guys, let's get moving," Chris ushered. "We've still got an elimination ceremony to get to."

"What!" Bobby exclaimed. "After all—"

"I said, chop chop," Chris interrupted.

* * *

><p>(Campfire Ceremony)<p>

The final four all sat around the fire while Chef Hatchet attached a muzzle to Molotov.

"Final four, you all had quite an adventure today it would seem," Chris exclaimed. "But I didn't see it as I was busy sorting out some very important matters. And therefore the entire challenge was meaning…so I have a marshmallow for Nicole, Bobby, Parry, and Montana."

"Uh, Chris, that's all of us," Nicole pointed out.

"Right you are, Nicole," Chris said. "And that means that it's time we say good-bye to our dear friend, Molotov."

"Erg," Molotov snorted in confusion.

"Sorry, budget cuts mean that we can afford your high-life salary," Chris said. "I'm sending you back to the Russian circus we bought you at."

"Rawr!" Molotov exclaimed in anger.

"Chef," Chris said calmly.

Chef pulled out a tranquilizer dart which he injected into Molotov. Once the bear had collapsed he dragged him over to the Boat of Losers.

"So the rest of you will all get to stay for another day," Chris said. "But we will have the _real_ final four challenge next time and one of you will go home then. So bring your A-game because it would suck to lose this far."

As the contestants headed back to their, recently relocated, cabins, Montana walked with Parry.

"I must say, I am thoroughly impressed with your performance today," she said. "It was truly heroic of you, right."

Parry blushed as he replied, "What can I say? You would have done the same for me…not that I wouldn't also save Bobby...but, well…"

"I know what you mean," Montana laughed as she patted him on the head. "You're a true friend and I'm glad you made it this far with me."

"I am too," Parry said with a smile.

* * *

><p>(Conclusion)<p>

"Well, wasn't that the exciting episode?" Chris exclaimed. "You could to watch me take on the hazards of budgeting a reality TV show. Truly a scary concept. And next week we'll be back to our usual challenges. Who will make the final 3? What more can I throw at them? Be here next time and you'll see on the next Total…Drama…Refresh!"

_Author's Note: It's getting harder to write longer chapters now that we're nearing the end. We're almost there so keep reading, and don't forget to vote on my latest poll to let me know what you think of the pairings._


	24. Episode 24: Are We There Yeti?

Chef stood on the Dock of Shame; Chris was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello, and welcome to Total Drama Refresh," Chef recited unenthusiastically. "I'm Chef Hatchet, as you'd better already know. MacClean's 'not feeling up to hosting' today. Big baby."

"Chef," Chris's voice called from off-screen, "I need more chicken soup."

Chef grumbled and ignored him.

"As I was saying," he continued, "last time the campers were lost on an island, and this time it wasn't for a challenge. There was also a psycho bear there. And the idiot brainiac made things worse by giving him a dangerous weapon. When I was in the army we didn't hand over weapons to the enemy! If he were in my platoon I'd have him kicked out so fast his head would spin. Anyway, since the bear was eliminated the final four now is the brainiac, the freak, the foreign nutjob, and the Miss smartypants. Which one will go home today? If I had my way, all of them! Uh…keep watching…"

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

><p>(Main Site)<p>

"Up and at 'em, soldiers!" Chef's voice boomed through the megaphone.

The four campers scurried out of their cabins awkwardly. They all looked dazed and unhappy to be woken up so early. Looking around, they saw that the sun was just beginning to rise.

"Hey, we never have to get up _this _early," Nicole complained.

"We've got a long day ahead of us," Chef declared. "Now get marching!"

As Chef marched the campers through the campsite, Parry asked, "So, where's Chris?

"No stupid questions!" Chef boomed.

"It was a perfectly logical question," Bobby scoffed. "I think we'd all like to know—"

"No talking, period!" Chef barked even louder.

Chef stopped them all in front of the confessional.

"This is what you made as get up and march for?" Nicole scoffed.

"No!" Chef shouted. "But MacClean wants you all to tell the audience how you feel about making it this far. Then the real challenge begins."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Parry-**I never, ever thought that I'd make it this far. I've always thought of myself as a loser, but things sure have changed over the last couple of months,

**Montana-**Well, I've never really thought about what the future held for me, right. I was just living in the present, having fun, and all. I figured I'd get eliminated when did, but I didn't worry about that, right.

**Bobby-**Ha ha ha, I've come this far, now there's no stopping me. I've managed to crush each of my enemies, as well as anyone else who stood in the way of my prize. There's just three to go now.

**Nicole-**I have come a long way to make it this far. During the team portion I had to prove my value, during the merge I had to make alliances and target threats, now all that's taken me to the final four. There's no more scheming and aligning and targeting, it all comes down to my own skill.

**Parry-**I'm so glad that I got to meet Montana. She really helped me to realize what I could be capable. Thanks to her I've grown stronger and more determined than ever.

**Montana-**Just because I've been pretty easygoing about this game, don't think that I don't plan to win, right. Everyone here has worked so hard, and I have to, I'm not backing down this far, right.

**Bobby-**I've tried to keep myself under the radar, while still making big moves. Sophie and Edward made enemies with their moves; I just let them take the blame, while I made moves of my own. That got me this far, and now there's no more holding back.

**Nicole-**I've had to make some hard decisions, but I'd like to think that it's paid off in the end. I just need to go that extra mile and make it all the way to the end.

**Parry-**I'm giving it my all, I'm going to win this.

**Montana-**Everyone else better watch out, because I don't plan on losing.

**Bobby-**You're looking at a super genius, I have what it takes to go all the way.

**Nicole-**It's time to show everyone the full force that is Nicole Barnes.

* * *

><p>"Okay, you ready to get this started?" Chef asked. "Good, keep marching!"<p>

Chef led the campers away from the campsite and into the woods. The campers marched for hours, with no sign of stopping.

"How much farther?" Bobby complained. "My legs are getting sore."

"We'll get there when we get there!" Chef snapped.

Bobby moaned as he struggled to keep up. After painful walking through the woods, over hills, across rivers, Chef finally stopped. Everyone collapsed on the ground in relief.

"You get a five minute break before we continue," Chef said.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again," Nicole groaned. "You have _got _to be kidding me."

The break ended and the campers continued their exhausting trek. The sun set and soon all the light had disappeared.

"Alright, we're here," Chef declared.

"Finally," Bobby breathed raspily.

"Now you have to go back," Chef told them.

"What?" Nicole asked deadpan.

"You head me, girl," Chef barked. "The challenge is whoever can get back to camp first."

He handed a backpack to Nicole and Parry.

"The teams will be girls versus boys," Chef declared. "Oh, and one more thing. You've each been given different maps with three different checkpoints. You'll need to light a fire at each of those checkpoints so we know that you followed your map."

A ladder dropped down which Chef grabbed onto. He was then lifted up into a helicopter.

"Oh, and watch out for the Sasquatchanakwa!" he called after them.

"Well, then, looks like we're partners, right," Montana said to Nicole.

Nicole was examining the map from her backpack, but was having difficulty.

"Hm, it's hard to read in the dark," she muttered, "but I think we should start by going that way."

"Let's get a move on, then," Montana exclaimed as she ran off in the direction Nicole had pointed.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Nicole cried as she raced after Montana.

Parry was having the same difficulty as Nicole trying to make out the map.

"Try this," Bobby said as he held out a small, red cylinder.

"No way!" Parry exclaimed. "I don't want anything to do with your crazy inventions."

"It's just a flashlight," Bobby sighed as he flicked a switch and a strong stream of light shot out.

"Oh, that works," Parry said with a shrug.

"And we've got a clear advantage on the girls, now," Bobby said. "I know, I'm a genius."

"Well, it says we should head that way," Parry said as he pointed in a different direction that Montana had gone.

"Great, great, let's hurry up," Bobby said as the two followed the map.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Montana-**It's too bad that I have to be against Parry for this challenge, right. Still I don't plan on going any easier on him, and I don't think Nicole would let me anyways, right.

**Parry-**I'm not sure how I feel about having Bobby on my team. As useful as his inventions may be, I really would like to avoid them.

**Nicole-**Working with Montana is both a curse and a blessing. She's probably the most physically fit of all of us, but she's so impulsive. If she doesn't slow down she'll get us both lost.

**Bobby-**While I'd rather work alone, working with Parry is the next best thing. He doesn't say much, like those other two girls.

* * *

><p>(The Girls)<p>

"Montana, Montana, where are you?" Nicole called out.

"Up here," Montana exclaimed from a tree.

"We've got to stick together," Nicole said. "You heard what Chef said about the Sasquatchanakwa."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about that," Montana said. "I haven't seen anything like that all summer, right."

"That's just because we haven't been in its territory in the middle of the night," Nicole said. "Trust me, I saw that thing in the first season and it looked pretty real then."

"Alright, alright, I'll slow down if it'll make you feel better," Montana said. "But we want to stay ahead of the boys, right."

"Well we also want to make sure that we're going the right way," Nicole pointed out. "But I cannot make out anything in this darkness. "

As the two made their way through the woods, they heard something snap behind them.

"What was that?" Nicole exclaimed nervously as she grabbed onto Montana's arm.

"It's probably nothing, right," Montana said with a shrug.

"Or maybe it's the Sasquatchanakwa out for a midnight snack," Nicole pointed out. "Let's pick up the pace."

* * *

><p>(The Boys)<p>

Bobby's light proved to be incredibly useful as it could light up their entire path ahead of them.

"Okay, we should be coming up on our first checkpoint," Parry said as he examined the map.

"Excellent," Bobby exclaimed. "Those girls don't stand a chance."

"We just need to turn right at large boulder," Parry said.

"Let's see, a boulder," Bobby muttered as he shone his light back and forth. "Aha, there it is."

The boys followed their directions and turned at the boulder. They continued through the woods until they came to a clearing. In the center was a pit filled with twigs.

"Perfect," Parry exclaimed. "I'm sure Chef left us some matches in here; I'll just—"

"Don't bother," Bobby said as he pointed his flashlight at the twigs.

He flicked the switch again and the light intensified. Almost immediately the twigs burst into a blazing fire.

"I thought you said that was just a flashlight," Parry gaped.

"It is," Bobby shrugged. "Just a very powerful one."

"Well, we've got a bit further to go for the next checkpoint," Parry said as he continued to read the map. "But if we just follow a straight path through these trees here…"

"Why don't we take a bit of a break here?" Bobby suggested. "We've got warmth, and we've probably got a strong lead on the girls. I don't know about you, but after Chef's march I'm absolutely exhausted."

"You're right," Parry agreed. "I could use some time to rest my legs."

The two boys sat down around the fire and finally got a chance to relax.

"So, what do you think of the Sasquatchanakwa?" Parry asked.

"I don't think we'll run into him," Bobby scoffed. "We've got light and most elusive creatures want to avoid being seen."

"I just hope the girls are okay then," Parry said.

"Right, right, them," Bobby muttered without much sympathy.

* * *

><p>(The Girls)<p>

Nicole was still eager to move forward, but she often lost track of Montana in the darkness. While her eyes had adjusted slightly, she could just barely see what was in front of her.

"If you joined me in the trees we could move quicker," Montana said.

"I'm not a monkey," Nicole pointed out.

"That doesn't mean that you can't pick up a new skill," Montana replied. "Just followed my lead."

Montana launched herself upwards and grabbed onto a branch. She swung herself around and pulled herself into the tree.

"Now you try," Montana said. "I managed to train Annie and Parry; there's no reason why you can't be next."

Nicole backed up then tried to leap up onto the branch. She managed to just fling her body into it, only to be knocked back by the branch. She ended up smashing into the base of another tree.

"Okay, maybe it's not for everyone," Montana noted. "I'll walk."

"We don't even know if we're going the right way," Nicole sighed as the two continue to walk through the woods. "With no light this map is useless."

Before Montana could reply, Nicole suddenly stumbled downward. Montana stopped and realized that she was right in front of a thicket of brambles. Nicole hadn't stopped in time and had fallen right in.

"Nicole, are you alright?" Montana called out.

"Ack, there are thorns everywhere," Nicole moaned from inside the thicket as she tried to struggle through.

"Don't worry, I'll find you," Montana said as she carefully slid into the thicket after Nicole.

"I'm over here," Nicole called.

Montana looked back and forth, but could only make out a tangled mess of shadows.

"Over here?" she asked as she stepped towards where she had heard the voice.

"No, over here," Nicole shouted.

Montana shoved the brambles out of her way as she tried to move towards Nicole.

"I can't see you," Montana called out.

"I'll just come to you," Nicole declared. "Stay put."

Montana heard the sound of Nicole moving through the brambles, but still couldn't see any sign of her.

"Are you over here?" she heard Nicole call from farther away.

"No," Montana replied. "Come back the way you came."

"Um, which way was that?" Nicole groaned.

"Here, I think I can make my way to you now," Montana said.

She continued to work her way through the thick vegetation until she was finally able to make out Nicole.

"Found you!" Montana exclaimed.

"Aha!" Nicole exclaimed as she regrouped with Montana.

However, her happiness was short-lived as she realized something.

"I've lost the backpack," Nicole said. "It must have been snagged by a branch."

"Let's just retrace your steps, right," Montana suggested.

The two girls fumbled through the brambles as they reached for the lost back. The circled through the thicket several times, before Nicole finally felt something.

"I think I got it!" she exclaimed.

"Great, now let's get out of here," Montana said eagerly.

The two girls crawled out of the thicket and immediately began brushing off the thorns in their clothes. When they looked up, they realized that they were at a clearing with a fire pit. They couldn't help but laugh victoriously.

* * *

><p>(The Boys)<p>

The boys had finished their break and were continuing along the path that Parry had decided on. Eventually Bobby's flashlight began to flicker, followed by it going out.

"Let me guess, it's out of batteries," Parry said sarcastically.

"It's not a problem," Bobby replied. "It just needs a quick adjustment…there!"

As soon as the light turned back on, Parry realized that he was standing right in front of the looming Sasquatchanakwa. The beast growled at them angrily.

"Uh…uh…"Parry mumbled nervously as he backed up.

"Run!" Bobby cried.

The two boys turned back and ran frantically through the woods. The Yeti howled and chased after them.

"I am so sick of running for my life," Bobby complained. "I was not cut out for this kind of thing."

As usual, Bobby's had to strain himself to run. However, the Sasquatchanakwa had the disadvantage of his large size and had to struggle to get between the trees. After much tiring running the beast began to fade into the darkness. Parry and Bobby didn't stop running though.

"Do you think we lost him?" Parry asked as they started to slow down.

Suddenly, both of them ended up slipping over an edge. It turned out that they had arrived just at a running river and had fallen right into it. The boy struggled to surface as they were swept through the water. Bobby slapped at the water in a panic while Parry tried to find something to grab onto. He eventually managed to grab a rock. With his other hand he reached out and grabbed onto Bobby. From there he was able to pull them both up onto land.

Bobby coughed and sputtered as he spat up water. Parry was also quite uncomfortable as he tried to shake out some of the water. Despite their efforts, both boys remaining soaking wet.

"Well, we're lost now," Bobby sighed. "We'll probably have to move fast if we want to get back on track."

"It's worse than that," Parry noted as he opened the backpack. "Our map is ruined."

"Great, just great," Bobby grumbled.

* * *

><p>(The Girls)<p>

Montana had managed to get a fire started with the supplies that Chef had given them and Nicole was taking advantage of the light by examining the map.

"Okay, this is good," Nicole noted. "The next checkpoint should be right along this track. Now, what's the quickest way to get there?"

"I hate to sound pushy, but the guys probably are taking the lead as we're sitting here," Montana pointed out.

"We need to take our time, it'll pay off if we can find a shortcut," Nicole said. "Plus I want to memorize as much as I can off of this map before we return to the darkness."

Montana continued to wait impatiently as Nicole plotted their route.

"Alright, I think I know how we can save the most time," Nicole declared. "There's a bit of a trench just up there. If we can find some way to make a bridge across there it'll cut off a great of distance to the next checkpoint."

"Right, let's do it," Montana exclaimed.

Nicole took a final look at the map then the two girls journeyed back out into the dark woods. As they travelled Nicole made several directions of where to turn. Eventually they arrived at the trench. It wasn't very wide, but it looked endlessly deep.

"Alright, so I was hoping you could do your crazy girl routine and make a way across," Nicole said.

"Way ahead of you," Montana laughed as she dropped down from the trees with a pile of sticks and vines.

She immediately went to work on using the vines as ropes and tying the sticks together. She chose two pointy sticks and tossed them outward. Both of them wedged into the ground on the other side.

"Voila!" Montana exclaimed.

"And is this safe?" Nicole asked nervously.

"Well, I would suggest holding on tight," Montana said.

She then began crawling across the rope of sticks and vines. She easily reached the other side. Nicole cautiously followed her example. She gripped the makeshift bridge tightly as she inched herself across. With every wobble in the bridge her grip tightened. Eventually she arrived at the other end and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright, where to now?" Montana asked.

"The next checkpoint should be just over those hills," Nicole declared.

The two girls moved quickly to where she had pointed. Just as the map described, they arrived at their next checkpoint. Montana went right to work on starting another fire and Nicole pulled out the map again.

"Hm, we've got a bit farther to go for the next one, but doesn't look like we'll run into any big obstacles," Nicole noted.

They decided to take another quick break by the fire. Nicole studied the map, while Montana examined their surroundings. She came to a cliff and looked down in awe.

"Wow, now I know why getting here was so exhausting, right," Montana exclaimed. "We were marching uphill."

Nicole looked down the slope as well and quickly backed up.

"Well, I guess that means we'll be going downhill now," Nicole said. "And that works in our advantage. But I'd like to take just a little longer to rest my legs."

She suddenly heard a low growl and could just make out a large figure in the distance woods.

"On second thought, let's go now," she said urgently.

* * *

><p>(The Boys)<p>

The boys wandered through the woods dripping wet and miserable.

"Well, we've got no idea where we're going now," Bobby sighed.

"I know, I heard you the first time you said that," Parry replied in irritation, "but if we keep moving we might run into something."

"Like the Sasquatchanakwa again?" Bobby pointed out. "Face it, one of us is going home this time. Chances are it's going to be you, because Chris wouldn't waste my superior intellect when were this close to the end."

Parry sighed; he had tried to forget about the possibility of elimination. He had told himself that maybe he would win. But now that was looking less likely.

"We've got to have hope," he sighed.

"It's a little late for that," Bobby said as he rolled his eyes.

"Wait, I think I see something up there!" Parry exclaimed as he pointed at something glowing in the distance.

The two boys went to investigate. They found themselves at another checkpoint, but the fire was alright lit.

"This must be one of the girls' checkpoints," Parry deduced.

"Well, looks like we've got a chance after all," Bobby said as he pulled out a small canister from his pocket.

"What's that?" Parry asked.

"It's a sort of flame-retardant foam," Bobby explained. "I made it as a sort of failsafe for if any of my more explosive inventions got out of control, but it can be just as useful here. One dose and that fire will be gone."

"Hey, that's cheating!" Parry exclaimed angrily.

"It's strategy," Bobby replied bluntly. "The girls already have a strong lead on us; this is the only way we can take them out."

"But it's completely unfair," Parry protested. "The girls won't even know until it's too late."

"Exactly," Bobby replied evilly as he aimed his canister at the fire.

Parry reached out and tried to pull it away from him.

"Sorry, but I'm not winning that way," he said as he tugged on the device.

"You're an idiot!" Bobby snapped as he pulled back. "This is the only chance we've got to survive. Don't you want that?"

The two boys tumbled to the ground as they continued to wrestle for canister. Bobby kneed Parry in the chest, but Parry rolled over to get on top of Bobby. Bobby rolled right into a small rock that dug into his back. They both continued to roll as they fought each other. Eventually they tumbled right over the edge of the cliff. Parry was barely able to grab onto the edge, while Bobby held onto him with one hand and held the canister with the other.

"Now look what you've gotten us into," Bobby snapped.

"Just hold on," Parry said nervously. "I'll try to pull us up."

Both boys gasped as some rocks broke off of the cliff and slipped out of Parry's grasp. His grip seemed like it could break at any second.

"You got us into this, but I'm just smart enough to get us out," Bobby declared. "When I give the signal let go."

"What?" Parry exclaimed.

"Just do it," Bobby ordered. "3…2…1…Now!"

Parry let got and the boys shot straight towards the ground. Bobby held out the canister and unleashed its contents. A pile of fluffy white foam formed right where the boys were headed. They got a cushy landing in the foam. Once they emerged Bobby noticed that his flashlight had snapped.

"Well, looks like we're in the dark now," Bobby declared. "Not like we even have a chance."

"Don't say that," Parry said. "That fall might have given us the lead; we've certainly cut off quite the walk."

"I liked you better when you were dark and hopeless," Bobby grumbled.

* * *

><p>(The Girls)<p>

Montana and Nicole walked briskly through the forest. By now their eyes had gotten somewhat used to the darkness. It was still difficult to make out anything, but they could be sure they wouldn't fall in any more ditches.

"Just a little farther," Nicole declared. "It should be right up ahead."

The trees cleared up and soon they spotted their final checkpoint.

"Success!" Montana cheered.

The two girls rushed to the fire pit, but stopped instantly as a hulking figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Sasqua…sasha…sansa…" Nicole stuttered in sheer terror.

The beast turned to face them and snarled viciously.

"I think I can get past him," Montana whispered. "I'll get the fire and then we can get out of here. But I need you to keep Ugly busy."

"You want me to…you think I can…what?" Nicole continued to stutter.

"I know you can do it," Montana said before jumping up into the trees.

"Uh, hi…Mr. Sasquatchanakwa," Nicole said nervously.

The Yeti howled and charged at her. Nicole immediately bolted frantically.

"Okay, time to bring out your inner crazy girl," Nicole told herself.

She scooped up a stick which they then aimed at the beast.

"Take this!" she cried.

She weakly through the stick, which bumped into the Sasquatchanakwa's knee harmlessly. The Yeti raised an eyebrow at her.

"Right, back to running," Nicole exclaimed as she bolted off again.

The Sasquatchanakwa eventually got tired of chasing and tried a new tactic. He ripped a tree out of the ground and tossed it in front of Nicole's path. Nicole stopped in her tracks, then slowly turned around. The Yeti glared at her furiously.

"I'm warning you, I know Taekwondo!" Nicole exclaimed nervously as she assumed a fighting stance.

The Yeti continued to approach her.

"Alright, you had your warning," Nicole worked out as she started to shake in terror. "You've left me no choice."

She moved towards the beast and wimpily kicked and punched at his leg. The Yeti just picked her up effortlessly.

"That's it, if I survive this, I'm telling the rec center that I want my money back," Nicole groaned.

As Nicole struggled against the beast's grip, she ended up kicking him right in the eye. He released his grip and dropped Nicole on the ground. She wasted no time in sliding underneath his legs and regrouping Montana.

"Run, run, run!" she exclaimed as she shoved Montana forward.

* * *

><p>(The Boys)<p>

Without their source of light, the boys could do little more than fumble through the darkness. Several times they ended up tripping over roots or rocks in the ground.

"You know, you seem awfully determined," Bobby said, "considering how if you win, you're girlfriend has a fifty percent chance of going home."

"She's not my girlfriend," Parry said defensively.

"Well if she's not now, she definitely won't be if you cause her elimination today," Bobby replied.

"You know, _you_ seem awfully determined to get me to give up, considering you if we lose you have a fifty percent chance of going home," Parry retorted angrily.

"Hey, I know we've already lost," Bobby said with a shrug. "But you seem to think that you can actually pull through and beat the girl who is the only reason you even made it this far…Oh, is that why you want her gone? You're done using her, and now you know that you'll never beat her in the finals?"

"I'm not using her!" Parry snapped.

"Well, it seems an odd way of repaying her after all she did for you, to just toss her aside," Bobby said.

"Just…shut up!" Parry shouted as he sped up to get away from Bobby.

After pulling ahead and out of sight of Bobby, Parry realized that he had arrived in another clearing. Sure enough, there was another fire pit in the center. He immediately went to work on building a fire.

"Oh, doing it the old fashioned way?" Bobby noted as he arrived. "If only you hadn't ruined our supplies and broken my flashlight."

"Not listening," Parry grumbled.

After a few more minutes of banging rocks together, he finally managed to get a spark going. The fire that formed wasn't nearly as impressive as their last one, but it was visible enough.

"Come on, we've just got one more to go," Parry said as he took off.

Bobby sighed and followed after him.

* * *

><p>(Main Site)<p>

Chef sat in a lawn-chair with a watch in his hands.

"What is taking those darn kids?" he grumbled to himself. "Back in my day I could get through a course like this in under half an hour."

He heard some rustling coming from the forest and looked up. Bursting through the bushes from two different directions came Montana and Parry. Following behind them were Bobby and Nicole.

"Congratulation, you survive…yadda, yadda, yadda, and all that," Chef said unenthusiastically. "Now, let's just take a look at our aerial camera."

He pointed to a TV and flicked a switch. It showed an aerial view of the forest. There were three orange dots in one line, and two in another line.

"Well, the girls got all their checkpoints," Chef declared, "but the boys missed on in the middle."

"We must have missed it when we got lost," Parry exclaimed in defeat.

"We could have had a chance if you'd just let me sabotage the girls," Bobby scoffed.

"Sabotage?" Nicole said suspiciously.

"Oh, come on, you would have done the same thing in my position," Bobby snapped.

"Well, I am sure am glad that my mate, Parry, stood up for me," Montana exclaimed as she hugged Parry.

"Yep, they're so platonic," Bobby remarked sarcastically.

"Alright, alright, we've still got business to do," Chef declared. "One of you boys is going home right now. I've gotten specific orders straight from the producers on who is leaving. And that person is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Parry."

"What?" Parry gasped.

"What!" Montana cried.

"Told you so," Bobby smirked.

"You're not living up to your stereotype," Chef declared. "The producers wanted an emo kid and you weren't giving us that."

Parry sighed and hung his head down.

"Well, that's what I get for having hope in something," he sighed. "I never even should have bothered; I knew I would eventually leave empty-handed."

"Yeah, yeah, it's too late to try that now," Chef grumbled as he shoved Parry towards the Dock of Shame.

Parry walked along the dock slowly without looking back.

"Parry, wait!" Montana exclaimed as she chased after him. "You don't have to leave empty-handed."

"Huh?" Parry exclaimed as he turned to face her.

Montana slipped her hands into his.

"You got me out of all this," she said tenderly.

She then leaned forward and kissed Parry. Parry was initially shocked, but eventually returned the affection.

As they broke apart he remarked, "I guess it was worthwhile, after all."

"And I'm gonna win that prize for you," Montana declared.

"I know you can do it," Parry said with a smile as he stepped onto the Boat of Losers.

Montana then returned to Nicole and Bobby.

"Well, well, looks like we've got our final three now," Chris exclaimed as he exited his cabin.

"I thought you were sick," Chef said.

"Oh, I am," Chris said as he faked a cough, "but I just had to come out to finish up the episode. So Bobby, Nicole, and Montana, you three only have a few more steps to go before you can claim the grand prize of five…million…dollars!"

"Chris, I'd love to care, but can we please go to sleep now?" Bobby asked.

The other two immediately agreed.

"Fine, fine, but be prepared for the biggest challenge yet next time," Chris declared.

The campers returned to their cabins and Chris faced the camera.

"So who will win and who will lose?" he wrapped up. "Bobby's got the brain, Montana's got the body, and Nicole's got a mix of both. They're all playing to win now which means that they'll have to be stronger than ever to beat each other. Keep watching Total…Drama…Refresh!"

_Author's Note: And now we say goodbye to Parry. He was one of the most well-recieved characters and a popular pick to win, but I knew from the start that him winning would be far too obvious. But at least he lost he an honourable way. Now we've just got two eliminations to go!_


	25. Episode 25: I Triple Dog Dare You

"Welcome to the penultimate challenge of Total Drama Refresh," Chris announced. "Last time Chef sent the final four into the woods where boys and girls had to race back to camp. With Sasquatchanakwa out to get the kids, it was easy for them to get lost. Bobby wanted to sabotage the girls, but Parry, being the wimp that he isn't, wouldn't let him go through with it. This turned out to have cost him the game as he was eliminated for not being emo enough. However he did win the heart of Montana so that's something. Now we're down to the final three, Nicole, Montana, and Bobby. Two of them will face off for the big prize, while one will be heading home tonight."

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

><p>(Main Site)<p>

It was early morning, but all of the campers were up and ready. Montana was warming herself up with a steady jog around the site. She paused next to Nicole to talk with her.

"We're in the final three!" she cheered. "Isn't it amazing?"

"It really is," Nicole replied with a smile. "It's been a hard journey. Like, really hard. But it's all going to pay off soon."

"That is, if you win," Montana pointed out.

"Trust me, there is nothing that Chris can throw at me this time," Nicole declared. "I have been through so much that I'm not even scared anymore."

"Well, may the better girl win," Montana said. "Personally I'd like to face off with you in the final 2, right."

From the other side of the site, Bobby glared at the girls resentfully. Then he returned to his many complex designs.

"Stupid girls," he grumbled. "I can't wait to crush their hopes with my amazing skill."

Using his pencil he added several more details to his already complicated blueprints. Montana, meanwhile, had returned to jogging.

"I am so ready for this," she chanted to herself.

Nicole strode over to where Bobby was sitting to investigate.

"Whatcha up to?" she asked.

"Something far too advanced for your brain to comprehend," Bobby snapped. "I'm making sure that I win this game."

"You know, the both of you are way off," Nicole said smugly.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Montana asked as she slowed down again.

"Well, neither physical strength nor mental skill is going to be of any use this challenge," Nicole declared.

"What are you getting it?" Bobby demanded getting tired of her smug attitude.

"If you'll recall, today is the dare challenge," Nicole pointed out.

"That is correct, Nicole," Chris declared as he parachuted down from the helicopter. "The three of you will be testing your willpower by facing dares picked by your eliminated opponents."

Bobby looked a little worried, Montana looked eager, while Nicole just kept her suave game face on.

"But first I've got a surprise for you," Chris declared. "Bring it out, Chef."

The three campers shuddered at the thought of whatever Chris had in store for them. However, they were relieved when Chef brought out a table covered in delicious food.

"For making it this far, you're each being rewarded with an adequate breakfast," Chris declared.

"Wait a minute," Nicole exclaimed. "The last time you gave us something like this, it was a trick to make us sleepy."

"True, but it's not this time," Chris replied.

"So there's no catch?" Bobby asked.

"There's nothing wrong with the food?" Montana added.

"I'll eat it all myself if you won't," Chris said.

That was good enough for the final three. They immediately started devouring everything on the table.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Nicole-**I really needed that. After months of trying to survive on the stuff Chef makes, this was like heaven. Now I'm ready to take on anything.

**Montana-**Today is going to fun, right. We've already got a great breakfast, and for once we won't be running for our lives. What's a few dares compared to that?

**Bobby-**I don't think the girls are as worried as they should be. Maybe their team didn't have any crazies on it, but I was with Lionel, or Sophie, they've probably got some sick ideas. And then there's Beatrice, she may not look like much, but I'm willing to bet that she somehow came up with the worst dare of them all.

* * *

><p>"Alright, did you all enjoy your breakfast?" Chris asked as the campers sat down at three separate desks. "Well, you're probably going to all end up vomiting it all up by the end of the day."<p>

"Bring it on, Chris!" Montana exclaimed.

"I will," Chris replied smugly. "You'll see over here, we have the Wheel of Doom."

He unveiled a wheel with each of the nineteen eliminated contestants on it.

"Each of your fallen rivals has contributed to the collection of dares," Chris explained. "When you're given a dare you have the choice of accepting it and winning a freebie, or passing it onto one of your opponents. And remember, if you fail to complete your dare, you will be immediately eliminated from the game."

Nicole, who was sitting in the center, shot a quick glance to those surrounding her. Bobby was trying to keep a calm face, but was fidgeting with his fingers. Montana, on the other hand, looked to be bursting out of her seat with excitement.

"Now," Chris began, "I take I don't have any volunteers—"

"Ooh, ooh, I volunteer, right!" Montana exclaimed.

"Um…okay, Montana will be going first," Chris declared. "Let's spin the wheel…"

Chris gave the wheel a spin and it gradually came to stop on Sooz.

"And what does Sooz have in store for you?" Chris exclaimed. "You must listen to the sound of dial-up internet connecting at full volume!"

"That doesn't sound too hard, right," Montana said. "I'll take it."

Chris pulled up a pair of headphones which he stuck in Montana's ears. He then pushed a button on a recorder. Immediately Montana's ears were filled with a scratchy screech that sounded like nails being scraped across a chalkboard. She cringed and tried to cover her ears but couldn't since she was wearing headphones. Eventually Chris pulled them off.

"Well done, Montana, you have earned the first freebie of the day," Chris exclaimed while handing her an empty soda bottle.

Montana grabbed the bottle triumphantly before returning to her seat. Once she was sitting again, she immediately began rubbing her ears.

"Would anyone like to volunteer to go next?" Chris asked.

"Might as well get it over with," Bobby said with a shrug.

Chris spun the wheel and it ended up on Parry.

"Oh, I'm so scared," Bobby remarked sarcastically. "He's probably got something sweet like ice cream or Mickey Mouse."

"Nope, seems like Parry has moved on from that," Chris said, "because he wants you to take a shower of grease from Chef's kitchen."

"Eurg!" Bobby exclaimed in disgust. "I challenge Montana."

"Alright then, I can take this," Montana declared.

Chris brought out a box which Montana entered. He then dumped a bucket full of grease down on her. Montana immediately exited.

"Woo!" she cheered. "Parry, if you're watching this, awesome choice of dare!"

"Congratulations again, Montana," Chris said, "but since that wasn't your dare, no one gets a freebie this time."

"And it looks like it's my turn," Nicole sighed.

"That's right," Chris said as he spun the wheel, "and your dare comes from…Jasmine! She dares you to cover your arms in clothespins."

" Hm, I guess I'll have to give that to one of my rivals," Nicole said as if she was in deep thought.

"Take out, Bobby, right," Montana said. "If he's out then then the two of us can go to the final two together."

"Well, I could do that," Nicole mused. "But only if you do something for me. I want your freebie."

"Huh, are you trying to blackmail me into giving up my freebie?" Montana asked.

"No, no, no," Nicole assured. "It's just that you don't seem to have a problem with the dares, and that freebie would be of more use for me."

"Well…I guess that makes sense," Montana said uncertainly as she handed her bottle over to Nicole.

"Thank you," Nicole exclaimed. "Now, I give my dare to Bobby."

Chris brought out a box full of large clothespins. He immediately began snapping them onto Bobby's arms.

"Ow!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Sorry, did that hurt?" Chris laughed. "If you want to quit now—"

"Never," Bobby replied through gritted teeth. "Ow!"

After several more cries of pain, Bobby's arms were eventually covered in clothespins. Once he was finished, he quickly pulled them all off to reveal two very red arms.

"And we're back to Montana," Chris declared as he spun the wheel again. "You get one from Michael. His challenge: Get a wedgie from Chef."

"Ha, I want Bobby to get that," Montana laughed.

"Fine," Bobby scoffed. "I can take—Ay!"

Chef had already snuck up behind him and stretched Bobby's underpants up to his head.

"Bobby, once you get your underwear sorted out, it'll be your turn again," Chris declared.

Bobby grumbled as he fixed his underpants.

"And you're challenge comes from Ezmyralda," Chris declared. "And you have to…oh, this is lame…you have to admit that girls are the superior gender and the winner of the game should be a female."

"I'll take it," Bobby said as he rolled his eyes. "Girls are the superior and the winner of the game should be female…even though it's going to be me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, here's your freebie," Chris grumbled as he handed another bottle to Bobby.

"Nicole, it's your turn," Chris declared.

He spun the wheel and it came to a steady halt on Greta.

"Your dare it to eat a sandwich that's been dipped in the confessional toilet," Chris declared.

"Well, I could use my freebie," Nicole mused, "but I could always use another one."

"Here, take mine," Bobby said as he shoved his bottle into Nicole's hand. "Now get Montana."

"Whatever you say," Nicole said as she accepted the bottle.

"Nicole!" Montana exclaimed.

"Hey, you can handle this, right?" Nicole assured. "And just think, it's better that I have the freebie than Bobby."

"Oh, Montana," Chris exclaimed as he held a pair of pincers with a green, dripping sandwich. "Bon appetit."

Montana closed her eyes and swallowed the sandwich in one gulp. She then winced in extreme disgust before brushing off her tongue.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Nicole**-I have the perfect strategy. I just keep Montana and Bobby at each other's throats and they keep giving me their freebies. I'll get to the final two without having to do a single dare.

**Montana-**I'm not sure if I care for Nicole's strategy that much. Sure, it makes sense when she says it, but she's not the one eating rancid sandwiches, right.

**Bobby-**I am not going to let myself get eliminated this far. I will find a way to survive. I will!

* * *

><p>"And once more it's Montana's turn," Chris declared. "Who will you get this time?"<p>

He gave the wheel another spin and it came to a stop on Annie.

"Annie's dare is to get tickled on your feet," Chris said.

"Now that's a dare I can take," Montana exclaimed. "Thanks for the break, Annie."

Chris pulled out a pair of pink feathers while Montana took off her shoes. Chris then proceeded to rubbed the feathers back and forth across Montana's feet. She started to giggle, but it wasn't long before she was red in the face with laughter. Eventually Chris stopped. Montana had tears in her ears from the laughter, but had survived.

"That's one more freebie for Montana," Chris exclaimed as he handed her an empty bottle.

"My turn," Bobby declared with determination.

Chris spun the wheel and it landed on Momma DJ.

"Mrs. Delilah-Janet wants you to eat her five alarm chili," Chris declared.

"If Montana can handle the toilet sandwich then I can totally take this," Bobby declared.

"Bring it out, Chef!" Chris called.

Chef brought out an average sized bowl full of brown-red soup. Bobby took a spoonful, but immediately his face turned scarlet and tears welled up in his eyes.

"So…hot," he wheezed.

"You have to finish the whole bowl if you want to stay in the game," Chris laughed.

"Must…finish…" Bobby breathed to himself as he get spooning the chili into his mouth.

With each gulp his pained seemed to double. By the end of the meal, he looked ready to explode.

"Well, after that spectacle, Bobby has earned himself a freebie," Chris declared as he placed on bottle on Bobby's desk.

"And let's give another spin for me," Nicole exclaimed.

The wheel was spun and stopped at Matthew.

"Your challenge is to have fire ants crawl through your hair," Chris declared.

"I see that both of my opponents have a freebie," Nicole noted. "I guess I'll help out whoever is nice enough to give me another one."

"How about instead we both keep them?" Bobby snapped.

"Fine, don't give me yours," Nicole huffed. "Montana, just let me have your freebie, and I'll send my dare to Bobby."

"Don't do it," Bobby ordered Montana. "She's just trying to ride off your freebies; we should see how she does without her help."

"You liar!" Nicole snapped. "And to prove it, I'm giving you my dare, even without Montana's freebie."

Nicole then sent a smile to Montana who returned it weakly. Chris pulled out an ant farm and shook the contents out in Bobby's hair.

"Ow, ow, ow," Bobby moaned. "As if I wasn't in enough—ow!—pain already."

After waiting a few more minutes of Bobby wailing in pain, Chris eventually pulled out a hairdryer and blew the ants out of his hair.

"And once more we come to Montana," he said. "Let's give it the old spin."

This time the wheel stopped on Eliot.

"Eliot dares you to lick some mysterious mushrooms he found," Chris said as he pulled out some pale white mushrooms.

"Alright, sounds simple enough," Montana said as he grabbed a mushroom. "I don't even have to eat it, right."

She licked the mushroom and immediately her eyes dilated. She started seeing everything as a navy blue colour with bubbles floating around. Chris said something but it just sounded like static to her.

"Are you alright?" Nicole asked.

"Blugdgdgssdffghghad!" Montana replied before repeatedly slamming her head into her desk.

She then collapsed on the desk.

"Uh…is she…uh?" Nicole mumbled.

"She'll be fine," Chris said, "and she'll get a freebie. To recap, that's two freebies for Montana and Nicole, but only one for Bobby."

"I'll change that," Bobby exclaimed.

Chris gave the wheel a shove and this time it stopped on Beatrice.

"Wear one of those totally hideous poofy hairstyles with the things," Chris read. "Well I have no idea what that is, but I'll just give you the freebie."

"What?" Nicole cried. "That's completely unfair."

"Hey, anyone could get the Beatrice spot," Chris shrugged. "Maybe you'll get it right now…"

He spun the wheel and it landed on Dirk.

"Or not," he laughed. "Dirk dares you to do the chicken dance."

"Finally one I can handle," Nicole exclaimed as she got up and began dancing around like a chicken.

"And Nicole gains her third freebie," Chris declared, "while only completing her first dare."

Nicole laughed and high-fived Montana. Bobby narrowed his eyes at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Nicole-**I really do want to go to the finale with Montana, she's much more enjoyable to be around than Bobby. However, I can't risk taking a dare I can't complete, which is why I need to get as many freebies as possible. I'm sure she'll understand once I explain.

**Montana-**Nicole is my friend, but I've seen that she really hasn't been a great friend to the other girls, right, so I'm not too sure if I can trust her. Then again, she is nicer than Bobby, right.

**Bobby-**Montana doesn't seem to realize that Nicole is using her yet, but I'll fix that.

* * *

><p>"Montana, the wheel has landed on Sophie," Chris declared. "She challenges you to be prodded with red hot pokers."<p>

"Um…I'm gonna have to pass that one to Bobby," Montana said.

"Freebie," Bobby exclaimed as he tossed one of his bottles at Chris.

"Very well then, it is now Bobby's turn," Chris declared. "And the wheel lands on Lionel who challenges you to have an anvil dropped on your foot. Chef!"

Chef heaved up a massive anvil and carried it over to the final three.

"Let's give Nicole a taste of her own medicine," Bobby said.

"Fine, that's what I got the freebies for," Nicole scoffed as she tossed away one of her bottles.

"Now, Nicole it's your turn," Chris declared. "And Tony challenges you to eat a stew of Chef's old socks."

"Hey, Nicole, I'll give you my last freebie if you betray Montana and force her to suffer through that challenge," Bobby declared as he tossed his bottle to Nicole.

"Okay," Nicole replied nonchalantly.

She immediately realized her mistake and corrected, "Uh…I mean, it's a tough call, but I, uh…think it's for the best…"

Montana just glared at her angrily as she said, "Chris I think I'll use up one of my freebies now."

"Oh, c'mon," Chris complained. "We can't just skip through all the good ones."

"I believe it's my turn now, right," Montana said while still not taking her eyes off of Nicole.

Nicole was trying to smile at Montana and shrug the whole thing off, but Montana still looked annoyed. Bobby was smirking victoriously.

"And the wheel lands on Edward who dares you to lick Chef's floor," Chris declared.

"I think I'll use that on Nicole," Montana said.

"Okay, that's fair," Nicole said, though she was clearly annoyed. "I've still got three freebies, I can use up one more."

"And we're back to Bobby, the only contestant to have no freebies at the moment," Chris declared as he spun the wheel. "It lands on Victoria whose dare is…the exact same from Lindsay's, have you hair shaved off."

"Well, it got Heather out, maybe it'll work on Nicole," Bobby chuckled.

"Freebie," Nicole sighed as she handed Chris another bottle.

"That just leaves you with one," Chris noted. "Unless you can do this challenge from…Brady. He wants you to fit three billiard balls in your mouth."

"Uh…I'd better not risk it," Nicole decided. "Bobby."

Bobby sighed as Chris handed him several billiard balls. Bobby struggled but just barely managed to cram them all in his mouth. He then immediately spat them all out.

The scene then went through a montage of Montana and Bobby both repeating, "Nicole."

Nicole was shown handing away her last bottle, wrestling a shark, wearing a dress made of poison ivy, having an eagle peck at her face, rubbing what looked like mud over her face, and being fired out of a cannon and into a target.

Next it showed Nicole as she continually broke down in distress shouting, "Leave me alone!"

"Bobby, you're going to pay for that!"

"Montana, if you're not with me, then you're against me!"

"You can't last much longer!"

Several more clips show Montana tossing away her freebie, Bobby being spun over a bonfire, Montana being blasted by a fire hose, Bobby having several hot pies launched at his face, and Montana having Lil' Larry wrapped around her.

The final shot showed Nicole looking incredibly woozily, with her hair messed up, and her face green.

"Nicole, this next challenge is from Ethan," Chris declared. "All he asked you to do is hug a tree. Sounds like an easy freebie to me."

Nicole stood up very shakily. She then made her way towards a tree while swaying from left to right. He arrived at the tree and spent a few seconds looking forward. She then leaned over and vomited on the ground. Immediately afterward her eyes rolled back and she collapsed on the ground.

"Nicole?" Montana exclaimed.

Chris poked her with a stick tentatively.

"Is she okay?" Bobby asked.

"Physically, I don't know," Chris answered. "But challenge-wise, she is not as she did not complete Ethan's dare and therefore will be eliminated from the game instantly."

Montana and Bobby remained silent.

"Shouldn't you guys be cheering?" Chris asked.

"Shouldn't Nicole be getting medical attention?" Montana pointed out.

"Right, right, that," Chris sighed. "Chef!"

Chef arrived with a stretcher and took Nicole away.

* * *

><p>(Later)<p>

It was evening now. Montana was sitting on a rock uneasily, while Bobby had returned to working on his designs.

"Good news, Nicole has made a full recovery," Chris exclaimed. "And even better news, both of you will be in the final 2!"

Now Montana and Bobby chose to cheer. Montana raised her boomerang in victory, while Bobby tossed up his blueprints. He then immediately snatched them all back.

"Yes, it's been quite the experience for the both of you," Chris said as he slung his arms around both of them. "Bobby, you face oppression every day from the likes of Sophie and Lionel. Yet you're constant inventions, while causing quite a few problems, managed to defeat your opponents and get you this far."

Chris then turned to Montana and continued, "And Montana, you not only had to worry about yourself, but your boyfriend, Parry, as well. Despite his negative attitude, you never gave up on him and turned him into the non-emo action boy who was eliminated last challenge. Neither of you have ever showed any sign of giving up. Bobby, you just kept improving your contraptions, even when they were dangerous, and Montana you never stopped smiling even when times got rough."

Chris let go of them and then declared, "But only one of you will win. Next time is going to be the most important challenge ever for both of you. It all comes down to this; one walks away with the gold, the fame, the five million dollars. The other gets silver, the shame, and not a cent."

Chris then left the two contestants on their own.

"High-five for final two!" Montana exclaimed.

"Uh, no," Bobby scoffed. "Let me make this clear, Montana, I am not one of your friends. I plan on brutally destroying you in the finale and I am going to enjoy it."

As Bobby left Montana she sighed, "I should have gone with Nicole."

* * *

><p>(Conclusion)<p>

"There you have it, the final two," Chris exclaimed. "Place your bets now, who do you want to win? Have you been cheering for the brain, Bobby, or the wacko, Montana? Who truly has what it takes to win? And how will the twenty eliminated contestants react to their finalist? You do not want to miss the finale of Total…Drama…Refresh!"

_Author's Note: And Nicole leaves us. Nicole was, arguable, the main protagonist of the story (along with Parry.) Her entire story was about her transformation from underdog to taking control and making strategic moves to keep her in the game. She was the most dedicated to winning right from the start, and throughout the entire game her story involved a variety of different characters and plots. However, in the end she got too careless and will not be winning. So, who are you rooting for?_


	26. Episode 26: The Very Last Episode Really

"Get ready for the biggest, bestest, drama-est, episode yet of Total Drama Refresh!" Chris announced. "Last time, the final three had to face dares that had been chosen by their fallen opponents. Nicole's strategy soon backfired as it turned Bobby and Montana against her, and got her booted off with no shot at the prize. So now it all comes down to this final battle. Who will win, who will lose? It's girl versus boy, flounder versus badger, brawn versus brain…uh, good versus evil? Montana versus Bobby! Both have proved to be incredibly at surviving the last two months, but only one can win. Here it is the big finale of Total…Drama…Refresh!"

(Main Site)

* * *

><p>The sun was just rising. The girls' cabin was at a peaceful silence as Montana slept. The boys' cabin, however, was alive with louder clatters and flashing lights. Bobby had spent all of his time lately working nonstop on his newest invention.<p>

Chris blared a bugle into his megaphone as he exclaimed, "Rise and shine, campers!"

"I am so glad that is the last time I'll have to endure that," Bobby moaned as he exited his cabin.

Montana soon followed after Bobby from her own cabin.

"Ready for action, right!" she exclaimed eagerly as she approached Chris.

It was then that she noticed a large sack that Bobby was dragging behind him.

"Hey, what's that?" she asked.

"Just the key to my triumphant victory and your humiliating defeat," Bobby sniffed smugly.

"Well, we'll get to that soon enough," Chris promised, "but first, if the two of you have any last minute words for the audience, the confessional is right there."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Montana-**I had an absolutely great summer, right. It was exciting and fun to try something new, and of course I got to meet so many wonderful people.

**Bobby-**I have hated nearly every minute of my stay here. The challenges were excruciatingly dangerous, and the people here were absolutely horrid.

**Montana-**I got a boyfriend, Parry, who really has quite the nice side. And then there's my new BFF, Annie, who is just a lovely person to be around.

**Bobby-**Nobody respected my superior intelligence. That brick, Lionel, thought that he could muscle his way to the end. Well, he sure got what he deserved.

**Montana-**I feel a little bad that there can only be one winner. Nicole seemed to want to win really badly; I hope we can go back to being friends after this whole thing is over.

**Bobby-**By surviving this long, I proved that I truly am greater than everyone who stood in my way. Take that, everyone who said my brain wouldn't be enough to get me far!

**Montana-**I can say, though, that Bobby does not deserve the prize. He's been nothing but mean this whole summer. He's had plenty of chances to make nice, and he blew it.

**Bobby-**Montana is no different than the rest. She thinks her athletic abilities will be enough to bulldoze me right over. Well, she's in for a nasty surprise.

* * *

><p>Chris guided the final two further down the beach to where a pair of bleachers was set up.<p>

"Alright, get ready to see some familiar faces," Chris exclaimed as the Boat of Losers arrived.

Gradually the twenty eliminated campers filed off of the bus.

"Way to go, Montana!" Annie cheered as she spotted her friend.

"I can't believe this," Ezmyralda grumbled. "The final two should have been both females this time. In fact, the whole final eleven should have been female."

"I just can't believe the nerd made it this far," Lionel scoffed.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, man!" Ezmyralda barked. "Do you think that because I'm a woman, my voice is invalid without a man's support?"

Sophie just glared at both of the final two.

"Uh, is it safe to have her here?" Bobby asked.

"Don't worry," Chris assured. "While she may not be in a straitjacket anymore, you'll notice that we do have her hooked up to an electric collar."

Sophie snarled at Chris, who then pulled out a button.

"You be good or else you get shocked," he threatened.

The final person off the boat was Sooz who, as expected, was chatting on her phone.

"Yeah, yeah, go Edward and Beatrice," she cheered without a hint of enthusiasm.

"Uh, Sooz, Montana and Bobby are the final two," Chris pointed out.

"Whatever, it's not like I have time to remember who got eliminated _after_ my own elimination," Sooz scoffed.

"Now, the twenty of you will each be picking a camper to support," Chris explained. "While you're shot at the prize has passed, you can still aid one of these two in winning it. Montana, Bobby, you may each say a few words on why you deserve their support."

"Well, I think it's pretty obvious," Bobby scoffed arrogantly. "I mean, anyone can swing around on trees and act like maniac, I actually worked hard during this show. I used my inventive mind to get me through the challenges, and I used my strategic abilities to keep the target off of my back and onto someone else. I deserve the prize and whether you support me or not I will be winning it."

"Montana, your turn," Chris said.

"Okay, I'll admit that I wasn't the most strategic," Montana said, "but really, I think that being overly strategic only leads to problems. People who could be friends often turned against each other. I don't want any part of that. Let me also say that I consider all of you my friends and I'd love a chance to keep seeing any of you once all of this is over, right."

"Okay, there you have it," Chris exclaimed. "If you wish to support Bobby, take the bleachers on the left; if you're on team Montana, take the bleachers on the right."

The campers split up with the vast majority going towards Montana's side. Only Momma DJ, Greta, and Victoria sat on Bobby's side.

"Don't think that I believe in all that friend crap," Sophie sneered. "I just don't want to say that little traitor win."

"And let me just add that if you let that male win then you will be worse than those who oppress us," Ezmyralda added.

"Sure, Ez, I'll keep that in mind," Montana sighed as she rolled her eyes.

Annie noticed that Edward was sitting near her and immediately glared at him.

"I don't want to be on the same team as him," she pouted. "Can't you go to the other side?"

"I can support whomever I feel like," Edward declared. "Why don't you go to the other side?"

"Because Montana is my friend, not yours," Annie growled. "Now get over there before I make you."

"Let's just take a deep breath, people," Ethan interjected. "Just let the spirit of serenity fill your soul."

"Yeah, what he said," Matthew added as he pulled Annie away from Edward.

Beatrice had just realized that Victoria was sitting on the opposite side as her.

"Hey, what gives?" she asked. "Montana is way cooler than Bobby."

"Maybe," Victoria said. "But I find that you always want to cheer for the underdog. They often surprise you."

"Really?" Beatrice exclaimed. "In that case, I'll sit on this side."

"Okay, has everyone actually decided on their spots?" Chris asked. "Good, then you're stuck with that person for the rest of the challenge. Looks like Montana is the favorite by a longshot."

"I'm not surprised," Bobby replied. "I've learned that the people here are idiots who don't recognize talent and would rather support some goody twoshoes."

"Would it kill you to be nice for once?" Jasmine snapped from the audience.

"So, what is the final challenge, you ask?" Chris exclaimed.

"How did you read my mind!" Eliot cried. "I didn't say that, but you still knew I was thinking it! Aliens!"

"Ahem," Chris coughed in annoyance. "As I was saying, the challenge is a race. We have a course set up for you throughout the island. You will start here and run to a small gorge. A series of gymnastic equipment has been set up there; you will use it to make your way across. Then, once you are deep in the forest, you will have to climb up a ladder that will take you to a system of bridges leading from tree to tree. You'll come to a pair of flag; untie the one with your face on it. That will lower you back to the ground where you only have to race back to the beach with your flag."

"Alright, I'm so ready for this!" Montana exclaimed.

"I think it's time I debuted my latest contraption," Bobby said mischievously. "Or should I say, contraptions."

He opened his sack and revealed a pile of technology. He slipped on a pair or sliver boots, some bulky gloves, a robotic backpack, and a helmet with a digital screen. As well he had a large assortment of guns, bombs, and other weapons.

"All this time I've been playing pretty under the radar…for me at least," he declared. "Now it's time to face my full potential."

"Your big suit doesn't scare me," Montana scoffed.

"It should," Bobby declared as he pointed a weapon at her.

It started to glow, and Montana backed up nervously. At the last minute, Bobby swung the weapon to face Lionel instead. It fired a net at Lionel which immediately shocked him as it dragged him to the ground.

"Ow!" Lionel cried. "I thought I was done with this stuff."

"Well, that's going to turn the tables," Chris laughed. "So, on your mark…get set…go!"

Montana took off at a high speed. Parry and Annie followed after her, while the rest of her supporters trailed behind them. Bobby seemed to be waiting for something knowingly.

"Come on, Bobby, you have to go!" Beatrice urged. "Montana's getting ahead because it's a race and she's running, but you're not running so you'll lose and the only way you can win is if you run…"

"I know what I'm doing," Bobby declared in irritation.

His shoes slowly started to glow. A small burst of flame came out from underneath them. Bobby hovered in the air before zooming after Montana.

His four supporters followed after him with difficulty.

"Hello, I'm still here!" Lionel cried. "Anyone want to help me?"

"Maybe later," Chris said as he departed after the racers.

* * *

><p>(The Forest)<p>

Montana ran through the woods at full speed. Behind her trailed her massive following.

"You've got this in the bag, Montana," Parry told her.

"Don't celebrate yet," Montana said without breaking her pace. "Anything can happen."

"Like this!" Bobby cried as he soared over everyone with his rocket boots.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Brady exclaimed.

"I don't see anyone stopping me," Bobby laughed as he dropped a glowing orb on the ground.

Montana backed away from it cautiously before it burst into billowing smoke. Bobby cackled again before taking off.

"I can't believe that little dweeb!" Nicole snapped in anger.

"Montana, this way!" Parry exclaimed as he located the path.

Montana wasted no time in following his voice through the smoke. Eventually she cleared through it and was back on course.

"Annie, give me a boost!" she exclaimed.

Annie quickly obeyed and launched Montana into the trees. From there Montana was able to fling herself forward with strong force. She quickly gained on Bobby.

"Incoming!" she cried as she dived in on him.

She kicked him downward and changed his trajectory. Bobby had no time to change his course before he slammed into a tree.

"Way to go, Montana," Michael laughed.

Montana didn't waste any time though. She continued her sprint until she had arrived at the first obstacle. Bobby wasn't about to be deterred either; after dusting himself off he charged right after her.

"Hey, Bobby, wait up," Beatrice wheezed as he supporters caught up with him. "We can't run as fast as you."

Bobby ignored them as he pursued after Montana. Soon both of them were looking over the edge of a vast gorge. Chris wasn't kidding about the gymnastic equipment; the only way the get across was a series of beams, swings, and monkey bars.

"Alright, I can handle this," Montana exclaimed as she dived forward.

Bobby was much more hesitant.

"Um, mind if I point out that you have rocket boots?" Victoria said. "I honestly don't know why people always seem to forget—"

"I didn't forget," Bobby snapped. "They've been damaged slightly a need to recharge. I most certainly do not want to risk it over a drop this deep."

Montana was already making good progress. She swung from bar to bar skillfully without ever losing her grip. Annie and Parry had decided to complete the course with her, while the other supporters were just walking the long way around.

"Don't worry, Bobby, I'll test it out for you and you can follow," Greta suggested.

She took one step onto a beam before it snapped beneath her weight.

"Uh-oh," she muttered as the beam cracked in half.

"I'll save you, Greta!" Beatrice exclaimed as she grabbed onto Greta's arm.

This proved to be a bad idea, as Beatrice was just pulled along with Greta.

"Aaaahhh!" Both of them cried as they plummeted.

"Worst. Minions. Ever," Bobby grumbled as he slapped his forehead.

Greta and Beatrice finally landed on a foam padding.

"Hey, we're not dead," Beatrice exclaimed.

"Of course not," Chris said from his viewing point. "We can't actually have deadly challenges…but don't tell the viewers that. Chef, I'm going to need you to edit this out!"

He turned to Momma DJ and said, "I'll do it, but I need someone to distract Montana."

"Not a problem, hon," Momma DJ replied.

Bobby took a breath before leaping over the cracked beam and onto a swing. Momma DJ meanwhile fished through her purse. She pulled out an array of food which she began tossing at Montana.

"Hey!" Montana exclaimed as an egg splattered in front of her. "What the-?"

She was shocked again as a head of cabbage knocked into her back.

"Keep moving, Montana," Annie ordered. "I'll handle Granny."

Montana nodded and jumped down to another beam. This one was much more wobbly and Montana had to spend some time getting her balance. Bobby was gaining on her. He was taking it slow, but Montana's pause had lost her lead. Momma DJ tossed at tomato at Montana.

"Not so fast!" Annie exclaimed as she swung in front of Montana.

Annie grabbed the tomato and tossed it back with the double the force. It splattered in Momma DJ's eyes and knocked her to the ground.

"Take that!" Annie cheered.

"Impressive work, Annie," Edward commented.

"Don't you mock me!" Annie exclaimed as she jabbed a finger at him.

"I wasn't, I mean it," Edward said with the hint of a smile.

Annie couldn't decide if he was being sincere or not so she just looked away.

Montana had managed to reach the end of the gorge first, but Bobby wasn't far behind. She returned to the thick woods and soon came to a rickety ladder.

"Looks like it's time to go up, right," she muttered to herself.

"I'm coming, Montana," Parry breathed as he leaned against a tree.

"No, you've tired yourself out enough already, right," Montana said. "I'll be fine on my own."

Montana started her ascent, but Bobby had caught up by now and was climbing up his own ladder.

"No friends to protect you up here," he noted. "Prepare to get crushed."

Montana increased her speed and pulled ahead of Bobby. Soon she arrived at the treetops. She felt like she was in the sky itself as she looked down at the blurry ground.

"Okay, looking down is a bad idea, right," she told herself. "Just carefully cross the bridge."

The bridges were linked from tree to tree. However, they were in much worse shape than the ladders. Planks were missing, the ropes looked frayed, and with every step Montana took they would shake from left to right.

"One step at a time," she chanted to herself. "One step at a time."

Suddenly a powerful gust of wind hit the bridge. The bridge rocked violently as Montana tumbled over. She could only barely hang onto the planks. She looked up to see that that was no freak gust of wind. Bobby stood on another bridge with another weapon in his hand. This one looked like a handheld cannon with a fan in it.

"Do you like my hurricane generator?" he chuckled to himself. "With it, I'll knock you right out of here and secure that prize for me."

Montana wince as Bobby prepared to fire again. However in a sudden movement something shot into his hand. He cried out in pain and dropped his weapon.

He exclaimed in annoyance, "What was—"

He was cut off as another pebble launched at his eye and shattered one of his lenses.

"That's what you get for messing with Sophie!" Sophie exclaimed from the ground as she aimed the slingshot at Bobby.

"Can I have my slingshot back now?" Michael asked.

"No!" Sophie barked.

"Hey, leave Bobby alone!" Beatrice exclaimed as she marched towards Sophie.

"Make me," Sophie challenged as she snarled at Beatrice.

"Uh…um…never mind," Beatrice said as she backed away from Sophie.

Back in the treetops, Montana had managed to recover herself. Bobby pulled out a spare pair of glasses and started to run along the bridge. Montana followed suit; however, both of them found that this was as a bad idea as the bridges were still incredibly unsteady. They slowed down to a walk.

"Sorry that your deadly trick didn't work," Montana snarked.

"Don't be, I've got plenty more up my sleeve," Bobby retorted. "Just you wait."

"Well you won't be able to use them if I pull ahead of you, right," Montana said as she increased her speed in the slightest bit.

"Ha, you call that brisk walking," Bobby scoffed. "This is brisk walking."

Soon both of them were running again. Another tremor through the bridge sent them right back to their slower pace. Eventually they arrived at the end of this course. A pair of flags was tied up on to separate poles. Montana's had the Killer Flounder symbol on it, while Bobby's had the Screaming Badgers' symbol. Montana went straight to work on untying her knot. Bobby simply pulled up a sharp knife and sliced it in half. As soon as the knots were removed, it activated an elevator reaction and both of them were lowered down to the ground and alarming speed.

"Whoa, I feel dizzy," Montana moaned as they landed.

"I wanna puke," Bobby added.

"The race isn't over yet," Chris pointed out. "You still need to get your flag back to the campsite."

"C'mon, Montana, you're almost there!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Bobby, Bobby, he's our boy!" Beatrice cheered. "Um…I didn't really think this far into the cheer. What's a suitable rhyme for boy?"

Montana and Bobby both got up and started to run again. Both of them held their flags tightly.

"Hey, remember those tricks I mentioned?" Bobby exclaimed. "Well, here's another one!"

He tossed a sharp disc with an electric glow coming out of the sides. Montana was able to dodge it, but it soon came clear that she as not the target. The disc hit a tree and caused it to come crashing down right where Montana was standing.

"Hahahaha!" Bobby laughed as he pulled ahead.

"Montana, look out!" Tony exclaimed as he pulled out of the way just in time.

"That was close," she sighed in relief. "But looks like it's all over for me."

"What?" Dirk asked in surprise.

"Well, there's an enormous tree that I have to get around, right," Montana pointed out. "And Bobby already has the lead. Plus who knows what else he's got planned for me, right. I might as well just call it quits here."

"Montana, I don't believe this," Parry exclaimed. "After everything you told me about never giving up because anything could happen, you're going to throw in the towel this far? You proved to me that I'm capable of much more than I thought, but I think you already know what you're capable of."

"You're right," Montana agreed as she pulled him in for a kiss. "That's for good luck."

She then continued to sprint as fast as she could around the massive tree. Her supporters eagerly followed behind her. However, one wasn't as supportive as the rest.

"You are a disgrace to women everywhere," Ezmyralda snarled. "You're going to lose to an inferior male, and continue to unbroken line of male victors. You're doing nothing but holding back your own gender."

"Heads up, Ezmyralda!" Montana exclaimed as she released a branch that was in her way.

It ended up swinging backwards and knocking Ezmyralda aside. Montana eventually managed to spot Bobby again. Bobby, being much less fit and already thinking that he had won, had slowed down considerably. Montana unleashed a burst of energy as she closed in on him. Bobby realized what was happening and picked up the pace.

"I'm not done yet!" he cried as he pulled out yet another weapon.

This one came out of his backpack and fired white goop in all directions. Montana tried to dodge, but as it spread it became increasingly difficult. Montana's foot got caught in some of the goop and she found that could no longer move. The white substance clung to her leg.

"This time I've got you," Bobby laughed as he once again aimed at her.

Just in time, Annie dived in the way of the attack. She ended up getting her dress absolutely covered in goo. As for herself, she was stuck to the ground now. However, Bobby found that he had run out of ammo.

"Whatever," he scoffed. "I've still got this."

"C'mon Montana, you show him," Annie encouraged.

Montana pulled out her boomerang and used it to scrape the goo off of her leg.

"That's it!" Annie cheered. "Now go, go, go!"

Montana followed after Bobby who was turning red with a combination of exhaustion fury. Eventually he stumbled and Montana was able to pass him.

"No!" he cried.

"Bobby, boots!" Victoria reminded him.

"Of course," he exclaimed as he activated his rocket boots again.

"Seriously, if villains just stopped to think then so much more could be achieved," Victoria sighed to herself.

With his new speed, Bobby was able to zoom right past Montana. Montana tried to catch up, but he was moving too fast as she was running out of energy. She could see the finish line now. Chef and Chris were waiting for them at the campsite with a checkered flag.

"You lose, Montana," Bobby cackled as he neared the line.

It looked hopeless for Montana now. Suddenly Parry burst out of the bushes

"Montana!" he cried as he tossed her a robotic disc.

Montana didn't think, she just acted. She tossed the invention at Bobby was a determined force. As Bobby came dangerously close to the line, the disc soared right over his head.

"Nice try," Bobby laughed as he prepared to step over the line, "but the winner of Total Drama Refresh is—"

The disc spun around like a boomerang and headed right back at Bobby. It collided with his chest and emitted its electric shock. Due to the various other electronics on Bobby the effect was amplified exponentially. Bobby was launched into a tree and electricity coursed through him.

"tigigitigitgdgigfihsdads," he spluttered incoherently as he was shocked.

Montana didn't wait any longer. She dashed forward and crossed the line.

"And Montana wins this season fourth season of Total Drama!" Chris exclaimed.

Everyone cheered, even those supporting Bobby. Victoria approached Bobby and removed the disc from him.

"Foiled by his own invention," she commented. "So predictable."

Meanwhile, everyone else was gathering around Montana. Even Annie who was covered in white sludge, and Lionel was had several scars on his body.

"You did it, you did it!" Annie cheered as she hugged her friend.

"You really deserve this," Parry said as his kissed her again.

"Nice work," Nicole added with a smile.

"Well, at least we finally got a woman winner," Ezmyralda sighed.

Chef meanwhile was speaking with Chris.

"Don't you think we should outlaw robotics in all future seasons," he suggested. "That kid caused a lot of destruction that I'm betting if coming out of my paycheck."

"Right, you are Hatchet," Chris commented. "But I wouldn't worry about it, what are the odds of someone ever doing something like that again?"

Once the campers' celebration had died down slightly, Chris emerged with a briefcase.

"And now the grand moment," he exclaimed. "Montana, for winning Total Drama Refresh, I present you with five. Million. Dollars!"

He opened the case to show her the stacks of money.

"What are you going to do with it?" Matthew asked.

"Well, the first thing I want to do is travel the world, right," Montana exclaimed. "I've already been to Australia and Canada, how many more countries can there be? And of course, all of my friends will be welcome to join me."

Everyone cheered for Montana as they lifted her up in victory.

* * *

><p>(The Evening)<p>

The campers continued to celebrate until sunset. By now the festivities had died down slightly.

"Just listen to those waves, man," Ethan exclaimed as he lay in the sand.

"Alright," Edward replied as he mimicked his position.

"It really soothes the soul," Ethan said.

"It does," Edward agree. "I should probably try this more often."

Annie and Matthew were happily cuddling together off on their own. Beatrice spotted them and turned to Eliot.

"So, you and me?" she said. "Could we be something?"

"I think it's quite possible," Eliot said with a smile.

"You're not afraid I'll turn out to be an alien?" Beatrice half joked.

"That's always a fear…but not so much when I'm with you," Eliot said.

"Well, if aliens do show up, I know I'll have the best guy around for protection," Beatrice laughed.

Lionel was relaxing in the sand by himself. He spotted Nicole walking by and grinned smugly at her.

"Why, hello beautiful," he exclaimed.

"I'm not talking to you," Nicole snipped.

"C'mon, you don't have to worry about strategy anymore," Lionel pointed out. "Now you can focus on important things. Like you're undying love for yours truly."

"…I'll think about it," Nicole said with a mix of disgust and sincerity.

Once she was gone, Lionel cheered to himself, "She so wants me."

Sophie sat on a grassy ridge and looked down at everyone spitefully.

"Enjoy your victory while you can," she hissed to herself. "Because as soon as I get my chance, revenge will—"

"So, like, Freddie just dropped the course?" Sooz exclaimed loudly into her phone. "No, he's not just dim, he's a completely moronic idiot without a single brain cell."

"Do you mind?" Sophie snapped. "I'm trying to do a foreboding monologue here."

Sooz just rolled her eyes.

"Bah, I lost my train of thought now," Sophie grumbled.

Meanwhile, in the medical tent, Bobby was completely wrapped up in bandages, attached to various machines, and being suspended in a bed.

"Now, don't you worry about a think," Momma DJ said. "I may be best known for my cooking, but I once single-handedly ran an entire hospital and—Greta, for the last time, stop eating those cotton balls!"

"Bud' 'dere sho good," Greta said through a full mouth.

Back outside, Montana and Parry were sitting on the Dock of Shame.

"You really did it, Montana," Parry said with a smile.

"The money is nice, but I think the real prize is you," Montana said. "I found a wonderful boy inside your gothic shell. And he's going to make the perfect boyfriend, right."

"Montana!" Chris exclaimed. "Before you go, there's one more thing. Behold, the final marshmallow."

He revealed a shining marshmallow which he tossed to Montana.

"Awesome!" Montana cheered. "And now I've got something for you. I've been all summer for this."

She approached Chris who immediately cowered in terror.

"Don't hurt me, I was just following the producers' orders!" he cried.

"What?" Montana said in confusion. "I just wanted to thank you for the most amazing summer of my life, right."

She then pulled him into a bear hug as she laughed.

"Oh…that's not so bad," Chris said in relief.

Once the sun had completely gone down, Montana and Parry returned to their cabins.

Chris turned to face the camera and declared, "So there you have it, Montana managed to claim the title as the fourth winner of Total Drama. But this isn't the end. The campers are all in for a surprise next week and you don't want to miss it. So be sure to join us for yet another episode of Total. Drama. Refresh!"

_Author's Note: And the season is finally finished! Woohoo! I'd like to give a very special thank you to all of my loyal readers who have been leaving reviewing, it really makes my day to read what you guys have to say. _

_But there's more to come. First we've got the special, and then I've got a whole new season planned. I'm going to be putting up a new poll asking who you'd like to see more of in the sequel. I've already picked out who will be returning, who the main characters are and who will be eliminated early; but I still want your opinion so I can make some smaller decisions. Thanks once again, this has been a tonne of fun!_


	27. Total Dramax3 Island

"Welcome back to Camp Wawanakwa one last time," Chris announced. "Last time we named our winner as Montana managed to just barely beat out Bobby. There were grand celebrations and the campers are just about ready to head home, but we've got one last twist in store for them. Keep watching because this is going to be one heck of an episode."

(Theme Song Plays)

* * *

><p>The campers were enjoying their last day on the island with a barbecue. The couples-Beatrice and Eliot, Matthew and Annie, Parry and Montana-were all together as they talked and laughed. Dirk, Lionel and Matthew were all hanging out together in their own group. Brady was trying to make conversation with Sooz, but he didn't seem to be making any contact with her. Nicole and Jasmine were both discussing reasons as to why they should have won, while Victoria was happy to point out the flaws in their claims. Edward, Ethan, and Tony were all relaxing on the beach with the water just lapping at their feet. As usual, Momma DJ and Greta were running the food service. Only three people looked noticeable unhappy, Sophie, Ezmyralda, and Bobby, all who were distanced from the crowds.<p>

"Ahem," Chris exclaimed as he stepped onto the scene. "I would just like to take this chance to thank you all for participating and congratulate Montana one more time."

"Yeah, I get it, I lost," Bobby snapped. "Can you please stop rubbing it in my face?"

"I wasn't finished," Chris scoffed. "As I was saying, Montana, congratulations on winning the prize, but as is the tradition of Total Drama, we still have one last challenge planned. We've hidden the case of five million dollars somewhere on the island where anyone can find it."

"Hold on!" Nicole interrupted. "That's totally unfair. That makes the entire contest meaningless."

"Yes, yes it does," Chris replied.

"Doesn't Montana get a say in this?" Nicole asked.

Chris sighed deeply, "I was hoping to avoid this…Yes, legally Montana can choose to decline the challenge and just keep the money."

"Hm, let me think about this, right," Montana muttered.

"Montana, what are you thinking?" Parry asked. "You've got the money, why risk it?"

"I came here to challenge myself and make friends," Montana explained. "I figure if I get the case then my challenge will be completed, if someone else get it then they'll have a friend like me to thank for giving them another chance, right."

"Great, so it's settled," Chris exclaimed quickly. "The case can be anywhere on the island. It's free game for everyone, so whoever is holding the case when they arrive back at the main site will immediately win the money no strings attached. Okay, go!"

Montana immediately took off into the woods. Everyone else was hesitant.

"I say we just let Montana get the money," Annie said. "I mean, she did win in the first place."

"Yeah, and I've had enough of this craziness anyways," Nicole added.

"Montana really does deserve it the most," Dirk pointed out.

"Need I remind you that this is five million dollars we're talking about?" Chris said enticingly.

"Wasn't this just a ploy to get season 2 started last time?" Victoria pointed out.

"That's not what's happening this time," Chris promised. "We've got thirteen new kids coming for a radioactive adventure next season. All of you will be out of the system by the end of today."

Some people seemed to be deeply considering bolting into the woods after Montana, yet no one made any movements yet.

"Well, I've got a meeting with the producers to attend," Chris said. "So I'll just leave you among yourselves."

The 21 former contestants stood still awkwardly for a while.

"So…" Brady tried to start to conversation.

"Let me at that case!" Jasmine exclaimed as she charged into the forest.

It took less than a microsecond for everyone else to go into a ballistic frenzy as they all took off after Montana.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Parry-**While I'd like to help Montana get the case, I still feel the need to prove that I can do this alone. I only got as far as I did because of her, I need to see if I can actually do this on my own.

**Sooz-**I was eliminated for not being a part of an alliance. Well, I'm not making that mistake twice.

**Victoria-**In these free for all adventures the person who is bound to win is the one who you least expect. And I think I know who that is.

* * *

><p>"Ethan!" Victoria exclaimed as she approached the boy. "I think you and I would make great partners in this challenge."<p>

"'Kay," Ethan replied without saying or doing anything else.

"So," Victoria prompted. "What's the plan?"

"Shhh," Ethan shushed. "Just listen to the wind and let's voice guide you."

"Um…sure, why not," Victoria muttered.

Meanwhile, a larger alliance was being formed in another part of the forest.

"Alright," Lionel exclaimed. "A team of guys like us is sure to dominate this challenge."

He nodded at his three other partners, Michael, Brady, and Dirk.

"We'll have the money in no time and then we can split it four ways," Lionel continued.

"Oh, look, there's Tony," Dirk pointed out. "Tony, want to join our alliance!"

Tony looked over and smiled at the boys.

"No, he does not want to join your alliance," Jasmine snapped. "Because he happens to already be in an alliance of two with me."

"I am?" Tony asked.

"Shut up and get moving," Jasmine ordered. "We don't want these dolts to get a headstart on us."

Tony just shrugged as he was dragged away by Jasmine.

The next alliance didn't need to be formed, as it had never been broken once during the summer.

"Oh, Momma DJ, there's no way we can lose this," Greta exclaimed eagerly. "I mean, no one else has quite the skillset as Momma DJ."

"Less talk, more searching," Momma DJ ordered.

"Right, right, gotta focus on the task at hand," Greta obeyed.

In yet another part of the woods, Nicole was organizing her team.

"Montana, glad that we found you," she exclaimed as she and Annie caught up with Montana. "We were thinking of reforming the girls alliance and splitting the money between us."

"Sounds like fun to me, right," Montana exclaimed as she dropped down from a tree. "But wasn't Beatrice a part of your alliance?"

"Pfft, she decided that she'd rather work with Eliot," Nicole scoffed. "But we don't need her."

"Um, excuse me," Sooz said as she approached the girls. "If you have an opening in your alliance, I'm available."

"Ha," Nicole scoffed. "You have got to be—"

"Sure thing!" Annie interrupted.

Nicole just sighed in frustration as Sooz joined up with the girls. It wasn't long before she pulled out her phone and started talking incessantly.

Sophie was marching through the woods on her own. However, she soon ran into Edward.

"Aha, just the girl I was looking for," Edward exclaimed.

"Outta the way," Sophie barked as she pushed him aside.

"You're going to need an ally to find that case," Edward insisted. "You're at a big disadvantage right now. And let's face it, I'm the only person who would even consider working with you."

"Don't do it!" Ezmyralda exclaimed as she charged in front of the two. "Us women don't need the hand of man to guide us to victory. This sexist thinks that you'd be lost without him, but—"

"Shut. Up." Sophie snapped as she slammed Ezmyralda against a tree.

She then turned to Edward and said, "Fine, you can come with me, but don't say or do anything."

Back at the cabins, Bobby was sitting on his bed. He hadn't fully recovered since the last challenge and he was in no condition to run, but he had a computer on his lap which he was working at furiously.

"Let's see, I've hacked into the cameras so I can see everything," he muttered to himself. "Now time to bring online a few of my other inventions that I've left around the island."

He started pressing buttons and flipping switches as he cackled evilly.

* * *

><p>(Later)<p>

"Alright, campers," Chris's voice blared over the loudspeaker, "with the race under way I'll be giving you some clues to the whereabouts of the case. First clue, it's got a great view of the island."

"Okay, boys, divide and conquer," Lionel ordered his team. "It's gotta be in one of these tall trees."

Dirk, Brady, and Michael all split off in different directions as they gazed through the branches of the trees. Lionel could of sworn that he'd seen Parry swinging from branch to branch, but he rubbed his eyes and saw that it was gone.

"Must have just been a trick of the shadows," he told himself.

Jasmine and Tony at this time were making quick progress through the forest.

"C'mon, c'mon, faster, we can't slow down now," Jasmine ordered.

"Sorry, sorry," Tony apologized. "But I think I'm going pretty fast—"

"Don't think, just keep going," Jasmine commanded.

Meanwhile, the girls' team was rushing through the woods.

"There are some tall peaks up there," Annie said "I'd say that's a good place to look."

Montana and Annie were taking a strong lead, while Nicole trailed behind them. Sooz, however, wasn't even trying.

"This is exactly why I didn't want you with us," Nicole snapped. "You're slowing everyone down."

"Do you mind?" Sooz scoffed. "I'm kinda in the middle of a conversation here."

"No need to be mean," Montana told Nicole. "I don't mind taking things a little slower, right."

"Considering that she's the reason you even have a shot at the money, you should probably do what she says," Annie pointed out.

Over in the river, Ethan was wading in the water with Victoria following behind tentatively.

"Um, are you sure you know where we're going?" Victoria asked.

"No one really knows where they're going, man," Ethan exclaimed. "But this river has been around a lot longer than us, so I trust it knows where it's taking me."

"Right…of course," Victoria replied.

Eliot and Beatrice, meanwhile, we're just climbing up the top of Wawanakwa's tallest peak.

"This brings back some bad memories of our first challenge," Beatrice exclaimed.

"True, but where else can you find a better view?" Eliot asked. "Unless it's in a UFO…Oh my gosh, what if Chris gave it to the aliens? What if he's working with them?"

Beatrice shot him a smile and he seemed to understand her meaning.

"Right, let's not think about that," he replied.

Suddenly Beatrice spotted something at the top of the cliff.

"Looky, looky, I think I see it!" she exclaimed as she rushed forward.

Sure enough, the plain case was just lying in the grass at the top of the cliff.

"We did it, we did it!" Beatrice exclaimed as she lifted up the case. "We're going to be rich."

"Not if I have anything to say about that," Sophie growled as she ascended after them.

Beatrice and Eliot immediately paled as they saw Sophie. Beatrice tried to back up, but found that the cliff ended behind her.

"If you want to live hand over the case," Sophie commanded.

"Please don't hurt me!" Beatrice cried as she threw her hands up.

However, she also unintentionally let go of the case which meant that it was flung into the air before shooting down into the water. Sophie shot a murderous glare at Beatrice.

"Did…you…find…it?" Edward breathed as she strained to catch up with Sophie.

Sophie didn't say anything, instead she just dived into the water.

"Should we go after her?" Eliot asked.

"Are you kidding?" Beatrice replied. "I don't know what's scarier, the drop or Sophie."

* * *

><p>(Later)<p>

"Campers, I have news for you," Chris exclaimed. "The case has been moved. It is now somewhere very wet."

"That must me that someone's found it already," Nicole exclaimed. "You see, this is why we need to pick up the pace. This is five million dollars on the line, we can let someone else get it."

However, none of the girls were listening to Nicole's rant. Sooz, obviously, was preoccupied while the other two were busy scouting out the quickest way to the river.

"Oh, hey, I think I see someone over there," Annie exclaimed as she spotted a figure sitting on a rock.

She dropped down from the tree to investigate and saw that it was in fact Matthew.

"Hey, Matthew!" Annie exclaimed.

"Ah, Annie!" Matthew replied. "Sorry I didn't meet up with you sooner, you left so quick and I'm not exactly the most fit person here."

"Don't worry about it," Annie laughed. "Now that you're here, you can join our alliance.

"No, no, no," Nicole protested. "This is supposed to be a girls' alliance. And besides, cutting the prize money by four is already losing quite a bit, I'd rather not have a team of five."

"Okay then," Annie exclaimed. "All in favour of replacing Nicole with Matthew?"

"Aye," Sooz and Montana exclaimed.

"There you have it," Annie declared. "Matthew is in, Nicole is out."

"I can't believe this," Nicole gasped. "Fine, I'll find that case without you."

The case right now was floating through the river peacefully. It eventually came to a slow stop against Ethan's foot.

"Ah, thank you river, this is just what we were looking for," Ethan exclaimed.

"Oh wow, I seriously wasn't expecting this to work," Victoria said. "But I suppose that this was my plan after all."

Suddenly Sophie burst out from under water.

"Hand it over!" She ordered.

"Okay," Ethan said meekly.

"Ethan, no," Victoria cried out. "Give it to me."

Ethan obeyed and Victoria quickly sprinting out of the water.

"Hey, come back here!" Sophie roared as she barreled after Victoria.

"Ethan, catch!" Victoria exclaimed as she threw the case back to Ethan.

Ethan casually picked the case back up, but started to panic again when he saw Sophie charging right at him.

"Back to me!" Victoria shouted.

Ethan quickly tossed the case over Sophie's head and back towards Victoria. Before Victoria could grab it though, a hand reached out from the bushes and swiped the case out of the air.

"For me?" Jasmine grinned as she emerged. "You shouldn't have. Now let's get out of here, Tony."

"You're not getting away that easily!" Sophie exclaimed as she switched her target to them.

At another part of the river, Parry was looking in all directions for the case.

"Hm, no sign of it here," he muttered to himself. "Guess I'll keep moving."

He leapt back into the trees and continued to swing from branch to branch as he made his way along the river. Nicole happened to spot him in scowled in annoyance.

"Fine, if everyone's moving through the trees now I guess I'll join in," she declared. "How hard can it be?"

She jumped up to grab onto a branch which immediately snapped and fell to the ground.

"Come on, what am I doing wrong?" She snapped.

Back in the cabins, Bobby was monitoring several screens of the island.

"Where is that case now?" he grumbled. "It just here and then…aha!"

He spotted case in Jasmine's hands as she ran through the woods with Tony at her side.

"And I think I have just the thing for her," he chuckled to himself as he pushed another button.

As Jasmine ran she was suddenly tripped as a wire shot right in front of her ankles. She stumbled to the ground and the case left her reach.

"Now that's mine," Sophie exclaimed as she approached them.

However, neither girl got to the case before a robotic claw picked it up. The claw was attached to some floating orb.

"What on earth is that?" Tony exclaimed.

"It's the nerd," Sophie growled. "He must be controlling it."

"We have to go after it then!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Oh no, you two aren't going anywhere," Sophie declared as she grabbed some vines.

In a matter of seconds she had Jasmine and Tony tied up to the trunk of the tree.

"You can't do this to me!" Jasmine cried. "You can do it to Tony, but me?"

* * *

><p>(Later again)<p>

"Attention campers," Chris exclaimed, "the case is now airborne!"

Several sets of eyes turned up to the sky. It wasn't easy to miss the orb floating through the air with the case dangling beneath it.

"Take it down!" Lionel commanded as his team began tossing rocks at the orb.

Soon everyone else was following suit and the robot became bombarded from several directions. It still showed no sign of stopping though.

"Pfft, amateurs," Momma DJ scoffed as she reached into her purse and pulled out a tomato.

She aimed it upwards and tossed it at the robotic orb. It connected directly with a splat. The orb came crashing down back into the woods.

"Now let's get that money!" Greta exclaimed.

Meanwhile, back at the cliffs, Beatrice and Eliot were taking another path in the direction of crash.

"We're still uphill," Eliot declared. "So we should have a good view of where it landed."

"Can you guys wait up?" Edward asked from behind.

Neither of them slowed down. Suddenly, something struck Edward in the forehead. He stumbled backwards and barely had time to look for where it had come from when another pinecone hit him. He was continually pelted until he tumbled right off the edge of the cliff.

"Ha, ha!" Ezmyralda exclaimed from the treetop. "Take that you oppressor!"

Spotting Ezmyralda, Eliot and Beatrice immediately doubled their pace.

"Hey, you can't abandon me like this!" Ezmyralda cried. "I demand that you take me with you. If you just leave me that's a form of oppression in itself."

Eliot and Beatrice were already out of earshot by the time she finished her speech.

Back at the river, Victoria had a new idea.

"I think it might be best if I deal with the source of these robo gizmos," she suggested. "They're only going to cause more problems if we let them. You can…"

She saw that Ethan was now floating in the river.

"Yes, do that," she declared.

* * *

><p>(Later yet again)<p>

"Seems like you're no closer to finding that case than when you started, "Chris laughed over the loudspeaker. "Your next clue: The case is somewhere dirty."

"Gents, I think we're going to have to change up our strategy a bit," Lionel told his team. "We're going to need to eliminate some of the competition if we want a shot at keep that case. So, here's what we're going to do…"

Annie and Montana meanwhile were still hopping from tree to tree. Matthew struggled to keep up with them. Sooz also wasn't keeping up, but she wasn't even trying.

"So…where do you think it landed now?" Matthew asked his team.

"Well, Chris said it landed somewhere dirty," Annie mused. "But that doesn't narrow it down too much."

"I remember their being a muddy little swamp in that direction, right," Montana suggested. "Could be worth a shot."

"Let's go!" Annie exclaimed.

"Hang on, Chad, I'm gonna have to hang up," Sooz said to her phone. "Well I want to keep talking but I've got to find a case full of five million dollars in some swamp…yes, Chad, that is more important that what classes I'm taking next year."

"I got it, I got the case!" Michael exclaimed as he rushed past the girls.

"Quick, after him!" Annie cried as she chased after the boy.

Michael couldn't keep ahead of the two girls, but he did manage to make it Molotov's cave.

"You want it? Go get it!" he exclaimed as he tossed the case into the cave.

"Nice try, but Molotov is long gone," Annie laughed as the four went into the cave.

"Now!" Michael cried.

Suddenly Dirk, Lionel, and Brady all pushed a giant boulder down from higher ground. The rock landed right in front of the entrance to the cave.

"Ha, that's four less girls we have to worry about," Lionel smirked.

"Uh, you know Matthew was there too," Brady pointed out.

"As I said, four less girls," Lionel repeated.

"We're going to let them out, right?" Dirk asked.

"Oh sure," Lionel assured. "Just as soon as we've won the money."

Inside the cave, the girls were starting to panic.

"Oh no, we're stuck now!" Montana exclaimed.

"And this isn't the case," Annie realized. "It's just an old cardboard box.

"'Kay, Chad, looks like I can talk a little longer," Sooz said. "Turns out some guys led into a bear's cave and dropped a boulder in front of the only way out…Nah, this kinda thing always happens."

Meanwhile, Parry had managed to make it to the swamp. He looked down into the ditch and saw that that the orb had landed in the mud and the case was still attached to it. Parry slid down the dirt and grabbed the case.

"That's mine!" Nicole exclaimed as she dived after him.

Parry moved out of the way just in time and Nicole only ended up getting splattered with mud. Parry clambered out of the ditch and began running in the direction of the main camp. However, he accidently ran right into Greta's stomach.

"Oh sorry about that, little guy," Greta exclaimed.

"Now hand over the case," Momma DJ ordered.

Parry started to back up, but realized that Nicole was coming at him from the other direction. Parry decided that the best option was to toss the case right up into a tree.

"Ah touché," Nicole grumbled as she wiped some mud from her face. "The tree can't support those two large ladies, and let's just say trees plain don't like me."

"That means that it's all mine," Parry said with a small grin.

* * *

><p>(Later once more)<p>

"Alrighty, campers, the case is now somewhere just out of reach," Chris declared. "If you don't see it, you'd better hurry, 'cause there are some people who are mighty close."

"Did you hear that?" Jasmine exclaimed. "People are getting close to that case and we're still stuck to a tree."

"Sorry," Tony said even though he hadn't really done anything.

"I thought you were strong," Jasmine pointed out. "Can't you break through these vines?"

"I could give it a shot," Tony said. "But first I was just wondering how you were planning on splitting the money. I mean fifty-fifty sounds fair to me."

Jasmine burst out laughing uncontrollably for the next couple of minutes.

"Ha, splitting, that's rich," she continued to laugh. "Now get me out of here."

Tony weakly tried to snap the vines.

"Nope, no good, guess we're stuck here," Tony said with a hint of smugness.

Over in the cave, the girls and Matthew were working on getting out.

"All together now," Montana instructed. "Push!"

The four of them leaned forward and pushed against the large rock blocking their way out.

"C'mon, c'mon," Montana continued. "Keep moving."

Slowly the boulder began to slide to the side.

"I think we can squeeze through now," Matthew exclaimed.

One after another the team managed to fit through the crack they had made. After they got outside, they quickly spotted a mud-splattered Nicole.

"Hello, Nicole," Annie said icily.

"Hello, traitors," Nicole replied. "You're just in time to see Parry get the money."

Nicole pointed up at the tree where Parry was climbing. Just above him was the case full of money.

"Come on, Parry, you can do it!" Montana cheered.

Parry was just reaching out to grab the case when a lasso shot out from another direction and pulled it away. Everyone in the vicinity turned to face where the rope had come from. They saw that Brady had swiped the case and was reeling it in now.

"Nice work, Brady," Lionel exclaimed. "And so long to the rest of you suckers."

"After them!" Annie exclaimed.

In a flurry of movement Parry, Sooz, Nicole, Annie, Montana, and Matthew all began scaling up to the higher ground.

"We better run," Dirk pointed out.

Momma DJ and Greta also tried to chase after the crowd, but they moved much slower.

Meanwhile, Beatrice and Eliot we're still making their way through the hills.

"I think I see something going on down there," Eliot pointed out as he squinted.

"You're right, looks like there's a lot of excitement happening," Beatrice agreed.

"Alright, outta the way!" Ezmyralda barked as she shoved the two aside. "That case belongs in the hands of a well-deserved female and not some sexist like you two!"

Suddenly a hand reached up from the edge of the cliff and grabbed onto Ezmyralda's leg.

"Ah, I'm being attacked, save me!" she cried out.

"This is for knocking me off the cliff," Edward exclaimed as he pulled himself up.

He then shoved Ezmyralda's ankle back off the cliff and she went flying into the water.

As she fell she cried out, "Seeeeeeexist!"

"Well, can I join you guys _now_?" Edward asked.

"Alright…but don't do anything evil," Beatrice said.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Edward promised.

As the team of four boys tried to escape, they soon realized that they were getting surrounded.

"Quick, over here!" Brady called.

The boys found an old catapult hidden behind some bushes and trees.

"It must have been from the trust challenge," Brady exclaimed.

"And I know just what to do with it," Lionel declared as he tossed the case into the catapult. "We fire this thing back at the main site and then we take the lead and grab it."

"Better do it quick," Dirk said. "I spy several others who want their hands on that money."

Lionel quickly pulled the lever on the catapult and launched the case all the way back to the Dock of Shame.

"Alright, time to go!" he exclaimed.

"Oh no, you are not getting that case!" Nicole yelled as she charged after the boys.

Annie, Parry, and Montana all took their favored mode of transport by the trees. Matthew ran as fast as his little legs could take him. Even Sooz had thrown away her phone so she could run faster.

"Oh no," Beatrice exclaimed as she arrived out of breath. "We'll never catch up now."

"We will if we take one of my secret passages," Eliot suggested.

"Secret passages?" Edward repeated. "That's ridiculous."

"Well, if you don't want to come, then don't," Eliot said as he revealed a door in a tree.

Eliot and Beatrice entered and shut the door behind them.

"What?" Edward exclaimed. "Where's that door?"

He felt around the tree for a while, but it just seemed like ordinary bark.

"Come on, open up!" he complained as he gave it a kick.

Suddenly the door swung open again.

"Aha, money here I come!" he exclaimed.

Momma DJ and Greta had finally made it to the catapult, but everyone else was long gone.

"Oh no, what do we do, Momma DJ, what do we do?" Greta exclaimed.

"Quit your panicking," Momma DJ ordered. "Now, this old catapult shouldn't be too hard to use. Let me tell you, Momma DJ has had her experience with catapults."

"Of course, how could I forget the great catapult convention of '89?" Greta exclaimed.

* * *

><p>(Even later)<p>

"Campers the case is right where it wants to be," Chris declared. "Now the only task that remains is to be the first person holding it."

"Ha ha, that case is so mine," Bobby declared from his bed. "As soon as I can get it in the water, my sharkbot will scoop it right up for me. Now, how am I going to keep the others busy…"

Victoria was leaning against the outside wall and listening to his every word.

"Sharkbot? That doesn't sound good," she murmured.

She shot a glance at the Dock of Shame. If she ran she probably could have been the first one to grab the case. However, she soon spotted a robotic fin circling in the water.

"No, if I make a stupid risk it'll only spell trouble for me," she declared. "I've got to stop these robots…somehow."

Back in the woods ten campers were all racing as fast as they could.

"Take this!" Lionel exclaimed as he kicked a large branch behind him.

This caused Sooz to stumble over it, but she ended up crashing down on Michael too. Parry bombarded his competition with pinecones whenever he could. Nicole leapt forward and grabbed onto Lionel's back.

"What the?" he exclaimed.

"Shut up and run!" she ordered.

Lionel had no choice but to obey as she clung on. As Mathew ran, he found that Dirk was pursuing after him.

"Aha, I got you!" Dirk exclaimed as he scooped up Matthew.

"You leave him alone!" Annie cried as she dropped down on Dirk.

Montana had taken the lead by now as she soared through the trees.

"Faster, she's pulling ahead!" Nicole ordered Lionel.

"There's a limit to how fast someone can run when they have someone else on their back," Lionel argued.

However, suddenly both of them were knocked to the ground as Lionel ran right into something large and metallic. Both looked up to see what looked like a giant robotic Tyrannosaurus Rex. The machine emitted what sounded like a blend of a roar and static.

"What is that?" Nicole cried.

"I bet I could tell you who's behind this with one guess," Lionel exclaimed.

Both of them ran in opposite directions as the machine creature swiped at them. Parry arrived in a nearby tree and paused in shock. The creature soon spotted him, but Parry acted fast. He swung himself upwards managed to land on the monster's head. He then slid down its back and kept running. Brady arrived next with Sooz and Michael following behind.

"Look," Nicole exclaimed. "This thing is too big to make its way through the trees. If we just get past it we're in the clear."

Nicole and Michael both ran by opposite sides of the sides of the monster. The monster's head swung left to right before deciding to go for Michael.

"Ah!" Michael cried out as he was left into the air. "Help!"

"Don't worry, Michael, I'll save you!" Brady exclaimed as he swung a stick at the creature's knee.

"Now's our chance to get by," Lionel exclaimed to Dirk who had just arrived with Matthew.

"Shouldn't we help out Michael and Brady?" Dirk asked.

"Sorry, but I'm not risking five million dollars to take on some robotic dinosaur. As Brady continued to attack the creature without effect, Sooz, Lionel, Dirk, and Matthew all snuck by the opposite direction.

Meanwhile, Greta had positioned herself inside the catapult.

"Alright, now this should take us right to where we want to be," Momma DJ said. "Now, I've tied a rope to the lever so I can get in and then cut it and send us both flying."

"Sounds good," Greta exclaimed. "This is going to be so awesome."

However, before Momma DJ could climb into the catapult, the rope snapped and Greta was sent flying. Momma DJ slapped her forehead in frustration.

At this point, the many racing campers were all arriving at the beach. Montana, Lionel, Nicole, Parry, Sooz, Matthew, Dirk, and Annie had all formed a large crowd that was barrelling forward. Beatrice, Edward, and Eliot all came out of a passage that was hidden in the sand. Everyone's eyes were focused on the case that was just lying on the dock.

"You're too late," Sophie exclaimed. "That case is mine."

As she made her way from a different direction, Lionel tried to pull ahead of her. She grabbed onto his neck and flung him into the sand.

"You are going down, you meanie!" Annie exclaimed as she charged at Sophie.

Sophie just slapped her aside. Parry tried to slide past her, but Sophie grabbed his hair and spun him around.

"Anyone else want to try me?" Sophie challenged menacingly.

"Um…can I appeal to your inner kindness?" Dirk asked.

"No," Sophie answered bluntly. "Now if you don't mind, I have five million dollars to win."

Sophie reached down and picked up the case. Everyone sighed in defeat as she was the first one to hold the case. However, there was something else holding onto the case. Sophie looked down in shock to see that a hand had reached out of the water and had grabbed the case at the same time as she had. The hand was revealed to belong to Ethan.

"Let. Go. Of. My. Case!" Sophie growled.

"Grab it!" Nicole exclaimed as everyone charged at Sophie.

Thirteen hands all struggled over the case.

"Incoming!" came a cry from the sky.

Everyone looked up to see Greta coming crashing down. She smashed right into the dock and sent everyone into the water.

"Hey, look, I found it!" She exclaimed as she tried to grab the case, only to find that the thirteen others hadn't let go.

"It's mine," Nicole growled.

"I was here first!" Sophie retorted.

"I deserve it most," Lionel argued.

Suddenly something burst out of the water. It was another giant robot; this one was in the shape of a shark.

From his controlling point, Bobby laughed, "Yes, now the case is mine!"

The shark opened its wide, sharp mouth before it moved in to take the prize. However, just before it could grab the case it began to hum and shut down.

"What!" Bobby cried. "What?"

"Looking for this?" Victoria exclaimed as she revealed an unplugged cord.

"Nooooooo!" Bobby cried in defeat.

"Well…that was weird," Annie noted as the shark sunk back into the water. "Now gimme that case!"

The group continued to struggle over the prize with no one emerging victoriously.

"Guys, guys, settle down," Chris exclaimed as he approached the campers.

"We can't settle down," Sooz pointed out. "This is five million dollars here."

"No," Chris said mischievously. "What you're fighting for is a case of shredded newspaper."

"What?" Nicole asked in sheer shock.

Dirk flipped the case open to reveal that Chris had spoken the truth. There was nothing inside but piles of black and white paper.

"But you said that there was no catch," Edward said. "You said that we'd get the money and that would be the end of our contract."

"And those things were all true went I said them," Chris said. "But after a meeting with the producers, we've decided that you guys are just too valuable to waste. So if the fourteen of you want to have a shot at winning the five million dollars then you'll have to participate in season 5!"

"You expect us to all of this all over again for a prize that should have already been won?" Nicole exclaimed incredulously.

"Yep," Chris answered. "Who's in?"

It didn't take long for the fourteen contestants to all agree. Not too much longer later, Bobby, Victoria, Momma DJ, Jasmine, Tony, Ezmyralda Michael, and Brady all showed up as well.

"No!" Jasmine cried. "My dreams have been ruined!"

"This will not stand!" Ezmyralda added. "If you don't let me participate you will be labeled a sexist!"

"Meh, I've already been labeled worse," Chris shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Dirk-**Eeeeee, I'm so exciting to have another shot at this. I blew it kinda early this time, but next time I'm going to focus on really playing the game as well as making friends.

**Montana-**This should be fun, right. I had a blast this season and now I'll get to do it all over again.

**Sophie-**I said it before, I always get what I want. Next time I _will_ be winning that prize.

**Nicole-**I came so close this time. Now I know all the tricks and nothing's gonna stop me from taking that case.

**Greta-**I can't believe I'm going to be in a season without Momma DJ! (She sobs uncontrollable.)

**Bobby-**How can Chris just kick me aside like this? I was the runner up this season; don't I deserve another shot at that money?

**Victoria-**Well it's too bad that I'm not participating, but at least now I can make bets on who will be winning who will be eliminated.

**Michael-**Maybe it's for the best that I don't participate. I mean look at what happened to Gwen: She lost her own relationship and then ruined someone else's.

* * *

><p>(Conclusion)<p>

"Now we're ready to leave behind Camp Wawanakwa," Chris exclaimed as he stood on the now broken Dock of Shame. "Next season will have more drama, more laughs, and more action. You don't want to miss Total…Drama…ReAction!"

_Author's Note: Okay, that's the end of Total Drama Refresh. Hopefully Total Drama ReAction will be starting soon so be sure to look out for that. However, like I've mentioend before, I do get a little bored working with the same characters for a while. So I've decided that I'm also going to start another series with twenty new OCs called Total Drama Stranded. I'm hoping that this time I'll be able to balance both series as I work on both of them. Anyways, feel free to check that out too when it gets started. Thank you all, once again!_


End file.
